


Perfectly Us

by bluefroggy78



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 106,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefroggy78/pseuds/bluefroggy78
Summary: Not good at summaries.  Still working it all out in my head.  But I've been working on this for a while.  Don't own anything, but my original characters.  Just for fun.We all have secrets.  Some we keep longer than others.  Sometimes those secrets bring us together.





	1. Chapter 1

How did he get himself into this mess? How was he going to get home? Would his mother even notice that he was late? So many questions ran through his mind. He was smarter than this. He should have known better. He squirmed again trying uselessly to loosen the ropes, but he had tried so many times, it was starting to burn. He looked up about to pray to whatever deity that would listen. That's when he saw her. He was instantly afraid again. Who was she and what was she doing here? She stopped and picked up his clothes as she walked closer to him. Once she was within a few feet of him she put the plastic case, and his clothes down on the ground. She took the blanket she had been carrying and gently tucked it around his shoulders. That's when his fear left him, he could see the tracks of her tears down her cheeks. She didn't say anything until she had inspected the ropes.  
It was then that she looked in his eyes and with a crack in her voice said, "I don't know if the ropes are going to fall with one cut, or if it will take several. When you feel yourself start to fall, fall on my shoulder. I can take it." She then pulled the scissors out of the bib of her overalls and leaned around him enough to cut the ropes and hold him up should he fall. It took a few cuts, but soon enough he was free.  
He immediately went to his clothes and started to put them on. "Wait, don't put on more than your underwear and socks right now. I brought a first aid kit. I want to make sure those rope burns are treated at least a little," she said stopping him. He just nodded his head and sat on the ground with the blanket wrapped around himself. She came over and sat beside him, pulling out several band-aids and anti-bacterial ointment from the plastic case. "I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here and who I am," she said as she gently applied the ointment to the red marks across his legs. He again said nothing, but nodded his head. "I'm Ally. I heard what happened to you when my older sister and her best friend came home a little bit ago, laughing about it. Don't worry, they won't hurt you again. I have ways to scare Lex straight. Alexa, or Lex Luther as I like to call her, is my sister," he didn't know what to say so he still said nothing. She handed him his pants and shoes and let him put them on then made him take the blanket off his shoulders so she could tend to the burns across his chest. "I'm sorry for what she did to you. My Gran says there's a little devil in all of us, but Lex got an extra helping. Sometimes I wonder, if we are really related," he smiled at her tale. She finished and handed him his shirt. He quickly slipped it on and tried to hand her back the blanket. She took it and wrapped it back around his shoulders, "I know this may be the dessert, but it's getting late and there is a little chill in the air tonight. And I saw the goose bumps on your arms, Keep it." He wrapped it tighter around himself and grinned. She picked up the case after she had packed it back up and they started to walk home together. He looked at her strangely when instead of turning down her street she continued walking with him, but still said nothing. She walked him all the way to his door before saying "I really am sorry about what she did. She won't mess with you again though. I'll make sure of it." He just nodded his head and quietly went inside. He watched her walk back towards her street with even more questions running through his head. The next morning when he walked outside to walk to school, she was waiting for him on the front stoop. Neither of them said a word as they walked when they got to where she had to turn to go to her school, she finally said, "Don't worry. They won't mess with you today," and turned to go to her school. This became a daily ritual.  
As the weeks went on she told him pretty much everything about herself, and he continued to stay silent. He learned that they were the same age, and even though she was very bright she was still in the seventh grade, where he should be. After about two months and still no more bullying from her sister, he wanted to ask her why, but still couldn't bring himself to ask the one question left. One random Thursday, there was a bomb threat at his school and therefore, the school shut down early. But instead of going to the library or home like he normally would have, he waited for her to get out of school. When she saw him sitting on the bench reading at what she considered their y, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. He felt her before he saw her and looked up putting his book away. He grinned back at her, and they started their walk home.  
They were about three blocks from his house, when she said "Can I ask you something?" He still stayed silent, but again nodded his head. She took a deep breath, "Ok so I know you're like super brilliant and all. I mean obviously, you're only twelve and about to graduate high school. I make decent grades. If I didn't my mom would kill me, but I just don't get geometry. I've been trying, like really hard, but I don't get it. Would you possibly be able to help me so I don't die." He didn't know quite what to think. He didn't know what he was expecting her to ask but that wasn't it. He quickly nodded his head. "You know if you're going to help me, you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later," she said smiling.  
He smiled at her, "We could start now if you like. Would you like to come in?" he said shyly. It was her turn to smile and nod her head. Over the next several years, he continued to tutor her in the subjects that were harder for her. And, as when he went to stay with his aunt while going to college, she checked on his mother every day and tried to down play her deteriorating condition from him, so he wouldn't worry so much at school. She was just as much the reason he spent his summers at home instead of taking summer classes as his mother was. The summers were always interesting. Her grandparents would come for extended visits and bring her cousin Maggie with them. Those few weeks Maggie was always around with them. Her gran, who insisted that he call her gran as well, called them the three musketeers. He didn't quite know how to take her at first, but after time, she became the grandmother he never had too. When Ally graduated high school and trying to decide where to go to college, her pops became ill and she decided to go to Texas to be closer to her Gran. Before she left, she was there with him when the doctors came to take his mother away. When her pops gave in to his illness and passed, he was by her side. After New Orleans when he knew he needed help she just showed up. She was there through the withdrawals and the first NA meeting. She called him first when Gran peacefully died in her sleep. He immediately asked for time off for a "family" emergency. It was never a romantic thing between them, but they were always there when the other needed them. Best friends only fully understood by each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

He was on a case in Arapaho, Wyoming when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and frowned. She never called him on a case. Luckily, he was in the SUV with Rossi on the way to a crime scene. He quickly answered, knowing something had to be up. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know, yet. Maggie is coming up and wants to see both of us together next week. She won't tell me anything over the phone, but she doesn't sound right."  
"Ok, I'll come over when I get back. Don't let it worry you too much. I'm sure it's nothing," he said trying to comfort her, knowing it had to be something big. This wasn't like Maggie.  
"Alright, let me know when you get in."  
"I will. I've got to go now."  
"Ok Bye."  
"Bye," he said hanging up and sparing a glance at Rossi. "My accountant," he tried to explain, not really lying since she was his accountant too.  
Rossi just arched an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look, but didn't say a word.

When he got back at 3 in the morning 4 days later, instead of allowing Derek to drop him off at his apartment, like he normally did, he called an uber and went to her house in Manassas and quietly let himself in and went to his guest room to crash for at least a few hours before he knew she would be up to get around for work. Unfortunately, the nature of the case and his worry over what might be wrong with Maggie kept him from getting much sleep. He heard her shower start and went on and got up deciding to have breakfast ready for her when she came out. When she got out of the shower and was toweling her hair dry she stopped when she smelled bacon cooking. She smiled, wrapped her hair up in the towel, threw on her bathrobe an went to the kitchen. "When did you get in?"  
"Three this morning. I figured, it would be easier to just come here, than it would be to call you later."  
"I would have come to pick you up."  
"I know, but there was no need. You need your rest, if you can get any. I know you're worried about Mags."  
"I've been taking tylenol pm to be able to sleep. I can feel that something is wrong, but she won't talk to me about it. She says she wants us both to be there so she only has to tell her story once. She's bringing George with her. Stick, this can't be good if she's bringing the family lawyer with her," she said using her childhood nickname for him.  
"When is she going to be here? I need to see if I can take a day off."  
"She'll be here Sunday morning. She wants to meet us at my office, instead of here at the house. I don't have any good feelings about this."  
"I don't really either, but we have to be patient. I know that's not one of your strong suits, but we have to do it for Mags. I have today off since we didn't get in until so late, so long weekend for me. Would you like me to stay until the meeting?"

"Stick, how many times have I tried to get you to just move here. You have your own room here already. It's closer to Quantico, and you wouldn't have to pay rent. You know you are always welcome here, for any length of time."  
"We've had that argument before. You know why I don't."  
"Your precious train schedule. You don't want to disrupt my schedule. Yada, yada, yada. It's all crap and you know it. Exhibit A, you got here in the wee hours of the morning, and I didn't know until I smelled bacon cooking, when I got out of the shower. The museums and all are still close enough to go and come back in a day. And you have a car, two cars actually. The Amazon in DC and that incredibly beautiful blue Bentley Continental, you won when you took your mom to Paris, and had shipped back to stay in my garage. So all your arguments are invalid."  
"But someday, you will find someone and want to get married. They'll move in here with you and then I'm the third wheel. No thank you."  
"Stick, we are over 35. The chances of that now are getting slimmer by the day. And if it did happen, we just add on to your "shed" out there and make it your home. Problem solved."  
"And what if he's not so comfortable with that?"  
"Then he's out. You're family. Family always comes first. Unless it's my actual immediate family. When I left Vegas, I left that life behind. I never fit in there anyway."  
"No you didn't. I've never understood how you came from the same gene pool as those people."  
"Me either. But that's ok. I had Gran, Pops, Maggie and you. The four of you made it bearable until I could leave that house."  
"Have they ever realized what you and Maggie inherited when Pops and Gran passed?"  
"Not that I know of. Pops and Gran lived simply, and never flaunted what they had. I think they all thought there wasn't really anything to inherit."  
"How wrong they were. How are things going at the ranch?"  
"Last time Maggie and I talked about the ranch it was going well. She had just signed a new beef contract with some restaurant. And that New York restaurant renewed their steak contract. And when I balance the books each month it's still showing a rather large profit margin."  
He just nodded his head and handed her a plate full of bacon, scrambled eggs and french toast. "Do you have any client meetings today?"  
"Just one, right after lunch, but I have to finish up a few things for them, before they get there. I finished your monthly financials day before yesterday, would you like me to bring them home to you this evening or just email them like I normally do."  
"Since I'll more than likely be here anyway, just bring them home, if you don't mind. Do I need to invest anything else yet?"  
"Not quite yet. But, your current investments are going very well, and if they continue along their current path, you may need to soon."  
"Ok, I'll start thinking about where to go. The "shed" as you call it could use a little upgrading. That may be where I start."  
"Upgrading how? It's already soundproofed, climate controled, and hurricane proof."  
"Bullet proof? I can upgrade the inside walls and make them bullet proof. I know you call it a shed, because it looks that way from the outside, but it is my gun range. I've been using the styrfoam or hay targets, but i could make it a more professional range by upgrading the walls to bullet proof. Then I could use the paper targets on a moving track like the range at work."  
She shook her head. "Whatever you want to do. It's your building. It is a little comforting to know I have a safe house in case of a hurricane though. Not that one ever comes in this far."  
"You're welcome. Now eat up, before you're late."  
"I'm the boss, I can show up whenever I want," she said smuggly taking a bite of toast.  
He chuckled softly as he took a gulp of his coffee. But, she did finish her breakfast. "Don't worry about the dishes. I'll clean it all up, since I messed them all up and will be here all day. Go get ready for work and have a good day. If it'll get your mind off of Maggie, you can take my Bentley to work today."  
"No thank you. I'd be so worried that someone would bump it or scratch it. And just because I could afford to get it fixed, I'd rather spend my money on something else."  
He chuckled again as she turned and left the kitchen. She went on to work for the day. And once he got the kitchen straightened back up, he went to the office, pulled a book off of one of the wall to wall, floor to ceiling custom book cases, and made himself comfortable on her lounge chair. It wasn't long until he was softly snoring clutching the book to his chest.

He woke up several hours later sore and hungry. He got up stretching, took the book to his bedroom and left it on the nightstand for later, then went to fix himself a snack. He ate his snack, cleaned up after himself and went out to his "shed" and honed in his aim a little while. After he had gone through a full box of bullets, he went back to the house, took a shower and noticed it the time. Ally would be home in about a half an hour. So he dug around in her freezer to see what he could come up with for dinner. He finally found a couple of steaks, from a few weeks prior when they were going to have a steak and movie night and thought what the heck. He pulled out her thawing tray and put the steaks on them. He marveled at how the thing actually worked. He normally didn't buy into such gadgets, but this one actually did thaw the steak in about twenty minutes. He went outside and got the grill started, then came in and put a pot of water on to boil. While waiting on all of this, he cleaned peeled and chopped several potatoes to make mashed potatoes for the steaks.

"I don't know, what would you like to watch?"  
"It's your house. We can watch whatever you like."  
"Don't give me that crap. Go pick out what ever you would like or find something on netflix, when we get through with dinner. I'll get everything else set up."  
"What is everything else? Your couch faces the tv."  
"i want to put everything together and get out the extra blankets and pillows. I may fall asleep during the movie and not want to get up."  
"What do you mean put everything together?"  
"The pit."  
"The what!?"  
"OMG. You never have wondered why the window seat, chaise, and sectional couch all are identical fabrics?"  
"No."  
"They are a package. they can all be put together to create one big "pit". It's a huge square, you can get comfortable in and watch a movie, read a book and if you fall asleep you can still spread out like your in bed, not get all cramped up like you normally would on the couch. I haven't put it all together yet and I really want to."  
"Ok. Whatever you want. I am curious how this works."  
"And if we stay up all night watching movies, because we are too worried about Maggie, we'll still be comfortable. I know you are trying not to show it, but you're worried about her too."  
"I am. I can't hide anything from you for very long. But, hopefully a good movie night will help us get her off our minds and allow us to get some much needed rest."  
"I hope so. I don't want to be a total zombie, when she gets here."  
They finished their dinner in silence then while he looked through her dvd collection, she put the "pit" together and grabbed them each a blanket and a pillow.  
He finally chose a movie and got it started as she was getting herself comfortable. He crawled into the pit with her and got himself comfortable as the previews ran. "So what are we watching?"  
"You'll see. I chose something with several parts, so we can keep watching as long as we stay up, and if we do get some sleep we can continue this tomorrow evening, if you want to."  
"Ok. That narrows it down quite a bit. I don't see you picking Anne of Green Gables, or North and South, so either a tv series, or.." The opening credits started and the unmistakable entry music began"...Star Wars. I should have known."  
"I figured we could start with episode one and go thru all of them if you want to."  
"Why not. I've wanted to do that. Just haven't had the time. Now I need to keep myself occupied somehow."  
They curled up on the couch and watched movies well into the night both falling asleep on the pit sofa. They spent the weekend as planned trying to keep their thoughts of Maggie in the back of their minds and not dwell on it. By Sunday morning they were both exhausted having stayed up watching all eight Star Wars movies just to occupy their minds. Ally was up first, and immediately started the coffee pot for Spencer. She then started to fix breakfast for them. The smell of his beloved coffee woke Spencer luring him to the kitchen.  
"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.  
"I couldn't sleep. I'm anxious about this meeting. I can't wait to see her again, but I can't shake the feeling that this is not going to be a good day."  
"I know what you mean. At least we've had a decent last couple of days. What do I need to do to help out this morning?"  
"I just need to stay busy for another couple of hours then, I have to start getting dressed."  
"We could go to the shed and get some target practice in, after breakfast. I'll set a timer so you still have plenty of time to get dressed."  
"I guess. Same rules as always. Will you ever be able to beat me?"  
"Don't rub it in. I am a federal agent. I know how to shoot."  
"Yet I can out shoot you every time."  
"Haha. Very funny. One of these days, I will win. At least you can't beat me at chess."  
"That's different. I don't like to play chess. I get bored with it."  
"How do you get bored playing chess, but not shooting?"  
"Shooting is loud and I'm good at it. Chess is too quiet and slow. When I shoot, I remember being back on the ranch going hunting with my pops. I visualize the targets as hogs, or deer. Or if I'm mad, it's that idiot I dated in college."  
"Don't remind me of that fiasco. What did you ever see in him anyway?"  
"He was hot, athletic, popular, and seemed to really be interested in me. At least I found out the truth about him, before it got any further."  
"True. I wonder if he ever ended up in prison. He should have."  
"Don't know. Don't care. That part of my life is over. How do you want your eggs?"  
"You're scrambling yours, just scramble mine too." She scrambled their eggs. They ate their breakfast quietly; then cleaned up the kitchen. 

The closer it got to time to get around and leave the more apprehensive Ally got. By the time they were changed and headed to the car she couldn't talk and didn't feel safe to drive, so she just handed her keys to Spencer and got in the passenger side of her Jeep. She didn't say a word on the drive to town or when they got to her office and went in. Spencer didn't push her to talk or anything he was just there. When she started unconscously wringing her hands, he reached over and took one of her hands in his rubbing the back of it with his thumb. It calmed her down a little, but by the time Maggie walked through the door, Ally was on pins and needles. Neither Spencer nor Ally were quite ready for what they saw when Maggie walked through that door, with the family lawyer right behind her. Her hair though combed, brushed, and pulled up partially just hung off of her head. It had none of the bounce and curl it had always had before. Her eyes held none of the sparkle they once had and were sunk in. She was rail thin and her floral dress hung off her not fitting right. But the biggest change was the rather large very round bump in her stomach.  
Maggie shuffled to the closest chair and with the aid of the attorney, gently sat down. The attorney sat beside her before anyone uttered a word.  
"I know you both have a lot of questions, but please let me explain what this is for before you say anything," Maggie said as the tears silently fell from Ally's eyes and Spencer just sat there looking like his would start at any moment. "About a year ago. I decided I was tired of waiting for the right man to show up and I'm so busy at the ranch I didn't really have time to go out and try to meet anyone, so I began the process of IVF with an annonymous donor. I took the shots and all that and thirty-two weeks ago I was inceminated. Once the morning sickness started it was the worst thing ever. But it never went away like it should have. I went to the doctor to try to get something for the naussia. But after a few tests, they determined that it wasn't just morning sickness. I currently have stage four lung cancer. They wanted me to have an abortion and go through treatments, but I can't do that to the baby. I've waited so long and went through so much for this baby I can't do that to my baby. My doctors say i won't make it until after delivery. I'm ok with it. I will hang on long enough that this baby will be ok. Then, the reason for this meeting. I want you two to adopt this baby and raise him or her as yours. Ally, I know you probably don't want to keep the ranch. It never was your thing. I have a buyer lined up. If there is anything you would like to keep, let George here know and he will adjust the papers. I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but I'm running out of time and I wanted to do this in person. If you need time to think about it I understand. I..." "Where do I sign?" Spencer asked quietly his throat raw with tears waiting to fall. The attorney pulled a stack of papers out of his brief case. "I need you to sign where the blue tabs indicate. I can go over any questions you may have. Maggie and I have gone through and set all of her liquid assests up in a trust for the baby, when he or she turns 30. The sale of the ranch will all go to Ally, since she is the only qualified remaining heir of legal age. There is a stipend set out to go into an account each month for the baby's care." Spencer read through all the papers and signed where indicated never stopping to think about how much his life was about to change. He had to do this for Maggie. And for Ally. He finished, and handed the papers over to Ally who had yet to say anything. She took them from him and without saying anything signed where the papers were noted to sign with yellow tabs. It wasn't until she handed the adoption papers over to George that she seemed to come out of her trance. "I want to keep the lake house, the family cemetery, and the contents of Gran and Pops house. The house itself is too much the center of the ranch. Just because we signed these papers doesn't mean we believe you. It means we are agreeing to your wishes and will fulfill them, but we believe in miracles. We believe you will live through this and be there for this baby. You have to. I can't loose you, Mags." "Allybug, you are going to be ok. And you'll have Spencer. I can't be here forever. I'll always be with you. I'm leaving you the best parts of me. Take care of them. He or she is going to need you." Ally got up and sat at Maggie's feed with her head on Maggie's knees crying. Maggie stroked her hair like their gran always had. Spencer moved his chair closer to Maggie's and wrapped one arm around her the other hand holding on to Ally's hand. They sat there for quite a while silent tears flowing down all of their cheeks. "Miss Maggie, I hate to interupt, but I did promise your doctor that I would have you to the hospital here for observation. The doctor is waiting," George said quietly holding back tears of his own. He had been the family attorney since he passed the bar, after working on the family ranch to get through school, before Maggie and Ally's grandfather took over from his father. "I know. Ally, Spencer. I don't want you to go to the hospital with me today. Go home, and make sure you want to do this. Talk it over. I'm probably just going to go to sleep as soon as I get settled into a room tonight. The trip has taken a lot out of me and I really do need to get some rest. You can come by tomorrow, after work. If they'll let me out I'd like to take a little trip this next weekend." "Maggs you need to be resting," Ally protested. "I don't have much time left. The baby is fine. I still have a few things I'd like to see before I go. Like the Statue of Liberty, Times Square, and a real Broadway Play. I promise I will do nothing but rest before and after. But we really need to be going now," Maggie said slowly standing with George at her side. They all shared silent hugs before Maggie and George made their way back outside to his rental car. Spencer held Ally close as they watched Maggie and Ron leave. "What am I going to do without her, Spence? Gran always said we were more like twins than cousins." "We'll make it. You'll always have me, Als."


	3. Chapter 3

The next week seemed to fly by and drag out all at once. Maggie stayed in the hospital on an IV getting fluids and nutrients while getting much needed rest. Spencer continued to go back to Ally's house after work until Wednesday when his team got a case and he had to leave. Ally threw herself into work during the day to keep her mind occupied, but in the evenings she would go sit with Maggie for several hours. Then Ally would go home and cry herself to sleep. Before Spencer had to leave, he would try to sleep by himself, but his mind was too active. He would get up and just about the time he would start to go downstairs he would hear Ally and just go crawl in bed with her and hold her letting his own tears fall. He knew his team knew something was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them everything. They all offered to listen, if he needed some one, but he just needed Ally and Ally needed him even more. Friday Ally decided to to see Maggie before she went to work. Maggie was fully dressed like normal.   
"Mags what are you doing?"  
"I have rested all week and gotten plenty of fluids. I am going to New York for the weekend. I know this may be the last time I get to get out of here, so I plan to make the best of this. If you need to work, I can wait until you get through if you wish to go with me."  
"I can take the day. I just have to let Spence know I won't be home, if he comes in from the case he's working. The joy's of being your own boss. Let me go pull the car to the front door. How exactly are we getting there. I know I can drive, but where am I supposed to park once we get there? It's not like New York has a lot of safe parking."  
"I have a private helicopter on stand by. The joy's of owning a ranch the size of ours. I've talked to the hospital administrators. The helicopter can land here, so you don't have to move your car either. Once we land in New York, we will have a car waiting to take us wherever we wish. I've got tickets to see Chicago on Broadway tonight and Phantom of the Opera tomorrow night. I thought we'd go do a little shopping first and find us something to wear tonight and tomorrow night. Then go to our hotel & rest about an hour or so before we get ready for tonight. Tomorrow we can go see the Statue of Liberty, and stand in Times Square then I have a surprise shopping expedition before Phantom tomorrow. Then I'm sure I will be ready to come back here Sunday."  
"Are you sure you're up to all that?"  
"I'll let you know if I can't."  
By the time their helicopter landed back at the hospital on Sunday afternoon, Ally knew it was just a matter of time. Maggie had kept telling Ally she was fine not to worry, but she had been covering up how tired she really was their trip took so much out of Maggie. She was too tired to even sit up in a wheelchair. They were met with a gurney for her to lay down. As soon as the nurses got Maggie situated back in her room and hooked back up to her iv's, Ally called Spencer in tears.   
"Hey, how was your trip?" Spencer said answering on the first ring.  
"Stick, She's leaving us. She kept saying she was fine. She didn't need to come back yet, but I'm scared. She was so week when we got back she couldn't even sit in the wheelchair, they had to bring a gurney up so she could lay down. She slept through the transfer to her bed, she's slept through them putting the iv's back in. The doctor says the baby's vitals are ok, but she's fading. What am I going to do?"  
"You are going to be strong for her. Don't let her see you break down. I'll be there as soon as I can. I got back from the case Friday evening. I've been thinking. We need to talk, but that can wait until later."  
"Just get here. I need you."  
"I'll be there soon. I'm heading out to the garage now. I'm at your house, so I'll be there in less than thirty minutes."  
"Ok. Just be careful. See you soon. Love you," Ally said hanging up. She sat and waited. Trying desperately to dry her tears and be strong for Maggie, like she had done for Pops and for Gran. But this seemed so much harder. This was her Mags, and her Stick wasn't there with her yet. He could always hold her up when she felt like falling apart.

Spencer got in his car choosing this time to take the more reliable Bentley. He didn't want to break down on the side of the road when he knew how much Ally needed him. He tried to fight back the lump in his throat and keep his tears at bay. There had been something different he thought in the way Ally hung up the phone. It wasn't the words, she'd said those words to him almost every time they talked on the phone. But this time something felt different. He got to the hospital in record time, thanking whoever was looking out for him today, that he didn't get stopped for speeding. He ran across the parking lot and into the elevator. When the elevator stopped on the right floor he walked as quickly as he could to Maggie's room. He slowly opened the door not wanting to wake Maggie if she was still asleep. He barely got the door closed when Ally was in his arms. She clung to him burying her face in his shoulder. Quiet sobs wracking her shoulders. Her arms wrapping around his ribs holding tight. He wrapped one arm around her pulling her closer, the other hand going to her hair slowly petting her head. He dared to glance at Maggie, and then his tears fell. She was so pale and fragile. The only movement being the slight rise and fall of her chest proving she was still breathing and her stomach showing how active the baby was at the moment. He managed to get Ally to walk back to the little couch with him and sit down with her. He just continued to hold her until her tears slowed "I'm sorry to pounce on you like I did when you got here," Ally finally whispered.  
"It's ok. I kind of expected it. What did you two do on your trip?"  
"We landed and our driver was waiting. We went and did a little shopping on 5th Avenue. Then we went to our hotel to rest a little while before getting all dressed up and going to see Chicago on Broadway. That was amazing. Then back to the hotel with room service for dinner. Yesterday, we went to see the statue of Liberty, and drove thru times square, I'm glad we had a driver. I never would have done that. Then we did a little more shopping. Then we went back to the hotel and rested. I knew she looked too tired last night but she insisted we get dressed up again and went to see Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. We should have just come straight here instead. Our driver brought a wheelchair with him just in case everywhere we went. I barely got her in it and out to the car when we left the hotel this morning. I had hope, but Spence look at her. She can't last much longer."  
"I know. But she'll be healed and we will have the best parts of her left here with us. Watch her stomach. The baby is pretty active, every now and then you can see it moving. We are going to get through this. We have a big job to do."  
Ally lightly chuckled against his chest. "We are going to be parents. Would you have ever believed we would be raising a child together?"  
"Not when we were twelve. I called my mom Friday. I tried to explain to her what's going on. She's excited and heartbroken at the same time. She can't wait to be a grandmother, but..."  
"Just not this way. I know how she feels."  
"You are going to have to finally meet my team. I can't hide this."  
"Just give me a little time, please. I'm not ready to meet anyone right now. I know it's a lot to ask, and they will be mad, but I need to be able to grieve in peace for a little bit."  
"The will get over it eventually. I think the baby will ease some of it. Do you know what we are having? I haven't even thought to ask."  
"No. Mags said she has waited this long and there are so few surprises left in life. She has had everything she had bought packed up and is getting it sent here. It should be here tomorrow or Tuesday."  
"Ok. Which room do you want to set up as a nursery?"  
"The one closest to my room, I'm not ready to change Maggie's room. And you still need your room."  
"About my room. That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."  
"What?"  
"Is the offer to make that my room on a more permanent basis still open?"  
"Stick, that will be your room no matter what. What are you getting at?"  
"If we are going to do this, I don't want to half way do it. I want to be there as much as possible for both of you. My lease is up next month. I was going to sign the new lease next week, but I need to move to be a bigger part of this. I would like to take you up on your offer and move in with you and the baby."  
"You don't have to ask. I bought that house with that library in mind for you too. I want you with us."  
"Then I'll confess. As soon as I walked through my apartment door, I started packing up my books. I put everything I could in my car and brought it to the house. I was unloading boxes, when you called. So far everything is in the empty half of the library. I was kind of banking on that being your answer."  
"I'll always want you around. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"  
"There is, but we can wait until we get home for that. I'm going to talk to Hotch tomorrow. I need to take some time off, to get moved and I want to be here with you when they decide to take the baby."  
"About that. I want you here too. Then because that will mean, Maggie won't be here much longer. The baby is going to need one of us here. It will be too little to travel. I will stay with Maggie until the end. I want you to stay with the baby until she's gone. Then, I will stay here with the baby. I need you to take Maggie back home to Pops and Gran. I can't trust anyone else to make sure she's laid to rest as she should be."  
"I'll do whatever I need to Als, we're in this together," Spencer said as the doctor walked in.   
Ally and Spencer stood and walked closer to the bed. "How is she?," Ally asked.  
"She's getting weaker, but she's actually better than I expected. Her vitals are reasonable for this stage. I'm sure she will sleep on thru the night. Why don't you two go home and get some rest yourselves? You're no good to her if you're not rested too. I understand it's hard, but trust me. We will call if something happens, but she's stable and getting the much needed rest now."  
"He's right Als. You need to rest too."  
"I don't know. I don't want her to wake up alone."  
"She won't be alone. We have a lot of good nurses here to take care of her. I've put in orders for her to have her own private nurse now. Her nurse will be here to take care of all of her and your needs. Go get some rest. I'm afraid it won't be long until you aren't able to. I'm doing everything I can to keep her here as long as I can for the baby. I've talked with the hospital pediatrician. He's looked over all of the baby's numbers. He's monitoring the baby very closely. So far everything with the baby is good. So nothing for you to worry about tonight."  
"Come on Als. I'm taking you home. We need to talk some more anyway. We'll grab a pizza on the way home and I'm making sure you take care of yourself for them."  
Ally finally looked up at Spencer, then slowly nodded her head turning to gather her bags. The doctor quietly left them alone. Spencer took most of the bags from Ally, as Ally leaned over Maggie gently kissing her forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow, Mags," she whispered to her. She then turned to Spencer and wrapped her empty arm back around him. He did the same with his less full arm and lead her back to the elevator and out to his car. He loaded her bags in the trunk, "Just ride home with me. I'll bring you back in the morning, on my way to work."  
Ally again just nodded and sank down into the car. Spencer slid down beside her and as he pulled out of the parking lot he took her hand and held it as they made their way home.   
"Why don't you go on in and get the table ready for dinner. I'll bring your bags in to the laundry room."   
Again all Ally could manage was to quietly nod her head. She took the pizza and set the box on the table and on autopilot pulled two plates out a few napkins and grabbed two cans of diet coke. By the time Spencer had dropped her bags in the laundry room and made it to the table she had already put a slice of pizza on his plate and was pulling herself out a slice. Spencer sat down quietly opened his can of soda and took a bite out of his pizza. "What else did you want to talk about, Stick?," Ally asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper.  
Spencer finished chewing his pizza, and took a swig of his soda before taking her hand in his and answering her. "This whole last week I couldn't completely focus on my cases. All I could think about was what's going on here. Als, my dad was gone when I was ten. All I had was my mom, and she wasn't well. Your mom was distant, and your dad may as well not have been there. I don't want that for this baby. We owe it to he or she to give them everything we never had. I know right now we need to focus on Maggie and getting everything moved and situated, but when it all dies down and things start to slow down, I want us to see if we can make us work."  
"Wait... You want us to 'date' for the baby?"  
"Yes and no. I want us to date yes. Not necessarily all for the baby. Als, you have been my best friend for over twenty years. In all this time, I can't say that I haven't ever thought of this going beyond friends. Can you?"  
Ally ducked her head as her cheeks turned pink. "No."  
"So... Will you agree to a date, after our lives slow down a little? I know it's not going to be easy and our first several dates will be here at the house, since we will have a newborn, that we won't want to leave with anyone yet. But I have faith in us, Als."  
"Yes. I'll agree to a date, after Maggie is home."  
Spencer smiled at her and raised her hand to his lips, lightly kissing the back of her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

First thing the next morning, Spencer walked into Hotch's office and shut the door behind him. Even though there was no one else in the bullpen yet, Spencer didn't want everyone to hear this conversation. Hotch looked up from the forms he was just starting to work on. "Reid, is there something you need?"  
"I know it's kind of short notice, but some family issues have come up and I need some time off to take care of them, if at all possible."  
"Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"No, sir. I just have a lot of personal family things that need to be taken care of. Everything will be fine, I just need to get some stuff done. I can consult on cases from home, while I'm out. I've just got a lot to work through that can't wait much longer."  
"How much time do you need?"  
"I hate to ask with Morgan out for an indefinite time frame, but I really need about a month to six weeks."  
"You have the time available. But you're right with Morgan out that puts us two men down. I'll give you the month, and we'll see about the extra two weeks, but if we have a case, I will need you working geographic profiles from home. I assume you have a computer at home we can conference you in on."  
"Yes, sir. I can work through this week and start my leave Friday when we leave the office."  
"That will be fine. I hope everything works out well."  
"Thank you. Again, I'm sorry this is such short notice."  
"It's fine, Reid. Things happen, especially with sick family members. I just hope you can get some rest during this time off too. You've been a little distracted lately."  
"Yes, I'm sorry, I've been trying to work through these things without taking time off, but i just can't."  
"It's fine. But since you're going to be out, maybe you should go get to work on the files on your desk."  
"Yes sir," Spencer said as he got up and went to his desk.  
Later that afternoon when Spencer got off work, he went to his apartment and loaded his car with more boxes he had packed up to move. He managed to get to work Tuesday and park as far away from everyone else on his team in hopes that no one would see the boxes and start asking questions. He was noticed by one. David Rossi noticed him walking across the parking lot, and made a mental note to ask Hotch if he knew anything.  
Tuesday when he got off work, thankful that this was so far turning out to be a paperwork week, he went to the House and unloaded his car again. He continued this pattern on Wednesday and Thursday. On Friday the team unfortunately caught a case. "Reid. You're staying here. I'll let you know if we need you to help from here. Everyone else, I know this makes us more short handed, but Reid is taking some time."  
The others just turned to look at Spencer. "I'm sorry, I haven't said anything, but I've got some family stuff I need to deal with. I'll be out for about a month, but can work from home if needed."  
"Spence, you can tell us. We can help," JJ said.  
"With anything," Penelope added.  
"I know you can and you all would, but this is just some stuff I have to take care of on my own. I'll explain when I can."  
The girls got up and hugged him. With Emily whispering "We're just a phone call away." He just nodded his head and hugged each of the girls back. Hotch and Rossi both gave him firm handshakes and a nod. He watched Hotch, Rossi, JJ & Emily head out to fly out and Penelope rush off to her cave to get started on her lists. He went back to his desk and finished what little paperwork he had left, then headed out the door for the weekend. He started to head back to his apartment to get another load, but instead chose to go to the hospital to check in with Ally & Maggie. 

Ally met him in the hallway outside Maggie's room. "Stick," she cried tears streaming down her face.  
"Als, what's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.   
"They are about to take her to surgery. It's happening now. She's so weak. The baby monitor starting acting up and the doctor came in. The baby is starting to show signs of distress. They have to get it out soon."  
He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe this was happening so fast.   
"Excuse me, if you both wish to be in the room with her you need to change into these," a nurse said handing them each a pair of scrubs. They took turns changing in the bathroom of Maggie's room. When they were changed the nurse came back to get them and take them to the surgery room. Ally rushed to a little stool sitting beside Maggie's head. She sat down and held Maggie's hand and stroked her hair not paying any attention to anyone else in the room. Spencer just quietly stood behind Ally with his hands on her shoulders. His first tear fell when he first saw the little girl being pulled free from Maggie and let out her first cry. The nurse quickly took the baby to weigh her and check her over. "Stick. Go with the baby. I'm not leaving Mags," Ally said continuing to stroke Maggie's hair. He gently stroked Ally's head and kissed the top of her head before quietly going over where the nurse was checking the baby over.   
Thirty minutes later Maggie was wheeled into a recovery room, with Ally by her side holding her hand. Spencer followed them in while a nurse followed him rolling the baby in an incubator. Maggie weakly looked at Spencer. "She's going to be ok, Mags. She just has a little trouble taking normal breaths right now. But that's to be expected since she's early. She's a fighter, though. Just like her mom," Spencer whispered to her.   
The nurse opened the incubator and picked up the baby gently handing her over to Spencer. "She can be out for just a few minutes," the nurse said. Spencer carried her over to Maggie and Ally and gently held her over Maggie so she could see her. Ally had silent tears flowing down her face. "Her name?" Maggie quietly choked out. Ally grinned "Molli Elizabeth. What else could it be? It's what you always wanted to name a little girl if you had one."  
Maggie smiled weakly, "Molli Elizabeth Reid. Perfect. Be Happy," she said barely really uttering a sound. Then she closed her eyes and left them. Spencer pulled the baby back to himself and carried her back to the incubator and the nurse. Ally placed Maggie's hands together over her stomach and kissed her brow as the Doctor, who had been standing back with the nurse walked over and turned the machines off. When Ally stepped back the doctor covered Maggie with a sheet.   
Ally went to Spencer, who was just watching the nurse get Molli settled back in the incubator, and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest her tears soaking thru his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her trying to be the rock she needed him to be.

In the wee hours of the morning, Spencer and Ally finally made their way back to the house to hopefully get a little sleep. After hours of talking to doctors about how Molli was doing and making arrangements to send Maggie's body back to Texas to be buried at the family cemetery, it took a lot of convincing for Spencer to get Ally to go home, but eventually he did. They trudged up the stairs not saying a word. At the top of the stairs, Ally grabbed his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes before pulling him to her bedroom. She let go to lay on top of her covers, while he went to the other side laying on his back. She rolled to him and curled into his side resting her head on his chest. 

The next week Ally spent most of her time at the hospital with Molli. Spencer flew to Texas with Maggie's body and made sure she was propperly buried in the family cemetery. Then he flew right back and hired a moving company to help him finish moving. Once the moving van was emptied mostly into his gun range building, he was with Ally at the hospital. Finally after a week and a half, Molli was able to go home. She was breathing on her own and had figured out how to take a bottle. She had also gained a full pound putting her at just over five pounds. Spencer spent the whole day before she was released making sure her room was ready for her. His grief over Maggie was slowly fading the more he got ready to bring Molli home. It was finally becoming real to him that he had a daughter and would forever be tied to Ally, through this little girl. He had originally expected to have a panic attack hit him at some point, but so far it wasn't happening. The first time he got to try to feed Molli, he just sat rocking her while silent tears flowed. Ally had gotten to try the two days he was gone with Maggie's body, and when Molli couldn't figure it out. It had broken Ally's heart when they had to use a feeding tube. But she was so much better now and was finally coming home. He couldn't have been happier, unless Maggie was still with them. 

The morning Molli came home, Spencer and Ally got up and got dressed. Spencer checked that the car seat was properly attached in the Jeep for probably the thousandth time. Then he drove them to the hospital. They went to the nursery, signed all the necessary paper work and finally got to leave the hospital. They drove straight back home and once everything was unloaded from the car, they sat on the couch, Ally craddling Molli in her arms. Spencer sat beside Ally with his arm around her shoulders, just smiling down at the little miracle that was now completely theirs. 

The first few days at home with Molli were hard. They quickly learned, however that if they were going to take turns with her through the night, the best thing was if Molli slept in the bassinet in Ally's room and Spencer just slept with Ally. After a week, he just moved his things from his room down the hall to the extra closet in Ally's room. It was never awkward between them. Even with so many changes so quickly, it was almost completely natural between them. Like this was how it should have been for years. Every night when they got Molli down for a few hours, they would sit in the living room curled up together watching a movie or have a nice dinner. By the time Spencer's month was up, he didn't want to leave his girls, but he had managed to unpack enough of his things and everything was going as smoothly as it could with a new baby in the house. His team was still short handed and he knew he couldn't stay out anymore. He and Ally had talked about him going back to work, and as much as neither of them wanted they knew he had to. Ally still wasn't ready to meet his team yet, so as much as he wanted to put a picture of Molli on his desk he would wait until Ally was ready. 

The morning he had to go back to work, Spencer got up extra early. He went downstairs and fixed Molli's morning bottle, then went back up and just as he reached the bassinet her little eyes were blinking open. He picked her up and went into her room down the hall and sat in the rocking chair in her room, before putting the bottle in her mouth. "Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well? I know Mommy will be up soon, but Daddy wanted to talk to you. You see, Daddy has to go back to work today. Hopefully, I'll be back home this evening. I'll miss you so much. I can hardly wait until you get to meet the rest of our family. It's going to be hard not to tell them about you, but Mommy isn't quite ready yet. I want you to be good for Mommy today," he said softly. While she just looked up at him while taking her bottle. When she was about half way through with her bottle, Spencer took it out of her mouth and held her up on his shoulder to burp her.   
"Why don't you let me finish that so you can go get your shower?" Ally asked standing in the doorway.   
"I know I should, but I want to finish. I might end up getting a case before the day is out, and not get to do this for a few days. I need this little bit before that happens."  
"Well then, I'll go down and start breakfast. How do you want your eggs this morning?" "  
Scrambled is fine, I guess. I'll bring her down to you when we're through."  
"Ok. See you in a little bit."  
Just as Ally turned to go downstairs, Molli burped. Spencer laid her back down and continued to let her finish her bottle. Once she finished the second half, he put her back up on his shoulder and tried to burp her again as he went down stairs. He took her bottle to the sink then took her and laid her in her swing. By the time he got her strapped into the swing, Ally was sitting their breakfast plates on the table. They sat and ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. Once he had finished, he got up and took his dishes to the sink rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher along with Molli's bottle. When he got through, he turned and gave Ally a quick kiss. "I better go get my shower. Thank you for breakfast."  
She snagged his hand as he turned to walk back up stairs. "You're welcome. Love you," she said smiling up at him, before pulling him back to her and kissing him again. "Hmmm. You better go, before I lock you in and don't let you leave."  
He chuckled deeply, then kissed her again before turning and jogging up the stairs.   
Ally went back to finishing the morning dishes and the went to get a load of laundry started. Once she had all that going she went to the swing and picked up the now sleeping baby and went to the office she and Spencer were now sharing. She put the baby down in the pack n' play they had set up for her. Then went to her desk and sat down starting to work.   
Before too long, Spencer was coming into the office. He first went to the pack n' play picking Molli up and kissing her forehead before putting her back down. "Remember our talk princess. You be good for Mommy. I love you. I'll be home as soon as I can." He then turned and went behind Ally's desk, bending to meet her with a light kiss. "Love you too. If you need anything, just call."  
"I will. We'll be fine though. Love you. Be careful."  
"Always," he said as he left. 

He walked through the doors into the bullpin and was met with hugs from JJ & Emily. And a big bear hug and kiss on the cheek from Penelope. Rossi grinned and just shook his hand.   
"It's good to have you back, Reid," came from Hotch.   
"Good is not the word," Penelope laughed back.  
"Nope, It's wonderful to finally have you back, Spence." JJ added.  
"Definitely, things just weren't the same," Emily said.  
"It's good to be back. I'm sorry I had to be gone."  
"Nonsense. You don't have to apologize for anything, kiddo. We all just hope you got everything straight and settled."  
"Things are definitely starting to calm down a bit."  
"That's good, but I do believe now that we have all welcomed Reid back. We all have work to do," Hotch said before turning to go to his office.  
They all dispersed to their respective desks then. Spencer got to his desk and put his messenger bag away. And immediately started going through the files on his desk categorizing them before really digging in and working on them. He didn't pay any attention to the time, until Penelope stopped by his desk and drew him away from his files.  
"Hey my beautiful genius. Did you skip your lunch? You need nourishment."  
"I guess I did. I didn't even notice the time. Obviously with time away, quite a few files have piled up."  
"Well files will wait. Go at least run grab something to eat from the machines in the break room."  
"Ok. Thank you for reminding me Garcia."  
"No problem, Sweet Cheeks," she said walking away, back to her office.  
Spencer got up went to the break room got a bag of chips and some crackers from the vending machine, then filled his coffee cup with fresh coffee and went back to his desk. On his way back to his desk he checked his phone and sent Ally a quick message. *Hey, no case yet. Need me to bring anything home later. Love you.* He got back to his desk pocketed his phone and went back to work.   
About an hour later his phone pinged announcing a message. *I think we're good. I'm making chicken Spaghetti for dinner. And we just got diapers and formula yesterday. Just come home safe. Love you, too.*  
He smiled and then texted back, *Ok. I will. Love you." Then he pocketed his phone again and went on to keep working.   
No one said anything, but his texting was noticed by everyone.   
JJ sent Emily and Penelope a quick text. *Did one of you text Spence?*  
*No, I thought you did,* came from Emily.  
*Wait Dr. No Tech is Texting?!?!* was Garcia's surprised answer.   
*Yes,* JJ answered back.  
*You should have seen it Pen. He was smiling and only using one hand. It was beyond weird,* Emily explained.  
*OMG!!!!!! Do I use my skills to find out, confront him, or wait for him to explain his leave of absence. I'm sure the two are connected.*  
*Pen!! Let him tell us in his time. Don't go snooping. He'll get mad,* JJ advised.  
*JJ has a point. As much as I want to know too, it has to be in his time. Who knows maybe it was Rossi or Hotch.*  
*I can hack their phones to see if they did.*  
*NO! Pen seriously. No hacking anyone's phones.*  
*But, JJ....*  
JJ laughed hearing Penelope whine in her head. *No! It's not right or legal.*  
*Garcia..JJ's right. Leave it alone for now. We'll figure it out eventually.*  
*Ladies...I believe you all have work to do. Leave Reid alone. Garcia no hacking,* came across all of their phones from Hotch.  
*So, it wasn't you then?* Penelope asked.  
*No nor was it Rossi. Leave it alone ladies. He will tell us when he's ready.*  
None of them liked it, but they knew Hotch was right, so they put their phones away and went back to work. 

The first case that took him away from home, was hard on Ally. Molli kept her up all night screaming. The only thing that somewhat helped get her to sleep was when Ally laid her on Spencer's pillow on the bed in front of her, when she just about couldn't take the crying anymore. But then too, Ally couldn't sleep with the baby in the bed with her for fear of rolling over on her suffocating her with blankets. As soon as Spencer walked through the door Ally handed the baby over to him and went to take a nap crying herself to sleep thinking herself a failure as a mom. After that Spencer did his research, he recorded himself telling Molli bedtime stories and before he left again made sure one of his shirts was available for Ally to use as a blanket. This helped a lot and eventually, they got into a routine when he had to leave. 

He had been back at work three months before someone finally decided to find out what was going on with him. They all knew something was up he had never used his phone for personal reasons as much as he did now. He came in tired more often, but then that wasn't like before either. Before he had just been tired, and grumpy in the mornings before he got his coffee. Now he came in sipping a cup of coffee still tired, but smiling. They were all happy for him, but wanted to know what had made these changes.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope was sitting in her lair on a Saturday morning updating her systems and double checking everything to make sure it was secure when she found it. "Wait...What?," she said to herself as her door opened and her Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner was walking through her door followed by one David Rossi.  
"Is there a problem, Garcia?" Hotch asked.  
"I'm not sure sir. I was just going through my systems doing an up date and verifying the teams addresses and such...."  
"And did something not match up?" Rossi asked.  
"Spencer...Reid. He....He filed a change of address form with HR. Why didn't he tell us he was moving?"  
"We aren't sure, but...I went to his apartment to discuss something with him and was told he didn't live there anymore and only left a PO box here in Quantico for a forwarding address," Rossi explained.  
"We were coming in here to see if you could do what you do and find his current physical address," said Aaron.  
She turned back to her screens punched a few buttons and her screens started filling with information regarding one Spencer Reid. "OH..OH...OH," she started squealing as she quickly interpreted the information flooding her systems.  
"What is it Garcia?" Hotch asked.  
"He's been keeping so much from us. Why?"  
"He's a very private person, but what have you found?," Rossi asked.  
"He moved to Manassas four months ago. The house he moved to is registered to an Alexandria Lisbon. And he updated his insurance information to include one Molli Elizabeth Reid born four months ago."  
Rossi and Hotch turned to look at each other with furrowed brows and frowns. Rossi was the first to break the silence "give me the address and I'll go check in on him. Don't check for anything else, Garcia. He won't be happy we've been snooping this much as it is. I'll send you a picture of the baby if I can get one. Let's not worry too much. I'm sure he has his reasons."  
"Dave's right, Garcia. No more snooping for now."  
"Yes, sir. Just get us some answers Rossi."  
"I'll try. I'll head out now," he said turning and leaving. He went strait to his car typed the address into his GPS and off he went. After construction through town, an hour later he was beginning to think he was lost. Then he saw the house in the distance at the end of a dead end private road with two gates. He crossed through the gate with the paved drive and made his way to the Victorian Farm house. It was nothing like what he would have pictured Reid in, but at the same time it completely fit the genius. He got out of his car and with his profiler eyes surveyed the house and it's perfectly manicured lawn. He got to the door and rang the doorbell. He was not expecting what greeted him when the door opened.  
A very confused looking Spencer Reid opened the door. His hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed. He still had his glasses on. He had no shirt on but had a very worn pair of sleeping pants and socks on. His chest was covered with a pink bundle he cradled closely holding a bottle in place with his chin. "Rossi? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"  
"You have a LOT of explaining to do kiddo," Dave said sliding past Spencer into the house. He surveyed the inside of the house then went and sat on one end of the couch. "I'm waiting."  
That seemed to kick start Spencer back to life. He went and sat on the opposite couch where he had left his shirt. "Sorry. Ally is upstairs taking a bath. She hasn't been able to take a long soaking one in a while. And this one, she won't take her bottle unless she's getting skin contact. As soon as she's done I'll put my shirt back on. I really don't know where to start," he rambled.  
"The beginning is always a good start. I've got all weekend."  
"If I told you everything from the beginning, we'd need years."  
"Ok so start at the beginning and hit the high points."  
"Ally has been my best friend since we were twelve. She came to my rescue after hearing what some school bullies had done to me. I don't know where I would be with out her. She helped with my mom when I went to Cal-Tech. She's been my rock, the one person outside the team I have always been able to count on. After she graduated high school and we couldn't keep my mom at home anymore, she went to school in Texas to be closer to her grandparents. Her grandfather's health had started failing, so she went to help at their ranch as much as she could with her cousin Maggie. After he died, she took over the financial part of the ranch and Maggie took on the day to day operations. Three years ago her grandmother got sick and just never recovered. When gran died, Ally couldn't stay there. While the memories were good there, they also hurt. So she moved here. She was still running the finances of the ranch, but with phone calls, faxes, emails and all she can do that from anywhere. She's tried to get me to move in with her since she bought this place. That building way out there in the back, she built it just for me. It's my private range, when it's not being used for storage. Right now it's full. That phone call I got four and a half months ago on that case. It really was my accountant. Ally is my accountant. Maggie had called her wanting to talk to us together. We met with her that weekend. She asked us to do her a favor. We never thought about it. We never discussed it. We immediately signed. We thought we'd have a little more time. But two weeks later, the Friday I started my sabbatical, two hours after I left work that day, I was standing in that surgery room, holding this little one, as Maggie died. She may not biologically be ours, but Maggie asked us to take her, and in our hearts and on paper she's ours. Ally and I have adopted her. I don't want to be a part time dad. I want to be here with them as much as possible, my lease was about to be up anyway. So I finally moved in here with Ally. We've had some time to process, talk and make a few decisions, but you know how busy it's been lately with cases. And the month I took off, I took Maggie's body back to Texas for burial, finished moving in here and Ally's sold the ranch so all of her grandparents and Maggie's things have been shipped here for us to decide what to keep. It's all in the range. We're just now trying to settle into a rhythm. I haven't wanted to keep this from the team and I knew it was just a matter of time before someone came to question me. I kind of figured it would be Garcia. I did keep Ally from the team back when I first started with the BAU, because of Morgan. You know how Morgan is. Even though Ally and I had always just been friends, I didn't want to lose her to him. It was my own insecurities, I know he's not her type, but I could see him trying to take her away from me."  
"Aaron sent me to check on you at your apartment. They told me you had moved without leaving a physical address. He and I both went to Garcia. She had actually just found your change of address form with HR. She was updating her systems. Aaron asked her to do a little digging. Only the three of us know about this move and partially about, what did you name her?"  
"Molli Elizabeth Reid. Ally and Maggie named her after gran. Millicent Eliza. She hated that name. Pops called her Milly which she really didn't like either. I don't think anyone else called her anything but Gran, even the ranch hands called her Gran. I know she's only four months old, but Molli has a lot of Gran in her. She has some of her expressions," Spence said smiling down at the little girl still covered up in her pink blanket. "The last thing Maggie said before she died, was to call her by name and tell her to be happy."  
"Aaron told Penelope to quit snooping. But, I will warn you. She's beyond ready to meet Miss Molli. The first girl born to the BAU since Joy, biologically or not. And with Morgan working undercover right now, you won't have to worry about that, not that you would anyway, once he sees how you feel about Ally. What other decisions have you made so far? Or can I ask that?"  
"Ally and I want to give her everything we never had. So we have decided to try to make us work."  
Rossi's eyebrow shot up. "So you have moved in with a friend. Adopted a baby with said friend. And then decided to date this friend, for the baby."  
"I know it all sounds crazy and sudden. In most ways it is. But I don't think I would want to change anything. I've loved Ally since I was twelve. I've kept it bottled up and hidden, but I've compared every woman Morgan has ever tried to fix me up with to her. He's always trying to point out women he thinks I should go for every time we end up going out. But, no one has ever measured up to Ally. Even the girls on the team. I compare to her. Ally has Garcia's individuality, JJ's protectiveness, and Emily's fierceness all rolled into one. Plus she loves to read and appreciates my quirks like my mom. After I was kidnapped and drugged by Tobias Henkle in Georgia. I distanced myself from her, because I didn't want her to see the addict I had become. Then we had a case in New Orleans, my friend Ethan called me out on it. He knew I was on something. The day we came home, I walked up the stairs to my apartment. She was sitting in front of my door reading a book with tears running down her face. She saw me, stood up and waited until I got the door open. Then, once we were inside, she quietly asked me where it was. I handed what I had on me over to her then went and found the vials I had hidden and gave her those too. She asked if that was it. Then called me out knowing I lied. She warned me she would tear the place up looking for it if i didn't turn it over. I knew she would too. I got the last vial. She took them all to the kitchen sink and broke them pouring it all down the drain. Then she stayed through the withdrawals. Once I was over the worst, she took me to my first meeting. I owe my sobriety to her. I never could have done that alone."  
"I wasn't on the team back then, but I know anyone of them would have helped you."  
"I know, but I didn't know how to ask or even if I wanted help. She just showed up and made me get help. She's been there for so much. I hope that one day, I'll be able to repay her for everything she's done for me."  
"There is nothing to repay, Stick. You know that!," Ally said coming down the stairs with her hair wrapped up in a towel, a black tank top and pink and black plaid flannel pajama pants.   
At the sound of her voice Spencer turned and smiled watching her walk towards the couch and sit next to him. Molli quit taking her bottle and started trying to lift her little head to find Ally. Ally leaned in and gave Spencer a chaste kiss before looking down and smiling back at Molli. "Want me to take her, so you can put your shirt back on?"  
"She's finished her bottle and needs burped."  
Ally took the towel off of her head and threw it over her shoulder then reached out for Molli. When Spencer turned slightly to hand Molli over, Rossi noticed a black line that he couldn't quite make out running down Spencer's ribs. His expression never changed, but he was very curious. Ally got the baby situated and started gently patting her back. Spencer quickly pulled his shirt over his head and into place.  
"Did you offer our guest a drink, Stick?" Ally asked  
"Sorry. Rossi could I get you something to drink? We've got water, coffee, diet coke, orange juice."  
"Sorry, we don't have anything stronger. I don't drink at all and he rarely does," Ally explained.  
"An Ice Water would be nice. Thank You. You two do realize that you are going to have to come clean to the team very soon. Garcia knows, and is busting at the seams to come meet that little one. Not to mention make sure Ally is good enough for you kid. Not that there is anything to worry about there."  
"We have discussed when. I admit, I made him wait at first. With loosing Maggie, I wasn't ready for any new people in my life yet. But I'm getting better. I called my friend Nikki the other day and updated him with everything that's happened lately."  
"You didn't tell me you called him. Not that it matters."  
"Sorry, he sent his best wishes."  
"I assume he's probably told Tommy, Vinny & Mickey by now too."  
"Tommy & Mickey more than likely. Vinny who knows. They are so on and off it's crazy."  
"Ok. I have no idea who these people are, but how about this. July the 4th is next week. If we don't have a case, I can throw a big team family bar-b-que. You can introduce Ally & Molli to the team."  
"I think I can prepare myself in a week. It's past time. Are you good with that Spence?"  
"I'm ready when you are. I can't wait to show off my girls," he said bending over the back of the couch and giving Ally a chaste kiss, then reaching and taking Molli. "What do you think, Molli? Are you ready to meet almost all your Aunts & Uncles?" Molli just grinned and blew bubbles at him.   
"I think she's ready," Rossi declared grinning.  
Then Spencer's smile faded. "Are they going to hate me for keeping all this from them?"  
"No, kiddo. They may be a little disappointed that they've missed seeing you with your daughter the first few months, but they will understand when they hear your reasons. Your reasons are valid, for your family. This is what you do when you start your own family. You make decisions based on what is best for your family. However, it came about the three of you are a family unit. You made the best decisions for your family's needs. Dont' worry about what the team will think. When they get over the initial shock, they will have your back. I will say though, since Garcia knows part of it, don't be surprised if she shows up on your doorstep. Anyway, I need to head out. I'll see you at work Monday, kiddo. I'll see you two ladies on the 4th. Could you send Penelope a picture of little miss Molli? She wanted me to sneak a picture and send it to her, but I think it would be better coming from you."

Sunday afternoon, Spencer got called out on a case. The case was bad. The team didn't get a break in it until Wednesday morning. It was late afternoon before they finally caught their unsub and headed home. Spencer had just called to say that they were getting on the plane to come home, when there was a knock on the front door. Ally went to the door after putting Molli down in her pack n' play. "Can I help you?" she asked opening the door to find a rather flamboyantly dressed blonde woman.  
"I know I should have probably waited until tomorrow, but this was just a really bad case and well the team isn't back yet and I just didn't want to be alone. I'm babbling aren't I. I'm sorry I'm Penelope Garcia. I work with Spencer."  
"Rossi, said you'd probably show up. Come on in. Would you like something to drink? I've got water, diet coke, I can make a pot of coffee."  
"No. Not yet. I just need to be around something more positive than what I've been looking at on my screens."  
"Well, you and I may not really know each other yet, but if half of Spence's stories about you and the rest of the team are true and I know they have to be because he has no reason to lie to me, you are always welcome here. I know just the thing to cheer you up," she said before going and picking Molli back up. "This little one can make the darkest days bright & sunshiny. What do you think Molli, can you cheer up Aunty Penelope, while I go get your bottle ready?" Molli just smiled her toothless little smile. Ally then handed the little girl over to Penelope and went to the kitchen and fixed the bottle of formula. She watched Penelope from the kitchen, cooing over Molli. Once she had the bottle ready she went back to sit on the opposite side of the couch. "Would you like to try to get her to take it? I warn you she might not. With Spence and I she prefers skin contact. I've been trying to work with her on that and break it, but it's a struggle still."  
Penelope just reached and took the offered bottle and burp rag from Ally. "She's really beautiful. I knew Reid's babies would be if he ever chose to have any."  
"I do thank you, but she's not biologically ours. We adopted her from my cousin right before Maggie died. Long story, He'll explain all tomorrow at Rossi's Bar-B-Que, if he still has it with how late they will be getting in."  
"He'll still have it. He has big team dinners catered when there is a possibility that they won't be in until late. And if he's doing it so we can hear this story, he'll definitely have it. I can wait to hear it all. Really I just needed around friendly faces this evening."  
"No problem. I'm glad you felt you could come here, to someone you hadn't met before."  
"Thank you for welcoming me. And letting me have a little time with this precious angel. I needed the..." she said cutting herself off before she said too much.  
"Penelope, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"How far along are you? And how come you haven't told the team yet?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Well your stopping yourself before saying you needed the practice was one, but when you came in the house before I handed over Molli, your hands never left your stomach."  
"Oh, well I've been trying to hide it from the team with a little baggier clothes, but I don't think that's going to work much longer. I'm already eighteen weeks. My doctor says I may be able to tell what it is at my next appointment. But I don't know if I want to find out yet."  
"Is it Morgan's? That would be about the time he left."  
"He came over to say goodbye before he left. We had a little much to drink and well..."  
"You don't have to explain anything to me. Spence has talked about how much you and Morgan flirt. It just went a little further, I'm guessing, than you planned."  
"You could say that. But how do I explain it to the team, and then I just feel so guilty that they will know before him. But on the other hand, it's happening, and I have no way of getting in touch with him to tell him. And I can't try to find him without putting him in danger of blowing his cover. It's just all so... I don't know what to do."  
"You can talk to me anytime you'd like. I know this can't be easy."  
"Far from easy. I haven't even begun shopping yet, because I can't figure out where I'm going to put the baby when it gets here. I know I need to be looking for a new apartment. Mine is just not big enough for a baby. But you know how our cases have been lately. I have barely slowed down to keep my checkups."  
"I can help you with that. I can look for two bedroom apartments in your price range and set up times for you to look at them. I can even go with you if you'd like. Tax season is over and I've cut back on my client load so I can work from home more with Molli. It wouldn't be a problem just give me some peramaters to work with."  
"I can't ask you to do that."  
"You didn't I offered."  
"I do appreciate the offer, and I'd love for you to come with me, but until we know each other a little better, I think I should look for what suits me."  
"I can accept that. I have never seen her take a bottle that easily without skin contact."  
"Well she's looking at me like she's not sure, but she's taking it."  
"After I gave her a bottle, I was going to fix myself something for dinner. Would you like to stay and eat with me? I really don't like eating alone."  
"I think, I'd like that. This has really helped clear my head. Thank you."  
"No need for thanks. Besides, you are helping by feeding her. Would frozen pizza be ok? It's not store frozen. It's Pappa Murphy's frozen."  
"That sounds heavenly. Normally, I'm vegan, but this baby is making me crave meat."  
"I've got a five meat & a hamburger with extra cheese. Which do you prefer?"  
"The hamburger, I think. I feel guilty eating too much meat."  
"I can understand that, but you have to listen to your body. It's telling you what you need to keep the baby happy and healthy."  
"I know. It's just changing everything I like to eat right now. But I know it'll be worth it when I finally get to hold my little angel."  
Several hours later after talking and enjoying their pizza. "Oh my. It's getting late, I better be going."  
"Penelope, it's getting close to midnight. I'm not comfortable with you driving into DC this late. We have two guest rooms, please stay here tonight. Then after a good breakfast, you can go home and change before going to Rossi's."  
"I hate to impose like that, but I am getting tired now."  
"It's not an imposition. I offered. Please, let me show you upstairs."  
"Oh, alright. Only because it is so late. Thank You."  
"Good now, I've got an over-sized t-shirt or two you can sleep in."  
"Thank you."   
Ally showed her to Maggie's room, since it was a little more girly than Spencer's old room, and showed her the bathroom that was shared between the two guest rooms. Then Ally put the sleeping baby, in her bed in the nursery. 

An hour and a half past midnight, Spencer pulled into the driveway. He grinned to himself and shook his head, as he pulled his old car into the garage, seeing Penelope's car in the driveway. He got out of the car grabbing his go-bag and messenger bag as he did. He went into the house leaving his go-bag in the laundry room and taking his messenger bag to the office and leaving it on his desk. Then he quietly went up the stairs. He checked in Molli's room first finding her sound asleep with one of his sleep shirts over her holding part of it close to her face and sucking her little thumb, her pacifier around her little feet. He leaned over the side of her crib and kissed her forehead before closing the door and going his and Ally's bedroom. Ally was half under and half over the covers, having rolled them up somewhat wrapping herself around them. He groaned at the sight of her butt sticking out of the covers barely covered in shorts so short they could almost be classified as underwear and a tank top that had ridden up showing the slightest sliver of the underside of her breast. He shook his head and went to the bathroom and took a cold shower before going to his closet and pulling out a pair of sleep pants and slipping them on, before crawling into bed and trying to catch a few hours sleep. This was becoming the hardest part of his new life. They had agreed to take things slow, but lately, it was too slow for him. He took more cold showers than any one person should in their lifetime. But he didn't want to rush it either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. Been extremely busy at work the last few weeks.

Spencer woke to the smell of cinnamon and coffee. He rolled over stretching then getting out of bed. He was about to go downstairs like he was and then remembered that Penelope had stayed over last night so he went to his closet and threw on an old cal-tech t-shirt. Then he went downstairs. He went straight to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup adding his all important sugar before taking a sip then turning around. Penelope was icing what looked to be homemade cinnamon rolls and Ally was sitting at the bar with Molli's bouncy seat on the bar giving her a cereal bottle. He walked over to Ally gave her a quick little kiss, "Morning".   
Hearing her daddy, Molli started kicking her legs and let go of the bottle she was trying to hold on to. Spencer chuckled, "Good Morning to you too, Princess," he said bending to kiss her on the cheek. Molli let go of her bottle and reached to grab him as he did. He chuckled again, put down his coffee cup and picked her up then took the bottle from Ally and cuddled her in his arms to finish giving her the rest of her bottle.  
"That is so freaking adorable," Penelope squeaked.  
"Good Morning, Garcia. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, Boy Wonder. I did. And as a thank you, I made homemade cinnamon rolls this morning."  
"I told her she didn't have to. But she had already started, by the time I got down here. I had to get miss Molli changed and her bottle made."  
"Ally is right Garcia, you didn't have to. But I will gladly have a couple. Thank You."  
"Oh, 187 you are welcome. I better get all this cleaned up so I can go home and change for Rossi's."  
"Penelope don't worry about cleaning. You cooked. We clean. Not that we are trying to run you off. You are welcome to stay as long as you want to."  
"I appreciate that, but I really do need to get going. Thank you again for last night. I'll see you later my doves," Penelope said gathering her purse and walking to the door stopping to blow them a kiss on her way out.  
"When did she get here?" Spencer asked as he watched her leave the driveway.  
"About an hour after you called to say you were about to fly home," Ally explained starting to rinse the dishes and put them in the dish washer, stopping ever so often to take a bite of a cinnamon roll. "OMG! These are delicious."  
"Garcia does love to bake for her family. Did you enjoy your visit from Aunt Penelope?" he asked the still eating baby. She stopped taking her bottle long enough to give her a big toothless grin, then went right back to her bottle.  
"I think Molli was the therapy Penelope needed."  
"Was something wrong?"  
"More like she just didn't want to go home alone. Think about it. You come home to me and vent. JJ has Will and Henry. Hotch has Jack. Rossi has his jazz bar women. Emily from what you've said has delt with enough not much fazes her. And normally Penelope has movie nights with Morgan. But Morgan is who knows where undercover. She just needed a friendly face to forget what she sees on her screens among other things that I am not at liberty to discuss."  
"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. Is there anything we can do for her?"  
"Just be there for her until she says what she needs. Now the dishes are loaded. I'll wait until that bottle is ready to start it. I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower or a bath and start getting ready to go to Rossi's."  
"OK see you in a bit."  
Once Molli finished her bottle Spencer laid a blanket out in the middle of the living room floor, then laid her down on her tummy on the blanket. The he laid out on the floor with her. He loved getting time to spend with her like this. He never let himself dream that this would be his life, and yet here he was. 

When Ally got through with her shower and had her hair washed and pulled up, she put on her big fluffy bathrobe and went downstairs. She found both Spencer and Molli had fallen asleep on Molli's blanket in the living room floor. Spencer had rolled onto his back and Molli was curled up against his side with her little head resting on his arm next to his shoulder. He had his arm wrapped around her with a book across his chest. He had pulled a pillow off of the couch to rest his head on. Ally quickly ran to grab her phone and took a quick picture. They looked so peaceful sleeping there, she hated to wake them, but if they were going to make it to Rossi's she had too. So, she pocketed her phone and nudged him with her foot. He grunted a little and wiggled, but just kept sleeping. She nudged him again a little harder. "Spencer. You have to get up. You need a shower before we go to Rossi's." She kept nudging, before he finally opened his eyes to see what was bothering him so. "There you are. Get up sleepy head."  
"Why?" he grumbled.  
"So we aren't late getting to Rossi's."  
"Oh, right." He slowly moved and laid Molli down on the ground before standing up then he bent back down and picked Molli up handing her over to Ally.  
"I'll give her a bath down here. Then get her bag packed and ready for an afternoon out."  
"Ok. When I'm done, I'll finish getting her ready, while you get dressed. Which car are we taking?"  
"My Jeep. I guess. It'll be easier to get her in and out of than either of your cars. Plus I don't trust your Amazon or the farm Jeep."  
"Ok," he agreed before turning to go upstairs.   
Ally gave the baby a bath in the kitchen sink while Spencer showered. It wasn't that long before she had Molli's clothes to start the afternoon in laid out and her bag packed minus bottles and formula that was in the kitchen. Spencer came in to Molli's room "What do I need to do?"  
"Her bag just needs bottles and formula, and she just needs dressed. I laid out an outfit for her. Oh, and her lovie. You know she doesn't like the car with out Frankie Flamingo and a binky. I've got binkies in the bag."  
"Ok. I'll get her dressed you go get you dressed."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course, I'm sure. We've got this don't we princess," he said picking the baby up out of her crib and taking her to the changing table grabbing the clothes laid over the rail of the crib.   
Ally stood watching him with Molli for a few seconds, before turning to finish getting herself ready. She knew he had always doubted himself when it came to kids, but he was amazing with Molli. And he doted so on Henry, Jack and Michael. This life they were building together felt almost perfect to her. 

Twenty minutes later, Spencer was sitting on the couch with Molli in his arms telling her a fairy tale when Ally came down the stairs. He almost choked when he saw her. She was always beautiful to him, but there was just something about her in a dress that put his brain on the fritz. She had her hair pulled up in a braided pony tail, very light natural makeup on, and a royal blue trapeze necked dress with a thin red belt around her waist and a pair of flat red sandals with a bows across her toes. Spencer swallowed and stood up. "Well do I look ok?" Ally asked him as she walked closer.  
"You look breathtakingly beautiful. You always do. I am always amazed that you have chosen to try to create this life with me."  
She smiled up at him, "You always sell yourself too short. There is a reason Morgan calls you pretty boy. You have no idea the looks you get most of the time. I'm the lucky one," she said raising herself up on her toes to kiss him. "We better get going. We don't want to be late," Ally then said picking up the diaper bag. "Did you grab bottles and formula?"  
"Yes. It's all packed and ready. Frankie Flamingo and Delaney Dinosaur included."  
Ally nodded and headed for the car, grabbing her purse on the way. Once they got to the garage, Ally opened the door behind the car, and Spencer put Molli in her car seat. Once Spencer had her correctly strapped in, Ally pulled out a binky and Molli's flamingo lovie out of her bag. Then Ally got herself situated and buckled in, in the back seat, to be able to attend to anything Molli might need on the drive over. Then Spencer crawled into the driver's seat and once he buckled himself in and got the mirrors strait for him, he carefully backed out of the garage and after hitting the button to close the garage door back, away they went to Rossi's.

When they got to Rossi's, Spencer got out of the car pocketing the keys. Ally got Molli's bucket seat detatched from it's base. Spencer opened the back door and picked up the bucket and carried it while Molli slept. Ally picked up the bag and they went to the door. Rossi met them at the door. "Welcome. You're the first ones here. How would you like to do this?"  
"Since Molli is asleep, can we put her somewhere quiet for the rest of her nap. Maybe Ally and I can get through most of our story before she wakes up."  
"Any of the bedrooms are ok or the libraray."  
"Well we didn't bring her pack 'n play and she doesn't need to stay sleeping in her car seat, so anywhere we can put a blanket on the floor and lay her out on it."  
"The library has more floor space."  
"That will work," Spencer said taking her to the library. He pulled her blanket out of the bag and made her a pallet on the floor. He unbuckled her from the car seat and carefully took her out and laid her down on the blanket making sure she had her lovie and dinosaur close. He stood up and after smiling down at her he went back towards the kitchen to Ally. He got there just as Hotch, Emily and Garcia all showed up. Before Garcia could say anything. Spencer said, "I know everyone has questions. But Ally and I will answer all that we can when JJ and Will get here. I don't want to have to start over."  
"Understandable," Hotch replied back.  
"Yes it is, but you could at least introduce us," came from Emily.   
"Oh, yes. Sorry. Hotch, Emily this is Ally Ally, My boss Aaron Hotchner or Hotch and my co-worker Emily Prentiss. You've met Rossi and Garcia."  
"Yes. It's lovely to meet you two."  
"It's good to meet a friend of Reid's outside of the team," Hotch said shaking her hand.  
It was then that JJ and Will came walking in with Henry running to hug Spencer and Michael waving animatedly at Spencer. "Hey, Henry. How are you guys doing?" he exclaimed taking the waving thirteen month old from Will.  
"Good, where's Jack?" asked Henry.  
"Jack is in the game room playing on the x-box," Rossi answered.  
"Awesome!" Henry said running off to play with Jack.  
"Well, while the adults have a little time, why don't we all sit at the table and hear what the Kid and his friend have to tell us," Rossi suggested.  
JJ took Michael back from Spencer and they all sat around the table. All eyes turned to Spencer.   
"First, JJ, Will this is Ally. Ally, JJ and Will. Now, we would like you to hold all of your questions until we are through. I guess we should start at the beginning. Ally and I met when we were twelve years old. I was finishing High School."  
"I was in seventh grade where he would normally have been if he wasn't such a genius."  
"I was asked to meet a girl on the football field after school one day. When I got there she was there with the entire football team. They grabbed me, stripped me naked and tied me to a goal post Then left me there."  
"When my sister got home from school that day, she and her friend were laughing about what they had done to the "freaky little geek" as they put it. I eavesdropped until I knew for sure what they had done. Then I gathered a blanket, scissors and a first aid kit and went to correct their wrong."  
"She came and covered me with the blanket then cut me down and doctored the rope burns I was beginning to get from trying to wiggle loose. I wasn't quite the magician I am now back then. Then she walked me home."  
"Once he was safely inside, I went on to my house where, I blackmailed my sister into leaving him alone."  
"And she didn't bother me again that year. We walked to and from school every day and have been best friends outside the team ever since. "  
"He helped me pass geometry."  
"She helped me with my mom until I could have her put in the hospital when I turned eighteen. We spent most of our summers until I joined the BAU together either in California or at her grandparents ranch in Texas. When she graduated High School..."  
"I went to live in Texas with my grandparents. My pops wasn't doing very well then and I went to a community college and helped work on the Ranch when I could. That turned into me taking over the books part of the Ranch and my cousin Maggie, that my Grandparents raised after my aunt and uncle were killed by a drunk driver when Maggie was five, took over running the day to day life on the Ranch. While Gran fed and continued to take care of us and the ranch hands."  
"Then four and a half years ago, Gran got sick."  
"She never recovered. She fought for almost six months, but we lost her."  
"And Ally's memories, while wonderful there, hurt too much for her to stay."  
"So I came to visit Spencer, and found my house."  
"She stayed with me while it was being redone. But eventually, she moved to her house in Manassas. She begged me to move in with her."  
"I didn't see the point of him paying rent, when he could save that money. I even built him his own gun range as an incentive, Alas, he loves his trains too much."  
"Loved. And my range is currently being used as a storage building. But we are getting off track. Jump forward to four and a half months ago. We were on a case in Arapaho, Wyoming, when I got a call at a crime scene with Rossi. She was panicing."  
"I couldn't help it. Maggie had called wanting to talk to Spencer and I. She wouldn't say anything over the phone, just that she was coming to visit and she needed to talk to us both."  
"I tried to keep her from panicing, but I kind of was too. This was not like Maggie. When we got back from that case I went straight to Ally's. We spent that whole weekend trying to keep each other from thinking about the meeting with Maggie. Sunday afternoon, when the time came we were in Ally's office downtown in Manassas waiting. When Maggie got out of the car, we knew something was terribly wrong."  
"Maggie didn't look like herself and she had brought the family lawyer with her."  
"They came in and sat down. Maggie told us what was wrong and asked us a favor. Neither of us thought twice. We immediately signed the papers the lawyer brought. Maggie was thirty-two weeks pregnant and dying."  
"Her doctors wanted her to have an abortion and take treatments. But she wouldn't do that. She said her baby was meant to live, she just wasn't meant to see it grow up." As if on cue, Molli started to cry in the other room. "Excuse me," Ally said getting up.  
Spencer continued, "Maggie said she was gong to hold on as long as she could. The next weekend she was doing a lot better than she was when we met with her. She and Ally went to New York for the weekend and had one last big girls weekend, but by the time they got back, Maggie was barely holding on. That Monday was when I came to you, Hotch and asked about my sabbatical. I started moving that week. Ally and I talked and I agreed to move in with Ally. I didn't want to be a part time parent. If Ally and I were going to do this, I was going all in. I moved and we agreed that once everything settled down, if Maggie did die, and leave us to raise her baby, we were going to do our best to give the baby everything we never had. Including two loving parents. The Friday that I left the office. I was going to go load up another load of stuff from my apartment, but something told me to stop by the hospital first. Ally met me in the hallway, they were about to take Maggie into surgery. The baby was showing signs of distress and Maggie was too weak. An hour later I was holding the baby for Maggie to see as she took her last breath."  
"And left us with this little one. I take all the blame for him keeping this from you. Maggie was more like a sister to me than my real sister. I just wasn't in a place to meet new people. But it's time you all got to know our little princess," Ally said coming back into the room to sit back down with Molli in her arms.   
When Molli saw, Spencer she started tearing up again and leaning towards him. Spencer held his arms out and Ally passed the little girl over. "Everyone, this is Molli Elizabeth Reid. Our daughter."  
After he made that statement the questions started.  
"You can't be serious?" came from JJ.  
"She's beautiful, but how is this a favor?" from Emily.  
"How did you blackmail your sister?" from Hotch.  
"First," Spencer replied. "JJ, yes we are very serious. Second, Thank you Emily and for us it's not really just a favor. It's a commitment to family. And Third, I'd like an answer to Hotch's question also. In all these years, you have never told me how you managed that one."  
"Well, I guess I can tell you now. Since I haven't talked to her since I left Vegas. Ok, so Spencer knows most of this anyway. My mother left Texas and never looked back, she wanted to be the trophy wife to a high society rich husband. She got her wish. My father was the top plastic surgeon in Las Vegas. They had my sister and raised her to be the snotty picture perfect high society brat. They tried to raise me the same way, but I have enough of my grandparents in me not to be that way. My mother pushed my sister and later tried to push me onto every high society boy she could find so we could be like her. She threw us into every beauty pageant she found too. My sister loved every minute of it. Unfortunately by fifteen, my sister had already had two pregnancy scares and at seventeen she had an abortion. I threatened to make it public if she ever even looked at Spencer again."  
"Wow. That would make her leave me alone."  
"I can see how that would hurt someone's chances of becoming the trophy wife," Emily said.  
"So did you ever win any pageants?" asked Garcia.  
"I hated them, so I did everything I could to sabotage my chances, however it never really worked for me. Being more real and more myself, made the judges like me more. I got more crowns than my sister. My mother pushed both of us all the way to competing in Miss Teen Nevada and Miss Nevada. Lex never made the top ten. I however was 1st runner up Miss Teen Nevada. That was my last pageant. I was seventeen and knew as soon as I graduated I was out. I told my mother if I did that one that was it. She came back with if I placed, she would consider letting me quit. I won. I placed, graduated high school a month later, went to spend the last three weeks of seventeen with my grandparents and on my eighteenth birthday, went to California to spend the rest of my summer with Spencer on the beach."  
"But Spencer hates the beach," JJ countered.  
"I don't hate it. And back then, I wasn't quite as germaphobic."  
"I can't see the kid at the beach," Rossi commented.  
"You all didn't know him back then. I was the envy of every girl at the beach. He was perpetually tan. His hair always had that kinda sexy bed head look, long and curly. And while he may not normally seem all that graceful, you should see him on a surf board. I'll have to find my old photos from that summer."  
"Reid, on a surf board. I would pay to see that now!" Emily exclaimed.  
"Not going to happen," Spencer said taking a swig of water. "And if any was was envious it was all the guys at the beach of me. After all I had the first runner up Miss Teen Nevada with me."  
"Ok. On that note Aaron, Emily would you please help me get lunch on this table," Rossi asked.   
Once lunch was on the table they all continued to ask questions all around and while they all got to know Ally a little better Ally got to ask them questions and got to know them a little better too. Just as dessert was served, Garcia got her courage together and got everyone quiet. "Everyone, I have something I need to say. Since Spencer and Ally have gotten out of their comfort zone today, I need to tell you all something," she started. She took a deep breath and reached for Ally's hand since Ally already knew and was sitting beside her. "Five months ago the night before Derek left on this assignment, he came over and we had one last movie night before he left. We had a little too much to drink, and anyway,.." she hesitated, taking another deep breath and trying to keep her tears at bay she quietly added "I'm five months pregnant. And have no way of telling him."  
You could have heard a pin drop. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and began sobbing. Ally immediately let go of her hand and wrapped her arms around her holding her close. JJ and Emily got up from their seats and surrounded her as best they could with hugs too. "Hey, Penny. Don't cry. You have all of us. And when he gets back we will be there to help you tell him. You are not doing this alone," Emily said wiping Penelope's tears away.   
"Of course, why did you wait so long to tell us? We would have been there for you this whole time," JJ said.  
"I was too hurt. When I got up that morning, he was gone. He didn't even leave a note. What if that night ruined everything and he doesn't com back?"  
"He will come back. If we have to drag him back, you will get an explanation," Hotch said.  
"Anything you need, and I do mean ANYTHING, all you have to do is ask kitten," came from Rossi.  
"We are all here for you, Garcia. Nothing will ever change that," Spencer added.  
"So Henry and I are going to have another new cousin?" Jack asked.  
Penelope wiped her tears, and looked at Jack and Henry. "Yes, you boys will have another BAU, baby to play with eventually."  
"Cool. Is it going to be a boy or girl?" Henry asked.  
"I'm not sure yet. I don't know if I want to know or not. Since Uncle Derek isn't here, I may wait and be surprised, just in case he makes it back before the baby gets here."  
With it being too hot to go outside, after dessert and all the commotion of the latest secret being brought to light they all moved to the game room to watch Jack and Henry play their video games with Rossi and Emily joining in occasionally. Eventually Molli started to get fussy from being passed around so much and it was getting to be time for her bottle. So, Ally excused herself to go feed her in the library in private, just in case Molli wouldn't take the bottle without skin contact. Spencer went with her to get the bottle mixed. He was on the way back to her when JJ stopped him.  
"Spence, are you sure about this? You don't have to do this. This is not like you."  
"How dare you question me, Jennifer. Of course, I have to do this. I want to do this. When I signed my name on those papers, I knew what I was doing. It may have taken me years to realize it, but I have loved Ally since I was twelve years old. I will do anything for her and our daughter. Whether Molli is my blood or not she is my daughter. They are my life. No one has ever come close to measuring up to Ally and no one ever will, not even you. I Love Her. Get Used to it. Now if you will excuse me, My Daughter needs her bottle," he said stalking away leaving JJ with her mouth hanging open.  
"JJ, let him be. How can you have missed it, all afternoon he's been happier than I have ever seen him. Both of them mean the world to him. Let him be happy," Emily said. "I know part of you has always felt that he was there waiting for you, but he's found what he needs. They are happy. And you have Will and your boys. Be his friend, and let him go."  
JJ just nodded and went back to the game room with Emily.   
A couple of hours later, Molli had been fed and changed. They were again all sitting around the game room talking, when Molli started to fall asleep in Spencer's arms curled up on her daddy's chest. "I guess we should get going soon. So she falls asleep in the car and stays asleep longer."  
"Wait, I guess this is a day for revealed secrets. I think today is just about perfect don't you Jack."  
"For reall!" Jack exclaimed.  
"Yeah, are you ready. Do you remember what we talked about?"  
"Yes! Where is it?"  
"In my pocket."  
"OK!" Jack exclaimed then went to stand in front of Emily. "Aunt Emily. It's been great getting to spend so much time with you the last year. Could I please upgrade you to my Step-mom?" Aaron had been standing behind Jack but got down on one knee behind him.  
"Emily, would you do me the honor of becoming Jack's Step-mom and marrying me?" Aaron asked.  
Emily slid off the couch onto her kneed in front of Aaron, with tears in her eyes "YES!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him and kissing him. When they came up for air, Aaron slid the emerald cut diamond on her finger, then she turned to Jack. "I would love to be your Step-mom, Jack," she answered wrapping her arms around the boy.   
"About damn time!" Rossi said. Everyone was then on their feet with congratulations and hugs.   
As all the excitement finally started to die down, Spencer and Ally did finally gather all of Molli's things together and left to get Molli in bed, hoping after all the excitement of the day, she would sleep longer tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the edited/real chapter 6, you will want to go back and read that one. A lot of information was in chapter 6! ahowell1993 I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Once Spencer and Ally got back home, Ally unbuckled Molli from her car seat and got her out. Spencer got out of the car and went around to help Ally get all of Molli's things out of the car. Ally handed the now awake baby over to Spencer, then got out of the car herself. She turned around and reached back into the car to get the diaper bag and her purse. Spencer couldn't help but admire the expance of leg she was showing as her skirt rode up when she bent over, not quite indecent, but close. Before she could stand back up straight and turn around, he had turned himself around and was trying to think of anything but those legs. Sensing his discomfort, Molli started fussing. That put an immediate stop to his errant thoughts. "Hey, none of that princess. You are perfectly fine. How about we go upstairs and daddy tells you a story to get you back to sleep," he said quieting her down and walking into the house going straight upstairs to her bedroom. Ally followed smiling.   
Once in Molli's room, Ally put the diaper bag on the shelf in the closet. "I'll unpack that tomorrow. I'm going to go get ready for bed, while you two have story time." Ally then went and kissed Molli's head, "Good night Molli. Sweet dreams baby girl."   
After Ally left the room, Spencer got comfortable in the rocking chair and softly told Molli her bedtime story while rocking her to sleep.  
Ally went into their bedroom and to her closet, she stripped naked putting her dress in a bag for the dry cleaners and everything else in the dirty clothes hamper. She put on her big fluffy white robe and went to the bathroom. In the bathroom she took her hair down and brushed it out, washed her face and finished her nightly routine. Just as she was coming back out of the bathroom, Spencer was walking into the bedroom going towards his closet. Ally walked towards him grabbing his hand just before he got to his closet. He turned to look at her. She looked up at him, then looked down at their hands intertwining their fingers together. She then took her other hand and slowly ran it up his arm and across his shoulder to run her fingers through his hair before gently grabbing the back of his head to bring their lips together. Spencer let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Allys second hand joined the first fingers clutching his hair as if her very existence depended on it. Eventually they pulled apart slightly to rest their foreheads together and catch their breath. Ally's hands slid out of Spencer's hair and down to the buttons of his shirt, slowly unbuttoning each one.   
Spencer had trouble breathing, he almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream.   
Once Ally had the buttons all undone, she slowly slid it off his shoulders and down his arms to take it off and let it fall to the floor. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist leaning in to kiss his chest right over his heart. Spencer ran his fingers through her hair and gently pulled her face away from his chest to look up at him. Then bent his head down to capture her lips with his. Her fingers delicately danced across his abdomen causing his muscles to twitch in anticipation. She eventually pulled away from him and keeping her eyes locked with his, sank to her knees. She peppered his stomach with kisses and little nips while she unfastened his belt and pants. Once she had his pants at his ankles he stepped out of them and kicked them behind himself kicking his shoes off with them. Ally then moved on and started kissing and nipping at his thighs. It was everything Spencer could do not to grab her and throw her on the bed to have his way with her. But, she started this and he was going to let her take the lead at the moment. She wickedly smiled up at him before taking the band of his boxer briefs between her teeth and slowly pulling them down. Once she had them down around his feed he started to step out of them, as he did she pulled his socks off with them. She then went back to kissing up his thighs ignoring the one part of him that was begging to be touched standing straight already leaking with want. She eventually nuzzled his balls lightly licking each one before finally licking a stripe up the underside of his straining length. Then she lightly licked around the now purple head before slowly taking him into her mouth. By the time she had done that, Spencer was so close that he had no choice but to pull himself back out almost immediately. He stepped back and bent over kissing her and pulling her back up. Once she was standing, he surprised her by picking her up bridal style and going to lay her down on the bed and crawling in beside her, never breaking their kiss.   
He was propped up on one elbow looking down at her as his free hand followed the lapel of her robe down to the belt tied together keeping her robe closed at her waist. He slowly pulled one end of the belt untying it. Then he slowly pulled one side of her robe back exposing her breast to him. He gulped as he finally gently palmed it in his hand. He eventually leaned down and kissed her lips again, then trailed lite little kisses down her neck before taking her hardened nipple in his mouth. He licked and gently sucked on that one while his hand pulled the other side of her robe back and he palmed the other breast as he had done the first. Then he rolled himself over her and kissed and nipped across her chest to her other nipple paying it the same attention as the other, The hand he wasn't using to prop himself up with trailed down her side and between her legs. He trailed kisses back up her neck claiming he lips with his as he slowly slipped a finger inside her groaning feeling how wet she had gotten with want for him.   
She reached down and pulled his hand from her and pushed him over rolling them until she was straddling his waist. She sat up and pulled her robe off her shoulders and down her arms throwing it across the room once it was off her body. She ground down on him rubbing her clit against his aching member. He couldn't take much more so he sat up taking her head in his hands and bringing her back down for a searing kiss before rolling them back over. He teased her with two more strokes against her clit causing her to moan. Then he rose up on his hands pulling away from her keeping their eyes locked together and slowly entered her. It took everything in him to hold his orgasm back. He was amazed at how tight she still was after all these years. His eyes searched hers only finding love. "Only you, love. Only you," she whispered. He dropped back down wanting to keep this kiss as the others, but couldn't. He poured himself into that kiss, trying to convey how much he loved her. He couldn't believe that after all these years she had kept herself only for him as he had done for her. They had given themselves to each other at eighteen wanting to make sure that their first was someone they trusted with their lives, and now close to twenty years later they had managed to keep themselves only for the other. He had to stop himself, for a little while just to keep himself from exploding too soon. Eventually though, he did move long slow strokes kissing her lips her neck, anywhere his lips would reach. It didn't take long before she arched her back and her inner walls clamped down on him pulling him over the edge with her.   
They both collapsed down he had just enough sense left to roll them onto their sides but as he started to withdraw from her she wrapped her leg around him pulling him back, not wanting to loose that connection yet. They stayed like that until their breathing regulated again. She grinned at him and lightly kissed him again before saying, "We need a shower now. Care to join me?"  
He groaned again, then wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over to their other side, keeping her from falling off the bed. He sat up then, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood and carried her to the bathroom and into the shower. She reached behind herself and turned on the water. She unwrapped herself from him and slid out of his arms to grab the soap and the wash rag she had used that morning before the dinner at Rossi's. She worked up a lather on the wash rag and then started scrubbing him with it. Once she had him completely scrubbed clean she pushed him under the water to rinse off and she started to wash his hair. Then it was his turn and he repeated what she had done to him, to her. He had never felt closer to her than this nor she to him. Once they dried each other off, they walked back into the bedroom.   
Spencer frowned when Ally went to her closet. She pulled on a pair of boy-shorts and a sports bra type bralette. When she turned to go back to bed, she giggled seeing the look on his face as he stood naked watching her. "I don't want to have to throw something on or run naked to Molli when she wakes up."   
His eyes grew when he realized what she was saying and he went to his closet and threw on a pair of sleeping pants. When he came back into the bedroom Ally had thrown the bedspread and top sheet to lay over the foot board and had stripped the fitted sheet off the bed. She was walking back to the bedroom after going to grab a fresh set of sheets. She put the top sheet and the pillow cases on her nightstand, then unfolded the fitted sheet and trying to fluffing it out to put it down. He grabbed the opposite corner and helped her remake the bed with new sheets. Once the fresh sheets were on the bed, Ally gathered the dirty ones off of the floor and took them to the dirty clothes hamper in her closet. When she came back, Spencer was sitting up resting against the headboard the covers thrown over his legs. Ally crawled into the bed half laying half sitting leaning against Spencer her head resting against his shoulder. he had one arm around her shoulder they laced their hands together. Their other hands fingers intertwined around Ally's waist. Spencer kissed her head, "Am I allowed to ask what brought that on?"  
"Are you complaining?"  
"Hell no. Never. Just curious what made you decide that tonight was the night for that."  
"You."  
"What did I do? So I can do it again," he teased.  
"You won't have to do it again. At least I hope not... I overheard your conversation with JJ before you brought me Molli's bottle."  
"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to hear that."  
"I'm glad I did. Spencer, I have known since we were seventeen, when you came home from Cal-tech, just to take me to my senior prom, that there would never be anyone else for me. I knew then how much I loved you. I waited until we were eighteen, and asked the way I did so that I wouldn't scare you too much. The only reason I ever dated that ass hat was to try to make you jealous after the Lila Archer incident."  
"We've wasted at least twenty years. I think deep down I knew that last night before you went to Texas, I would never love anyone like I loved you. I agreed, because then I'd at least have that one perfect night with the love of my life. I can't believe neither of us thought we could tell the other what we felt."  
"Part of me grieves for what could have been, but part of me also knows it probably wouldn't have worked out then. We had to grow and experience everything we have in life so that now we appreciate this so much more. I love you Dr. Spencer Reid, with every thing in me. I will love you until my last breath."  
"I love you too, Ally. Now and forever."  
She turned in his arms and they kissed a very lazy kiss letting their love flow through. Then when they had to stop to breathe again. Spencer scooted down to lay down and Ally scooted down to resume resting her head on his shoulder with her hand over his heart and with one of his arms around her holding her close and the other hand over the one she had resting on his heart they both fell blissfully asleep.

They spent the rest of their rare long weekend just enjoying the change in their relationship and their time with Molli. They pulled the cover off of the pool and went swimming, keeping Molli in a float thing that had more of a seat with holes for her legs in it and a cover over it to keep the sun from reaching her delicate skin. She loved kicking and floating around with them in the pool then she'd fall asleep on the floor with Spencer during tummy time while Ally would fix lunch. Then at night after Molli was put to bed, they would explore each other's bodies and souls again and again. On that Sunday night, before Spencer had to go back to work on Monday, they were wrapped in each other's arms basking in the afterglow, when Spencer had a thought and knew he had to ask even if it meant breaking this completely perfect night. "Al's, have you realized we haven't exactly been careful this weekend and we've never talked about more kids."  
"Stick, relax. I don't think either of us is ready for more just yet. Let Molli grow a little. And yes we have been. I've been on the pill since we were fourteen. Half because my mother wanted to prevent what happened with Lex again and half to regulate my periods. I was never regular before. If it happens by accident, I'm ok with it. If not then when we are ready, I'll quit taking it."  
He heaved a sigh of relief. "I can live with that. Love you."  
"Love you too."  
He relaxed finally and they both fell asleep soon after. 

When he went to work Monday morning, Spencer was on cloud nine. He was so happy that when there was a street vendor selling flowers outside of his favorite coffee shop that morning, he grabbed three small bouquets and left one on each of JJ, Emily's desks and when Garcia came walking through the bullpen he handed her one with a little kiss on the cheek as he went to refill his coffee.   
Garcia looked at his retreating back and laughed. "Ooooh my. Someone had a great weekend."  
"I'm just curious what brought this on," JJ said confused.  
"I think someone got lucky this weekend," Emily laughed.  
"I think someone got very lucky. Otherwise I might find offence to another man giving my fiancee flowers," Hotch chuckled.  
"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Aaron," Rossi said grinning.  
"No you don't, Hotch. I'm sorry if I overstepped. I just wanted my friends to be as happy as I am today. We see too much darkness."  
"It's fine, Reid"  
"Ohhh, speaking of your fiancee. Have you guys set a date yet? I know it's early, but I can't wait," Garcia said all but bouncing with excitement.  
"I think we should take this conversation to the conference room," Hotch said soberly.  
Garcia's face fell at his tone, and they all frowned but followed Emily and Hotch to the round table room. Once they were all inside and the door closed, they sat around the table. Emily and Hotch remained standing with an arm wrapped around each others back. Emily took a deep breath and started, "I hadn't even had time to mention this to Aaron until after Rossi's dinner the other night, but a week ago I was offered another job with interpol." She held up her hand to stop the rush of questions that she could tell was about to flow. "Wait. This position is based out of DC, so it doesn't affect our relationship or my relationships with any of you. This is the equivalent of a section chief job. I will not have to travel so much and will be right here so I can see you all when ever I want. It also means that I can be home more with Jack, and since Jessica got a promotion and will have to work longer hours on occasion, this is better for us. We both knew that when the day came that we decided to get married one of us would more than likely have to leave the unit. This offer makes it a much easier transition. So as of this morning, I have two weeks left with the BAU. If Rossi is agreeable, the Saturday after my last day, the 20th, we will tell my mother we are having a celebratory dinner for my new job and surprise her with our wedding. If we wait much longer, she will find out about the wedding and take it over to turn it into a huge high society event of the year to further her political career. We don't want that. We just want you guys there. Something small and intimate."   
"My backyard is always available to my family," Rossi said smiling.  
"I'm going to hate not seeing you everyday. But I LOVE this idea of a surprise wedding. And you'll be here when they are gone, so we can still have lunch or dinner sometime," Garcia practically squealed in delight.  
"Just so we can still have a girls night every so often. Congratulations on the job," JJ said standing to hug them both.   
"I couldn't be happier for either of you. I will miss seeing you across our desks, but as long as we can all get together I will support you. You both deserve all the happiness in the world," Spencer said also rising to give them half hugs.  
Eventually all the excitement died down and they all went back to work on the piles of files on all of their desks.


	8. Chapter 8

They had three cases over the next two weeks. Spencer was aching to get to spend at least one night at home with Ally and Molli. Everyone was ready to spend a night in their own beds. Emily finally gave up trying to plan much for the wedding turning it all over to Rossi's event planner begging her to keep it simple and small. She even had to find her dress by sneaking away during a case. Garcia eventually spent a night here and there with Ally, just to have contact with real people not just on her screens. They finally made it home very late on Emily's last Friday. Luckily one day they got back from a case early that Tuesday morning and actually got to stay in the office for a few hours. During those precious few hours Spencer got to go to lunch and see Ally and Molli. And Emily and Aaron slipped away to get their marriage license. But as soon as they got back from lunch there was a case waiting and they were off again. Spencer was the only lucky one. When he had gone to lunch, Ally had brought him a fresh go bag; everyone else had to use their hotel laundry room to have clean clothes. Or in Rossi's case he just went and bought new clothes. That last case Emily had done her report on the plane home and when they got back to the office she printed it off and turned it in to Hotch so that when she left that night she was truely done. She turned in her credentials and issued gun with her report. She was ready to start her new life. Spencer also finished his report on the plane and turned it in before he left to finally get some sleep in his own bed. "Before you go Reid," Hotch said stepping into the bull pen. "Everyone. I know we will see you in a few hours at Rossi's, but I'd like to tell you all now. I have managed to get us the next week on stand down. Since Mogan is still our, Emily is no longer an agent, and I will be taking the week off anyway. They really had no choice. While I'm out, Rossi will be in charge, since this puts our unit so short handed, you will only have paperwork next week. If you want to wait until Monday to finish your reports from this case, you can leave them with Rossi an I will finish them when I get back, otherwise, I will be staying tonight to finish mine, and can take yours. Go home this evening, get some rest and we will see you at Rossi's around 6."  
JJ, Rossi and Garcia all went back to their desks to quickly finish their reports. Emily and Spencer went to the elevator and left. Emily went to Jessica's to stay for the night, just to have some semblance of tradition.  
Spencer drove home and quietly slipped into the dark house and up the stairs. He first went to Molli's room to check on her, but her crib was empty. Then he went into his and Ally's bedroom. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. Ally was sound asleep her arms wrapped around Molli who was using one of his undershirts for a blanket with tear stains running down her little cheeks. He went to his closet and quickly changed into his normal sleep pants and a t-shirt. Then crawled into bed. He scooted close enough that he could wrap an arm around both Molli and Ally. Molli whimpered, but sensing his smell reached for him clutching his shirt in her little hand bringing her thumb to her mouth.  
Ally felt the movement on the bed and opened one eye. "She's yours tomorrow."  
"I'm so sorry. How long has she been this upset?" he whispered back.  
"Since you didn't come home Tuesday night. You don't really have to apologize. You have a job to do and you are good at what you do. When you are here, you are great at keeping work at work. She's just too little to understand. Eventually she will, but now it's been too long for her."  
"I'll gladly give you time to yourself tomorrow. I need a little Molli time too."  
"Good. But after the wedding when we get her home and in her bed, it's my turn."  
He laughed then leaned over to kiss her. "No problem. I definitely need some mommy and daddy time. I need a lot of that. Luckily, just as I was leaving the office tonight, Hotch said we have a whole week on stand down. Since we will be down three agents, they had no choice. I'm going to love being able to come home to my girls every night."  
"We are going to love having you home so much too. But it's late, you especially need to get some sleep. We both do, but I'm sure even with a crying baby, I've gotten more than you have all week."  
"Love you."  
"Love you, too." 

The next morning he woke up to his nose being squeezed. He pulled away and opened his eyes only to be met with a bottle launched at his head, as Molli let go of it smiling reaching for him making her happy little cooing noises. Ally couldn't hold back her laughter as she picked up the bottle so it didn't leak all over the bed. "OW! It's not that funny, Als."  
"Yes it is Stick. She's so excited you are finally awake. I tried to hold her and give her the bottle, but she wasn't having it. So, I laid her down and she was leaving you alone at first, but I guess she got tired of waiting. I tried to keep her from grabbing your nose, but she's pretty quick when she wants something."  
Spencer sat up rubbing his forehead. When he had fully sat up, Molli rolled over onto her tummy and was reacing for him squealing. "When did she start doing that?" he asked picking her up.  
"That was a first. But she's days away from being five months so it was about on a normal timeline."  
He smiled at the little girl in his arms. "How is Daddy's little princess this morning? Did you miss Daddy?"  
Molli responded by blowing bubbles and a sting of her happy little coos and noises. "I think I would take that as a yes she missed you."  
He laughed, "I think so. I missed you too princess," he said holding her up and blowing raspberries on her belly. She smiled and drew her little legs up and pushed her hands down to push him away. He brought her back down to cradle her in his arms and reached for the bottle Ally was holding. He then held it down towards Molli's mouth and Molli grabbed it from him pulling it into her mouth to finish taking it.  
"I'll go get you a cup of coffee. Then I am going to get a shower."  
"Ok. Thank You," he said smiling down at his little princess.   
Just as Molli was finishing her bottle, Ally came back into the bedroom with a cup of coffee in one hand and a diaper in the other. "Figured it wouldn't be long before you'd need this," she said holding up the diaper. "And I know you are past ready for this," she added holding out his coffee cup.   
He switched Molli over to his other side and took the cup. He took a swig of it before sitting it on his night stand. "Perfect. Thank you."  
"You're welcome," she said reaching for the now empty bottle. He snagged her arm as she took the bottle then pulled her down to kiss her.   
"Now it's been a perfect morning, even if I got hit in the head by a flying bottle," he laughed. "Now go on and get your shower. I've got her."  
Ally set the bottle and the diaper on his night stand beside his coffee cup. "Ok. You don't have to tell me twice. I haven't gotten a good long hot shower in days," she said walking away and into the bathroom.  
Spencer quietly laughed "Would you not let Mommy get a shower?" he asked looking back at Molli. "You know princess, Daddy will always find a way to come home to his girls. You need to cut mommy some slack. She loves you just as much as daddy does. You get me all to yourself this morning and this afternoon. We are about to call aunt Penelope and send her and Mommy out for a girls day.," he said picking up his phone. He hit his speed dial button for Penelope. After three rings she picked up.  
"Hello"  
"Good Morning, Garcia. Just wondering if you could do me a favor today?"  
"What do you need 187?"  
"Do you have any plans today other than the wedding this evening?"  
"No. Just relaxing."  
"Would you like to relax by having a girls day with Ally? I'll give you my credit card. Go get your hair done, or nails, or whatever you would like to."  
"Are you freaking kidding me? That sounds amazing. I'll make a few calls and be there at ten to pick her up. I'll have her back by fourish, so we can get ready for the wedding. You are amazing. I hope she reminds you of that."  
"Thank you, Penelope. She's had a rough week here at home with Molli, so I am taking over baby duty today so she can pamper herself."  
"That is so sweet. OHHH, got to go see you in a bit," she said before quickly hanging up the phone.   
Spencer chuckled as he locked his phone back and put it back down. He then laid Molli down on his outstretched legs and continued to talk and tickle her enjoying her little half laugh and smile.   
Eventually, Ally came out of the shower with her hair up in a towel and her fluffy robe on. "Did you enjoy your shower?" Spencer asked keeping one hand on Molli to stabilize her so she didn't roll off the bed and his other grabbing his coffee cup to take another long sip.   
"immensely."  
"What did you have planned for today?"  
"Nothing much. Just reading or something so she can have you all to herself."  
"I kind of just did a thing."  
"What did you just do?" she asked curious.  
"I called Garcia. She will be here at ten to pick you up. You two are having a girls day."  
"What!?!"  
"You don't get out for yourself enough. I get it. Molli is still too little to get out all the time, but you need to pamper yourself a little. So while we will be here playing all day. You get to go pamper yourself with Penelope."  
"Have I told you how much I love you today?"  
"It's always implied. But good to hear every now and then."  
She walked over to him and kissed him. "I love you Dr. Reid."  
"I love you too, Als."  
"I better figure out what I'm going to wear," she said before turning back and going to her closet.  
Spencer chuckled as she retreated. He went to take a swig of his coffee, but the cup was empty. "Well, Miss Molli, you have had your breakfast. But Daddy needs another cup of coffee and a little breakfast. Are you ready to go downstairs?" he said pulling her up to his chest holding her close as he stood. He grabbed his coffee cup then switched arms he was holding her in and grabbed her bottle and diaper with his other hand and went downstairs. He emptied his hands on the kitchen counter then tried to sit Molli in her high chair, so he could find himself some breakfast. She did not like it. "Ok, princess. Give me just a second he said grabbing a bowl, a box of cereal, the carton of milk and setting them down on the counter. Then he quickly filled and doctored his coffee before picking her back up. He managed to fix himself a bowl of cereal with one hand then carried it to the table and went back to get his coffee. He sat down keeping Molli in his lap and ate his bowl of cereal. While she cuddled into him and went back to sleep. He managed to lay her down in her pack 'n play, after he finished his cereal, then went to clean up after himself. Just as he was putting the last dish in the dishwasher to turn on later, Ally came down the stairs. He filled his coffee cup again and smiled at her.   
She was wearing a pair of denim capri pants and a University of Texas short sleeved baseball t-shirt and her sneakers. Her hair pulled up in a clip of some sort, he wasn't sure what it was called.  
"Are you ready for a day out?"  
"Yes. Thank you," she said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.   
He smiled down at her wrapping his arms around hier and bending to kiss her. "You are welcome. You have definitely earned it."  
"How did you manage to get her to let go of you?"  
"She fell asleep. And when I got her down I ran and grabbed a shirt out of my go-bag in the laundry room, before I cleaned up. Garcia will be here soon."  
"I know just have to grab my purse when she gets here. What are you two going to do today?"  
"Probably get in the pool for a little bit, Tummy time, read a book. Whatever makes her happy"  
Ally laughed. "Just don't get her too spoiled. I have to live with her while you go back to work."  
"I'll try. You go have fun and don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

Before long Garcia had shown up and she and Ally were off to spend the day getting massages, mani-pedis, do a little shopping, and get their hair fixed before making their way back to change and get Molli cleaned and dressed while Spencer got himself ready for the wedding. The walked into the house carrying their bags from their shopping excursion, to find Spencer and Molli both sound asleep on Molli's playmat in the floor.  
"That is so freaking adorable," Garcia whisper squealed.   
"Every time he gets down there with her for tummy time. I have several pictures. He doesn't know about them. Yet."  
"I hate that we need to wake him up."  
"Oh well it has to be done," Ally said before getting down on her knees beside him. She bent over to softly whisper in his ear. "Spencer, it's time to get up."  
"Don't want to," he said groggily.  
"Sorry, but we are going to be late if you don't get up," she said reaching over him to pick up Molli.  
"What time is it?" he groaned.  
"Just after four. If you are gong to take a shower you need to go now. We only have about an hour, before we have to be leaving," Ally answered standing up. Molli started to wake up with the movement. She did not like being taken from Spencer and instantly started to cry.  
Spencer stood up wiping his eyes. "Molli Elizabeth. You need to let mommy get you ready. Daddy has to go take a shower," he lightly scolded.  
Molli continued to cry and reach for him. "Don't worry. I've got this. Go get your shower," she said shooing him up the stairs. As he went upstairs, Ally took Molli to the extra bathroom upstairs where Penelope had gone to put on her makeup.   
"Somebody's not happy."  
"Nope. She's definitely daddy's girl. And they both need to get cleaned up for tonight," Ally said pulling a baby bath tub out of the cabinet. She put the little bath down in the big bath tub and started running the water letting it warm up just a little before putting the baby bath under the faucet to actually get it ready for Molli. She got on her knees in the floor and stripped the still fussy baby. Once she had Molli stripped she laid her down in the tub quickly getting her bathed. "I'm sorry to bother you Penelope, but can you hand me a towel out of that cabinet."  
"Sure thing," Penelope answered pulling one out and handing it down.   
Ally quickly laid the towel across her chest and then pulled the baby from the water wrapping her in the towel. Then she dumped the water out of the tub and got up taking Molli to her room. She quickly put a diaper on her and a little thin strapped onesie on her and then put Molli in her bed. And she shut the door so she could change into the dress she had hung over Molli's closet door so it wouldn't get messed up in her own stuffed closet. She was just getting the dress straight and about to reach back to zip it, when she felt Spencer's arms wrap around her waist.  
"If this wasn't my bosses wedding, we would not be leaving. You look ravishing in purple."  
"Well since it is your boss, why don't you zip me up and then brush her hair while I put on my shoes. Then we should be about ready to go. I'm not putting her in her dress until we get there. Her diaper bag is packed and ready downstairs with my purse. I put it in the mud room last night so it would be ready to grab. Penelope has her dress and accessories."  
"Why does Penelope have her dress?" he asked zipping up Ally's dress.  
"Because she picked it out this afternoon. Just warning you. It's a bit much for an almost five month old, but Penelope was so excited, I let her get it. But Molli can't wear it in her car seat, without it getting too wrinkled or messed up. There is a lot of skirt for someone so small."  
"Oooooook."  
"It's beautiful. But definitely a princess dress."  
"Where is it?"  
"Penelope has it. We should hurry up and get downstairs. I'm sure she'll be looking for us soon," All said slipping her shoes on.   
Spencer went over to Molli's crib and picked her up, then they went downstairs, where Penelope was waiting.  
"OH! Don't you two look absolutely incredible together," Penelope said commenting on their matching attire. Spencer was in a deep plum colored button down left open at the collar, since it was still July thus very hot, and dark grey slacks, with his black dress shoes and one purple and one grey sock. Ally had gotten her hair pulled up earlier in a french twist with a rhinestone comb securing it. She was wearing a boat necked sleeveless deep plum dress fitted to the waist with a little ribbon like belt with a bow tied in front and after the little belt it flared out to a full skirt stopping just short of her knees and silver ballet slipper flats.   
"You look amazing too Penelope," Ally commented back.   
"You're beautiful as always too Garcia," Spencer said of Penelope's hair curled and her vibrant red and white polka dotted maternity wrap dress with Matching Retro looking red heels.  
"Thank you both. My first maternity dress. I was just hoping I didn't look like a whale in it."  
"Nonsense. You're beautiful no matter what," Ally reassured.  
"Thank you. OH! Here's Molli's dress. You should probably have it with you in case we get separated on the way," Penelope said handing over a hanger covered in a garment shopping bag, that was puffed out quite a bit.   
Ally took the bag from her. "We better get going don't want to be late."  
"No we don't," Penelope said walking to the front door. She walked out the door and out to her car, while Spencer made sure the house was all locked up and Ally went out to the garage to open that door grabbing her purse and Molli's bag on the way.   
Spencer then went to the garage and got in the back seat with Molli and secured her in her car seat, allowing Ally to drive this time. 

Once they got to Rossi's, Spencer unbuckled himself and then Molli. Ally got out of the car and went to the back passenger door and opened it. While Spencer pulled Molli out of her seat, Ally pulled her dress out of the garment bag and sat inside the car to help get Molli dressed. They managed to get the dress on her and then when they all three got out of the car, Ally pulled the matching headband and ribbon sandals out of her purse leaving the purse in the car and grabbing the diaper bag. She met Spencer in front of the car and pulled the little sandals onto Molli's feet and put the headband around her head.  
"OH!! She's too freaking adorable. A true little princess," Penelope gushed seeing the baby all dressed up.  
"How could she be anything but with Aunty Penny dressing her?" Ally laughed as they made their way to the door.  
Rossi opened the door just as they got to the door. "Well, well, how did you manage to end up with three beautiful women on your arm tonight, kiddo."  
"Very funny Rossi," Spencer said dryly.  
"Oh don't worry, he just brought me to you for the evening. Since neither of us had time to find dates, your stuck with me," Penelope flirted.  
"Lucky me. I think I have the best date after all," he flirted back offering her his arm. "We are only waiting on one more guest. Everyone else is out back seated in the gazebo. Emily is hiding until her mother, the one remaining guest, gets here. She can deal with her, we can go outside and wait with everyone else."  
The followed Dave outside to the gazebo that had a bench built all the way around it inside. Inside the roof was covered in little white twinkle lights and the posts were wrapped in white roses. The minister, Hotch and Jack sat opposite the arched entry. JJ, Will, & Henry sat to the right with JJ holding Michael in her lap. Spencer went to sit on the left opposite JJ & Will. Rossi and Penelope sat next to Spencer. Jack and Henry went to stand in front of Spencer and were picking and playing with Molli while everyone else sat talking. Before too long music started to softly play and Henry went back to JJ & Will and Jack went back to stand beside Hotch. The event planner opened Rossi's back door. Every one stood and watched as Emily stepped outside with her mother at her side holding her hand. Emily's dress was simple, elegant, sophisticated, and very Emily. The dress was white square necked sleeveless, with illusion arm holes made to look like they v'd down to her waist, but the flesh colored mesh kept the sides together. The back was a deep u cut with little satin buttons from the top of the back which was about the small of her back stopping just before it would be uncomfortable to sit on. The skirt was a very fitted pencil like skirt stopping just above her knees with a slit up the side of the front stopping mid thigh for movement. Her hair was mostly left down in waves only a little bit pulled up on one side with a feathery clip that had a small bird cage veil attached. When they got to the gazebo and stepped inside, she handed her bouquet of white roses over to her mother, who took a seat next to JJ & Will. Then she took Aaron's outstretched hand.   
Since cases had been so hectic the last couple of weeks, they hadn't had time to write their own vows so they went with traditional vows. But then Emily surprised everyone by addressing Jack after making her vows to Aaron. "Jack, As I promise my love, support, and loyalty to your father, I also offer the same to you. From the moment I stepped into your lives, the warmth and caring I see you father give you has made me so happy, and your presence in my life makes this union that much more precious to me. I promise to be there for you when you need me, to support you in all you do, to give you a warm and comfortable home, and I look forward to adding something special to your life for all the days to come, but never to try replace your mother."  
Once she finished her vows to Jack, she and Aaron exchanged their rings and sealed their union with a kiss, that had almost everyone else blushing. Rossi of course was whistling and cheering them on. After a catered dinner, there was dancing, under the stars. And everyone took turns trying to entertain Molli so Spencer and Ally could have a few turns around the dance floor, but Molli was getting tired and tired meant fussy. So Spencer and Ally took turns just holding and rocking her so she would go to sleep. When the time came for Emily to throw the bouquet, She instead went to Ally and handed it to her. And Aaron then went to Spencer and just handed him the garter, he had pulled from Emily's leg.   
Just before Spencer and Ally went to leave, Emily saw JJ watching them. "JJ, you have to let him go. He's told you how he feels about her. And watch them, she moves he moves and vise versa. With her his touch aversion doesn't exist. He LOVES her. You have Will and your boys. I know it's hard. I know you thought he would always be waiting for you, but he's found what he wants and needs. Let him go. Especially if you want to remain friends," Emily said before walking back to Aaron.  
"Do I need to watch her?" Aaron asked when Emily got back to him.  
"Maybe. She's having a hard time believing Reid is really this happy. But she won't talk to anyone about it. I think in fear that it will ruin what she and Will have. If she does anything, I'm afraid she will loose Will and Reid all at once."  
"I'll be watching. And I'll warn Dave to be on the lookout while we are gone, Mrs. Hotchner."  
"I do like the sound of that Mr. Hotchner," Emily laughed as they made their way back to the dance floor While one by one their guests all left. Spencer and Ally to take Molli home and put her to bed, JJ and Will also had kids to get to bed. Garcia was just tired, after all being five full months pregnant would do that to a person. Dave took Jack up and put him to bed in one of his guest rooms and even Emily's mother took her leave.   
"You know, you two should get going, that is if you want to start your honeymoon elsewhere. Normally the guests leave after the newly weds," Dave said interrupting their dance.  
Emily and Aaron stopped and looked around. "Their all gone!" Emily remarked surprised.   
"I can take a hint. Where's Jack?"  
"He's asleep upstairs. He'll be fine. Jessica will come get him tomorrow. She can't carry him anymore and he was already asleep. So I told her to leave him, I'd take him for the night. Will carried him up to bed. I'm about to go up myself."  
"Thank you for everything Dave. We could not have pulled this off in two weeks without you and your planner," Emily said lightly kissing him on the cheek.  
"Anytime. This team is more my family than most of my real family," he said shaking Aaron's hand. "Now you two get going. I'm sure there are other things you would rather be doing than standing here talking to me."  
With that they all laughed. Dave went inside and up to bed and Aaron swept Emily off her feet and carried her to their waiting limo.


	9. Chapter 9

When Spencer and Ally got home after the wedding, Spencer took a sleeping Molli up and put her to bed. Ally went to their bedroom and sat in one of the chairs by the window and took her hair down.   
"I figured, I'd find you already almost asleep by the time I got in here," Spencer said sitting across from her.  
"I am tired, but not too tired," she said grinning back at him. "I got you a little something while Penelope and I were out shopping today."  
"Oh. What did you get me?"   
"You have to find it," she answered getting out of her chair and going to sit in his lap.  
"Oh, and just where do I need to start looking," he said before running one hand through her hair and pulling her down to kiss her. "Should I start here?' he asked slowly pulling the zipper of her dress down her back, and kissing down her neck.  
"You're getting warm"  
He hummed as he pulled the top of her dress down her arms groaning when the top of her matching deep plum negligee came into view. It was the same plum color as her dress, the cups of the bra top barely covering her quickly hardening nipples. Lace and boning going down as far as he could see with just the top of the dress undone. He hadn't paid any attention to what was under her dress before they left when he zipped it, but now he could barely contain himself. He licked, kissed and nipped his way down to the top of the cups and dipped his tongue down into one popping her nipple out to pull it into his mouth lavishing it with attention while his hand cupped the other gently playing with it. After he switched doing the same with the other one, Ally started undoing the buttons on his shirt and pulling it from his shoulders. Once she got all the buttons she could reach undone, she pulled away from him and stood up. She leaned over and kissed him before stepping away from him and moving closer to the bed. Then she pulled her dress down her hips and stepped out of it, throwing it into the chair. She crawled up onto the bed and turned to him crooking her finger at him to come over to her. He practically leaped out of the chair pulling his shirt off as he went and as quickly as possible pulling his pants off to join her on the bed. The bottom of her nighty had a little skirt coming down to just cover her panties. As soon as he got on the bed he wrapped his arms around her pulling her down under him, his hands going to undo the back of her negligee to get it off of her. She eventually rolled them back over so it would be easier to pull it off. After the top was off and thrown on the floor he sat up crushing her lips with his. He then worked his way back down her body tasting every inch he could. When he got to her panties he groaned. They tied at the sides and had little clips locking the ribbon into the bows, and the center was held together with little magnets sewn into them. He ran a finger along the magnetized line slowly pulling them apart. Then he ran his tongue between her nether lips and held them apart with one hand while attacked her clit with his mouth and with his other hand he fingered her open her juices coating his fingers. He was trying to ignore the almost unbearable ache in his boxers when Ally grabbed his hair and gently pulled his face from her dripping core. He crawled back up to kiss her. She started pulling his boxers down while their tongues were mimicking the act to come.   
Then she rolled them again, leaning down over him still kisisng him. She pulled away sitting up arching back with her hands back beside his knees and slowly sank down over him taking him inside. The sight of her sliding down over him was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. She ground down on him moving her hips in small circles then rocking her hips over him. She moved one hand to squeeze each of her breasts before dragging it down her body to use her fingers to play with her clit while she rode him. After watching her do this for a while he replaced her hand with his and hers went back to her breasts. He sat up keeping his long fingers teasing her his other hand grabbed the back of her head and crushed her mouth to his. It wasn't long before both his hands moved to her hips and held her in place while he slammed into her stuttering out his release as her her walls gripped him pulling him in further milking him as they both tumbled over the edge. They fell to their sides a tangle of arms and legs still clinging to each other breath labored sweating. "We really need to go shower," Ally breathed out.   
"I know."  
"I don't know if I can move yet though."  
"I know I can't yet."  
"I'll always look forward to this."  
He laughed, "Me too. I love you, Als."  
"I love you too, Stick."  
Eventually they did get up and get a quick shower before throwing on something to sleep in and picking up the discarded clothes, then crawling into bed wrapping their arms around each other and instantly falling asleep.

By the end of August, Penelope's lease was up on her apartment. She was on waiting lists for three different apartments, but the waiting lists were rather long. Everyone offered for her to stay with them until she found something else or she finally got one of her wait-listed apartments. She loved all of her co-workers, but JJ's house was too loud with the two young boys, she loved the boys but being six months pregnant, they were just too much for her. Emily and Aaron were still newly weds and she didn't want to impose on such an adjustment period for them. Rossi offered, but she decided it was too much of a mausoleum when he was gone on a case. So with no hesitation on anyone's part she moved all but her necessary things for herself and her baby into Spencer's shooting range and her necessary things into one of Spencer and Ally's guest rooms. She tried to do everything she could around the house to help out, but Spencer and Ally didn't let her do much and refused when she offered to pay them rent while she stayed with them.   
Spencer did take the hint Emily and Aaron had given at their wedding, but was taking his time making sure that everything was going to be perfect. Which meant it was mid September, before all his plans were set and ready. However fate had another plan. He was waiting downstairs for Ally making sure Penelope knew everything she needed to know to care for Molli in his and Ally's absence when simultaneously his and Penelope's phones rang. He groaned know already, what was about to happen. "Reid," he answered.   
"We have a case. Wheels up in 30."  
"Hotch, Is there any way I can fly out tomorrow?"  
"Sorry, child abduction in Scobey,Montana. The clock is ticking."  
Spencer huffed, "Fine. I'll be there."  
"Bring Garcia with you. Remote area, we will need her with us. I'm sure JJ is calling her now."  
"Ok," he said hanging up.   
Penelope was looking at him when he got off the phone with regret in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I know this was going to be your first night out with Ally without the baby."  
"We'll survive. I guess I need to run break it to Ally. I'll be right back then we can go," he said running upstairs. "Als," he called out walking into the bedroom.   
She came out of the bathroom, still in her bathrobe. Her makeup almost finished. "I can hear it in your voice. Something's wrong."  
"We have to postpone our night out. Hotch just called. We've got a case. I have to be at the jet in 30. I'm so sorry, Sweetheart."  
"You can't control when a criminal will strike. It's fine. I'll just wash my face and keep Molli entertained. I love you. Be safe. Come home in one piece."  
"I will. I love you too," he said before kissing her soundly then leaving with Penelope. Once he and Penelope were on the road he turned to her, "I have several phone calls to make on the way to cancel plans for tonight. You can not say anything to anyone about any of these calls."  
"OOOOk," Penelope replied pensively.  
He made his calls and got everything cancelled.  
"Oh My God!!! You were going to propose tonight, weren't you?"  
His head fell back onto the back of his seat. "Yes. You can't tell anyone. I don't want Ally to be expecting it. Nor do I want everyone else to feel sorry for me that I didn't get to do it tonight. I'll re-figure out how I'm going to do it," he said resting his elbow on the door and his hand on his forehead.  
The rest of their drive was made in silence. Once they got to the jet, he tried to put his annoyance aside, but everyone could still tell he was on edge. After all they are profilers. By the time they found the missing little boy around two am on the third day of the case, Hotch had about enough of Spencer's attitude. "I'll go talk to him Aaron. Since we can't leave tonight because of this storm coming in, I'll see if I can figure out what is going on with him."  
"If it doesn't change or he doesn't have a good excuse, I will have to do something soon."  
With a nod of his head Rossi, went to Spencer's room. He did not expect to find Spencer on the verge of tears, when he opened the door. Spencer stepped back and let him in. Rossi closed the door behind himself. "Alright kiddo. Is something wrong with Ally or Molli?"  
Spencer shook his head no.  
"Is it Penelope? I know it can't be easy to have a third adult in the house."  
"No."  
"Then what is it? It has to be something for this."  
"Do you have any idea how much it costs to reserve, ship, and rent a 1929 Dusenberg Model J for one evening? Not to mention two dinner reservations one for two and one single at LaPetite. Or to rent a dance floor and have it put in the end zone of a high school football field and rent the field. Or to reserve the honeymoon suite at The Scarlet Rose. All non-refundable."  
"I don't want to think about how much that all must have cost."  
"I do know how to take a hint believe it or not. I've been planning this for months, but no we had to get a case. I can't replicate any of it, because I that night won't come back around for another year."  
"So, I'm guessing you made all these plans and were going to propose the other night when we got this case. And I'm assuming that it had to be that night because it's some kind of anniversary for you two."  
"The night we met. We met twenty-four years ago Saturday night. Now I have to rethink everything. Garcia was even going to watch Molli for us, but she didn't know my full plan until we were on the way to the jet. I had to call and cancel everything. Every thing was non-refundable. I'm not hurting for the money back. Believe it or not my bank account is rather comfortable and even if it wasn't, one trip to Atlantic City or Vegas and it's back."  
"Can I ask about how much a night like that does cost? Just out of curiosity."  
"Just over ten grand. The car was over half of it."  
"Yowza. Why that specific car?"  
"Ally's always said when she thinks of style, class and old Hollywood she thinks of that car. She's never gotten to see one in person, let alone ride in one. I was going to give her that dream. And Oh was it beautiful a deep red with tan convertible top all original perfectly restored. It came from California. I even paid the owner's travel fees from gas to his hotel rooms. I asked Hotch if there was any way, I could wait and come out the next morning, but..."  
"I get it. I'll help you re-plan once you figure it out again."  
"Thank you, but I need to do this myself."  
"Ok. We better get some rest now. Wheels up at seven am weather permitting."  
Spencer just nodded defeated and went to shower before going to bed.  
Rossi then went to Aaron.   
"Well?" Aaron asked.  
"It's warranted. He spent a lot of time and money planning the perfect proposal, that didn't get to happen. All nonrefundable reservations and rentals."  
Hotch winced, "Any idea how much?"  
"Trust me you don't want to know. But he doesn't want us to feel sorry for him or to help him recreate it. It can't be recreated. That night was the anniversary of the night they met."  
"God, I feel terrible."  
"He's going to be upset for a while. Just let it go. He knows he's not going to get away with the attitude."  
"Alright. We should get some rest. Seven will be here all too soon. Or not soon enough for some of us."  
"Goodnight, Aaron," Rossi yawned leaving and going to his room.

Spencer continued to try to figure out how he was going to propose now. Penelope tried even harder to do things to help out, including getting up with Molli and letting them sleep in when there wasn't cases pulling Spencer and Penelope away for days. But he couldn't get it all worked out in his head. Everything would have been so perfect if he had been allowed to follow through with his original plan.  
He thought about just asking her when they went out to dinner just the two of them for his birthday in mid October, but their dinner plans changed then too.   
Ally was putting away a load of dishes from the dishwasher when her phone rang. She answered, "Hello."  
"Hey girly, how are you guys doing."  
"We're great Nikki!! How are you and Court?"  
"We're tired, but pretty good. We've been on a book tour lately. And are going to be there in Manassas tonight. I have a last minute speaking engagement tonight and would love for you and Spencer to come and then go to dinner with us."  
"Let me check with Spence. But I'm sure he'll be excited to see you again."  
"No problem. Call me back after you talk to him and we'll work out the details. I've missed you two."  
"I've missed you too. I'll call as soon as I can."  
They said their goodbyes and she immediately called Spencer.  
"Hey, is something wrong? You never actually call during the day," he answered on the first ring.  
"Sorry, nothing's wrong per se. Just have a question, that couldn't wait much longer."  
"Ok, what's your question?"  
"Are you opposed to doing something a little different than planned tonight and including a couple other people?"  
"No, what and who are we talking about though?"  
"I just got a call from Nikki. He and Court are in town just for tonight. He has a last minute speaking engagement and has invited us to go and then go to dinner with them. I told him I would have to check with you first. I mean it is your birthday."  
Spencer ran a hand down his face, then had a thought and grinned. "It's fine. Even though it is my birthday, you haven't gotten to see him in what two years. It maybe another two years until his schedule will allow you to see him again so of course it's fine."  
"Thank you, love. I love you!"  
"I love you too, but I've got to get back to work. See you when I get home. Give Molli a kiss for me."  
"K," she said before she made a kissing sound and hung up to call Nikki back and get the details lined out.

When Spencer hung up, JJ just had to comment, "Why do you let her ruin things for you?"  
He was appalled. He took a deep breath, tired of her attitude towards Ally and his relationship with her. In a very sharp yet quiet voice he answered, "Jennifer, I seriously don't know what the hell, you are talking about. I love her. She loves me. Real relationships are based on honesty and compromise. She compromises every day, not knowing if we will get a case or not, not knowing if I'll get to come home at night or be somewhere across the country chasing down the most dangerous criminals out there. I compromise by sharing my birthday with, a man that when her grandfather died took over as an older brother, uncle, father figure in her life. He's not your typical guy in that aspect, but she didn't have that in her life and only had her grandfather through the phone and in the summer. I will not keep her from him. Nor does she try to keep me from you or Emily. Hell she willingly moved Penelope in with us. Don't ever question anything about Ally and myself again. Or you will permanently end our friendship." After his speech he went to refill his coffee and cool off a minute before returning to his desk and going back to work.  
When Spencer got home from work, all his frustrations melted away as soon as he saw Ally. She met him at the door with Molli and a cupcake with a candle sticking out of the top, lit. She and Penelope sang Happy Birthday to him, before he blew out the candle and swiped a little bit of icing onto his finger and offered it to Molli. She grabbed his finger quickly putting it in her mouth. Her eyes went wide when she tasted the icing. Then she let go gurgling and cooing then reaching out for him. He took her chuckling at her. While Ally held up the cupcake for him to take a bite of Molli kept trying to grab it. "No, ma'am, you have had enough sugar," Ally scolded.   
He took the rest of the cupcake from Ally as she said to him, "I've got to go finish getting ready. You need to too, so after you finish your cupcake and spend a little bit with Molli, I'll see you upstairs." Then she kissed them both on the cheek and went upstairs.   
Penelope who had been standing there quietly said, "I'm going to go change and get a little more comfortable. When you're ready for me to take over for the evening just bring her up to me if, I'm not back down yet."  
"Ok. Thank you for watching her for us tonight."  
"No problem. See you shortly," she answered back before going upstairs.   
Spencer waited until Penelope came back downstairs in her lounge pants and a maternity sleep shirt, "Well princess are you ready to play Auntie Penny this evening. You be a good girl," he said kissing her pudgy little cheek before handing her over and going upstairs.  
Ally was coming out of the bathroom her makeup and hair done. Her makeup was like always barely there and very natural looking. Her hair was in waves down her back with a red and white polka dot scarf wrapped around her head tied just behind her ear with the ends hanging down with her hair. She was wearing a matching black lace bra and panty set that had him itching to get it off of her. "The longer you stand there staring the longer it will be until you get to do what you're thinking about doing," she laughed. "Hurry up and get changed."  
He shook himself out of his trance and went to his closet. He changed into fresh black pants and a deep blue button down and switched his converse for his black dress shoes. He opted not to put on a tie for the evening and after running a brush through his hair stepped out of his closet to find Ally buckling her red and white polka dot platform wedges on to her feet. She had put on a Navy and white sailoresk pant suit. And she looked absolutely gorgeous in his eyes.  
"Do we have to go out? I want to stay right here and undo everything you just did," he said wrapping his arms around her.   
"Sorry, but yes we have to go. They will be waiting for us," she said smiling up at him. She kissed him lightly and then pulled away from him to go downstairs. He followed behind her admiring the view.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as they got to the Community Center where, Nikki would be giving his speech, Ally was out of the car and running to throw her arms around Nikki in a big bear hug. Spencer followed and stood with Nikki's wife, shaking his head at Ally and Nikki's greeting. "You know a lesser man, or woman would be a little jealous of this greeting," Courtney commented to Spencer.  
"It's a good thing we are both secure in our relationships then isn't it," he answered back.  
"There is nothing for either of you to be jealous about," Ally smarted back.  
Nikki just laughed, letting go of Ally to shake and half hug Spencer. While Ally then hugged Courtney.  
"I've known since the day I met this little spitfire, she only has eyes for you Poindexter. When she told me you two were finally dating, I was thrilled for you both."  
"I'll have to hear about that more at dinner, but now I think they are about ready for you."  
"Are you sure you are comfortable with hearing me speak out tonight?"  
"Yes, just so I don't have to. I'll stick with my own group, when I need to."  
"Ok. Just making sure."  
"We had a similar addiction. I have read both of your books, believe it or not. Your story is definitely worse than mine, but I can hear it."  
"Ok. With everything I'm doing to bring awareness and help these people being this close, I couldn't say no. One free speech once in a while when my schedule allows is nice especially when it's a surprise."  
They went in and Courtney, Ally and Spencer sat at the back of the room and listened quietly to Nikki give his speech and tell how addiction nearly killed him and nearly took everything he had away. It was a very moving and powerful speech. By the end very few didn't have tears in their eyes.   
After the speech Nikki and Courtney rode with Ally and Spencer to one of Spencer's favorite restaurants in Manassas. They had to wait just a little bit for a table, but luckily they were seated at the back of the restaurant where it was a little quieter, and they would be able to carry on a conversation better. While looking over the menu, they shared a little small talk. They put in their order when the waiter came around, that was when Spencer asked, "Ok now I have to hear this. How did you know, way back then she only had eyes for me?"  
"Ok so the guys and I were in Austin for a show. We rented a car and were driving around trying to find something, I don't remember what. When our rental car broke down in the middle of nowhere," Nikki began. "This car finally stops to help and out jumps this girl. She looked about twelve. Her hair up in a braided ponytail. Wearing short overalls and lace up work boots. My oldest son was maybe six or seven then, which would have put my daughter around three, but something about this girl made me think of my daughter. I will say even though she looked twelve in the face, well the rest of her was obviously not. Before I could stop it, Vince was hitting on her. I wanted to stop him and in a way protect her from him. But this little spitfire, again before I could do anything, cut him off at the knees. He didn't know what to say. For the first time ever he didn't have a come back of some kind to keep it going. It was priceless. To this day no one has cut him off like that. It was hard to believe she stopped to help us anyway. I mean four guys like us in rural Texas...we all have a lot of tattoos and were dressed in leather and torn tshirts with long hair."  
"But I surprised you even further, when I knew who you were."  
"Yes you did. So Vince just sees boobs and immediately starts hitting on her. She gets this look on her face rolls her eyes, I'll never forget it, says to him 'I don't want anything you've got. Cause what you've got has been around the world and back two or three times. What I want has only left the drive way once, and I know exactly where it's been.' Vince had no idea how to respond to that. He just stood there dumbfounded. Tommy and Mick looked at each other and burst out laughing. I was in awe of how quickly she stood up for herself. She then went and popped the hood of the car told us we had a busted radiator hose and then proceeded to call a mechanic for us. She waited with us. While we were waiting, Tommy asked her why she stopped. Her answer, 'Southern hospitality. I'm betting you LA boys don't get that very much. And why, well you may be the bad boys of rock 'n roll, I doubt you really want the horrific publicity if something happened to me out here, would you.' She said it all with a smile on her face. Then she cranked her car back and told Mick to go sit in it, because he didn't look like he was very comfortable sitting in a hot car with the door open. She was right his back was starting to give him some trouble. He sat in her front seat and laid the seat back. When the wrecker came for the rental car, we sent Vince with the wrecker driver and Ally took me, Tommy and Mick to the garage. She made sure we got something to eat, and then made sure we got to the concert venue in time for sound check. As a thank you for everything she had done for us that day, we gave her two backstage passes and the best seats in the house. And who does she bring to the concert with her."  
"Me. And I was not dressed anything like anyone else there."  
"No, you weren't. But the way she looked at you and acted around you. I knew. Tommy and Mick just grinned knowing too. Vince however later looked at me, and said 'Seriously, this guy.' You were like a fish out of water and she on the other hand knew the words to every song. But in a weird way, you two made sense."  
Ally grinned over at Spencer. "Well, now that Nikki has tried to embarrass me, I need to run to the ladies room before our food comes."  
"I'll go with you," Courtney said standing.  
As soon as the girls were out of ear shot, Spencer sat up and slightly leaned over the table crossing his arms on the table. "I need to ask you something."  
"Shoot."  
"Well since Ally has nothing to do with her birth family and Pops is not here anymore. You are the closest thing to an older brother, uncle, or father figure to her. So, even though Pops gave his blessing on his death bed, that was years ago. I feel that I need to ask your blessing to ask Ally to marry me."  
Nikki's eyes got big and his jaw dropped open before he finally smiled back at Spencer. "Hell yes!! I've waited at least fifteen years for her to call and say you were getting married. For you to ask me is beyond. Of course I give you my blessing. It's about damn time."  
Spencer smiled at his enthusiasm. "Thank you. I was going to ask her last month, but I guess it wasn't meant to happen then. I had everything all planned, and minutes before we were going to leave, I got a case and had to leave and cancel everything."  
"A bit of advise, if I may."  
"Of course. Next to myself, you are the one person that really knows her."  
"I'm guessing knowing you, you had everything planned to the last detail."  
"Yes."  
"That didn't work because of well, work. When you decide to do it this time, make it spontaneous. You will know when the time is right. Just feel and let it happen."  
"I can try that. I hadn't thought of that."  
"They are coming back, just wait and feel it," Nikki advised quietly.  
"So, what were you boys talking about," Courtney asked as she and Ally sat back down.  
"Oh, you know guy stuff," Nikki answered.  
"I call BS, you two have never talked guy stuff," Ally countered.  
"It was really nothing. Nikki was asking me about the more gory parts of my job," Spencer covered.  
"Well enough of that. Here comes our food," Ally admonished.  
The rest of their dinner went well, they all caught up and laughed until their sides hurt. And after their dinner dishes were cleared away, the waiter brought Spencer a piece of his favorite dessert with a candle in it. He blew out his candle and shared his dessert with Ally and Nikki. Courtney opted not to have any. Despite not being quite what he had thought the evening was going to be, Spencer had one of the best birthday's in years.  
Eventually they all said their goodbyes and went their separate directions, with promises that they would get together again before another 2 years had gone by.

When Spencer and Ally finally made it back home, they both went and checked on Molli, who was sleeping soundly in her crib. Then they went to their bedroom. Ally went straight to her closet and started changing for bed. Spencer just stood there watching her for a minute. "I thought I was going to get to peel that suit off of you when we got home," he said leaning on her closet door frame.  
"You were, before I went to the restroom at the restaurant. I've prayed that it would hold off until tomorrow, but didn't happen. Sorry."  
He looked confused for a minute, then the light bulb came on "You got your..." he said turning red.  
"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens. It is a normal bodily function. I'll make it up to you soon."  
"I know it's normal and I know it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just not something we normally talk about. And I will hold you to that," he said going to change in his closet.   
Once they had changed and brushed their teeth and Ally had washed her makeup off, they climbed into bed. "Happy Birthday, Stick. I love you."  
"I love you too, Als," he sighed back wrapping his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder and they both fell asleep.

The rest of October passed in a bit of a blur with traveling for three more cases before Halloween. Penelope's doctor had her grounded so she couldn't fly and encouraged her to work from home as much as possible so she could keep her feet up and rest more. She and Ally had been working on a project for Spencer, but were keeping it very quiet. They also managed to get Halloween costumes together for Rossi's Halloween party that Penelope insisted be a costume party. The evening of the party the whole team was ready to unwind for a bit and enjoy a carefree evening.  
Penelope was dressed and ready downstairs before Spencer and Ally were. Ally had made Spencer get dressed for the party in their room while she got herself and Molli ready. He was walking down the stairs when he saw Penelope, "That is very original Penelope," he said of her gumball costume. After she thanked him, he asked, "Do you have any idea what I'm supposed to be? I don't get it. I did everything she asked, but I don't get it," he said of his slicked back hair and the little bit of mustache she wouldn't let him shave. The suit was nothing too out of the norm for him either. The pinstripes a little different, but that was it.   
"You'll get it when she comes down with Molli."  
About that time they heard a door open upstairs. "Are you ready for us?," Ally called down.  
"Yes," Spencer and Penelope answered together.   
Ally then came out of Molli's room and started down the stairs. Molli was dressed in little black mary jane shoes, black and white striped tights and a little black dress with a white collar and white cuffs on the sleeves. She didn't have long enough hair to put in braids, but Ally had put what she could up in little sprout pigtails with little black bows. While she was adorable, it was Ally's costume that had Spencer's eyes bugging out and had he had anything in his mouth he would have choked. She had on a pair of plain black flats, mainly for comfort, but that dress, It was long and had a bit of a handkerchief hemmed train flowing behind it. It had long sleeves that came to a point over her hands. It hugged every curve perfectly and the deep plunging V neckline showing off her ample cleavage. It did have a bit of sheer fabric holding it together so there would be no wardrobe malfunctions. Her long hair had been straightened and parted right down the center of her head. In the hand she had holding her skirt up so she didn't fall, she held Molli's candy bucket, a black hat with blonde hair extensions glued around it and a pair of cheap sunglasses glued to the hair. She stopped right in front of Spencer. "Well what do you think, Gomez?"  
"Ma belle chérie, tu tiendras toujours mon cœur," he said taking her hand in his and kissing his way up her arm to her neck and finally her lips.  
"You two are too freaking cute," Penelope squealed.  
Spencer pulled back from Ally and kissed Molli's forehead, "And you are definitely the cutest Wednesday in the history of Wednesday's, princess."  
They went to Rossi's party and everyone had fun laughing and dancing, but being five weeks from her due date Penelope was tired before it was very late and Molli had already fallen asleep in Spencer's arms. When they got back home Penelope went straight up to bed. She had had so much fun being with the team as a family, but after trying to rest so much lately, she was beyond tired. Spencer took Molli to her room and changed her into a pair of footed pajamas then had to rock her back to sleep since she had woken up during the change of clothes. Then when she was back out, he laid her down and made sure her lovie was close and her binky was secure in her mouth. Then he went to find Ally.

He found her sitting on their bed in nothing but the black bra and pantie set she had worn on his birthday. "I couldn't wait anymore that dress was not that comfortable. I kept feeling like I was going to bust a seem."  
"As beautiful as that was, I do find that I like this a little more," he said quickly stripping and joining her on the bed. "How did you have this on under that dress? The way that V was cut, I didn't think you could wear a bra under it."  
"I didn't," she wispered in his hear as they wrapped their arms around each other. "Honestly, I went commando all evening. I only put this on when we got back home."  
His eyes bugged out and he pulled back just a little bit from her. "Wait, you were completely naked under that dress all evening!" he exclaimed as quietly as possible so he didn't wake up Penelope, but he couldn't stop his body's reaction to her declaration.   
"Yes," she teased wrapping her legs around him. "OH! Is that your gun or are you happy to see me, Dr?"  
He groaned and ground his growing erection against her soaked panties. "I seriously can not believe you just said that."  
"I couldn't help myself," she laughed.   
I one swift motion before she knew what was happening, he had pulled her panties aside and entered her filling her.  
"Oh, God, Yes!!" she moaned out at his intrusion. He covered her mouth with his swallowing her cries of pleasure while rocking into her hard and fast chasing his release. Until finally he couldn't hold back any longer and his hips stuttered as he exploded into her and she cried out in ecstasy, falling over the edge with him, their body's covered in sweat.  
Once their breathing returned to normal, Spencer kept her legs wrapped around himself and picked her up carrying her to the shower still kissing her.


	11. Chapter 11

November was again very busy with cases. The first twenty days had six trips out of town for cases leaving only a day at home in their own beds between. The whole team was exhausted. Penelope's doctor finally had to put her on bed rest to make her start her maternity leave. The first few days she did spend most of in bed sleeping, with Ally bringing her all her meals and bringing Molli in to keep her entertained. Penelope battled with herself so often once she was on bed rest. The team knew about her baby, but she still had no way of telling Derek, and the closer it got to her due date the more she battled over whether or not to call his mother and tell her she was about to be a grandmother. She questioned everyday why, Derek had to leave her in this position. Ally never tried to sway her one way or the other just was there to listen to her and help take care of her while they waited. Because she was so close to delivery, when the team talked about having a team Thanksgiving, it was decided if they got to have one, it would be at Spencer and Ally's house. This would also be the first time the team got to see their house. Ally worked on cleaning and decorating the house in the weeks leading up to Thanksgiving. Penelope would come downstairs and sit on the couch watching Molli play on the floor or in her pack 'n play. Molli was eight and a half months old by the week of Thanksgiving and crawling all over the place. Two days before Thanksgiving she pulled herself up on the coffee table and stood holding on. Penelope grabbed her phone to take a picture while yelling for Ally to come see. Ally came running and grabbed her phone too, instantly sending Spencer a picture of the grinning Molli standing holding on to the coffee table. Spencer hated that he was missing some of these milestones, but Ally was always sending him pictures and videos.   
The day before Thanksgiving the house was clean, and Ally was preparing as much as she could for a Thanksgiving dinner in hopes that the team would get to come home and actually get to have a Thanksgiving dinner. It was close to five in the evening, Ally was cooking away while listening to Christmas music with Penelope who was singing along and playing peek a boo with Molli, when the mudroom door opened and Spencer walked into the house. Molli heard the door and turned to check out the noise and seeing her daddy was off like a shot crawling to him. He stepped over to Ally to give her a quick kiss before Molli made it to him. He was just pulling away from Ally, when he felt something pulling on his pant let. He looked down to see Molli standing looking up at him. She let one hand go and reached up to him, keeping the other hand holding on to his pants. He bent down and picked her up peppering her face with little kisses too, while she babbled excitedly at him. "Oh really. Has daddy's princess been good for mommy and Aunt Penny." Molli just kept babbling away. Spencer chuckled at her. "Umhm, well daddy has a little bit of good news for his princess. And her mommy and Aunt Penny."  
"Oh really, what is this good news, boy wonder."  
"Since we've pretty much non stop traveling with cases, we've been put on stand down until December. And Hotch has put in for us to be on stand down from Christmas eve through New Years. That's not set for sure yet, but with Morgan gone and it being Molli's first Christmas and baby G's first Christmas not to mention Hotch and Emily's first Christmas married, we are optimistic."  
"Baby G?" Penelope questioned.   
"Sorry, Garcia. It's just what Rossi and JJ were calling your baby, since you don't know what it is or have a name picked out yet."  
"I have a names picked out. I just don't want anyone to know until he or she is here. And, I am not keeping this from Derek when he gets back. This is his baby too. It will be baby Morgan, even if he's not here to sign the birth certificate yet."  
"That is perfectly fine. It's all your choice. We love you and will love baby M no matter what," Ally said trying to sooth Penelope. "So is everyone coming over tomorrow for Thanksgiving?"  
"Hotch, Emily, Jack, Rossi, Anderson, & Tara have all confirmed that they will be coming. JJ has not. She said her mom was coming in. I told her that her mom was more than welcome to come too. Oh and Rossi has asked if Joy and her husband and son can come and if he can bring another friend. He hasn't said who though."  
"I hope you said it was fine."  
"I did."  
"Ok so we are up to ten plus the four of us. So fourteen, possibly nineteen. But Molli won't be eating very much real food and I'm sure Michael won't eat much either. But I think we'll still have more than enough food."  
"Are you sure? They all asked if they need to bring anything."   
"Yes, I'm sure. I have apple, pumpkin, and buttermilk pies in the oven already. And under those towels over there is an Italian cream cake that just needs icing and put together. The icing is made just waiting for it too be room temperature. The green bean casserole is mixed minus the onions. I'll add those just before throwing it in the oven. The dressing is mixed and blending in the refrigerator. That will just be put in the pan and into the oven about ten in the morning. The turkey is twenty-five pounds. I also have a fifteen pound presliced ham. I'll put the turkey in the oven at around six in the morning and the ham in around nine. Thank goodness I have two double ovens. I've got the potatoes peeled and boiled. I'll warm them up then mash and doctor them in the morning. Corn won't take long and yams I'm not a fan, but do have canned so that won't take long to put together and bake tomorrow. I've also got frozen rolls that will need to be taken out to thaw and rise first thing in the morning."  
"Are you sure you want to do all of this?"  
"Yes. You just get to keep Molli and Penelope out of my kitchen."  
"Does that mean I have to stay out of the kitchen too?"  
"Not necessarily. However, there will be consequences for messing up my dinner."  
Penelope just laughed at the two of them. "Are you sure you two aren't secretly married? You sound like an old married couple already... for the most part anyway."  
"What's that for the most part anyway mean?" Ally asked laughing.  
"OHHH Nothing," Penelope sang back.  
"I call BS, what did you mean Garcia?" Spencer asked his eyes dancing with laughter.   
"Ok, fine. I wasn't ever going to say anything. You are both so happy and it's healthy. But..."  
"But what, Pen?" Ally asked starting to get a little uneasy at what her answer would be.  
"So, you have nothing to be ashamed of. This is your house, but this one," she said rubbing her rounded stomach. "Well it wakes me up like every five minutes bouncing on my bladder so I have to get up and go to the bathroom a lot. Like a lot a lot. And well, you especially Miss Ally are not quiet no matter how much you may try to be. Like I said you have a very health active life. As you should. I'm happy for you."  
Spencer turned red and tried to hide behind Ally and Molli.  
Ally laughed. "Well, I'm sorry if we keep you awake. I'll try harder to be quieter."  
"ALLY!" Spencer exclaimed.   
"What? She's right it's a good thing our life is so active and healthy. You just need to be a little less irresistible."  
"That is a two way street you know."  
"Ok. I'll go find some flannel pajamas that cover me from head to toe."  
"NO! That is not acceptable," he teased back before kissing her soundly. Then he took Molli into the living room and got down on the floor playing with her until Ally called them all back to the kitchen for a light dinner before bed. They ate then called it a somewhat early night since Ally at least would be up so early to get cooking. 

By the time everyone started to arrive for their team Thanksgiving dinner, Ally had everything looking perfect. The table was set and everything but the turkey was already on the table waiting. Spencer had dressed Molli in a little brown jumper dress with a bright turkey on the front and fall striped leggings with little ruffles at the ankles. He gave up trying to put socks or shoes on her, she would pull them off before he got the second one on. Penelope had put Molli's hair up in little sprout pig tails with orange bows. Penelope had already sat herself at the table in a chair closest to the door, so she wouldn't have to move much. Everyone complemented Ally on the dinner and the fall decor. Rossi asked if they could follow a Rossi tradition and go around the table and say one thing they were all Thankful for. Everything was going so well, but Ally got up and excused herself to the office. Spencer asked that everyone continue and asked Hotch to watch Molli since he was sitting on the other side of Ally and was closest, then he went and followed Ally.   
Spencer walked into the office closing the door behind himself. Ally was sitting in the bay window looking out over the yard with tears falling down her cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked sitting across from her reaching out to take her hand in his.  
"Nothing is wrong."  
"Then why are you in here crying?"  
"It's just... Why couldn't we have this when we were kids? This is how I always wanted holidays to be like, but you remember how they were at my house. And you didn't have anything unless you came to my house. That out there is how it should be. I'm beyond happy that we can give this to Molli. But I mourn that we had to wait until we were in our thirties to get it."  
"At least we are able to have it now. We are starting over and correcting a lot of wrongs in our lives. We are creating the life we are meant to have. The only thing that would make today better would be if Morgan was here and Nikki and the guys. So our whole family would be around us today."  
"I'm not sure that your team is quite ready for Nikki and the guys. Plus if they came they would be bringing all their families too. As much as I love them and your team, I don't think this house could handle EVERYONE."  
"I don't see why not."  
"Really. There are nineteen people already here. You add Morgan, there's twenty. Then you add Nikki and the guys with their families...Stick, that's another eighteen minimum. Nikki, Court and Nikki's kids alone is at least six. Then if the kids brought boyfriends or girlfriends. Same with Mick almost. He's at least 5. With a minimum extra eighteen that's almost forty people here for dinner. We would have to eat outside and have several tables set up."  
"Honestly, I wouldn't care if there were a hundred here, as long as they are family. All those people out there and who we've mentioned; they are our family. Our real family. As long as they are here because they really love us and each other, I don't care how many there are. We are finally in a place where we have a large family support system. Maybe they aren't all blood, but they are the family that chose us and we chose them."  
Ally turned to sit somewhat in his lap, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, "When was the last time I told you I love you?"  
"This morning when you got out of bed at a ridiculous hour to fix all that food out there."  
"Well, forgive me for taking so long to say it again. I love you, Dr. Spencer Reid."  
"I love you too, Als," he smiled back before she kissed him. When they finally came back up for air, they rested their foreheads together, "We really should get back to our guests. They are going to wonder what happened to us."  
"Knowing Penelope, she's telling them we're probably having wild monkey sex in here," Ally laughed.  
"OH, God. I hope not."  
"Relax, I was joking."  
"Ok. Are you through with the tears?"  
"I think so. I need to go apologize. Thank you for this"  
"I think I need to be the one thanking you. You put all that together out there. You are an amazing person."  
"You're not so bad yourself. Let's go," she said standing pulling him up with her.  
They walked back out to the table. Ally stood behind her chair for a minute and everyone looked at her. Spencer stood behind her wrapping his arms around her and kissed the back of her head. "I have to apologize for walking out..." Ally started.  
"No, you don't. It's fine. Everyone gets emotional this time of year." came from all around the table along with several other soothing comments.  
"No, I really do. I need to explain, for myself..." She took a deep breath. "When Spence and I were growing up, you all know he didn't have real holidays because his mother wasn't well. That was no one's fault. But, I didn't really have them either. My mother viewed these holidays as a way to flaunt her wealth. It was nothing for us to have over a hundred people for Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner. However, my sister and I were not allowed to sit at the actual table with my parents and their guest until we were sixteen. We had to eat what was left over from the caterers in the kitchen with the maid and the nanny. I always wanted this, a big perfectly imperfect family dinner. Even after I moved to Texas with my grandparents we didn't have this. We gave the ranch hands a big dinner, but we stayed in the kitchen all day fixing it in shifts so it would be fresh for everyone. So to finally have this, and be able to give this to our daughter and to all of you, I'm overwhelmed. Thank you all for being a part of this with us. We love you all."  
By the time she finished, almost all the ladies were wiping tears from their eyes and the gentleman were choking theirs back. "Ok. Let's dig in, before everything gets cold. Rossi would you do the honors?," Spencer asked handing a large carving knife across.  
"I would be honored," Rossi answered taking the knife and fork from him and proceeded to cut into the turkey.

The rest of the dinner went very well with hardly any food leftover. After several hours of family conversation everyone started to leave. Ally got everything straightened back up and dishes in the dishwasher or soaking in the sink. Spencer was sitting in the floor playing with Molli when Penelope got up to get a glass of water. She stopped just before she got to the refrigerator and took a deep breath. Ally had just sat on the couch with her back to the kitchen. Spencer however saw her and asked, "Penelope are you ok?"  
"Yeah, the peanut is just jabbing me."  
Ally sat up and turned, "Are you sure? Your doctor said he didn't think he'd see you again for at least a week, but that ot could be anytime. Are you sure you aren't going into labor?"  
"I don't think so. It's too early."  
"It's only two weeks. It could be anytime."  
"I still don't thi... OH!"  
Spencer was up off the floor, and Ally was at the edge of the couch. "What is Garcia?" Spencer asked starting towards her.  
"My water just broke."


	12. Chapter 12

Ally jumped off the couch and grabbed up Molli. Spencer continued to help Penelope get to the car. They all went through the mud room to the garage. Ally grabbed Penelope's hospital bag, Molli's diaper bag and her purse and put them in the back end of her Jeep. Spencer grabbed a couple towels out of the dryer for Penelope to sit on and helped her get situated in the front passenger seat. Then he took Molli from Ally and got in the back seat and as Ally got in the driver's seat and opened the garage to start backing out of it, Spencer buckled Molli into her car seat. Spencer tried to help Penelope with her breathing from the back seat. Ally held Penelope's hand as she drove.   
When they got to the hospital, Ally pulled right up to the emergency doors. "Spencer go with Penelope. I'll park, get the bags and Molli and we can switch out as soon as I get to you."  
"Ok, see you soon," he said closing the door after helping Penelope out of the car. He helped Penelope inside the emergency room. Once the admitting nurse realized what was happening, she got Penelope a wheelchair and had an orderly wheel her straight up to labor and delivery. They got her up to the right floor and into a room and when the nurse went to check how far she was, the nurse immediately called for the doctor to hurry.   
"Ok, Ms. Garcia, on your next contraction I'm going to need you to push."  
"Isn't it a bit early for that? She just got here."  
"Well, it seems this little one is in a hurry to get here. She's fully dilated."  
"My girlfriend was going to switch out with me as soon as she got the car parked."  
"Too late, no one other than the doctor is allowed in once she starts pushing."  
"Sorry, Spencer. Oh god, here comes one," Penelope panted out grabbing Spencer's hand and squeezing as she bore down attempting to push.

Ally parked the car got out, got Molli out of her car seat, and grabbed the bags out of the back end. Then she headed inside. She went to the Emergency admitting desk and asked for Penelope. "She's been taken to labor and delivery," the nurse said before giving directions. Ally followed her directions up to the correct floor and once again asked for Penelope. "I'll see what I can find out. Please have a seat."  
Ally sat in the waiting area, for what seemed like forever. As she waited, she called Aaron and Emily to let them know what had happened and let them call the rest of the team. "Ma'am. I am not able to go in and check on your friend at the moment. The doctor is in with her. As soon as I hear anything, I will let you know."  
"Ok, Thank You," Ally replied thinking it odd. She picked up her phone and sent Spencer a message, asking what was going on and letting him know she was in the waiting room.  
He took forever, in her opinion to answer back. It was a simple, "I'll be out when I can."  
She waited and waited. Aaron and Emily showed up with Rossi and his friend not far behind. JJ and Will showed up followed by Tara and then Anderson. They all sat waiting to hear something, anything.

Spencer just knew his hand was going to be broken before this was over. But he kept holding her hand and trying to encourage her. He held her up while she pushed, he wiped her sweat away from her face when it started to drip down. Finally his focus slipped and he turned from her face when he heard the loud angry cries come from behind him. The doctor was putting the tiny baby on Penelope's chest wiping it down with a towel. The doctor asked him if he wanted to cut the cord, and he looked at Penelope dumbfounded. "Please Spencer. If Derek were here he would, you've stood in for him, please." He just nodded his head and took the scissors from the doctor and cut where they told him to. The baby was already nuzzling Penelope's breast looking for food. Spencer was a little uncomfortable and immediately turned to look at the ceiling when a nurse helped Penelope reveal a breast and get the baby latched on to her. Spencer waited patiently, until after the afterbirth had been delivered and the doctor and nurses had cleaned Penelope up a good bit. Once everything in the room had calmed down, Penelope looked at Spencer, "Not that I want you to leave or anything, but I really need to do something and would like Ally in here with me when I do it."  
"No problem. I bet she's wondering what's going on. I'll go switch with her," he said walking to the door. "If the team is out there, can I tell them anything, or do you want to surprise them?"  
"You can tell them everyone is healthy and doing well. As soon as I do what I need to, I'll send Ally out to get the rest of you to properly introduce you."  
"Ok. She'll be back here in just a couple minutes."  
Spencer then left and went down the hall and out into the waiting room. Everyone stood when they saw him. "All I am allowed to say is everyone is healthy and doing good. Ally, she wants to see you for a minute first. She said she has something she needs to do and wants you there for it. Then she will send you back out for the rest of us."  
"Ok. Which room?" she asked handing Molli over to him. Then grabbed Penelope's hospital bag and carried it with her.  
Spencer told her then turned back to the team.  
"Why does she want her? We've been her friends a lot longer than her," JJ griped.  
"I'm going to ignore that last part for now, because this is not the place or the time for any of your negativity. Penelope has been living with us for months, they have bonded and become very close friends. We have all been gone a lot on cases."

Ally made it back to the room, and knocked gently on the door before walking in. "Hey, how are you doing?"  
"I'm great actually. Sore, but great. But, I need to make a phone call but didn't want to be alone for this."  
"I'm here."  
"I need my phone out of that bag. It should be in the outside pocket."  
Ally checked and pulled the phone out handing it to Penelope. Penelope took the phone and turned it on then hitting a speed dial button. She waited for someone to answer leaving it on speaker phone.  
"Hello," came from the other line sounding sleepy and a little scared.  
"Fran. It's me Penelope," she said already starting to cry a little.  
"Penelope," Fran answered instantly awake. "Is something wrong with Derek? Have you heard from him?"  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm hoping this is a good call though. I'm sorry it's so late. But I couldn't wait anymore."  
"It's ok, Penny. What did you need?"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wanted Derek to be here when I told you so I waited hoping he would be home before now, but he's still gone and we have no way of finding him. And it's just...I don't know anymore."  
"Slow down Penny. Start from the beginning."  
Penelope took a deep breath, "Ok so Derek's last night here, we had a movie night at my apartment. We knew we wouldn't see each other again for who knows how long so we had a couple extra glasses of wine. And well one thing led to another and I just had a baby about an hour ago."  
"Wait. You had a baby? Are you saying you just had Derek's baby? My grand-baby?" Fran was practically screeching through the phone.   
As soon as Ally knew who was on the phone, she shot Spencer a text.  
"I'm soooooooo sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I...I...I just wanted Derek here for this."  
"I get that, but I could have been there to help you prepare for this. Oh I have so many questions. I need name, weight, length, boy or girl. OH... and pictures. I need a picture. I'll try to find the first flight out so I can come help you."  
"My turn. Slow down. I don't have my apartment anymore, I don't know where you can stay yet."  
Ally butted in then, "Don't worry, Spencer is looking for you a flight out right now. And she will stay with us too. We do have that other guest room on the other side of the bathroom from your room."  
"Who is that?" Fran asked.  
"I'm Ally. Spencer's girlfriend. He and I live together and since Pen's lease was up she's been living with us. You are more than welcome in our home. Like I said Spencer is looking for you a flight out. Right now it will be just you, but soon we will arrange for Sarah and Desiree to come down too."  
"Thank you so much. Now Penny, please I need to hear about my grand-baby."  
Penelope then went on to talk about everything that had happened since finding out about the baby. Ally mouthed to ask her if she was still needed or did she need to give Penelope some privacy to finish her phone call. Penelope nodded that she was ok now. Ally again mouthed for her to text when she was ready for the team. Penelope nodded and Ally slipped out of the room.   
Ally walked into the waiting area and everyone once again stood up. "She's fine. But she's on the phone with Derek's mom. She'll text when she's ready for everyone," she said answering everyone's questioning eyes. Then she turned to Spencer, "Have you found anything yet?"  
"Not quite. I'm trying to find something that gets her here before lunch, but no luck so far."  
"What are you trying to do?" Rossi asked.  
"We are trying to find Fran a flight from Chicago here tomorrow. Last minute is not the best."  
Aaron cut in, "Let me make a call. I'll be right back." He then got up and walked down the hall. He came back maybe fifteen minutes later. "It's set. The BAU jet will be in Chicago to pick her up at 7:30 in the morning and one of us will pick her up at the jet and bring her straight here."  
"Oh, Aaron. That's wonderful. Thank you so much," Ally exclaimed.  
"I can pull a few strings when absolutely necessary," he smiled back.  
After another twenty minutes, all of their phones pinged with a message. Penelope was ready to introduce them all to the newest member of the family.  
They all followed Spencer and Ally back to the room. Spencer went in first and held the door open for everyone. Once they were all in and the door was closed, Penelope pulled the blanket back from her baby's sleeping face, "Everyone, this little guy is Hank Spencer Morgan."  
Spencer was floored. He had no words. Ally had happy tears beginning to run down her face.   
"I talked to Fran and she agreed. Derek would love his son to be named after his dad and after everything Spence has done for us, how could I not name him after his godfather too."  
Spencer stepped closer, bent down and kissed Penelope's hair. "I'm extremely honored," he managed to choke out.  
"He's beautiful Penny," Ally said.  
"Spence, you want to hold him first? You may have cut the cord, but you haven't held him yet."  
He just held out his hands, and she gently transferred the sleeping baby over to Spencer. All of the girls then circled around Spencer to get a closer look. It didn't take long before Emily had him in her arms. "Awe. Emily, you're a natural. When can we be expecting an announcement from you and Aaron?" Rossi goaded.  
"Not yet. We're just enjoying and adjusting to us right now. We've talked about it, but give us at least another year," Aaron answered for her.  
They all took their turns holding the baby for a little bit, but it was almost midnight and everyone was tired. They eventually handed the baby back to Penelope, and slowly began to leave. Spencer and Ally were the last ones left. "Spence, Penelope is obviously getting very tired. Why don't you take Molli home and get some rest. I'll stay here with Penny tonight. We'll figure out tomorrow when it gets here and we've all gotten some rest."  
"Ok. Do I need to bring you anything in the morning?"  
"I'll text you what I'll need in the morning. Go get some rest and get Molli to bed. I love you."  
"Love you too, Als. We'll see you in the morning," Spencer said taking Molli from Ally and giving Ally a quick kiss before leaving.   
After he left, Penelope looked at Ally, "Thank you for staying. You didn't have too."  
"Yes I do. If this was a normal situation Derek would be here with you tonight. Now we both need to get some rest. Hank will be hungry again before long, and after you feed him, I'll make sure his diaper is changed."  
"Thank You. I don't know what I would have done these last few months with out you and Spence."  
"Thanks is not necessary. You're family; more family than my blood family is. We take care of each other. Now go to sleep and get some rest while you can."  
"You, too," Penelope said as her eyes fluttered shut in exhaustion.

Spencer got home, put Molli to bed then went and cleaned the kitchen floor before collapsing into bed exhausted. He woke up to Molli screaming crying the next morning. He jumped out of bed and ran to check on her. Luckily she calmed down quite a bit when he walked into the room. He picked her up changed her diaper and tried to soothe her cries. He took her downstairs and fixed her breakfast and got her fed before returning back upstairs to check his phone and get them both clean and changed for the day. He checked his phone realizing how late it was he read Ally's text and quickly got all of her things together in a bag then in a moment of necessity he drew a bubble bath and stripped himself and Molli and put her in the bath with himself. He managed somehow to get them both clean and out of the tub without any incident. He sat her on the bathroom cabinet and quickly got a towel wrapped around himself then wrapped her in another and went to get her dressed, before returning to his bedroom and putting Molli down on the floor with all doors closed except his closet door and got himself dressed while she played with her lovie. Once he was finally dressed and ready to go he picked Molli up grabbed Ally's bag and was down the stairs and gone as quickly as he could be. He managed to get to the hospital at just about the same time as Rossi with Mrs. Morgan. They went on and transferred Mrs. Morgan's bags into Spencer's car before he got Molli out of her car seat.   
"Well, Penelope and Dave both said there were a lot of changes with the team since Derek has left, but I was not expecting this angel. Did Derek know about her and forget to tell me?"  
"No. It's a long story, that we will eventually tell you about, but right now lets get you upstairs to meet your grandson," Spencer answered.  
She just smiled up at him and nodded. They got up to the room and Fran made a bee line for Penelope and the little boy in her arms.   
Ally stood and walked over to Spencer. They shared a quick little kiss, then Molli started reaching for Ally. Ally took her from Spencer and kissed her chubby little cheeks. "Spencer, since Mrs. Morgan is here now. Why don't we go grab an early lunch then go unload her bags at the house. They are more than likely going to release Penny and Hank this evening. We can go make sure her room is ready. Then you can come back and pick them up when it's time. Right now though I think Mrs. Morgan and Penny need what time alone they can get."  
"Please, It's Fran or mom. I've always kind of thought of Derek's team as extended family. He definitely sees Spencer as his little brother. So do I. And thank you so much for sending for me and allowing me to come stay in your home to help with my grandson."  
"It's no problem. We have plenty of room, and I look forward to getting to know you. But for now, You need to get to know that little man. We'll see you at home later. Penny if you need anything when he comes to pick you up don't hesitate to call or text."  
"Ok. Thank you for everything."  
"Nothing to thank me for. We are family. It's what we do for family."  
"Well, if they are going, I will too. Take care kitten. I'll see you in a few days. Give you time to settle in somewhat at home with him before we all converge on you again. I'll call everyone else and make sure they give you a little time too."  
"Thank you too, Dave."  
"No problem."  
With that they turned and left. Leaving Fran to get acquainted with her grandson and get the full story from Penelope.

Spencer and Ally eventually made it home. Ally went upstairs and took a long hot shower while Spencer sat in the floor playing with Molli. After Ally's shower she went and changed the sheets on both Penelope and Fran's beds and cleaned the bathroom. Then she took the dirty sheets downstairs to the laundry/mud room. Once she had gotten a load of laundry started she went and sat on the couch. "You look exhausted."  
"I am. A hospital chair is not the best place to get a good nights sleep."  
"It's Molli's nap time, and she's almost asleep. Why don't you go up and take a nap while she does? I'll leave a note if Penelope calls before you wake up."  
"I think I will take you up on that. But, I've been thinking. We've got what five bed frames in your range right now."  
"Yes. Three from Pops and Grans, mine and Penelope's."  
"The basement is finished and has a fully functional bathroom. We should get the matching beds from Pops and Grans and put them in the basement. We'll have to get new mattresses and pillows, but we've got plenty of sheets and blankets to get them usable. We can get the couch that was in Pop's office your coffee table and I think there are a couple somewhat matching chairs out there too. We can make a sitting area. We'll need to get another TV for down there. Gran used a bunch of folding dressing screens to separate areas we can pull those out and see if we can create at least a little separation between the sleeping area and the sitting area."  
"I can call down to the barn, and see if anyone can come up and help move it all."  
"Ok. Thank you," she said leaning over to kiss him before taking Molli upstairs with her for a nap.   
Spencer straightened up around the house while his girls were napping then went to work a little in the office. When Penelope called to say they were going to release her and the baby in about an hour, Spencer went to check on Ally. She was still sound asleep. Molli however, was beginning to wake up. Not wanting to wake Ally, Spencer decided to take Molli with him to pick up Penelope. They had already put Hank's car seat in the middle of the back seat and just in case put Molli's car seat behind the driver's seat. So, with Fran up front with him and Penelope in the back to be closer to Hank, the car would be full, but not uncomfortably so. He wrote Ally a note then decided to leave the same note in several places just in case she didn't look in the kitchen first. Then he grabbed Molli's diaper bag and left.

Ally woke up about forty-five minutes after Spencer had left. She got up went to the bathroom then went to see if Molli was still in her crib. She found the note Spencer had left in the crib. So she went downstairs and started to fix dinner. By the time Spencer got back home with everyone, Ally was just putting some garlic bread in the oven to heat up. She had pulled Molli's pack 'n play back out and set it up with a moses basket in it in the living room, so that Molli wouldn't be able to get to Hank very easily. Penelope was the first one in the door carrying Hank. Fran followed carrying Penelope's bags. Spencer came in last with Molli's diaper bag and Molli.  
"Something smells good," Spencer said putting the diaper bag down on the counter and leaning to give Ally a quick kiss.  
"I made chicken alfredo. It'll be done in about ten to fifteen minutes. I figure after dinner Penny will be more than ready to go lay down for a while."  
"Very much so. Thank You Ally."  
"No problem. I know it may be harder for you to bend over right now to get him in and out but I put Molli's moses basket in the pack 'n play. Since she's crawling and pulling up on things I was afraid she would try to get in the basket with him or pull a bassinet or even the pack n' play over trying to pull up. The extra weight of the basket should keep it from falling over if she does pull up on it."  
"I'll put him down in it and take him out for you Penelope," Fran said.  
"Ok. I'm going to go on and sit at the table if you don't mind. I'm just really sore today."  
"No problem. Spence will you help me set the table."  
"I can help with that. He's got Molli," Fran countered.  
"Ok," Ally said pulling plates out of the cabinet. "The silverware is in the top drawer by the sink. Napkins are down a drawer. I've got plates after this is all set out we can both get ice in glasses and get those to the table. By then, dinner should be ready. What does everyone want to drink with dinner?"  
"I just want ice water please. I've got to take another pain pill after we eat," Penelope answered.   
"Tea, please." Spencer said getting Molli strapped into her high chair and then going to get her baby food warmed and in a bowl to feed her.   
"I'll just take ice water with Penny too."  
After getting the table set Ally and Fran filled their glasses with ice and Ally handed Fran a jug of spring water to fill their glasses and pulled out a pitcher of tea and filled her and Spencer's glasses. Then she pulled out a sippy cup and filled it with some watered down apple juice for Molli. Then Fran took the glasses and set them at the table while Ally got the food to the table. Once Fran got the glasses set down she took Hank from Penelope so she could eat and put him in the pack 'n play. They all ate their dinner in relative silence then Spencer, Fran and Ally cleared the table and put the left overs up and the dishes in the dish washer. Then Spencer carried Penelope's bags upstairs to her room and showed Fran to her room, while Ally took Molli to give her a bath and get her ready for bed. It had been a long couple of days and everyone was worn out and needed sleep. After everyone had gotten their showers or baths, the house eventually went quiet as everyone went to bed early.


	13. Chapter 13

The first week Penelope and Hank were home, Fran was the sole support for Penelope. Just because she felt that she needed to, since she had missed the whole pregnancy. Ally and Spencer spent that time making sure the basement was all set up for Sara and Desiree to come for a visit. The rest of the team came to visit occasionally, but never stayed long not wanting to take away the Morgan families time with Hank. Sara and Desiree waited until the week of Christmas to come meet their nephew. Molli loved the extra attention she got from everyone too. They were all looking forward to having a big Christmas together and Penelope was going to get out of the house finally and go to Rossi's for the team Christmas on Christmas Eve. The team did get their stand down approved and were all looking forward to a week and a half off for Christmas and New Year's Eve. However, the morning of Christmas Eve, Ally woke up coughing and her head was congested. Spencer sent Penelope and the Morgan women with baby Hank on to Rossi's with what he and Ally had gotten for the team. He stayed home trying to go between making sure Ally was comfortable and had all she needed and keeping Molli away from Ally so she didn't get sick too. He spent Christmas Eve on an air mattress in Molli's room to try to keep himself from getting sick too. Ally came downstairs long enough on Christmas Morning to watch Molli open her gifts from Santa and then went back up to bed. The day after Christmas Ally was running a fever, so Spencer left Molli with the Morgans and took Ally to an urgent care clinic. She was given antibiotics and sent back to bed. After two days she finally felt up to going downstairs for a little bit at a time. Finally by New Year's Eve her cough was gone and she felt mostly back to normal. Still a little weak, but much better. The Morgans were all getting ready to leave New Year's day to go back home, even though none of them wanted to leave little Hank. They spent most of the day lazing around just talking playing with Molli or Hank and enjoying the last day of the visit. It was a wonderful day, but Hank was getting up every two hours to be fed, which wore Penelope out so she had no intentions to stay up to ring in the New Year. She figured Hank would have her up anyway for a feeding so around eight thirty she went on up to bed. Fran went up with her so she could get some rest too and be up to help Penelope with Hank if she needed it after his feeding. Sara and Desiree decided to watch the ball drop on the TV in the basement so they could finish packing and get some rest for the trip home in the morning. So Ally and Spencer took Molli up to their room to watch the ball drop on the TV there. It was getting close to midnight and Molli had fallen asleep laying across Ally.   
"Why don't I go put her down?" Spencer asked getting out of bed.  
"Ok. She is getting kind of heavy like this."  
He came around the bed and carefully picked her up and took her to her room laying her gently down in her crib covering her with a blanket. He came back into their bedroom to find Ally sitting up just like he had left her but her head leaned back against the headboard with her eyes closed. "You too?"  
She smiled. "No. I'm awake. Just waiting for you."  
"Oh really," he said crawling back into bed with her pulling the covers back over his legs before pulled her down to lay somewhat under him yet beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around him. He leaned down to gently kiss her. Then pulled back looking into her eyes, "Marry me."  
"What? Are you serious?" she asked smiling back at him.  
"Very. I love you more than I can put into words. Marry me."  
She leaned her head up and caught his lips with hers kissing him like her life depended on it.   
"Is that a yes?" he asked coming up for air.  
As the TV erupted in cheers, with happy tears in her eyes, Ally finally said, "Yes. I'll marry you, my love."  
He leaned down and kissed her again pouring his heart and soul into the kiss. Slowly their clothes disappeared over the sides of the bed and their hands explored every inch of each other, while their lips never parted until he slowly entered her hot wet core, their eyes staying connected until she pulled his head back down to devour his lips again. Their bodies rocked together just as their tongues did slow and sensual pouring every ounce of love into this dance completely claiming the other as their own until their whole bodies shook with the force of the eruption. After such a powerful explosion, neither of them could move. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms as they came back down to earth. His head buried in her neck. Her head buried in his neck.   
After their breathing returned to normal, Ally rolled them over and sat up keeping him nestled inside. Spencer sat up and wrapping one arm around her waist, he pulled them both further up in the bed so that he was sitting leaning against the headboard with the pillows cushioning his back. Ally leaned back a little, and Spencer couldn't help but look down. The sight before him was quite possibly the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. Her nether lips stretched around his dick both glistening covered in her wetness. The sight had him rapidly hardening again. Without a second thought he grabbed his phone from his night stand and took a picture. Ally chuckled as she started moving her hips. "That better not get out," she warned.   
"It's just for me. For those long nights away from home on a case, when I need to forget about the case and unwind. It's a beautiful picture."  
She took the phone from him and looked at it herself, then sent it to herself in a text message. "For those nights I wish you were home," she purred before leaning back towards him and kissing him again feeling him harden inside her again. She leaned back and continued to rock and gyrate her hips again, throwing her head back and relishing the feeling of him.  
He couldn't keep his hands still watching her like this, he was quickly rocketing towards completion. One hand shot to her breasts pinching, tugging and gently twisting her nipples, while his other hand reached where they were joined and traced her lips around his aching length then teased her clit until they both fell over the edge. Ally falling onto her back between his knees and him falling back against the pillows.   
Ally eventually moved to be laying curled into his side covering them with the blankets against the slight chill creeping into the room as the night temperatures dropped. He curled down into the covers with her on his side, pulling her to him kissing her lightly again. "I can hardly wait until you are finally Mrs. Reid."  
"About that. I can't either. I know it sounds a little cliche but how does Valentine's day sound."  
"That's only six weeks. Can we put it all together in six weeks?"  
"I think so. I don't want anything big or super fancy. If it's too cold, we have it inside in front of the fire place. If it's unseasonably warm, outside."  
"Here at our house?"  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know. It's as good a place as any. I just want you to be happy with it."  
"I will be. I just want you. Everything else is irrelevant. What was it Anne said to Gilbert, 'I don't diamond sunbursts or marble halls. All I want is you'."  
"You have me. You have always held my heart. You will always have me. Now and Forever," he said kissing her again slowly rolling over her once again and entering her again.   
She gasped then chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Again!"  
"One more. What can I say? You said yes. You're finally going to be my wife," he said before claiming her lips once again. "Just don't get used to it. I don't think it'll be a regular thing," he laughed.  
She laughed with him and then they made love yet again slowly taking every second to enjoy the moment. Eventually falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Spencer woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. He stretched and rolled to look at his clock. "Hmmm what time is it?" Ally asked waking from his movements.  
"Nine fifteen. It seems our guests must have taken up Molli duty and let us sleep in.... Oh, I forgot something."  
"What could you possibly have forgotten?"  
He untangled himself from her and the covers and after finding his discarded underwear pulling them back on he went to his closet. He came back seconds later to Ally sitting up in the bed with the covers wrapped around her chest and a questioning look on her face. "You kept me rather distracted after you finally said yes. I think it's time this was in it's rightful place on your finger," he explained getting back on the bed and opening a vintage velvet box. Nestled inside was a beautiful emerald and diamond ring.   
"Spencer! That looks like my great grandmother's ring!"  
"Actually it is. Pops gave it to me right before he died. He told me I would know when to give it to you. I've looked at it so many times over the years imagining sliding it on your finger. I plan on getting you a little something more traditional for everyday, but I wanted this to be your original engagement ring."  
"Oh, Spencer!" Ally exclaimed before throwing her arms around him kissing him.   
He pulled back eventually, "Save that thought for tonight. Right now we need to get a shower and get downstairs. I have to take the Morgan women to the airport." He then got back out of bed pulling her with him. Once she was standing in front of him, he took her hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger kissing it once it was in place.  
Then he led her to the bathroom where they took a quick shower before getting dressed and going downstairs to find Sara and Desiree sitting in the floor on either side of the coffee table playing peekaboo with Molli. Molli heard them chuckling behind her and turned and took her first steps walking to Spencer. Spencer and Ally just stood there mouths gaping open watching her chubby little legs wobble to them. When she got to Spencer he picked her up kissing her cheeks. "You did it! Daddy's so proud of you, Molli!"  
"Mommy is too, sweet girl," Ally gushed and caressed her head leaning over to kiss her cheeks too.  
That's when Penelope saw it. Luckily Fran had baby Hank. Penelope shot up off the couch jumping and fanning herself. "OMG! Does that mean what I think it means?" she squealed causing Hank to get started and start fussing. "Oh, Mommy's sorry, baby boy. It's nothing to be scared of Mommy's just happy for Uncle Spence and Auntie Ally," she coo'ed trying to soothe him.  
"Yes, Penny it means what you think it does," Ally said walking away from Spencer and Molli. The Morgan women circled around her as she showed off her ring exclaiming, "We're getting married!"  
Her exclamation had all the women in the house squealing and poor little Hank fussing again. "Oh, Congratulations, both of you," Fran said hugging them both.  
"You'll have to let us know as soon as you set a date, we'll have to make arrangements to come back," Sara said hugging them too.  
"Make your plans," Ally said as she and Spencer wrapped an arm around each other.  
"Yes. For Valentine's day," Spencer added.  
"Oh my! Is that enough time to plan a wedding?" Desiree asked.  
"Well, we don't want anything huge or extravagant so, I think we can do it."  
"Whatever she wants I'm good with. So why not."  
"And with a little help from me it will be amazing. I'm getting back to normal and still have another month of maternity leave. I can help."  
"Thank you, Penny. I may need a little help. Especially if he's gone again on cases like he was before Thanksgiving and Christmas."  
They talked a little bit more and about an hour later, Spencer and the Morgan women loaded up and left for the airport. 

The next morning Spencer went in to work and straight up to Hotch's office.   
"Is there something you need, Reid?"  
"Actually, I do. Is it too early to put in for a couple weeks of vacation time?"  
"When are you wanting to take time?"  
"Valentine's day thru March 3rd."  
"Can I ask what for?"  
"My honeymoon and Molli's first birthday."  
Aaron put his pen down and looked up smiling at Spencer, "So you finally managed to figure out how to ask after I ruined the first proposal."  
"Rossi told you didn't he?"  
"Yes. I'm extremely sorry for that."  
"I won't say it's ok, but I'm over it now. And we've set a date. It's finally happening."  
"Well Congratulations."  
"What are we congratulating him for now? Did you get another PhD?" Rossi asked strutting in without knocking.  
"No. But keep Valentine's Day free. You are more than welcome to bring Krystall and Joy and her family though," Spencer said with a smirk.  
"To what?"  
"It seems, Ally has finally agreed to be Mrs. Reid," Aaron answered for him.  
"Congratulations!" Rossi said pulling Spencer into a hug then grabbing his face and kissing both his cheeks. "So Valentine's day is the big day?"  
"Yes. We know it's a little cliche, but we didn't want to wait very long."  
"You should let the rest of the team know, but I'd prefer you wait just a little bit longer. Apparently, Jack and I grabbed the wrong lunches today. So, Em is bringing my lunch to me and then taking Jack his."  
"How did that happen?" Spencer questioned.  
"I don't remember. I think when I dropped Jack off at school this morning, he probably just grabbed the wrong one when he got out of the car."  
"I'll go get to work. When she gets here, you can call everyone into the conference room and I'll tell them all then."  
"Deal."  
"Did you ever think you'd see this day?"  
"I was beginning to wonder. I'm glad to finally see it. Now get to work," Aaron said smiling and going back to sit at his desk and work on his files.  
About an hour later Emily showed up with Aaron's lunch in hand. She went straight to Aaron's office first waving and smiling at the rest of the team. Aaron stood up swapping bags with her and giving her a quick kiss before pulling her to the conference room and calling for the rest of the team on the way. Once they were all in the conference room, looking at Aaron and Emily, Aaron said "Reid, the floor is yours."  
They all turned to look at Spencer confused.   
"I just wanted to say that if you don't already have plans for Valentine's Day yet that you will all consider yourselves to have plans and come to mine and Ally's wedding."  
The "Congratulations" were coming from everywhere. Emily was the first to hug him, then Tara. Anderson shook his hand, even Kevin Lynch, who was filling in for Penelope, shook his hand. Rossi and Hotch hugged him too and Congratulated him again. JJ however, was shaken; she slipped out of the room and to the bathroom without saying anything. Emily was the only one to notice with everyone else focused on Spencer. She slipped out behind JJ, and followed her to the bathroom. "Jayje. You had to know this was coming. You have to let him go. I've been trying to tell you this for months. He's finally happy. If you are really his friend you have to let him go."   
"I'm trying. I didn't think it would be this hard. Did you know I almost broke it off with Will before Henry was born. But then I found out Henry was on the way and I had to try to put what I wanted aside for my baby and do what was best for him, but I've regretted that decision so many times. I just don't know what to do. I have tried and tried to get over Spence. But it's so hard."  
"I get that. But you have to. For the most part you have been happy with Will. We've all seen it. Let him have his happiness. I hate to say this to you, but with him you lose. He loves her."  
"I know. He's warned me. I'm on the verge of loosing our friendship too."  
"You're tough. You can do this. You have no choice."  
"I may need a shoulder occasionally."  
"Always. Now I know it's going to be hard, but I'm right here, you have to go congratulate him."  
JJ nodded and wiped her tears away and blew her nose. When she felt presentable, she and Emily walked out of the bathroom. Everyone was already back at their desks. After a squeeze on her hand from Emily, JJ walked to Spencer's desk. "Congratulations, Spence," she said holding her hand out to him.   
He shook her hand and said "Thank You," then went back to work. And she went to her desk to get back to work. 

Ally waited until she put Molli down for her nap and Penelope and Hank were taking naps as well, then she went to her office and sent out a message requesting a conference call. After she got the ok from everyone, she logged into her her computer face calling app and made her call. One by one her screen filled with faces. "Hey guys how are you all?"  
"Good. You?" Tommy asked  
"Great, baby. How you doing?" Vince flirted  
"Make'n it."Mick said rolling his eyes at Vince's response.  
"Vince, leave her alone. We're awesome. How are things with you?" Nikki said.  
"Well Spence and I are great. More than great really. I'm sure you're all wondering why I conferenced you all. I wanted to tell you all at the same time..." Ally said pausing. Then she held up her left hand, "Spence and I are getting Married!"  
They all congratulated her and told her how happy they were for them. Then Tommy asked "So have you set a date yet.?" Vince, Mick and Nikki all were admonishing Tommy then telling him to give her time, that it had just happened and they probably hadn't had time to think about that yet.  
"Umm, actually guys. We have set a date. We are hoping you all can make it here to Virginia for Valentine's day. I've waited so long for this. I don't want to wait much longer."  
"Valentine's Day? You're serious?" Nikki asked.  
"Yep. Six short weeks away. Please tell me you all can make it?"  
There was silence on the line while they all checked schedules.   
"As long as my back doesn't give me issues I should be able to. Only have Dr's appointments in February and nothing that week." Mick said.  
"I have a thing on the twelfth, but after that I'm free until the twentieth. So I'll be there," Tommy said smiling.  
"I've got a thing on the fifteenth, but I can take the red eye out after the wedding so count me there," Vince said.  
"I was planning on taking some time off anyway, and having a little get away with Courtney. So a wedding fits right in to a romantic get away. We will be there. I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
They all talked a little while longer before one by one Vince, Mick and Tommy had to go for one reason or another.  
"I'm kind of glad they all had to go. I had something I wanted to ask you, Nikki."  
"Shoot"  
"Well you know I have nothing to do with my birth family. And Pops is gone now."  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
"No. It's ok really. I was just wondering if my other best friend would give me away."  
"You want me to walk you down the aisle and give you away?!?"  
"Would you please? You're the only other person I'm even halfway close enough to, to ask."  
"I would be honored. It's fitting really."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well when we were there on his birthday, Spencer asked me for my blessing to propose to you."  
"He did?!?"  
"Yes. That was actually our "guy talk" that night. Of course, I gave it. I've been waiting for this call for a while now."  
"Oh goodness. I wonder what took him so long. I'll have to talk to him tonight."  
"I'm sure he has his reasons. Go easy on him."  
"I will, oh, my cell is ringing. I've got to go."  
"Ok bye. See you in February." Nikki said before hanging up.  
"Bye, See ya'll," Ally said hanging up with him and answering her cell. "Hello."  
"Yes. Ms. Lisbon."  
"Yes, this is she."  
"This is Kate from Kleinfeld's. Your dress has arrived. You can either pick it up at your convenience since I don't see a wedding date or schedule a fitting if you would like."  
"Can I schedule a fitting please? I just got engaged actually. And we've set our date for Valentine's Day."  
"Oh how wonderful. I have an opening for a first fitting on the fourteenth of this month. Any alterations should take about two to three weeks then you can come for a final fitting and hopefully be able to take the dress with you then."  
"Perfect. I will see you then. Thank You."  
"You're Welcome. See you on the fourteenth."


	14. Chapter 14

That evening when Spencer got home from work he walked into the house to find Molli in her walker, Penelope on the couch luckily covered but breast feeding baby Hank and Ally finishing up dinner. First he went to Ally and gave her a quick kiss. Then he picked up Molli from her walker before she started hitting his ankles. "How are my girls this afternoon? Did you have a good day? Was Molli good for Mommy?"  
"We are fine. I had an interesting conversation with Nikki earlier. And for the most part she's always pretty good."  
"What was so interesting with Nikki?"  
"You asked him for his blessing on your birthday?"  
"AH. That. He told you that. Not, that it was a secret or anything."  
"Yes he did. Right after I asked him to give me away."  
"I thought you might."  
About then Hank started crying. Penelope was trying to sooth him and redress herself after his feeding but couldn't do it all while holding him. Spencer just handed Molli over to Ally and went and picked Hank up off the couch where Penelope had laid him to cover herself. Spencer picked up a burp rag that Penelope had laying close by and threw it over his shoulder and just started rocking Hank and patting his back talking quietly to him. Penelope got herself covered up and situated then got up from the couch. "Could you please watch him while I run to the restroom?"  
"No Problem. How long until dinner is ready, Als?"  
"It'll still be a little bit. I was just getting started when you got home."  
"Why don't you go take nice long hot bath? We've got Hank. He's fed. He might need a fresh diaper soon, but that's nothing new to us."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Go take care of yourself for a little while. Now that Fran, Sara and Desiree are gone back home, if you don't let us help out you will never get to be clean or get any rest for a while."  
"He's right. Those first couple of months after Molli got here when he was gone on cases, I think I went a week at least once or twice without a bath. I felt gross. Go soak and enjoy."  
"Thank you both so much," Penelope said before all but running upstairs.  
As soon as she was out of sight, Hank let out a big burp and spit up a little on the burp rag. Spencer just wiped his little mouth up readjusted the burp rag and kept rocking him. Ally watched with a smile on her face. "You know the more you help out with Hank the more I think about trying for number 2."  
"Let's get thru the wedding first. Then Molli's birthday. We could do a Hotch and Emily and in a year visit the idea, but take at least a year to adjust to being married."  
"Six months. We've already been basically living like we are married for a while. You started moving in the end of February last year."  
"Deal. Six months. We revisit this topic in August."  
"Done."  
They smiled at each other and he bent and kissed her again. "I've got to get back to dinner," Ally said pullng away from him. She put Molli back in her walker and went back to cooking. Spencer sat at the island with Hank so they could still talk.  
"Did you look at anything for the wedding yet" he asked.  
"Actually if you are home this weekend, we have an appointment with a caterer and a baker for a cake. And I thought we could go look for our rings after those."  
"Ok. If at all possible, I'll be here."  
"Any idea what kind of food we're going to have?"  
"The caterer is going to fix a chicken dish, a steak , a fish, something vegan for the few vegans we might have."  
"I think we only have Penelope and maybe Courtney. Everyone else will eat some kind of meat."  
"I'd rather have something for everyone."  
"I would too. What about flowers or anything like that?"  
"My bouquet is in the top of my closet. Maggie and I took all of our great-grandmother and a lot of gran's broaches and made a broach bouquet. We were both going to use it. I found it in one of the boxes that came from Pops and Grans. So, I think the only other flowers we might need would be something for a memorial table or something for Pops, Gran, Maggie and your mom. I know she's not gone, but she won't be here so she needs to be acknowledged somehow."  
"I like that idea."  
"I was thinking if it's inside we could do something across the mantle with their pictures. Maybe just white roses or something along those lines."  
"I'm sure it will be beautiful. Where would you like to go and how long do you think you can get away? Hotch has ok me to be off from Valentine's day until March 3rd so I'll be here for Molli's first birthday too."  
"I know we haven't really talked about it, but since we got Molli, I have been slowly wrapping up my clients files and going over them with other firms of the clients choosing. I'm taking at least a year off to just be a wife and mom. We can afford it. I only worked to keep myself busy."  
"If that's what you want. It's fine with me."  
"Oh, before I forget, I'm going to go to New York on the thirteenth. I'll be home on the fifteenth or maybe late on the fourteenth."  
"Ok. What for?"  
"My dress. I need a dress."  
"Are you taking Molli? or Do I need to see if I can find someone to watch her while I'm at work?"  
"I can take her with me. I think. We have warm winter clothes for her and her stroller has a cover thing to keep the wind off of her too."  
"Are you sure? Emily might be able to watch her. Or I think JJ's mom is visiting all month. I could see if she would. Henry and Michael keep Molli entertained."  
"We'll see closer to time what the weather will be like."  
"Ok. You still haven't said where you want to go yet?"  
"Well at some point we need to go see your mom. We haven't in a while. I know it gets harder every time and her health is deteriorating, but we need to go see her. Other than that surprise me. As long as we are together, I don't care."  
"I can think of a few places. This is going to be fun surprising you." he said as Hank burped again. "Good job, little man. Your daddy would be proud of that one."  
Ally laughed. "Seriously."  
"Hey, us guys have to stick together. We are outnumbered in this house. Not that I mind one bit," he smiled. He then laid Hank down cradling him in his arms. Molli walked over in her walker and started trying to reach for Hank. Spencer held him down close to her and she laughed then kissed him on the cheek. When she went to try to take him away Spencer pulled back, "No, ma'am. You are not quite big enough to hold him. Where is your doll?"  
She pointed across the room to the pack n' play. Spencer got up and sure enough her baby doll was in it. He bent down frowning and picked it up giving it to her.   
"Als, did you just see that?"  
"Yes, and I know where your brain is going, but she knows her toys. You bought her that doll on your way back from Texas after burying Maggie. She knows her doll. Don't read too much into it."  
"I can't help it."  
"Even if by some miracle, she is as intelligent as you are, she will have a better support system as will any other children we may have that do actually carry your genetic material."  
"I know. I just can't help but worry about it."  
"I know you can't, but we have a few years before you need to. Relax for now."

The next morning, the team did manage to get a case but luckily it was a fairly easy one that had them back in 48 hours. Saturday morning dawned and after Spencer and Ally made sure Penelope was going to be ok by herself, they bundled Molli up and took her with them to the taste tests. They picked out what dinners to offer and decided on a mix of cupcakes on a tiered tray with a Red Velvet cake top and and picked out a glittered fancy 'R' pick for the top. Then they went shopping for their rings and ran into Rossi.  
"What are you too doing out today?" Rossi asked.  
"Picking out stuff for the wedding." Spencer answered.  
"We picked dinner entrees. We'll be sending out an email to get everyone's choice later next week. We picked out cake. Now we're looking for our rings." Ally explained  
"Have you picked a DJ or band yet?"  
"No. I hadn't even thought of that yet."  
"I've thought about it, but not sure which way to go. And we don't even have a song so that makes choosing even harder."  
"Wait. You don't have a song?!?"  
"No," they said in unison.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Why?" Spencer asked.  
"I can pull a few strings and find the perfect song for you, if you trust me."  
They looked at each other. Ally just raised her shoulders in a whatever you think movement. Spencer then looked back at Rossi, "Ok. It would help us out a good bit."  
"Perfect."  
"Now, Rossi...What are you doing in a jewelry store?" Spencer asked curiously.  
"Do I have to answer that?"  
Ally laughed but nodded her head yes.  
"Fine. I'm not quite there yet but just looking and pricing for when I do get there. Things with Krystall are going very well right now."  
"Well we won't jinx it by congratulating you just yet," Ally smiled.  
"Well, thank you. I've actually got to go meet her so I'll see you two later."  
"See you Monday, Rossi."  
Rossi left and they continued to look for rings. Eventually finding a set that they liked and ordering it making sure to spend a little extra to make sure they would be in in time for the wedding. Then they went to a book store for Spencer and ended up getting Molli a few books too, which sparked an idea with Ally.  
"Spence, what do you think about having a book birthday party for Molli."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well we'll still have cake and snacks, but instead of toys that can get way to expensive we ask that they bring a book instead if they want to bring her anything. She doesn't need more toys. And we can ask that they bring their favorite book as a child new or used, they can write a little note in the front cover for her."  
"You know how I like to read."  
"And she loves it when you read to her."  
"I really like this idea."  
"We need to go on and order invitations with this request on them so you can hand them out to the team, before the wedding."  
"So we leave here and go to look for invitations."  
"I guess so. Then we can go back to the bakers and order her birthday cake too."  
By the time they made it home that evening, all three of them were tired. They had brought home pizza for dinner and after dinner and a bath for Molli, everyone went to bed early.

On the twelfth, Fran showed back up at the house. She just couldn't stay away from her grandson and would stay at a hotel if necessary. Of course it wasn't, Ally and Spencer wouldn't hear of it. Then late that evening Spencer got the call that he would be leaving on a case early the next morning. Ally had been fine with taking Molli with her, but Fran insisted that since she was there too, she could leave Molli at home and not get her out in the cold. This was the first time they had both left Molli overnight, and they were both nervous about it, not that they didn't trust Penelope or Fran. They knew she would be fine with both of them. Spencer left for his case at six thirty in the morning. Ally left at about ten that morning bound for New York via the train. The train ride took about four and a half hours. Ally then got a cab and went straight to her hotel to check in. Once she got checked in she called and checked on Molli, who was fine and playing with "Gram" as Fran kept trying to get her to call her, even though Molli had yet to really say any real words. Ally decided to just stay in for the evening and watched tv and ordered room service for dinner.   
The next morning she ordered room service for breakfast and then got dressed and ready for her appointment after ordering another cab to take her to the dress shop.  
Once she got to the dress shop she was greeted by her original consultant who was coming out to meet another client. "Welcome to Klienfeld's, I remember you. Are you here to pick up your dress?"  
"Actually I'm here for my first fitting."  
"Wonderful, you weren't seeing anyone yet when you bought the dress were you. You were just here to fulfill your cousin, wasn't it's, bucket list. And ended up buying a dress anyway."  
"Yes. Maggie, my cousin, passed away a week later and left my friend and I her baby. He and I decided to see if we could make it work and here we are. Officially engaged as of New Year's Eve. Getting married on Valentine's Day."  
"Congratulations!"  
"Thank You!"  
"I have an appointment to get to, but it was so great to see you and get an update!"  
"It was great to see you too. I better get downstairs for my fitting."  
She got downstairs. They took her to a changing area, where she changed into the dress Maggie had helped her pick out and was instantly taken back to that day and it brought tears to her eyes. The seamstress pinned and marked all the adjustments the dress needed to fit like a glove made for her. The she asked if there was a veil to check with the dress to make sure everything would be perfect. "No. There's no veil. I'm not going to wear one."  
"Ok. These adjustments will take about a week to two weeks. We will call you as soon as they are done to come back and make sure it's perfect."  
"Ok. Thank you," Ally said as the seamstress helped her back out of the dress. Ally got dressed again and then left the shop and did a little more shopping before returning to her hotel room to rest up until her train ride back home in the morning.

As soon as Ally walked through the door of the house, Molli heard her and came running blabbering in her little baby talk the whole way. Ally scooped her up raining kisses on her face, making the little girl laugh. "Were you a good girl for Auntie Penelope and Gram Morgan?"  
"She's been an angel, with the exception of bed time. She's looked for you or Spence at night even going to your bedroom door and knocking."  
"I eventually just brought her to bed with me, because she wasn't going any other way. And I didn't want her to keep Hank and Penelope up all night too."  
"Sorry about that. I'll have to figure out what to do when we go on our honeymoon. I don't want to leave her for a week or better doing that, but I kind of don't want to take her with us the whole time either."  
"You are going to leave her right here with Penelope and I. If I have to go sleep in the basement room with her, I will. You and Spencer deserve to have some time to yourselves."  
"And you haven't had even one night away together since she was born have you? I mean Spence goes away on cases. You just got back from New York, but that's the first time you have left her overnight and he's wasn't with you, he's on a case."  
"Yeah, It will be nice to just be the two of us. But I don't know if I can be away from her for an extended period of time."  
"Just go and enjoy yourselves. You can check in once a day and talk to her. But enjoy your time alone. Before you know it you'll have more kids and then getting time away is really hard." Fran said.  
"We discussed the possibility of more kids. But we decided to table that conversation for a while."  
"When the time is right it will happen. Don't worry too much about that yet. As much as I would like a house full of grand-babies."  
Penelope laughed, "Just so you don't look at me for any more until this one is out of diapers at least."  
"I need to go get unpacked. I'll take her with me. Thank you again for keeping her for me."  
"No problem. Did you find a dress?"  
"I did but I did not bring it home yet. It's in alterations. I'll have to go back in a couple weeks for a final fitting and bring it home hopefully."  
"What about Molli a dress? Or your shoes?"  
"I ordered my shoes. They should be here within the week. And her dress has been ordered too. I think everything is ordered. Rossi is taking care of music and I went on and ordered a tent that will be set up right next to the house so that we can go from the patio door into a tent with a few heaters in it to help combat the temperatures."  
After that Ally took Molli upstairs and unpacked then played with Molli until they both fell asleep.

The next few weeks before the wedding were a flurry of wedding preparations, birthday party plans, and cases for Spencer and the team. Ally made a final trip to New York for her final fitting and was able to bring her dress home one week before the wedding. She hid it in the back of her closet and kept the closet door locked. Even though he was busy with cases, Spencer managed to make his secret plans for their honeymoon too. Before they knew it Spencer had packed his bags for their honeymoon and put it in the rarely used Bentley and had a small go bag packed and was kissing Ally and Molli goodnight the night before the wedding going to stay with Rossi for the night. All the guys from the team were having a guys night at Rossi's the night before the wedding. Spencer had made them promise it would be clean night, since Jack would be there too. Since the guys were at Rossi's, Emily came to stay with Ally and Penelope for the night. Spencer had put his suit in the office downstairs, so that he wouldn't have to go upstairs to change once he got home and he could lock the office. Before Emily got to Ally and Spencer's, Ally had her bags packed and in the back of the Bentley with Spencer's bags. Since the girls had Molli and Hank with them too, they kept it clean and spent the evening sitting around talking and only drinking water or sodas. When they all eventually went to bed, Ally took Molli to bed with her and called Spencer.  
"Hey, how's girls night?"  
"We're about to go to sleep. But Molli and I wanted to hear your voice first."  
Spencer chuckled, Molli babbled.  
"Do you miss daddy, princess?"  
"Daee!"  
"Als, did she just say what I think she did?"  
"Yes she did. Who's on the phone baby girl?"  
"DAEE!"  
"Daddy loves you so much princess. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."  
"Daee!"  
"Daddy loves mommy too."  
"I love you too Spence. I cant wait to meet you at the alter tomorrow. We better get some rest."  
"I know I need to too."  
"Love you both."  
"Love you. Tell daddy bye"  
"Daee!"  
"Goodnight princess."  
"Daee!" With that they hung up and eventually went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Ally woke up on Valentine's day with Molli snuggled up next to her. Ally got up went thru her morning routine then got Molli up changed her diaper then took her downstairs. Fran, and Emily were in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Penelope was burping Hank on the couch. "So what do we need to get done before the guys get here and after you eat breakfast." Emily asked.  
"The florist will be here at around ten. The tent rental place will be here with the tent, tables & chairs around eleven. The caterers will be here around twelve thirty. So, I guess we need to get sandwiches for lunch made before they all get here. Everything is pretty clean. I'm going to put the pack n' play in the library. If it's needed we can bring it back out, but I don't think it will be. I'm going to go upstairs to start getting ready around one. I want to make sure everything down here is going ok first. The guys aren't supposed to be here until around one thirty to two. I guess we could rearrange the living room furniture to maximize seating and the dinning room chairs need to be brought in to the living room."  
"Ok we'll get on that as soon as we eat breakfast and get the dishes cleaned and put away," Fran said.

"So what are we going to do before we have to get ready and get back to your house?" Rossi asked while he flipped pancakes as Spencer walked into the kitchen still in his pajama pants and t-shirt.  
"I'm not sure. We aren't supposed to be back at my house until one thirty or two. So we have several hours to kill."  
"Well, how would you like to spend your last few hours of bachelorhood?"  
"Yes, Reid. How have you seen yourself spending these few hours in the past?" Aaron asked.  
"I don't know. I never really believed this would really happen so I never really visualized it."  
"So why don't we throw out a few suggestions and tell us what you would like to do," Rossi suggested.  
"Ok."  
Rossi started with the suggestions too, "Golf."  
"No thank you, I'm not really into golf."  
"The shooting range," Aaron suggested. He was met with raised eyebrows from Rossi. "What? We're all FBI. We all shoot."  
"Maybe."  
"A movie"  
"Nothing out right now that I want to see in English."  
"Take Jack to the park to run off some energy."  
Spencer laughed at that one. "I think he'll need that more after lunch. He can play outside once we get to my house. Just bring him a change of clothes. We have to be there at least three hours before hand to make sure everything is set up and lend a hand if need be. He can also play down in the basement room if it's too cold outside."  
"Point taken."  
"I would say send you to the bookstore, but you would loose track of time. And I'm not explaining you being late to your own wedding to Ally," Rossi said shuttering.  
"Let's just go shoot for a while. Then get lunch before going to my house. Like Hotch said we are FBI. Besides, I haven't gotten to practice in a while, since my gun range is now being used as storage for not only my stuff, but Ally's grandparents and Penelope's stuff."

By ten the girls had put away everything on the mantle above the fireplace, gotten what furniture they could move in a better arrangement to face the fire place and created somewhat of an isle for Ally to walk down. The florist had shown up with some white rose garland that they draped across the mantle before Ally put a sign in the center with a candle that they would both light before the ceremony really got started that read 'This light burns in honor of those who are watching today form Heaven'. Then she put pictures of her Pops, her Gran, Maggie and Spencer's mom up with it. "Spencer's mom?" Emily questioned.  
"I know she's not gone completely, but she rarely knows who we are anymore when we call and there is no way she could get out to be here today, so We decided to honor her this way too. The old Diana is here, just not physically."  
"That's beautiful," Fran said draping an arm around her and hugging her slightly.  
Before long they had the cake table set up too, it just needed the cake. The tent got there and got set up rather quickly. Tables went up along the outside of the tent leaving room for a dance floor. The caterer's got there and started getting the food warming in the oven. The cake came in and was set up. When Ally noticed Rossi's car coming up the driveway, she ran upstairs to start getting ready and to put Molli down for a nap. She ended up moving the pack n' play up to her and Spencer's bedroom for Molli to nap in. She managed somehow to get Molli down and then went to take her bath.   
Downstairs the girls left instructions with the guys and then went themselves to start getting ready. Rossi's music showed up right at two and started setting up in the designated area of the tent.   
By three Penelope was fixing Ally's hair pulling it up in a cross between a bun and a vintage roll, with Ally's grandmother's hair combs adding just the right elegant bling to the style that left a few curled tendrils loose around Ally's face. At just after four Fran knocked on Ally's door before opening and walking in with Molli walking with her holding her hand. Molli had her little lace dress that Ally and Spencer had picked out for her on and her little bow headband on with little white tights and pink glitter shoes on. "Maee!" she squealed before taking off running to Ally.  
"Look at you Molli. You are so pretty all dressed up," Ally said picking her up and sitting Molli in her lap.  
"Maee!"  
"Has Daddy seen his little princess yet?"  
"Daee?" she asked looking around.  
"Daddy is down stairs. Do you want Gram to take you down to see daddy?"  
"Daee!" she said getting down and walking back to the door.   
"Before we go, I want you to have this as your something borrowed today. It is the handkerchief that I carried down the isle when I married my late husband. I've come to see you and Spencer as adopted family and I would be honored if you would carry this with you as my girls and I hope one day Penelope will in their weddings."  
"I am beyond honored that you would allow me to borrow such a treasured item. Thank You so much." Ally said standing to hug Fran.   
"You're welcome, but I better get her downstairs before she gets that door open by herself," Fran said retreating to the door. Ally watched Fran close the door behind Molli and grabbing her hand so she didn't go tumbling down the stairs.   
"Ok. The hair is done. Anything else before I go get Hank changed?"  
"No thank you. You've done so much already."  
"Nothing to it." Penelope said before turning and leaving the room.   
Then Emily, who had been sitting in a chair by the window doing her own make up came over. Is there anything I can help you with before I go downstairs?"  
"Actually there is one thing," Ally said getting up and going to her closet. She kept the door barely open in order to keep the dress still a secret, then quickly came back with a small gift bag. "Could you give this to Spencer? It's just a little something I want him to have for today."  
"No problem. We'll see you downstairs," Emily said leaving Ally alone to finish getting dressed.

Emily went downstairs and found Spencer just coming out of the office with Molli in his arms. "Daddy's princess is so pretty all dressed up."  
"Daee!" Molli kept squealing.   
"Who's upstairs getting all pretty too?" Emily asked the little girl.  
"Maee!" Molli squealed.  
"Really is Mommy getting all pretty too?"  
Molli pointed back to the stairs, "Maee!"  
They all laughed. "Ally wanted me to give you this," Emily said holding out the bag to him. "Let me take her so you can open that."  
"I've got something for her too, but I'll send it up with Nikki when he gets here," Spencer said reluctantly handing Molli over to Emily and taking the bag. By this time Rossi was coming over to let him know that the music was set up and everything was ready. Spencer said ok, as he pulled a vintage box from the bag. Rossi gasped at the box alone, but when Spencer smiled as he opened the box Rossi really gasped. Spencer pulled out the vintage watch and slipped it on his wrist. "Kid do you realize what that is?" Rossi questioned.  
"It's Ally's pop's dress watch."  
"It may be that, but that is a early 50's Rolex submariner 6200."  
"Ok?"   
"Kid, I recently bid on a watch similar to that and lost. It sold for over four hundred and fifty thousand dollars."  
Spencer didn't bat an eye. He just grinned. "I told you her family owned one of the biggest ranches in Texas. To her this watch is just sentimental. And it's not like this will be my everyday watch either."

Upstairs Ally locked the bedroom door and opened her closet. she pulled her bouquet out and gently laid it on the bed. Then she sat at her dressing table and pulled on her shoes, her blue for the day, royal blue Chuck Taylor's with rhinestones and pearls covering the white of the toes and the laces exchanged for off white ribbon. She had her old in the combs in her hair and the broaches in her bouquet. She had her blue and new with her shoes and her dress which she finally slipped into. The dress was a satin A-line with lace overlay that from the v of the sweetheart neckline of the satin came up over her shoulder giving her long sleeves. It had a pearl and rhinestone belt sewn onto it. From the front it had a modern vintage feel but the back was basically backless with the zipper stopping at her lower back just high enough to keep it decent. 

"Penelope, get over here," Emily called. "JJ you too. Am I seeing things girls?"  
"What...OH!" Penelope exclaimed as she saw what Emily did outside.  
"What are you two going on about?" JJ asked looking out the window. "NO WAY!"  
"Spencer get over here!" they all three called.  
He went over to them "What?" he asked.  
Emily asked for all of them, "Is that who I think it is?"  
"You have heard Ally and I both talk about Nikki before."  
"We had no idea you were talking about THAT NIKKI! How long have you know him?"  
"Right at seventeen years maybe."  
"And you never felt you needed to tell us you were friends with FREAKING MOTLEY CRUE."  
"It never came up."  
"Amazing," Penelope whispered.  
Then Spencer went to open the door. He let them in shaking hands or hugging all of them including the wives and girlfriends that came. "So Nikki, Tommy, Vince, Mick the girls over there about to go Junior High fan girl are in order left to right Penelope, Emily and JJ all parts of my team. Well almost, Emily was, but she quit and is now married to my unit chief and running the Washington Interpol office. The rest of my team are over there," he said pointing to the opposite side of the room. "Aaron, Dave, Anderson, and Tara. Nikki since it's almost time, Ally is upstairs waiting on you I'm sure. Could you take this when you go up?" he asked handing over another small gift bag.   
"Sure. Nice to meet you all," Nikki said before going upstairs. He went to the door and knocked.   
Ally went and unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Wow. You look amazing, Allybug,"  
"Thank You. You don't look so bad yourself."  
"Next to you, everyone will pail. And the pictures you have sent of that little angle downstairs that won't let go of Spencer, don't do her justice."  
"Thank you again. She is a bit of a daddy's girl."  
"A bit. Why do I get the feeling that, that is an understatement. Anyway, Spencer asked me to give you this," he said holding out the gift bag.   
Ally took it and pulled out a velvet box that Ally recognized. Tears came to her eyes as she opened the box. She pulled out the simple strand of pearls, "Could you help me put these on?"  
Nikki nodded and took the necklace from her opening the clasp. Ally turned, "Wow. I thought the front of the dress was something. Are you trying to give an old man a heart attack?" he said clasping the necklace around her neck.  
"Do you think it's too much?"  
"No. I just wasn't expecting this. Now, do you have everything? Something old?"  
"My hair combs, bouquet and now Spencer's mom's pearls."  
"Something new?"  
"My dress and my shoes which double for something blue," Ally said turning stepping back and lifting the bottom of her dress to show her shoes off.  
Nikki laughed, "I love those. Only you would dress so elegant with chucks. Something borrowed?"  
Ally pulled the handkerchief out of the top of her dress, "Fran lent it to me. She carried it when she got married."  
"Then you're all set. Are you ready?"  
"Yes," Ally smiled as there was a knock at the door.   
Ally stepped behind the door and cracked it open when Nikki was standing where he could see out. "I just came to see if Ally was ready yet. So I'll be able to let the DJ know when to start the music."  
"She's ready. Have them start when you see us at the top of the stairs," Nikki answered.  
Rossi nodded his head and went back downstairs. He asked everyone to take a seat that they were about to get started.   
Spencer went to Fran and handed Molli over. "Ok, princess. You sit with Gram, and be a good girl. And when Mommy and Daddy are through, Daddy will come get you ok."  
"Daee."   
He grinned at her and kissed her head before going to stand in front of the fireplace with their officiant.  
Once everyone was to a seat, Rossi looked up the stairs and then back to the DJ who started softly playing Shania Twain's From this Moment. And at the first notes, Ally and Nikki began their walk down the stairs and to meet Spencer at the "alter". The moment Spencer and Ally's eyes met, any lite bit of nerves they might of had dissipated, their smiles grew and the happiest of tears sprang to their eyes, everyone and everything else seemed to disappear around them and all they saw was each other. When Ally and Nikki got to the "alter", everyone else sat down and the officiant began.  
"We are gathered here together today to join Spencer and Ally in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. Who gives this woman to be wed?"  
Tommy, Vince and Mick all stood up as Nikki said, "Her brother's and I". Nikki then kissed her head and put her hand in Spencer's before going to sit with Courtney. He, Tommy, Mick and Vince all sat at the same time. The officiant stepped to the side and Ally and Spencer lit the memorial candle. Then they stepped back and the officiant stepped back into place. "Spencer, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
Spencer choked out his, "I do."  
"Ally do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
With tears glistening in her eyes, Ally said "I do."  
"Spencer and Ally have decided to write their own vows. Spencer..."  
Spencer took a deep breath, "Ally, twenty-four years ago you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate and sensitive person I have ever known. You have been my very best friend through the good and through the worst. You have been my reason to smile and you have given comfort beyond measure when I fell apart. You believed in me when no one else would, and you have shown me how to love with passion, purity and unconditional acceptance. I'm not sure if a lifetime is long enough to return all you have give me, but I promise the rest of my days I'll spend by your side. To laugh with you and cry with you, to believe in you and support you. In poverty I promise to do everything to make our love rich, and in wealth to never let our love grow poor. Together we have always been better than we could ever hope to be alone, and today I give you my love, my trust, and my fidelity forever. You have always been and will always be the best part of my day. I love you, Als."  
"Ally..."  
Ally took a deep breath, "Spencer, From the moment our paths crossed so long ago, you've surprised me, distracted me, Captivated me and definitely challenged me in a way no one else ever has. I've fallen in love with you over and over again, countless times without reservation, and I still can't believe that today I get to marry my best friend. I promise to be true to you, to uplift and support you, to frustrate and challenge you as you have me at times, and to share with you the beautiful moments in life. Someday, if the stars align, I might even let you win an argument. No matter what trials we encounter together or how much time has passed, I know that our love will never fade, that we will always find strength in one another, and that we will continue to grow side by side. I believe in the truth of what we are, and I will love you with every beat of my heart always."  
"The rings please," the officiant asked as everyone was wiping tears away. Spencer pulled the rings out of his pocket and handed them over. "These rings are a symbol of never ending love. There is no beginning nor is there an ending." The officiant then prayed over the rings. "Spencer.."  
Spencer picked up Ally's new ring set and slipped it on her finger. "With this ring, I the wed."   
"Ally..."  
Ally picked up Spencer's ring and slipped it on his finger, "With this ring, I the wed."  
"By the power invested in me by the state of Virginia and our Lord, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Spencer, you may now kiss your bride."  
Spencer raised one hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb as he cupped her cheek in his hand then he bent to kiss her. What was meant to be a chaste "church" kiss quickly turned into much more. They eventually pulled away keeping their foreheads together to cat calls and throats being cleared and giggling. Not to mention Molli who had grown tired of sitting and being quiet in gram's lap. "Maee!! DAEE!" They both laughed and turned to their guests. Molli wiggled her way down and ran to Spencer. "DAEE! UUU!" Spencer bent and picked her up. Then he put an arm around Ally's waist.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid and Molli."  
Then everyone was up hugging Ally and Spencer and congratulating them. After Rossi had his turn he went and got a microphone from the DJ, "Can I have your attention please. I'm getting a signal from the caterer that dinner is ready. If everyone would move to the tent and find a place to sit, your food will be served. Thank you!"  
Everyone moved to the tent and got seated, the food was served and everyone sat and ate keeping conversations going between tables around them. Spencer and Ally sat at the head table with Molli keeping to themselves stopping every now and again for a kiss. As every one was finishing up their dinner and the food was being cleared away, Rossi again grabbed the microphone. "Ok, so not long after these two decided to put all this together so quickly, I ran into them while they were shopping and getting all this put into place. Somehow we got to talking about music and after hearing that they didn't have a song they considered theirs, I asked them if I could gift them tonight with the music. They agreed and I set out to find them a song. I narrowed my list down to two that I felt fit them. I decided to see if I could pull a few strings and see if either artist was available to come and sing here tonight. I figured whichever one could that was the song meant for these two. If neither could, ok I'd flip a coin. Imagine my surprise when both artists could make it tonight, so I let them flip a coin to see which one goes first. So Spencer, Ally get out here."   
Spencer handed Molli over to Aaron who was the closest to them. "Molli, be good and sit with Uncle Aaron," Spencer said getting up. He and Ally then made their way to the middle of the dance floor hand in hand.  
As they made their way out, Rossi handed the microphone over to the first artist. The DJ played the instrumental only version of the song while Ed Sheeran sang 'Perfect'.  
Ally and Spencer wrapped their arms around each other and held each other close as they gently swayed to the music letting everyone else disappear around them. As the first song came close to an end Ed Sheeran handed over the microphone and the DJ melted the first song into the second and John Legend belted out 'All of Me' for them. Halfway through the second song, Molli had enough of Uncle Aaron and wiggled down running to Ally and Spencer. Spencer just chuckled and picked her up while he kept dancing and they ended the song dancing as a family.  
They eventually shared the cupcakes and the sparkling white grape juice instead of champagne. There were toasts from several. And lots more dancing. But when Molli finally amidst all the music and chatter around her fell asleep on Ally's shoulder, they decided it was time to hand her over to Fran for the night and leave their guests to finally begin their honeymoon. The guests all lined the driveway and Spencer held Ally's door open kissing her before she sat down making sure her dress was all inside the car before shutting the door. He then got in on his side and leaned over to kiss her again, before he started the car and they drove away.  
The guests then all started leaving and going on their way. Eventually Fran took Molli upstairs and got her into her pajamas without waking the little girl, then after picking up a few stray cups and plates. She made sure the house was locked up and went upstairs to bed. Penelope and Hank having gone to bed right after Ally and Spencer left. 

Spencer and Ally drove away holding hands. Spencer drove them to a secluded cabin in the woods, "Rossi is letting us use his cabin tonight well really as long as we want to stay."  
"So this is your plan for us. Two weeks away from everything."  
"Actually no. We have tickets to fly out on the nineteenth to go Florida. We'll leave here and go pick up Molli and take her on our first Family Vacation to Disney World. Then we leave Florida on the twenty-fifth and go see my mom in Vegas before coming home on the twenty-seventh to have a couple days before Molli's birthday party to get ready for that."  
"I love that plan. Almost as much as I love you. My husband."  
"My wife," he said grinning back at her before claiming her lips with his. When he pulled back ending the kiss, he opened his door and got out of the car running around to her side. He opened her door and helped her out of the car, then he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs to the door and over the threshold. He then put her back down on her feet and kissed her again. "Hold that thought. Let me go get our bags out of the car."  
Spencer ran back outside and grabbed their bags out of the back of the car and made sure it was locked back. He got back into the cabin and Ally shut and locked the door behind him. Ally took her smaller bag from him and started up the stairs as he followed. They found the master bedroom and while Spencer put their bags on a bench that was at the foot of the bed, Ally went to the ensuite bathroom and locked the door. "I'll be out in a few minutes," Ally called out.   
"Ok," Spencer called back a little confused. While he waited he took off his tie, jacket and shoes. Then sat in a chair in front of a huge bay window looking out over the lake. He was just about to go check on her when the bathroom door opened. Ally had let her hair down and had changed from her wedding dress to a twenties inspired peinoire set. An off white robe with lace in the middle with little satin buttons holding it together around her waist. Spencer took a deep breath as he stood in front of her taking it all in. Ally ran her hands up his arms and circled his neck eventually pulling him down to kiss him. His hands came to her waist and pulled her closer before wrapping around her. When they came up for air, Ally stepped back slowly unbuttoning her robe then tossing it over the back of the chair he had just vacated leaving her standing before him in a matching off white satin night gown. The hem graced the floor. It had an empire waist with a little bit of lace embellishment just under the ruched cups that covered Ally's breasts. "What did I do to deserve you? You are so incredibly beautiful."   
"You didn't have to do anything. I could ask the same question. But just love me Spencer."  
"Always," he said claiming her lips with his in another scorching kiss and scooping her up again carrying her to the bed and laying her down on it climbing in beside her. He kissed down her neck along her shoulder pulling the strap of the night gown off of her shoulder. He then kissed across the gentle rise of her breasts before kissing up the opposite shoulder as he pulled that strap down too. Then back up that side of her neck to her lips again then back down her neck to the valley between her breasts pulling the gown down as he went. He licked, kissed, sucked and gently nibbled on each of her nipples before moving lower growling when he discovered that she was not wearing any panties. She would have laughed at him if he had not thrown a leg over his shoulder and latched onto her clit and pushed two fingers inside her curling them to find that hidden sweet spot that had her already crying out and trembling. Before she had time to fully recover and realize what he was doing Spencer had stripped the rest of his clothes off and was kissing her again. The taste of herself on his lips had her already wanting more. He pulled back before thrusting fully into her growling out "Mine" as he did. They teased each other getting so close to the edge then backing off several times before finally allowing themselves to give in and fall over the cliff into total bliss.  
Much later after they had cooled off and were just laying together curled up cuddling, with smiles on their faces, Ally broke the silence, "Is my husband going to be that possessive all the time?"  
"I don't know. I've never been like that before. Have I?"  
"Not that I recall. Oh! I almost for got something," Ally said getting out of bed and walking naked to the bathroom. She pulled a box from her smaller bag and brought it back handing it to Spencer as she got back in the bed and pulled the covers up over her breasts.  
"Als. I didn't get you anything else for after the wedding. You didn't have to do this."  
"Yes I did. I wanted to do this now in private. Just open it."  
He kissed her again, then pulled the ribbon and took the top of the box off. He pulled the tissue paper open and found a onsie. "This is a little small for Molli."  
"What does it say? Read it to me."  
"My daddy is a Geek! But I'm living proof he scored at least once. Molli can't wear this."  
"Read the card. Out loud."  
He pulled the little card out of the bottom and read, "I'm sending you a message, though you don't know me yet. I hope it's one, when it arrives, that you'll be glad to get. It's a simple little message, that comes to you to say, 'Make room for me within your heart 'cause I am on my way!' Shh..here is a secret..And it is true...I can't wait to get a big hug from you! Love, Baby Reid." He stopped and just stared at the card then at Ally letting it sink in. He stuttered for a minute, "Ally are you...are we...you're..."  
She smiled back, "We don't have to have that conversation in August. Fate had other plans. It seems that when I was on those antibiotics after Christmas they counteracted my birth control. We're pregnant!"


	16. Chapter 16

Spencer was in shock. "When?"  
"We'll know more when we get back and we have our first sonogram, but the best my doctor and I can figure, this is an engagement night baby. He or she should be here right around before your birthday."  
"Are you ok? Is all this travel good for you? Can we still...?"  
"I'm fine. The travel is fine for now. Later not so much, but now is fine. And we can definitely still... As I get bigger and he or she grows, on my back may be out, I'll have to keep you on your back for a change."  
"When did you find out?"  
"Since it's after midnight now, the day before yesterday. I woke up feeling a little off. Just a touch nauseous. I was afraid, I was getting sick again so I got an emergency visit with my doctor. When I went out to run those last minute errands, that's when I went. After I found out what was really make me off, I went and had those made. I wanted to wait until now to tell you, so you wouldn't worry about us so much while we were getting ready for the wedding."  
"I just can't believe this is real. We're really going to have another baby?"  
Ally giggled. "Yes, we really are going to have another baby. We will have two babies under two."  
Spencer pulled the covers back leaving Ally exposed from about mid thigh up. Ally leaned back into the pillows as his hand found her belly. He slid down until his eyes were level with his hand. He was amazed. He couldn't tell yet. There were no outward signs, but to know what was going on inside her, to know what they had created together. His thumb rubbed across her belly gently scraping across her navel. He bent to place a kiss just below her navel where he believed this little life was now growing. "I know you can't really hear me yet, but I hope you can feel how much I already love you. I'm your daddy. I can't wait until I get to hold you in my arms and hug you close. But until then you stay safe and warm in there where Mommy is taking really good care of you." He then crawled back up in the bed to kiss Ally after wiping away her tears while she wiped his away. "This isn't going to be easy."  
"No with two this little it won't be, but with all we've already been through together. This will just be another adventure together."  
"I love you so much, Als."  
"I love you too, Stick. I know it won't be easy, but can we keep this between us. Just until the first trimester is over. Just another six weeks."  
"Easter. We can wait until Easter. That's the second weekend in April. Right at seven weeks."  
"Perfect. Give them another reason to celebrate."  
"I'm ready to celebrate now without them," he said pulling the covers over their heads and starting to worship her body all over again making love to her over and over until they fell asleep too exhausted to move anymore.

Ally woke up the next morning before Spencer. She carefully slipped out of bed trying not to wake him and went to the bathroom. She drew herself a nice hot bubble bath in the enormous jetted tub. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and slipped in the tub. She was laid back resting her eyes when Spencer walked in and stood leaning back against the sink just watching her.  
"What are you doing over there? You should be in here with me," she said sitting up.   
He shoved himself away from the sink and slid into the tub behind her. "Should you be in a tub this hot?"  
"Not very often, but I'll know if I'm getting too hot. We'll be fine. And after our workout last night. I need to soothe away a few aches."  
"Sorry. I don't know what got into me last night."  
"I'm not," she said scooting back leaning back against him resting her head on his collar bone, yet turning her head towards him to kiss him. "We may have to hold off on the good stuff until later tonight, but I'll never be sorry for anything we do when we're in bed or on the couch or really anywhere we might decide to get naked. We might have to see how well this tub works for that later too. Even though someone might want to now. I'm not up to it yet. I just want to lay here and soak up being in your arms right now."  
"That we can definitely do," he said kissing her again his hands coming around to rest on her stomach. "I still can't believe this."  
"It's real. I flushed or you would have seen the first bought of morning sickness. As soon as I got in this tub it started easing up."  
"That's not the only evidence. I didn't notice it at first, but these are a little fuller," he said moving his hands up to cup her breasts.  
"Only a man would notice that. They aren't that much bigger."  
"No, not much. But I know how they fit in my hands they are a little bit fuller," he said rubbing his thumbs across her hardening nipples. Knowing however that she was still a little sore he tried to change the subject as she gasped from the slight rub. "If we are going with it being six weeks, he or she is the size of a sweet pea now."  
"Our little pea."  
"Is that what we're going to call it. I don't like calling it an it."  
"Peanut is typical. But sweet pea or just pea could work."  
"Although sweet pea is a little feminine until we know for sure what it is. Peapod?"  
"We don't have to stick with peas. We could use anything."  
"I know. What are we going to do the rest of the day after this bathwater gets cold?"  
"Probably go raid the kitchen for food. I'm starting to get hungry."  
"Well we do need to keep both of you fed."  
"There is one thing I have no intention of doing until we get ready to leave here."  
He chuckled, "What is that?"  
"Put on anything more than a robe."  
"You are planning on being naked for a few days?"  
"Yep. I don't plan on you wearing anything else either. Why put clothes on that will just come right back off?"  
"I'm not sure about cooking or eating naked."  
"I said you could wear a robe. Just nothing else."  
"I guess I can agree to that."  
"After we eat, we can lay around and cuddle. You could read to us."  
"I could."  
"But first food, the more we talk about it, the more bunny and I are getting hungry. Especially since everything we ate last night came up this morning."  
"Bunny?"  
"A play on the bun in the oven and could go either way."  
"I actually like that one. Let's go on and wash so we can go find something and get you and bunny fed."  
Before long they were clean, fed, and lounging on the couch in the main living room enjoying a fire in the fireplace while Spencer read to her from his vast memory. They were a tangle of arms and legs with one of her hands tracing the Roman numerals down his side and his hands one in her hair the other resting on her stomach still marveling that there is life growing inside.  
"I've been thinking of adding to it," he said veering away from the story he was telling.  
"You...you Mr. Never again, is thinking of adding to his tattoo."  
"Yes. That was a very important date. I was thinking of adding the next most important days in my life. Molli's birthday, our wedding date, and eventually bunny's birthday."  
"That's sweet. I should too, but I can't until after bunny gets here."  
"I know. I can wait until then and we can go together."  
"That's up to you. If you want to go on you can."  
"Waiting might be better. Then we can do like then and hold hands when they do it."   
She moved so she could kiss him. "I love you Spencer."  
"I love you too, Als."  
They spent the rest of their time at the cabin, much like the first twenty four hours. Just enjoying finally having time just the two of them. They almost hated to leave, but they also both would admit to missing Molli.   
"I can't believe how weird it feels to be putting on clothes today."  
"Is my wife becoming a nudist?"  
"No, but in just a matter of a few days, I can tell my body is changing and my clothes feel constricting."  
"The only visible changes are still a slight increase in your breasts. No one other than me will notice."  
"They will if they are around when the morning sickness hits."  
"I'll make sure you have plenty of crackers around. And always make sure you feel as beautiful as you are."  
"Thank you. How much do you have left to pack up?"  
"Not much. Just a final walkthrough to make sure I've gotten everything. Are you ready for me to take your bags out?"  
"Why don't you do that and I'll strip the bed and take the sheets to the laundry room?"  
"Just don't overdo it."  
"OMG! It's just stripping the bed. Is my husband turning into a helicopter husband?"  
"No, at least I hope not. Let me know when I'm being too much and getting on your nerves."   
"Don't worry, when the hormones hit you'll know."  
He chuckled and kissed her before grabbing their bags and heading downstairs to start loading the car.  
She couldn't stop smiling as she stripped the bed one last time. Then she walked through the bathroom and made sure they hadn't left anything behind, before grabbing the morning towels and rolling them up with the sheets to take them down to the laundry room. She was just walking out of the bedroom when Spencer appeared back at the top of the stairs, "Here let me take that down," he said taking the bundled laundry from her. She just shook her head and let him take it following him down.  
Once they made sure they had not left anything behind, they got in the car and started back home to repack and pickup Molli for the next part of their honeymoon.

They walked thru the door from the mud room and immediately Molli was running towards them "DAEE! MAEE!"  
Ally scooped her up hugging and kissing her. "Were you a good girl for Gram?"  
"She's been an angel. What are you doing home so soon?"  
"We're not staying. We're just here to repack and pack Molli a bag. We're taking her to Disney World. Our flight leaves at three, so we've got to hurry a little."  
"Let me help pack her up for you. Hank is napping upstairs."  
"That would be a big help. Thank you," Ally said carrying Molli upstairs, while Fran and Spencer followed behind.   
They quickly unpacked and repacked just as Hank was waking up. "Since Hank is awake, why don't you let me drive you to the airport. Then you won't have either vehicle sitting in a parking garage with the risk of being broken into, stolen or damaged. Not to mention parking fees."  
"Are you sure?," Spencer asked.  
"Yes. Let me do this for you."  
"Thank You. It would be better."  
"Then let's get loaded up and get you off on the second leg of your honeymoon."  
They all then grabbed a bag and headed out to the car. Spencer frowned when Ally grabbed Molli and a bag but didn't say anything so he wouldn't tip Fran off, and he was still carrying the heaviest bags. They got the three bags loaded in the back of the car and Molli and Hank strapped into their car seats then Fran got in to drive, Spencer got in the front passenger's side and Ally sat in the back with the kids. When they got to the airport, Spencer got their bags together and after Ally had Molli, he got Molli's Car seat out of the car since it was air approved too. Luckily the way her seat was made he was able to pop a button on the bottom and rollers popped out and another button brought out a handle to roll it through the airport. They went through the normal airport security and eventually were let onto their airplane. Luckily their flight was only about two and a half hours. Molli did not like being strapped in her seat that long. She didn't throw a fit, but by the time they landed in Florida and she was able to be taken out of the seat, she was about to. Ally was really hoping that she would take a nap on their next flight out to Las Vegas, since that flight would be just over five hours. Spencer got her seat again and his and Ally's bags, while Ally got Molli's bag. Their complementary shuttle to their hotel was waiting outside in the designated waiting area. They got loaded up and were whisked away to their suite at a Disney resort. They got checked in and were shown to their suite where a crib was waiting for Molli who cranky from not having taken a nap yet. They let her down and she ran all over investigating her new surroundings. The freshened up and went to the resort restaurant for dinner. Then they went back to their room and got Molli down for the night early, and then they turned in for the night themselves early.   
The next two days they rented a Wonderfold Stroller Wagon for Molli so she didn't have to be strapped into a regular stroller the whole day, and they went to Epcot and Magic Kingdom. On the third day they stayed around the hotel. They took Molli to the indoor pool. They had a character dinner with Lilo and Stitch. And they let Molli just play around the room. On their last full day they rented the wagon again for Molli and took her to the Animal Kingdom. Then they woke her up early and waited until later for Breakfast since their flight was leaving just before lunch. And as soon as they were in the air, their plan worked and Molli slept most of the trip to Las Vegas.   
When they finally made it to their hotel in Las Vegas, again as soon as the door was shut they let Molli down and just let her explore. She had been fussy after being in a car seat or carried for so long, they just called in room service for dinner and let her play until she fell asleep. Then Spencer scooped her up and put her in the crib the hotel had provided for them. Then Spencer and Ally went and took a long soaking bath in the oversized whirlpool bathtub. "Are you looking forward to seeing mom tomorrow?" Ally asked as she was reclined back against his chest in the tub.  
"Yes and no. It's been so long, I really do want to see her, but if it's one of her bad day's.."  
"Even if she doesn't know us, hopefully she'll be calm enough that she'll be happy to see Molli. She seems to brighten everyone's day."  
He chuckled, "That she does. We are very blessed that she's so good. I hope bunny is as good a baby as Molli is."  
"Me too. I can hardly wait to find out what bunny is, so we can start thinking about names."  
"We can think about it before then. We could have a name for either way and not find out what bunny is."  
"I want to know. So we'll have a name set or at least narrowed down and if it is a boy, we need all new stuff for him. If it's a girl, there are a lot of Molli's things that can be passed down to her."  
"Good point."  
Ally sat up then and turned around sitting in his lap wrapping her legs around him, "But for now while she's asleep and we can. I don't want to talk anymore. I really need my husband."  
"He's right here," Spencer said pulling her closer bringing her lips down to meet his.  
Ally was moaning into his kiss as she could feel him hardening beneath her and his hands made their way to her breasts to tease them to hard peaks. She reached down grabbing his hardening length and stroked it to full hardness before lining herself up with him and sinking down on him pulling him as deep as she could. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close as possible burying his head in her breasts as they rocked together finding total bliss in each other. He eventually laid back against the tub bringing her with him cradling her against his chest. "We need to get out of here soon. It's starting to get cold," he said.  
"I know. I just love this naked cuddle time with you."  
"I do too, but we're turning into prunes and getting cold. We can go cuddle in bed."  
"But since Molli is in the room with us, we have to put on underwear at least. I like this better."  
"I know you do. I do too. But we'll catch a cold if we stay."  
"Fine," she said sitting back up and eventually standing to get out of the tub. He got out behind her. They quickly dried off and Spencer pulled on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt while Ally pulled on a pair of panties and a long t-shirt that stopped mid thigh. Then they crawled into bed and curled up together falling asleep almost instantly.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Spencer and Ally woke up to Molli sitting in her crib whispering, "Maee, Daee wae uu. Maee, Daee wae uu."  
They both chuckled. "I think someone is ready for us to get up. Not to mention her vocabulary is expanding," Spencer croaked out  
"I think so too. However you will have to take care of her right now. Bunny is making me have to pee so bad it hurts," Ally said rolling and crawling out of bed running to the bathroom. As soon as she got seated in the bathroom her morning sickness hit and she promptly started vomiting into the trash can.   
Spencer heard what was going on while he changed Molli's diaper. He checked their bags and pulled out the crackers he had picked up the other day and set them on Ally's nightstand. Then grabbed a couple dollars and his key card and took Molli with him just down the hall to get Ally a Sprite since there was no Ginger Ale. He got back to the room just as Ally was sitting down on the bed and reaching for the crackers. He opened the Sprite and handed it to her. "Do I need to put her back in the crib and clean out the trash can?"  
"Please. I need a few minutes to get my bearings back, before I need to be picking her up. And if I have to look at or smell that I'll be doing it all over again. Sorry."  
"It's ok. It's the least I can do. For now this is my job, since you are doing the hard part, growing our bunny," he said taking Molli over to the crib and putting her back in it. He then went and kissed Ally on the head before going and closing the bathroom door behind himself. He cleaned out the trashcan and then went through his morning routine. When he came out of the bathroom, Ally had moved to sit in the chair by Molli's crib. "How are you feeling now?"  
"Better. It doesn't last that long, but when it hits..."  
"I would gladly trade places if it were possible."  
"That would be something to see. Especially the last few days," she said giggling.  
"Definitely not pretty."  
"Like this is."  
"You are beautiful even when you're sick."  
She rolled her eyes, "I know you're lying, but I love you anyway."  
"Not lying. Love you too. Would you like me to call in room service for breakfast, so you can rest a little longer and Molli can run around and play a little longer."  
"Just no eggs for me or bacon."  
"Pancakes or waffles only?"  
"Yes. And I'll eat on the other side of the room so you and Molli can have whatever you want."  
"Ok. Which do you prefer pancakes or waffles? They have both," he asked looking at the breakfast menu.  
"Waffles."  
Spencer then called down their order. The played with Molli until there was a knock at the door. When their food arrived, Ally picked up Molli and played with her in her lap until Spencer shut the door behind himself. Then she moved and took a chair to the other side of the room and used the dresser for her table. Molli ran back and forth between them taking tiny bites from both of them. When all the food was gone, Spencer put their plates on the cart they came on and rolled it outside into the hall. Then Ally went and took a shower, while Spencer sat in the floor playing with Molli. When Ally was done in the shower, They switched and Spencer took his shower while Ally played with Molli and let her hair air dry for a little while. After Spencer finished with his shower, he ran Molli a bath and went out into the room and grabbed her as she ran around making her laugh. He then took her and gave her a bath, while Ally then dried and straightened her hair. She was finishing up as Spencer came out of the bathroom with Molli wrapped in a towel. He laid her on the bed to put a diaper on her, but was soon as he took his hands off of her to grab a diaper, she made her way off the bed and was running around the room naked. Ally and Spencer both started trying to grab her, while she kept running around laughing. Finally Spencer managed to grab her and eventually get a diaper on her. "Alright princess. You can't just run around naked. You have to keep some things covered."  
"Daddy's right Molli. You don't run around at home naked. You can't do it anywhere else."  
Spencer finally managed to get her into a plain onsie for the moment. Then they let her run and play while they got dressed and ready to go see Diana. When they were dressed and ready, Ally dug out Molli's outfit for the day and Spencer checked and restocked the diaper bag. Once they had Molli ready, they grabbed Molli, her bag and her car seat and headed down to the lobby and out to their waiting taxi. 

They got to Bennington and Ally could tell Spencer was getting more nervous by the second. "It's going to be ok. Even if she doesn't know who we are today, It's going to be ok."  
"I'm glad you think so. Are we doing the right thing bringing Molli here?"  
"Yes. She needs to meet her grandma. And grandma can't come to her anymore. It is going to be ok. Molli makes everyone around her smile."  
"But this is not the place for a baby."  
"She's technically a toddler now. If she gets fussy or starts disturbing anyone, I'll bring her out side."  
"But right now. She needs to go meet grandma."  
"Ok. Let's go," he said getting out of the car. He got the car seat out and paid the cab driver. They went inside the building and Spencer put Molli's car seat in a corner beside a plant in the lobby area. Then went to check them in as visitors. Just as he was finishing signing them in Diana's Doctor, Dr. Norman, rounded the corner and saw them.   
"Spencer, Ally. It's so good to see you. So far Diana is having a good day. Who's this little one?"  
"Dr. Norman," Spencer said shaking the man's hand. "This is our daughter Molli."  
"You're daughter? I didn't know you two had a baby."  
"Actually, what Spencer left out, is we adopted her from my cousin after she passed away with cancer minutes after Molli was born."  
"Then we started dating."  
"And we got married almost two weeks ago on Valentine's Day."  
"Well, Congratulations you two. I can't say I'm surprised except for the Molli part. I am sorry about your cousin."  
"Thank you, but we're doing much better now. Molli will be a year old in a few days."  
"Well Happy Birthday, Molli"  
Molli just smiled as she peeked through Ally's hair not sure about her surroundings.  
"Diana is in the library. I hope you all have a nice visit."  
"Thank you, Dr," Spencer said his nerves lightening a little after hearing that so far it was a good day.  
Spencer kept a hand on the small of Ally's back as they walked to the library. He went in first to see how Diana would react. She was sitting in front of a window looking out over the gardens. It was still a little cool out, or Spencer might have eventually asked her to go out to the gardens so they could let Molli down. Spencer, knowing how bad she could react to somethings, took a seat on a chair a few feet away from her. "Mom," he said quietly.  
She turned and looked at him, "Spencer. It's been so long. I've been worried about you. How's Ally?"  
"I'm sorry for making you worry and taking so long to get back out here. I've been kind of busy lately, though that's not an excuse." He motioned to Ally and pulled another chair between them. "Ally's on her way over here," he said explaining the chair.  
When Ally made her way to them she sat in the chair Spencer had pulled over for her and sat Molli in her lap facing Diana.  
"It's so good to see you Ally. Who do you have with you?"  
"I heard Spencer tell you he's been really busy lately."  
"Yes."  
"Do you remember my cousin Maggie?"  
"From Texas, yes."  
"Well a little over a year and a half ago, she decided she was tired of waiting for her Mr. Right and decided to have a baby on her own."  
"Ok, what does that have to do with this little one and why you have her?"  
"She's getting to that part mom. Just listen, please."  
"Ok."  
"Anyway, she went thru IVF with an anonymous donor. When she reached her fifth month, she found out she had cancer. Her doctors wanted her to have an abortion and take treatments. She refused. When she was thirty-two weeks, she came to Spencer and I, she asked us to adopt her baby when she died. Two weeks later, this little one came into our lives and we lost Maggie. We, Spencer and I have adopted her. Her name is Molli Elizabeth Reid."  
"Spencer, is this true. Is that my grandchild?"  
"Yes, Mom. There's more though. After we got Molli home, Ally and I started dating. Not conventionally since we had a newborn at home, but dating. I moved in with Ally and we got married on Valentine's day."  
"Finally! It's about time. How old is she?"  
"She'll be one on the second in four days."  
"She's beautiful. Will she sit with me?"  
Spencer took Molli from Ally's lap and sat her in Diana's lap and knelt on the floor beside her, just in case. "Molli, this is...what do you want her to call you, mom?  
"She can call me whatever she want's to, but for now just stick with grandma."  
"This is your grandma. She's daddy's mommy."  
Molli just stared at Diana studying her. "Daee. Maee."  
"Yes Daddy's Mommy. Your grandma."  
"Geema."  
"Yes. Grandma."  
"She's a quick learner."  
"Yes she is. Ally tells me all the time not to worry. And I know she's not biologically mine, but she's showing signs of above average intellect."  
"Then who better to be her dad, but someone who knows and can guide her through life's trials when you are as brilliant as you are Spencer."  
"I hadn't thought of it that way. Thanks mom."  
"I keep telling him, I guess he just had to hear it from you. She's definitely a daddy's girl. When he's gone for work overnight, I have to play recordings of him reading to her to get her to go to sleep at night and at nap time sometimes."  
"There will be a time, when she clings to you and doesn't want him. Don't let it bother you."  
"I know. I try not to."  
"That time may end up closer than we think."  
"Why do you think that?" Ally asked  
He looked at her with pleading eyes. She knew what he wanted and how could she deny him, when they never knew what the next visit might bring, so she just nodded.  
"She could get jealous."  
"What would she have to be jealous of?" Diana asked.  
"She could get jealous when her little brother or sister gets here," Spencer said grinning.  
Ally just sat in her chair grinning at Diana too.  
"Little...Are you...Are you saying what I think you are?" Diana asked tears coming to her eyes.  
"It's still a little early, but yes. You are going to be a grandma again in October around my birthday."  
"Oh my. I can't believe this. I get a daughter and two grandchildren all in one day," Diana said as the tears started to fall. Molli wiggled her way down and over to her diaper bag by Ally where Spencer had left it on the floor. Spencer wrapped his arms around Diana hugging her. Molli grabbed her lovie and a book and went back to Diana holding up her book. Diana pulled away from Spencer and took the book from her and lifted Molli back up onto her lap.   
"Geema eed."  
"You want grandma to read to you?" Diana asked her.  
Molli nodded her head, "eed." They all laughed and Diana took the book and started to read to her. Ally then went and sat in Spencer's lap as they watched Diana read to Molli and Molli rested her head on Diana's chest holding her lovie close. Spencer looked up at Ally and kissed her before turning back to his mother. They sat there like that until Diana finished the book and Molli had fallen asleep. Then Diana just sat and rocked her smiling down at her eventually falling asleep herself. Everything was going fine until Diana's arm went lax in her sleep and thinking that Molli could fall out of Diana's lap Ally stood and went to take Molli from Diana.  
As Ally picked up the sleeping toddler, Diana woke up. Unfortunately she woke up in an altered state of mind and started to attack Ally for taking "her baby" from her. Spencer jumped in and was able to keep Diana from really getting to Ally, however his efforts didn't stop Ally from falling. She rolled so that she didn't fall on Molli, but the fall still woke Molli up and she started crying. Nurses were suddenly everywhere trying to get Diana sedated and under control. As soon as they had Diana, Spencer was at Ally's side checking her over.   
"Are you ok? Are you bleeding anwhere? What hurts?" he kept thowing questions out to her.   
"I don't think anythings wrong. I...I'm not sure."  
"We'll get you to the emergency room and get you checked out. To be on the safe side."  
She didn't fight out of fear of something happening to the baby.   
The nurses got Diana back to her room and tucked into bed then came out to check on Spencer and Ally. They had moved to the lobby and were both still trying to calm a scared Molli down. Spencer had called an ambulance to get Ally checked out. Once the Ambulance got there they took Ally's vitals and once Ally explained about the baby, they loaded her up and took her away to the hospital. Dr. Norman brought his car around and insisted that Spencer let him drive Spencer and Molli to the hospital. Not having many other options, Spencer agreed and as quickly as possible, got Molli's car seat installed and Molli in it. Then they were off. Dr. Norman used his Doctor status to get Spencer and Molli back to Ally as soon as he could. The doctor that was attending to Ally came in shortly after Spencer got into her curtained off area. Molli was still a little scared, but was finally not crying, just clinging to Spencer. "Well as far as we can tell externally everything seems to be fine, however just as a precautionary measure I'm not letting you go until we do an ultrasound to make sure everything is ok with the baby. I know it's a little early and we won't be able to hear a heartbeat yet, but it will show if there are signs of you starting to miscarry. The technician should be down with the machine shortly. I don't anticipate there being any issues, but I want to be sure."  
Ally just nodded. Spencer also nodded, but did answer back, "Ok. Thank you."  
The doctor nodded and then walked out.   
"How are you feeling now Als?"  
"Just a little sore. I landed on my tailbone and Molli on my chest so sore, but not terrible. Ready to go home as soon as we make sure bunny is ok."  
"We'll get you back to the hotel and into bed so you can rest."  
"Maee," Molli said lookiing at Ally then up to Spencer.  
"Mommy's going to be ok. Do you want to sit with Mommy in her bed?"  
Molli nodded and Spencer sat her down next to Ally keeping a hand on her so she didn't roll out of the bed. She laid down when Ally wrapped her arm around her snuggling close. About fifteen minutes later, the technician came in with the ultrasound machine. Spencer rolled his chair closer to the bed Ally was laying on. He went to pick up Molli, but Molli was not having it. She wanted her mommy.  
"She's fine," the technician said. "As long as she stays where she is she won't get in the way."  
Spencer just nodded and left her laying with Ally. Then the doctor came in. "Since this is an early one. We have to do a vaginal ultrasound. So we will need you to strip from the waist down."  
Ally looked at Spencer, "You're going to have to help. I don't want to move Molli too much since she's still in a bit of shock from all this."  
Spencer got up and, while the doctor held the sheet up, he stripped Ally's pants and underwear off. She did have to lift her hips so he could get them off, but they managed to do it without upsetting Molli anymore. The doctor covered her back with the sheet and then dropped part of the bed down and pulled out the stirrups for her feet.  
"I know this won't be comfortable, but we've got to see what's going on in there," the doctor said as he started to insert the wand. The technician listed and followed all of the doctor's instructions. "Ok, since it is early I know it's a little hard to tell what we're looking at, but do you see that little spot in that open area. That's your baby. I don't see any signs of miscarriage. And everything looks normal and right on track for eight weeks from conception. Which I would put at January 1st. Do either of you have any questions?"  
"Is she able to fly home? We were supposed to fly home tomorrow."  
"I would not advise it. As I said, there are no signs right now. Everything looks fine, however the next day or so there is still the potential for a delayed reaction to the fall. I would be more comfortable if you drove home."  
"Ok. No problem."  
"As soon as you get home, make an appointment and get looked at by your ob at home. I'll send everything we've looked at here to them. Also to be on the safe side, no lifting anything but food on a fork or a glass of something to drink and get plenty of rest. I'll get your discharge papers started. Is there anything else for now?"  
"No thank you," Ally answered.  
Then the doctor left. The technician printed off a few pictures from the ultrasound and handed them to Spencer. Molli sat up and pointed to the pictures then.   
"That's you're little brother or sister in mommy's tummy," Spencer explained showing Molli the pictures. Molli looked at Ally's stomach then back at the pictures. Then she just laid back down by Ally. Spencer chuckled. "Princess, mommy needs to get up and get dressed again. Can you come sit with Daddy while Mommy gets dressed?" Molli sat back up and held out her arms for Spencer. He picked her up hugging her close and kissed her head before getting her settled in his leg. She cuddled into his side. The technician finally got everything turned off and gathered up and left the curtained area. Then Ally sat up and turned to the side of the gurney she was on and keeping the sheet over her bottom half. She took her underwear and pants from Spencer and put them back on standing only to finish pulling them up. Then she sat back down on the gurney. Spencer then sat Molli down beside Ally and put Ally's shoes and socks back on her feet for her. Eventually the nurse came in with her discharge papers and went over everything with them. Spencer called a cab to come and take them back to their hotel.   
Once they got back to their room, Spencer made a few calls and while Ally repacked everything, Spencer left to pick up a rental car. When he got back they went on and he packed up the car and eventually went on and started on their journey home. They stopped for the night in Cedar City, Utah. Molli was beyond ready to get out of her car seat. After they found a room, they drove thru a McDonald's and got dinner and then went back to the room and ate before turning in for the night. The next morning they got up loaded the car and got back on the road they left at eight and stopped every two hours to let Molli out to stretch and play then they stopped for the night again at seven in Limon, Colorado. The next day they stretched it out and got to St. Louis, Missouri. On the first, Molli was not having her car seat, so they only made it to Lexington, Kentucky and had to let her run more. They finally made it home on the second around eight pm. All of them were tired and weary. They had called everyone and moved Molli's birthday party back a day, but they were all past tired and ate a lite dinner while Molli ran around then went to bed early having Molli sleep with them, since she had been having nightmares everynight since the incident. But there were no signs or issues with Ally or their little bunny.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning when Ally woke up before Molli and Spencer she went to the restroom and went on and called her doctor and left a message letting her know what had happened and that she needed a followup visit as soon as she could get in. Luckily, this morning she was only a little nauseous. Then she went downstairs and started decorating and getting ready for Molli's birthday party. It wasn't long before Fran was coming downstairs. "How was your trip? Why did you decide to drive home?" Fran asked.  
"We did have a good trip for the most part. We went to Disney World and that was great. Then we made a quick trip to Las Vegas to see Spencer's mom and we were having a good visit, but she fell asleep during the visit and when she woke up she was in an altered state a thought I was trying to steal her baby. And, she tried to attack me. I fell and the doctor I saw out there didn't want me to fly and have something go wrong in the air. So we drove home. Spence has to get the rental car turned in today."  
"I'll go and bring him home. So you can stay and rest and let Molli just run around the house today."  
"Thank you. I'm a little road weary myself, but she really is. I don't think we could get her in a car seat today if we had to."  
"What else do we need to get done for the party this evening?"  
"Not much really. Thank you for cleaning the house for me. We don't have that much food to put together. Did they bring her cakes yesterday?"  
"Yes. I put them in the freezer yesterday. I'll go on and pull them out now so they can be thawing out. Is there anything else that needs to come out of the freezer?"  
"The two large packages of hamburger meat. I need to go to the store and get buns, cheese, chips & drinks."  
"Spencer and I can go get all that when we take the car back. We'll just make a list. There were some packages delivered the other day. I put them in the garage. They are rather large."  
"What in the world did he do?" Ally asked giggling.  
While Fran pulled everything out of the freezer, Ally went to the garage. She found the boxes. One was marked little tikes activity garden. Then there was a little tikes hide and seek climber. But to top it all off there was a wagon stroller almost identical to the one they rented in Disney World and a box boasting of a twin bed frame that reminded Ally of Cinderella's carriage.  
"Did I go overboard?"  
"The stroller will be needed in the future and the toys are ok, but she's not going to be ready for the bed for a while, so with the bed yes. But I like it. And then we can leave the baby bed up for bunny."  
"Did you call your doctor yet?"  
"I did. They aren't open today, but I left a message explaining what happened and I need a follow up. And Fran is going to follow you to town to take that rental back and you two are going to the store to get the last minute stuff for the birthday party this evening."  
"Ok. Is there anything else I need to do today?"  
"Other than put together these toys?"  
"That too."   
"I think that will keep you busy the rest of the day."  
"Just remember while I'm out...no lifting. Not even Molli. Penelope will be here with you and since she's recovered and back to work. Just for today, don't lift anything."  
"I won't. I don't want to risk my husband blowing a gasket if I did."  
"I would try not to. I think I'm going to try to get some of this put together now and take the car in after lunch when it's time for Molli's nap."  
"Ok. I'll bring you out a cup of coffee when it's done," Ally said looking up to kiss him.   
"Thank you," he said before kissing her back and watching her as she walked back into the house. 

By lunch, everything was decorated, the meat was seasoned and made into patties ready to be thrown onto the grill when the time came. Fran, Ally and Penelope made out a grocery list. Spencer had the hide and seek climber put together but the activity garden was giving him a run for his money. They all sat and ate a quick lunch and then Penelope took Hank upstairs for his nap deciding to take a nap with him and Spencer took Molli up for her nap and Ally decided to nap too claiming to still be tired from their trip so that Penelope and Fran would not get suspicious. So Spencer put Molli in the bed with Ally and laid down with his girls just long enough for them both to go to sleep. Then he got up and he and Fran left to take the car back and get the groceries. When they were finally headed back home, Fran asked, "So what happened? Is Ally going to be ok? Is the baby ok?"  
"How did you know?"  
"A mother knows." Fran laughed. "Also I heard you in the garage. She told me your mother tried to attack her?"  
"Yes. She fell asleep after reading to Molli, with Molli in her arms. When Ally went to get Molli before she fell out of mom's lap, Mom woke up. Only her state of mind was altered and it wasn't pretty. She didn't get to Ally. I was able to hold her back, but Ally still fell. They got mom sedated and back to her room and we called an ambulance and took Ally to get checked out. Everything looked fine, but the doctor wasn't comfortable with her flying, so we drove home. So far everything is ok. She's called her doctor here and is waiting to see when she can see her."  
"So can I ask how far along she is?"  
"Eight almost nine weeks. She told me about bunny right after the wedding. We are trying to wait until we're past the first trimester to tell anyone."  
"My lips are sealed, but since I know. I can be your eyes at home when you're gone on cases."  
"Thank you. Right now she's not supposed to be lifting anything, until her doctor here says it's ok. The worst is Molli is having nightmares every night since the incident. I don't know how to help her. "  
"I'll make sure she doesn't. And it's still fresh in her mind. When things get back to normal they may start going away. Just give it time."  
"Thank you. How is the house hunting going? I know you and Penelope have been looking. You're welcome to stay with us as long as you need to."  
"We know. But you two are newly weds and with another baby on the way, you need the space. We've been with you long enough. We've narrowed our search down, but haven't settled on one yet. We have a few still to look at next weekend."  
"Ally and I can keep Hank, so you won't be rushed. If we don't have a case that is."  
"We'll see what happens."   
They finished their drive home and got everything unloaded into the house. Penelope put Hank down in the pack n' play and went to help put everything away. "Is Ally still napping?" Spencer asked.   
"I haven't been up long, but I guess so. I haven't heard her or Molli yet."  
Spencer then left and went up to check on them. He found Ally sitting up in their bed reading with Molli in her lap. He smiled at them and quietly crawled onto the bed beside them. Ally finished the book and Molli finally noticed him "DAEE!"  
"Did you like the book Mommy was reading to you?"  
"Maee eed."  
"Yes. Mommy was reading to you."  
Molli took the book from Ally and handed it to Spencer.  
"Ahh. Mommy was reading one of her favorites from when she was a little girl. Did you like Pippi?"  
Molli just grinned and nodded at him. "Ok maybe this evening at bedtime, daddy can read to you from one of his favorites when he was a little boy."  
"Daee eed aak."  
"You want me to read to Hank too."  
She nodded and crawled into his lap. "We'll see about that later. Are you ready to go downstairs and play? Is mommy ready to go downstairs yet?"  
Molli started trying to get off the bed so Spencer got out off the bed and picked her up looking at Ally. "I'm getting up. I've got to keep her from tearing up some of the decorations. And you have to finish putting her toys together and get the grill ready."  
"And I really need to get the toys done." Spencer said as they made their way downstairs. Spencer kissed Molli's hair and then put her down on the floor. "You be a good girl for Mommy, Gram and Aunt Penny," he told her before turning and kissing Ally then going out to the garage and opening the back garage door so he could get the grill started and watch it while he worked on the toys.  
Penelope was sitting in the floor while Hank was having tummy time on his play-mat. Molli ran over to Hank and laid on the floor in front of him. She grabbed one of his toys and would hold it towards him letting him try to grab it from her. She loved playing with Hank now that he was starting to be able to play a little bit. They all made sure she was careful and didn't accidentally hurt him. Hank loved when she would try to play with him too. He would flay his arms around and kick his legs making all sorts of little sounds.   
Ally and Fran got the finishing touches done and ready for the party. Just before the guests started to arrive, Ally went and got a change of clothes for Molli and came back down to change her in the living room.   
Aaron, Emily and Jack were the first to arrive. Jack went and sat with Molli and Hank and tried to keep them entertained. After being told where Spencer was, Aaron made a b-line for the garage and ended up helping finish put the activity garden together. Emily asked what she could do to help, but with everything done so far, she ended up just sitting and talking with Ally, Fran and Penelope. Rossi and Krystall weren't too far behind. Then Anderson and Tara and finally JJ, Will and the boys showed up. As soon as everyone got there, Spencer put the meat on the grill and Ally and Fran set out dips, chips and all the condiments. Before long they were all sitting down eating burgers and talking. After they had finished with their dinner, they all went to the living room area and everyone sat on the couch, the chairs and even some on the floor. While Spencer and Ally sat in the floor with Molli, they showed her all the books everyone had brought for her. "EED Daee EED." Molli said excited about her books.  
"We will read them a little later for now. Hotch, Rossi can you help me with something?"  
Aaron and Dave stood in answer and followed Spencer out to the garage and helped Spencer bring the toys he had put together into the living room. Once they had everything sat down in the living room, Molli went over to inspect them. Spencer picked her up and put her on top of the climber and got her to sit down and slide down the little slide. Before long Molli and Michael were playing going back and forth between the two toys and Jack and Henry were helping them slide and showing them how to work some of the features with Spencer. Ally and Fran cleaned up with a little help from the other ladies and then pulled the cakes out and got the table ready for cake and ice cream and got a throw away mat set up under Molli's high chair for anything that ended up on the floor. Ally managed to get Spencer's attention, and he rounded all the kids up and got them all to the table. He stripped Molli down to her diaper and a plain onsie then got her in her high chair. Ally lit a single candle on Molli's smash cake which was a larger cupcake iced in red on the bottom and blue on top with the number one candle on top that made everyone think of Thing One from the Dr. Seuss books. The cake for everyone else was made to look like the cat in the hat's hat too. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to her and then Spencer and Ally helped her blow out her candle and took the candle off before putting the cake down on the high chair tray.   
Molli looked at the cake, then she looked at Spencer and Ally. Then she slowly stuck one finger in it and held the finger out to Spencer. He turned her finger back and stuck it in her mouth. She got a questioning look on her face then did it again before finally grabbing a hand full and trying to shove it in her mouth. Ally cut the other cake and handed around slices to everyone. By the time everyone else was finished with their cake, Molli was covered head to toe in cake with a lot on the floor around her high chair too. Fran took the tray off the high chair and what was left of the cake and cleaned and threw out the mess. Ally got a towel and brushed off as much as she could onto the mat on the floor wiping Molli down before wrapping her in the towel. Spencer then took her and went to give her a bath.   
While Spencer was cleaning Molli up everyone made their excuses and said their good byes. Fran and Ally finished cleaning up, while Penelope gave Hank a bottle. Spencer and Molli came back downstairs with Molli all cleaned up and in her pj's. Spencer put her down, "Now go get a book...one book and bring it here and we'll read it before bedtime."  
She ran to the pile of books and pulled out one then ran back to Spencer, "AAk eed Daee.."  
"Well Hank is getting his nighttime bottle before bedtime. Why don't you come sit over here in the chair with daddy and we can read it loud enough that Hank will hear it too," Spencer said sitting down in a chair just a few feet away from where Penelope was sitting on the couch with Hank. Molli ran over and Spencer helped her crawl into his lap and get comfortable. Then he opened the book and started to read The Velveteen Rabbit. Before he was through with the book, both kids were sound asleep. Spencer put the book down and took Molli up to her bed and got her tucked in hopefully for the night. Then he went back downstairs and helped finish cleaning back up. Penelope took Hank up and put him to bed before taking a shower and going to bed herself. Fran followed not long after Penelope. Then eventually Spencer and Ally went up and took a long soaking bath together before finally going to bed curled up together. And for the first night since the incident, Molli slept all night with no nightmare.   
The next morning while Spencer was in the shower, Ally's phone rang. It was her doctor telling her if she came on in as soon as she could get around. She got up and went to join Spencer in the shower. He jumped when she opened the door and stepped in with him. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to the doctor as soon as I'm dressed and ready. So I'm joining you so I'll have at least a little hot water."  
They finished their shower and Spencer called Hotch to let him know he might be a little bit late, but he would be there. When they got downstairs, Fran was already feeding Molli her breakfast. "You two were in the shower. I got her changed and brought her down."  
"Thank you. Would you mind watching her for a few hours? I have a doctor's appointment this morning and I don't want to have to keep her entertained while the doctor is doing his job."  
"That's fine. Hopefully everything will be fine with your doctor's appointment. I'll be fine with both kids. Don't worry."  
They both hugged Fran and thanked her before practically running out the door. Leaving Penelope looking after them wondering what was going on as she came downstairs with Hank. "They just had an errand to run before he comes in to work. Nothing to worry about. He'll see you at the office," Fran said seeing the look on Penelope's face.

Spencer and Ally got to her Doctor's office in record time. Ally checked in and they were immediately taken back to a room. Ally got changed into the gown the nurse had handed her and then got seated in the exam table. She had barely got seated when the doctor came in. The doctor did the normal vital check, had the nurse take some blood for testing and then had an ultrasound technician come in and just like the doctor in Las Vegas, they did a vaginal ultrasound to see what was going on. "Well so far everything looks ok. No signs of anything going wrong. Right on track where you should be. I am going to run a few extra tests, thus the blood sample, just to be on the safe side. I should have those results by the end of the week. In the mean time, just to be on the safe side, no lifting until I get those back. One of the tests is also an early gender indicator, normally it doesn't show until the twelfth week, but it is possible to know by ten weeks. If you want to know, that is."  
"We definitely want to know," All said smiling at Spencer.   
"As long as everyone is healthy, I don't care," Spencer declared.  
Not long after, they were able to leave and Ally dropped Spencer off at work, before returning home. Spencer sent Fran a text letting her know what the doctor said.


	19. Chapter 19

By the end of the week Ally was glad Spencer was gone on a case. "Is he hovering too much?" Fran asked that Friday as they sat down to eat lunch.  
"It's not that really. I love that he cares so much he hovers a little. It's just..."  
"Just what dear. You can tell me. It won't go anywhere else."  
"I know. And I know that you know even though you and Spencer have tried to keep it quiet that you know about the baby. It's just that this is a little embarrassing."  
"So, we'll laugh about it together. What's wrong?"  
"It's just... We've only been married three weeks. We only got to be newly weds for twelve days. Then this little incident. I know I have to wait until the doctor calls with my test results, but it's hard with him right there every night and I can't. I'm just hoping that the doctor calls soon and releases me. I'm going crazy. And the anniversary of our first official date is coming up next week."  
Fran giggled, "Oh honey, don't worry. Your doctor is going to release you when he calls. Why don't you plan something special for him on that anniversary. I'll keep Molli for you that night."  
"But what?"  
"I don't know. What about a scavenger hunt of things and places that mean things to you both? Have it eventually lead him to a hotel. Then you two spend a nice weekend alone. Molli will be fine here with Penelope and I."  
The rest of the week and the weekend, Ally worked on ideas to spend time alone with Spencer. Fran went by herself to look at the other houses, while Ally watched Hank. Penelope was working all weekend well into the night since the case the team was working was a bad one. The team was gone until the early morning hours the Friday after the anniversary of their first date. Ally felt the bed dip and then she felt him kiss her head and wrap his arms around her before going to sleep. He had called her as soon as they found their unsub and told her when they would be heading home. He also told her that Hotch had given them Friday off since it would be so late when they got home and the case was such a bad one. Ally snuck out of bed when she heard Molli up. She went downstairs and got Molli her breakfast. When Fran came down the stairs with Hank, Ally quietly went back upstairs and got dressed. She left her first note on the bathroom mirror for when he woke up. Then she kissed Molli and thanked Fran before she left to drop off the rest of the clues and then go check into their hotel room for the weekend.

Close to noon, Spencer woke up. He got up and went to the bathroom to start his daily routine. He eventually saw the card taped to the mirror. He opened it slowly pulling the card from the envelope. "Welcome home! I've planned a special day for you. Molli's taken care of for the day, so get cleaned up and find your first clue in the place of our first official date." He smiled at the card and then went to get dressed and see what Ally had in store for him today.   
Once he was dressed he went downstairs noticing how quiet the house was. He went to the dinning room table and found the next card. He opened the card as slowly as he opened the first. "I know you're big beautiful brain is working overtime already trying to figure out why. But don't over think and enjoy. Your next clue is in the thing you don't use near as much as you should next to the thing you use way more than you should when it runs." He chuckled as he slid the note back into the envelope and carried the two cards out to the garage to the Bentley.   
On the windshield was another card and the keys to the car. He opened the card, "Hope your having fun. You'll need this key to find your next clue. Your next clue is at one of your favorite places. The one you loose all sense of time in. Ask Renee for a clue." He got in the car and as he backed the car out of the garage noticing that Penelope's car was gone from the house. He went to his favorite bookstore and as the note said he asked Renee for a clue.   
Renee handed him a wrapped package "You might want to wait and open that in the car." He went back out to the car after looking around the room with longing. He opened the package to find the book Kama Sutra 365. "This could be fun to try after bunny has arrived. Your next clue is where you'll find out for yourself that bunny is ok as I am too. Just ask Nurse Elle for a clue." He tried his best to cover the book not wanting anyone to look into the car and see it. Then went to Ally's doctor's office.  
Once there he went inside and Nurse Elle was waiting for him "Are you looking for a clue?"  
"Yes ma'am." he said taking the card she was extending to him. He waited until he got in the car and opened this card. Inside he found a note from her doctor releasing her. "Now that you've seen for yourself. You may need a bag for the rest of your clues. Look in the trunk for clue #5."  
He got back out of the car and went to the trunk opening it. Inside he found bag on top of an ice chest. "You'll need the bag first, for your book and the next package, which you'll find where I might find something to wear for your eyes only. Seek Amelia at Sara's and tell her you need a clue. Try not to turn red, love."  
He was already turning red, but went on and went to the adult store Ally hinted at. He went inside luckily only finding one person "Are you Amelia?"  
"Let me guess, you need a clue," she said handing him a black bag with tissue paper coming out the top of it.  
He went back out to the car and pulled the tissue paper out of the bag inside the bag he found a deep purple negligee, a bottle of lube and a bottle of massage oil. "Maybe I'll wear this for you while giving you a back massage then the other bottle can come in handy. Are you ready to find me yet? Maybe you need to cool off a little. Your next clue is waiting where you'll find a sweet treat. We've had several treats from there so far this year. a taste test, a wedding and a birthday."  
He put everything back in the black bag and then put the black bag in the other bag with the book. He sat in the car trying to think of anything but Ally in that little purple number. If he didn't there would be no way he would be able to get out of the car at the next stop. Eventually he had himself under control and left going to the bakery that made their wedding cupcakes and Molli's birthday cake. Inside he was handed a small cake box. "Can't wait to share this little treat with you. But... we might need a little something with more substance before we indulge. You'll find your next clue where you asked Sixx for my hand." He looked at the oversized chocolate cupcakes and their mounds of chocolate icing and licked his lips ready to taste this special treat. But resisting the temptation he closed the box back and set it in the seat next to the bag. Then went to the restaurant.  
Once he got to the restaurant he went inside and was handed a bag with two dinners inside. He went back out to the car and opened the trunk putting the dinners inside the ice chest, taking the card off the front of the bag and then got in the car and opened the card. "Now that ice chest will come in handy and keep this dinner warm, while you find the last two clues. The first you'll find where we signed in agreement to start this life we have today." He added the card to the rest in the bag, and went to her old office.  
Taped to the front door of her old office was another envelope. He took it and went back to the car before opening it, "This one's just to let you know how much I love you and how happy I am to be on this road through life with you. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us my love, my husband. Your next clue is waiting with Mike at the front desk where you wanted us to stay back in September. Can't wait for you to find me." He added that note to the others and went to the hotel.   
Once there he handed the valet the valet key and got the bags out of the front seat and opened the truck and grabbed the ice chest containing their dinner. He went inside and the guy at the front desk just handed over another envelope. "twelfth floor sir." the concierge said. He took the envelope and went to the elevator and pushed the button for the twelfth floor. On the ride up he opened the envelope. "I couldn't resist just one more. The night is cool so come warm me up."  
He added this last card to the others and used the key card that was in the card the concierge had handed him to let himself into the room. He put the bag down in a chair and the ice chest down by a table that had been set with candles glowing in the darkness. Then he went out onto the balcony through the open door. There she was looking out over the lake behind the hotel. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into his embrace rolling her head to one side. He took full advantage and started nipping and kissing her exposed neck and behind her ear. She sighed and giggled, loving the feel of his arms around her.  
"What did I do to deserve this little surprise today?" he finally stopped to ask.  
"Do you know what yesterday was?"  
"Thursday?"  
"That too. What was the date?"  
"March 15th?" he answered knowing he was missing something.  
"What happened one year ago March 15th?"  
"We had just gotten to bring Molli home..." then it hit him. "I cooked dinner and had everything waiting for you after you put Molli down for our first official date. We had dinner and danced in the living room."  
She smiled and turned in his arms to look up at him. She wrapped her arms to link her hands behind his head and bring his lips down to hers.   
After pulling away for air, he asked "You did all this for the anniversary of our first date?"  
"Yes."  
"And I thought I was getting on your nerves and starting to be a helicopter husband."  
"'You were getting on my nerves, but not for that reason. I love you so much and I know why I've been restricted the last couple of weeks, but there you are all hot and sexy in bed beside me every night my husband and I can't do anything. It's rather annoying."  
He chuckled. "I'm sorry. How can I make it easier for you?"  
"Well one this weekend is just for us so a weekend of naked with my husband is a good way to start. Second now that I've been released we can resume normal activities that's going to help too."  
"Why don't we go inside and eat that dinner you had me bring, then we'll see what 'activities' we can get into."  
"I like the way you think Dr. Reid."  
He chuckled then surprised her by picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the table. He sat her down in a chair when he got to the table then went back and shut the balcony door and went back to the table and started to unload the dinner boxes. He surprised her again by moving his chair next to hers and switching their dinners. He put one arm around the back of her chair and then started feeding her. She took the hint and started feeding him too. They stopped every few bites and kissed each other. By the time the dinner was gone, they were both so worked up they barely made it to the bedroom, before ripping their clothes off. They got to the bedroom and Ally climbed on the bed laying down with her head on the foot of the bed. She reached out and unzipped his pants then pulled them and his underwear down. He was already half hard and as she stroked his length with her hand he continued to harden for her. She then pulled him closer and licked him root to tip before taking him into her mouth, one hand going to stroke what she couldn't get in her mouth and the other cupping his balls rolling them in her hand.   
He couldn't resist. His hands went to her breasts pulling the top of her satin nightgown down to expose them. He pulled his shirt off and then bent to taste and nibble on her breasts. He then moved one hand further down between her legs opening her with his fingers moaning at how wet she was for him. He couldn't wait any longer he crawled up on the bed on his side and ran his tongue along her slit, loving the taste that was completely and totally Ally. When he felt himself getting close to the edge, he pulled himself from Ally's mouth and went to town on her clit, licking and sucking on it with two fingers inside her curled up playing with her sweet spot pushing her over the edge quaking in his arms. When he knew it would be too much for her to keep going, he made his way back up her body kissing, licking and nibbling as he went. He got back to her lips and captured them with his.   
As their tongues were dancing together she reached down and grabbed his length guiding it into her. He rolled them onto their sides so that he didn't put any weight on her stomach and then slowly brought them both to yet another mind blowing orgasm as they clung to each other eventually falling into the best sleep they had in weeks.

When he woke up the next morning, she was still asleep. He decided to wake her up wickedly. He got up and went to the restroom, before putting his plan into motion. He pulled the sheets from the bottom of the bed and started crawling up under them from the bottom of the bed. She was laying on her side and when he got to her nether region, he pulled one of her legs up and held it with one hand and started tasting her again, nipping at her clit and using his tongue to open her up. She started moaning in her sleep and then rolled onto her back, grinding down on him. The wetter she got the more enthusiastic he got with his ministrations. When he couldn't take it anymore, his kissed his way back up her body slowly entering her. He kept his strokes long and slow eventually causing them both to tumble over the cliff moaning out each other's names.   
"Now that's the perfect way to wake a girl up," Ally said as her breathing regulated.  
"I couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful laying there with the sun shinning in on you."  
"How about we go make use of that oversized bathtub in there? Then in a little bit we'll see if I can return the favor."  
"I'd rather you make good on the promise of that little lace number and massage oil," he chuckled.  
"That can be arranged too," she said getting out of the bed and walking naked to the bathroom. 

Before too long they were in the bathtub with her cradled between his legs leaned back her back to his chest her head resting on his shoulder both of their hands resting on the slight curve of her belly. "Have you thought of names yet?" he asked.  
"A little. I would like something literary since we both read so much. Not necessarily out of a book, just something that sounds like it should be out of a book."  
"I like that idea. Have you come up with anything yet?"  
"Not really. Have you thought of anything yet?"  
"I haven't yet."  
"We still have a while to think of something. Who knows we may decide on something and look at him or her and decide it won't work for them."  
"True. But If I know Penelope, she'll have everything monogrammed and get huffy if we change the name."  
"That's why we keep the name to ourselves until bunny gets here."  
"Are we going to tell everyone what bunny is before he or she gets here?"  
"We could do a gender reveal. I don't want to do it until later though, like six to seven months."  
"That's fine. I may have put it there, but it's in your body. Your body, your rules. Just so I get to know what's going on."  
"You definitely get to know what's going on. As you said you put it there," she said turning slightly to smile at him then kiss him.  
He kissed her back as he chuckled.   
They spent the rest of the weekend talking and making love, just enjoying the time alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a summary. Sorry for posting so late. With the holidays and the end of the year coming, I've been and will be extremely busy both at work and at home. I try to post a new chapter every Monday. If I'm late, I'm just busy. Not abandoning this story. Thank you all for reading.

The next week Spencer and the team were lucky enough to have a paperwork week. That Friday Penelope came to Spencer just before they were going to leave work for the weekend. "Hey, JJ, Em, Fran and I are taking all the kids to the Zoo tomorrow, do you think Ally would like to go and take Molli? We just kind of decided to do this."  
"I appreciate you wanting to include Ally and ordinarily I'm sure she would love to go with you all, but we are having first birthday, family, Easter pictures taken tomorrow. We haven't really ever taken real portraits yet."  
"OH. That's wonderful. I can't wait to see them!"  
"Ally wanted to be able to send Easter cards, which I've never heard of, but it's what she wants and I think we need more pictures of Molli at least. Are you about ready to go? I just turned all my cases in to Hotch."  
"Just about. I just need to turn everything off and grab my bag."  
"Ok. I'll be ready to go when you are."  
On the ride home, Spencer asked how the house hunt was going.  
"You know about that?"  
"Of course, I know. I don't think Ally knows. She won't be surprised, but she doesn't know."  
"We've narrowed it down to three and put in offers on all of them hoping that one will be accepted."  
"I'm sure one will be. Not that we are in any hurry for you to leave. You are welcome with us as long as needed."  
"I know, but I've been living with you since August. That's six and a half months. And Fran's been here permanently for two months. You and Ally have been wonderful. And I am so thankful for all you've done for Hank and I, but it's time we got our own space. All of the houses Fran and I have put in offers for are three bedrooms with finished basements that we could make into an extra bedroom if needed like you did for Sarah and Des."  
"Are you sure you can afford that?"  
"Yes, We are sure. I've been able to put back a good bit since I have been staying with you so the down payment is not an issue with what I had in savings. Then with Fran's retirement and Social Security and my income we can do it."  
"Ok, just don't rush for us. Ally's loved having the help with Molli, when I'm out on a case."  
"Don't worry about that. I'm sure Fran will still be bringing Hank over for play dates when we are working. He and Molli have practically been raised like brother and sister, so far. He missed her terribly when you took her to Disney on your honeymoon."  
"She missed him too. Every time we went into a store, she'd pick up a toy for herself then pick up another one and hold it up and say 'AAK Daee AAk'. We did put a lot back on the shelves when she wasn't looking. We wouldn't have been able to fit everything in our bags."  
"I thank you for cutting back. He doesn't need a lot of toys right now. He does love his Stitch though."  
"What's not to love about Stitch? Stitch is one of Ally's favorites. Stitch and Figment."  
"What is a Figment? I don't think I've ever heard of Figment."  
"Molli's purple dragon is Figment. He's a 'Figment' of your imagination. It's part of Epcot. The Imagination Station."  
"That's cute!"  
"It was kind of cute, especially for Molli."

Saturday morning, Penelope and Fran were up and out the door fairly early with Hank. Spencer and Ally got up with Molli had their breakfast and got dressed they packed up several different outfits for Molli and went to the photography studio where they had an appointment for their pictures. They took so many pictures, Spencer and Ally wondered if they would ever be able to see right again, but they had fun taking them and watching Molli ham it up for the camera. They took pictures of Molli with another smash cake for birthday pictures. They took family portraits with her in several different outfits. They took pictures just Ally and Spencer. They took pictures with just Molli and Ally and just Molli and Spencer. They took Easter pictures of Molli. Then they took a few pictures showcasing Ally's slightly rounding stomach. Ally could hardly wait to be able to pick out which ones she wanted to get larger copies of and put around the house and which ones to choose to put on Easter cards to announce bunny's impending arrival. The photographer told her she would email her the proofs by the next weekend and if she got at least the card order in by Monday, she could have them printed and ready the Friday before Easter for her to come pick up. 

Sunday unfortunately, Spencer and Penelope got called in and had to go on a case. This one Penelope was called to travel with the team. They did not get back until late Saturday night and unfortunately did not catch their unsub this time. The trail went cold. The team left the LEO'S with a good working profile, but couldn't stay on the case any longer. They would have to work on it between other cases from their office. Over the next two weeks they had three more cases. One in Yuma, Arizona that the unsub had ties to the Mexican Cartel. One in Winterville, ME. And one in Independent Hill, VA, which was at least local so everyone could take shifts and go home to rest. But, Spencer and Penelope both urged Ally and Fran to stay home and keep the doors locked at all times. They did keep the doors lock normally, but they made sure to double check them.   
Ally studied the proofs that were emailed to her and put together their Easter cards and Friday before Easter when Spencer and Penelope were on their way home from work, they stopped by the studio and picked them up. Spencer was eager to open them and see how they looked and Penelope kept trying to get him to, but he put them in his messenger bag and waited until they got home to open them with Ally. They ended up waiting until everyone had gone to bed that evening to look at them. They were sitting in bed after putting Molli down for the night, Spencer handed Ally the thin box. She pulled the top off of the box and opened the tissue paper before picking up the top card. One side had a collage of photos of different sizes of the three of them, and some of just Molli with 'Happy Easter! Love, The Reids' in script across them. Mostly hidden behind the message was a picture of Molli standing holding a balloon that said 'big sis' on it, but with the script it was a little difficult to tell what the balloon said. But the other side was one picture that would be their announcement. It was just of Molli sitting on a colorful quilt in the grass by a tree in her Easter dress her hair up in sprout pigtails with a sign propped up against the tree. She had Easter eggs around her on the blanket, but the sign beside her said 'Some Bunny is being Promoted to BIG SISTER in October!'  
"These are perfect," Spencer said smiling.   
"Aren't they! I can't wait to give everyone one Sunday at Rossi's."  
"What about Nikki and the guys?"  
"She emailed me a copy. I'll send that to them on the way to Rossi's."  
Spencer smiled and leaned to kiss her. "I still some times can't believe this is all real. All my wildest dreams coming true. You are really my wife. We really have a one year old daughter and baby number two on his or her way. It's just a little surreal."  
"It is real. I love you, Spencer so much."  
"I love you too, Ally," he said taking the box from her and putting it on his nightstand. He then turned back to her and they sank into the covers kissing before showing each other exactly how much they loved each other, then falling blissfully asleep. 

They all spent Saturday lazing around the house playing with the kids. Ally eventually went and baked cookies to take to dinner on Sunday. Penelope and Fran got into helping decorate the cookies while Spencer stayed in the floor playing with the kids. Both Molli and Hank laughing and squealing at Spencer. They all ended up going to bed early that night so they could get up early the next morning and get ready and loaded up to go to Rossi's for an Easter egg hunt and lunch with the team family. 

When Ally woke up something felt different, but in her half awake state she couldn't tell what it was. She got up and went to the bathroom to start her morning routine. Spencer woke up shortly after she did and stopped short looking at her. He just stood watching her. "That's really annoying. What are you staring at?"  
"Have you really looked in the mirror yet this morning?"  
"No. Why? What's wrong? Don't get me worked up and worried."  
He chuckled and took her hand and pulled her in front of the full length mirror behind the door. He turned her so she could see her profile and stepped behind her putting his hands on her stomach. "My beautiful wife has popped, as they say. You're really going to have to try to hide this if you want to wait until lunch to give the cards out. But I don't want you to. I want to show you off. You've always been the most beautiful woman in the world, but something about it being obvious that bunny is in there...I'll try not to get all alpha male and show you off or get possessive."  
She watched him smile behind her and rub his hands over her now obvious baby bump. It was still relatively small but definitely a baby bump. "Well I guess I have to refigure what I am wearing today. I've heard of this happening, but never have I seen it. But my mom said with me it happened. She went to bed one night with a flat stomach and the next morning there was no denying I was on the way."  
"You're beautifully glowing."   
"Thank you, love. You know what this means though don't you?"  
"What?"  
"That you my husband, have to get our daughter dressed and ready. Because I have to find something that will hopefully hide this for a couple hours and stay hidden from Penelope. She doesn't know yet. Fran might but Penelope has no clue."  
"No problem. I can send them on and tell them we'll be just a few minutes behind. Can I explain it to Fran, enough to get her to agree to go on without us?"  
"Whatever you have to do? I've got to figure out what to wear."  
They went on and finished getting around enough that Spencer went out and got Molli up and downstairs for breakfast. He got her eating her oatmeal and fixed Ally a bowl of oatmeal too and when Fran came down, he ran Ally's bowl upstairs to her. Then went back downstairs. He quickly got Fran updated before Penelope came down with Hank.   
When it came time for thg them to leave, he told Penelope that Ally had found a stain on what she was going to wear, and had been digging through her closet trying to find something else suitable. Penelope wanted to go help, but he insisted that she had found something. It was just taking her a bit to get it all together and ironed and ready.   
Fran insisted that it would be ok and they should go on without Spencer and Ally. She insisted that they would take the cookies and go on. As soon as they were gone, Spencer went up to check on Ally.   
She was sitting on the bed making sure that Molli's diaper bag was fully packed and the cards were in the outside pocket. She had on a pair of ballet flats black leggings with cutouts on the side of the calves and an over sized deep purple long shirt and a sweater. "It's the best I can do in this short time."  
"You're beautiful as always."  
"Are they gone?"  
"Yes. Are you ready to go?"  
"As ready as I'm going to be. Are you ready to go see Papi and all your cousins, aunts and uncles?" Ally asked Molli who was all dressed up on Spencer's arm.  
Molli smiled and nodded. "Ooo Paee!"  
Ally and Spencer both laughed. "I hope she gets better at saying that one. Someone might think she has to go potty."  
"I know. But Rossi loves it. Mainly because she has a name for him. She still hasn't said anyone else's names."  
"But she's still barely over thirteen months old. That's normal. We better get going, before they come back looking for us."  
After a quick kiss, they headed out the door and off to Rossi's.

When they got to Rossi's, Krystall met them at the front door. Spencer had Molli and Ally had the diaper bag holding it over her bump to try to hide it.  
"Everyone is out back getting ready for the Easter Egg hunt. Come on in. Can I take your sweater?"  
"No Thank you. If we're going to be outside, I think I need it for now. I do need to put this somewhere though," she said holding the diaper bag up a bit.  
"Sure. Let me take it. I'll put it in the bedroom down here. That's where Penelope put Hank's," Krystall said taking the bag. When she came back they went outside to join the others. 

"Here they are!" Rossi exclaimed. "Are all the kids ready?"   
Jack and Henry declared that they were too old to hunt eggs themselves, but would Henry was helping Michael and Jack decided to help Molli. Penelope sat Hank in the grass with a couple eggs near him. Jack would help Molli find an egg and then Molli would run to Hank and give her eggs to him. Then Michael would give his eggs to Molli. All of the adults stood around watching, laughing and taking pictures. Once all the eggs had been found, they all came back in the house and gathered around the dinning table. Rossi stood at the head of the table.  
"A lot of changes have occurred in the last year. Our family has definitely grown. And I am grateful for every new face around this table. This year, I'm sure will hold many changes as well. Krystall and I would like to make sure you all will be able to be here on New Year's Eve this year as we end the year with another change. We won't be making it as quick as the last two. But, We are getting re-married on New Year's Eve. We want to start the New Year with a bang." There were congratulations from all around the table.  
When it all died down, Penelope and Fran stood and Dave sat. "Since we're making announcements, Fran and I have something to share. First I have to say that, I don't know what I would have done without all of you this last year. You've all been so supportive and wonderful. Especially, Spencer and Ally. You opened your home for Hank and I and later to Fran. You didn't have to, but you did. And we will be forever indebted to you. That being said. I know you have said you are in no hurry for us to leave, but.. Fran and I have pooled our resources and we close on a house on Monday. We will be giving you your house back the first part of May."  
"You wont' be completely getting rid of us. I'm sure Hank and Molli will need many play dates."  
"You're welcome anytime. And take as long as you need to move. There's no hurry," Ally said before another round of congratulations.   
Spencer and Ally looked at each other and grinned. Spencer started taking Molli's Easter dress off so she could eat without getting it covered in food, while Ally handed out Easter cards. There several awes and adorables. Then Garcia started squealing.  
"OH MY GOD!!! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!!" Penelope squealed out causing everyone to notice that she was looking at the back of the card. They all turned them over and suddenly all eyes were on Spencer, Ally and Molli, who was now just in a onesie that said "Big Sister" across it.  
"Surprise!" Spencer said.  
"Oh my! You didn't plan this did you?" Emily asked laughing.   
"Heavens no!" Ally said.  
"No," Spencer said before explaining. "Evidently her antibiotics at Christmas counteracted her birth control. And we celebrated getting engaged and well here we are. While not planned we are ecstatic to be welcoming a new addition."  
"Definitely." Ally agreed.   
"Wait. You said when Ally was sick at Christmas. How far along are you?" Krystall asked.  
"Thirteen weeks. This is a New Year's/Engagement night baby. We wanted to wait until after the first trimester to tell everyone just in case something happened."  
"It almost did," Spencer said grimacing.  
"But it didn't. Everything is fine now. Let it go."  
"Wait. What happened?" Aaron asked.  
"We went to see Spence's mom before we came home from our honeymoon. The visit was going fine..."  
"Until it didn't. Mom fell asleep after reading Molli a book. Ally went to pick Molli up before mom accidentally dropped her. Mom woke up and went to attack Ally. I jumped in before mom could get to her, but Ally fell anyway."  
"I went to the ER and got checked out. Everything seemed fine, but on Doctor's orders, we drove home. I saw my doctor here once we got home. He ran some tests, but everything is fine. I do have to apologize to Penelope for this morning. I didn't have a stain on the dress I was going to wear. My mom told me once that, when she was having me she went to bed one night in her normal clothes and the next morning when she woke up, she had popped and there was no denying I was coming. Well..." Ally stood up and took her sweater off. "You saw me yesterday. This morning there is no denying this little addition," she said running her hands over her stomach accentuating her bump.   
"We really wanted to surprise you all with the cards/announcements. She had to quickly find something to try and hide this."  
"Sorry I'm in dark colors and all frumpy, but this is the best I could find to hide for a couple hours."  
"You look beautiful. Don't worry about it," Fran said.  
Almost everyone agreed with Fran and yet another round of congratulations went around the room. No one really noticed how quiet JJ became after seeing the announcement. They all continued to enjoy the company and the catering that Rossi had supplied.


	21. Chapter 21

The next several weeks seemed to fly by and before they knew it Penelope and Fran were moving into their house. Everyone helped get them moved and got Penelope's things out of Spencer's gun range. Spencer however did not let Ally help with the actual moving. Ally's contribution to the move was to keep Hank and Molli away from all the moving. She ended up keeping them in the basement living area. Once everything had been moved to the house, Spencer called Ally and asked her to pick up the takeout they had ordered. She loaded the kids up and picked up the takeout and went to the house.While everyone else was waiting on the food, they started unpacking and getting Hank's room ready for him. They were about half way thru when Ally pulled into the driveway and honked. The guys, Spencer, Aaron, Dave and Will all came out to help unload the food and kids. They all helped Penelope and Fran unpack what they could before they all had to go home for the night.  
Ally was now nineteen weeks and on Monday, she had a doctor's appointment for her next sonogram. She and Spencer were hoping they would be able to find out the sex of the baby. Ally and Spencer spent that Sunday with Penelope and Fran helping to get them unpacked as much as possible. By the end of the day there were very few boxes left to unpack. They had all made sure Ally didn't do more than they thought she should, but Ally just rolled her eyes at all of them and would go check on the kids.

Monday morning Spencer and Ally got up and got dressed, got Molli up and dressed and they went out for breakfast before Ally's appointment. Fran had volunteered to keep Molli for them, but they wanted her with them for this appointment. They got to the doctor's office and got checked in and waited for their turn to go back. They eventually were called back and Ally stripped from the waist down and got the paper blanket over her bottom half and laid down on the exam table. Spencer held Molli in his lap and told her a story while they waited.  
Eventually the technician came in with the machine with the doctor following behind. They instructed Ally to raise her shirt to just under her breasts and they lowered the blanket to fully expose her growing belly but keeping her privates covered. Molli watched everything with wide eyes. They squirted the gel on her stomach and turned the lights down and started trying to get a visual on the baby. They checked everything to make sure the baby was ok then asked if they wanted to know what it was. Both Spencer and Ally said yes. The doctor told them and Spencer and Ally looked at each other smiling as tears started falling from both of their eyes. Spencer leaned over and kissed her.   
Molli started pointing at the screen. "Daee! Maee!" Then she pointed at Ally's belly. Spencer tried to explain that there was a baby in mommy's belly, but they didn't know how much she understood.   
They had already decided to keep the gender to themselves and surprise the team with a reveal when they least expected it.   
The doctor finished his exam and told them everything looked fine. Ally got dressed again and they went to make the next appointment. Then Ally drove Spencer to work.

All day everyone tried to get Spencer to tell them, but he would just smile and tell them when they least expected it they would tell them. Just before it was time to go home, Hotch came power walking through the bull pen "Conference room. We have a case." Within the hour they were on the jet headed to Las Angeles. The case was long and complicated. Because the unsub rivaled the Reaper with his crimes and no cooling off period and the unsub was extremely meticulous and careful, it took two weeks to get a break in the case. He didn't go down without a fight. By the time they had him handcuffed and in the squad car the entire team minus Spencer, who had stayed at the station, had at least a few bruises. Then when they got him to the station all hell broke loose when he managed to get a hold of the local LEO that was escorting him into the stations gun. By the time he went down three local LEO's were in critical condition, one was dead, JJ's arm was grazed, and Spencer, who somehow managed to be the one with the kill shot from the floor, had been hit in the thigh and the shoulder. Everyone was taken to the ER to be looked at. Spencer was taken straight into surgery on his thigh since the bullet was still in his leg. As soon as Rossi was cleared and let go he went straight to the jet and went to get Ally and Molli. They got back late in the evening and went straight to Spencer's hospital room. Ally had called Nikki from the plane. He and Tommy were with Spencer when Ally got there. The both hugged Ally and Molli as soon as she walked into the room. "Vince is out of town and Mick's back is giving him a lot of trouble today so they couldn't be here, but they are thinking of you and praying for him. Court is getting you a room ready at our house. You're staying with us while you're here." Nikki said.  
"Thank you, but you don't have to do that."  
"Maybe not, but it's what's happening."  
"If you didn't stay with him, you would be staying with me and my girlfriend. It's what family does. And somehow through the years, you and Spencer have become family."  
"Thank you both."  
"Anytime. Just wish it wasn't these circumstances," Nikki said. "We're going to step out to the waiting room. Whenever you are ready to go, come on out. It doesn't matter how long you want to stay. We'll wait until morning if you want. The doc said he'd be back soon to give you a status update." Nikki kissed her forehead before walking out of the room. Tommy hugged her again then followed Nikki. Ally made her way over to Spencer's bedside and sat in the chair. He was still asleep. She got Molli situated in her lap and then took his hand in hers, and just watched him sleep.  
Molli looked at him hooked up to all the wires monitoring his breathing and his heart and was naturally a little scared. "Daee ik?"  
Ally looked down at her and the fear that should never be in such a small person's eyes. "Yes, baby. Daddy is a little sick right now. But the doctors are going to make him ok. He'll be up and playing with you soon, baby. We'll just have to be careful with him for a while. Like how we've shown you to be careful with your baby dolls so you'll know how to be careful with Hank and the baby in mommy's tummy."  
Molli nodded her head and then relaxed into Ally and sat holding on to Ally watching Spencer too eventually falling asleep. Eventually the doctor came in and told Ally that everything had gone fine in surgery. His shoulder wound had gone straight through so that wasn't a major concern. They had bandaged it up and it should heal itself in time. His thigh would be okay too. They had gotten the bullet out and luckily it had missed the major arteries. He had still lost a considerable amount of blood and they had given him a transfusion, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He said he wanted to keep an eye on him for a couple of days to make sure his wounds were starting to heal right, but he expected to be able to release Spencer by the end of the week.  
After the doctor left, Rossi came in and asked if he needed to take Molli to the waiting room with him for a little while. Ally didn't really want to let her go, but Ally was getting tired and Molli was getting heavier now and with Ally expecting the new baby she really didn't need to be carrying her so much, so she agreed. Molli miraculously slept through the transfer to Rossi. He took her out to the waiting area to sit with Nikki and Tommy.  
Ally stayed watching Spencer rotating between holding his hand and putting it on her growing bump. "I know you are going to be ok. I just wish you'd wake up even just for a few seconds so I could see your eyes and know for sure you are ok. I love you and I need you. Our babies need you." She kissed his hand and put it back on her belly and just as she did the baby finally really kicked under Spencer's hand. She held his hand there as the baby kept kicking, letting him know it needed him too. Tears flowed down Ally's cheeks as she wished he was awake to share this with her. She closed her eyes and started praying.  
"Is that..?" a groggy choked voice said.  
Ally's eyes flew open to finally see his eyes open. Her tears really started flowing then, she was so happy to see him even slightly awake."It is. Bunny's letting you know how much you are needed."  
"What has the doctor said?"  
"You are going to be fine. The shoulder shot went straight thru. Your thigh will take more time to heal. They had to dig a bit to get the bullet out of it. But no major arteries were hit. They had to give you a little blood, but not as much as it could have been. It was more to get your levels back up a little quicker. They are keeping you here for a few days to monitor how you start to heal. Nikki and Tommy are in the waiting room with Rossi and Molli. Nikki wouldn't take no for an answer. He said Molli and I are staying with he and Courtney until you can get out of here and we can go home."  
"At least I have back up to watch you and make sure you are taking care of yourself too. You tend to forget about yourself when caring for others. You can't do that. Bunny needs you too. Right now you are the most important person for Bunny."  
"I know. I'm trying. If you hadn't scared us..."  
"Sorry. I want you to go on with Nikki and get some rest. You could probably persuade Rossi to stay here with me if you want to, though he needs to go get some rest too."  
"Ok. I'll go so you will go back to sleep and rest. We'll be back in the morning. Love you," she said bending to kiss him.  
He kissed her back before saying, "Love you too Al's. I'll be fine. See you in the morning."  
She nodded and slowly left the room to go find Rossi, Molli, Nikki and Tommy. When she found them in the waiting room, they stood. "He woke up for a bit. I'm sure he's already back to sleep now. He wants us to go get some rest, I just don't want to leave him alone."  
"Don't worry about that. I've already planned to camp out on the couch in there. I may regret it in the morning, but he's like a son to me and you and Molli are pretty important too. Not to mention Krystall would kill me if I let you stay here. Go get a good nights sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Rossi said standing and handing Molli over to Nikki to carry out to the car. Nikki took her and gave Tommy a look. Tommy wrapped an arm around Ally and steered her to the door. Nikki and Tommy got Ally and Molli to the car. Nikki dropped Tommy off at home and then continued on to his home where Courtney met them at the door. Courtney took Molli from Nikki and then linked her arm with Ally's, "It's late. Let's go get you to your room and get you some rest.""Thank you for all this. I could have gotten a hotel room.""No you couldn't. You belong here with family. When you get up in the morning, I'll get you the keys to the less conspicuous car in the garage. You don't need the leaches following you trying to get pictures of Nikki."  
"Thank you again."  
"No problem. You're family. Get some rest," Courtney said before closing the door behind herself as she left Ally in the room alone with Molli.  
Ally then changed Molli and got her ready for bed, then laid her down before going to the bathroom and changing and getting herself ready for bed then crawling into bed with Molli. As soon as Ally laid down Molli curled into her sound asleep. 

The next morning Ally woke up and got dressed then got Molli up and dressed before they went downstairs. Courtney was in the kitchen fixing them breakfast. "Hey, did you sleep ok?"  
"Yes, as well as can be expected, with Spence in the hospital."  
"Well, here are the keys to the Range Rover. Nikki already put Molli's car seat in it for you."  
"Thank you. I'm probably going to spend most of the day at the hospital with Spence. I'll call when I'm headed back."  
"Thank you. It's not really necessary, but that way we'll know when to expect you home."  
"I don't want to surprise you when we get back."  
"Well go on and eat a little something before you leave. I'll see you when you get home. I have several meetings today. Have a great day. He'll be home before you know it."  
"Thanks. I'll see you later," Ally said as she took a plate of bacon and eggs from Courtney.

An hour and a half later, she was walking into Spencer's hospital room. "Hey how are you feeling today?" Ally asked him.  
"I'm much better now that you are here. How are my girls?"  
"We're fine. Just worried about you."  
"I promise I'm fine. They are giving me plenty of anitbiotics just in case of an infection. Yes it hurts, but I'll be fine."  
"I know. I just want you home."  
"I'll be home soon. I love you, Als."  
"I love you too, honey," she said before bending to kiss him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and is kind of short, but I've been really busy lately with the holidays, changes at work and my dad has had some health issues. Will hopefully be getting back on track soon. Thank you for your patience.

Ally would go stay at the hospital with Spencer all day and go back to Nikki and Courtney's late in the evenings to sleep. Courtney volunteered to watch Molli half of each day. On the third day, Courtney was keeping Molli in the morning as Ally went on to the hospital. As Ally rounded the corner of the long hall Spencer's room was on she saw a blonde woman going into his room, but could tell this was not JJ or Penelope. She knew it couldn't be them anyway since the team minus Spencer had gone back to Virginia the previous day. She made her way to his room and without knocking she walked in. The blonde woman was standing beside his bed talking about how glad she was that he was ok.   
Spencer saw Ally coming through the door and smiled at her from around the woman. He interupted her, "Hey Als. Good morning honey."  
"Good morning," she said going around the bed and bending over to give him a quick kiss.  
"Sorry, Lila, this is my wife, Ally. Ally, Lila Archer."  
"I didn't realize you had gotten married. Congratulations. I guess double Congratulations, When are you due?" Lila said.  
"Ally and I are expecting our second child just before my birthday in October."  
"Your second child?"  
"Yes. Our daughter Molli is with friends while I come here to sit with Spencer."  
"Well. I don't want to take up too much of your time. I just wanted to check in and make sure you were ok. And now that I see that you are, and are in good hands, I have somethings I need to go do. Again. Congratulations," Lila said before turning and leaving.  
Spencer waited until the door shut behind her. "I had no idea she would come by."  
"At least I wasn't far behind. I think she was hoping you were still single."  
"Even if I was, you still would own my heart. You and Molli and this little one," he said reaching out and rubbing a hand over her belly.

Three more days later, Ally was holding the door open as Dave wheeled Spencer into the house. Due to his shoulder wound, he still wasn't able to put any weight on his shoulders which included trying to use crutches. Using them could slow down the healing process of the shoulder. Aaron was waiting in the living room for them. "I hope you don't mind. Fran and I came up with a little something and moved somethings around to hopefully make it a little easier on you two. Will and I moved the desks in the library a bit closer to the walls and moved one of the beds from the basement living area into the library. Sorry but your bed was just too big to fit in there. We thought that this would at least be a little more comfortable than the couch until you can use crutches."  
"Considering it will probably be another six weeks until he can use crutches, thank you so much. Six weeks on the couch will get old quick."  
"Yes. Thank You. I will be returning to work, in a couple of weeks hopefully, but I'll be confined to this chair for a while so I'll have to hang back and help Penelope."  
"We know that and understand. Unfortunately, it is a hazard of the job."  
"And I've got a nurse and physical therapist coming next week to monitor your recovery from here instead of going back and forth to the hospital."  
"Thank you. We could have found someone, but we do really appreciate you getting it set up."  
"Well I'm sure there are a few things you've still got to figure out but we tried to think of a few things that would help make things a little easier. "  
"And Garcia and Fran have stocked the refrigerator and the freezer with who knows what so you shouldn't need much in in the way of groceries, but if you do find that you need something else don't hesitate to call any of us. We'll have it here before you know it. Emily stocked up the paper goods and diapers for Molli too."  
"Thank you all again. I don't know what we would do without you all," Ally said starting to cry feeling blessed to finally be accepted by the rest of Spencer's family.  
Spencer pulled her down to sit on his good leg wrapping his arms around her, "Yes. Thank you all so much."

The next couple of weeks they settled into a routine and tried to make things as normal as they could for Molli. Then after two weeks he was released back to work on desk duty. Ally took him to work every morning and picked him up every evening. By the end of June Spencer was getting stronger and could walk a little with crutches, but his shoulder would still get sore quickly. For Father's day they had a nice quiet day at home just the three of them. Ally had taken his favorite picture from their Family portraits and had it put on canvas and enlarged for him to put on the wall in their home office and gotten him a new tie since Molli had played with several of his while he held her and they were unfortunately stained or wrinkled beyond fixing. The next week was Ally's birthday and after having another nice quiet day at home he had Fran come pick up Molli for the night so they could have a little alone time. Unfortunately with his wounds still healing they weren't able to be as intimate as they both wanted, but just to be curled up together and be able to really talk without being interrupted by Molli. It ended up being one of the best evenings they had together in a long time. 

While he was healing and getting close to being back on his feet, by July Spencer was still going back and forth between his wheelchair and his crutches. He would make himself walk a bit around the house unaided, to try harder to regain his independence, he didn't get far without having to hold on to something until he could reach for his crutches at least. Because of this, they decided that the team July Fourth get together would be at their house. Fran, Penelope, Emily, and Krystall were more than happy to help with everything so that Ally wasn't doing too much. All Ally really had to do was keep the house clean and make sure there was enough tea, water and sodas. Krystall insisted that she and Dave would be bringing the meat. Emily and Aaron were bringing chips dips and fireworks for later. Fran and Penelope were bringing desserts. Emily talked JJ into bringing paper plates, napkins, cups and plastic wear. Everyone got to the house around the eleven o'clock hour. The Kids, and most of the adults with the exception of Ally, Spencer and Rossi, played in the pool while lunch was being cooked. When Rossi announced that the meat was all done, everyone got out of the pool and they all had lunch outside. After lunch they sat around for a while playing games and just soaking up the sun and enjoying being a family. Then after a while most trickled back into the pool. As dusk started to fall, Rossi fired up the grill again and cooked the rest of the meat for dinner. As dinner was served they all got out of the pool the final time. Once dinner had been eaten and everything cleared away, Hotch pulled out the bag of fireworks. He and Will got on the far side of the pool still on the concrete walk by the fire pit and started shooting off the fireworks. Spencer and Ally made sure the three youngest all had on noise cancelling head phones so that one they didn't get scared by the loud pops and two to keep them from damaging their ears. Molli sat in Spencer's lap pointing and squealing delighted at the pretty lights in the sky. Eventually, Fran stepped over and offered to take Molli. Molli went quickly wanting to tell gram all about the pretty lights, while Spencer chuckled. Then Ally took Molli's place on Spencer's good leg and they enter-twined their fingers over Ally's rapidly growing baby bump feeling the baby kick with each pop and crack of the fireworks. Ally leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I don't think B, likes the fireworks very much."  
"I don't think so either. Did you get the sparklers in the bag?"  
"Yep. They should be finding them soon, since they have gone through most of the fireworks already."  
Just about then Aaron called out to Emily, "Hey Em. Did you get sparklers? I didn't."  
"No. I was worried about the little ones getting to close to them."  
"That's why I didn't, but there is a box in here."  
"Maybe they just put a complementary box in."  
"Can we lite them!?" Jack and Henry asked in unison.  
"I don't care if you don't," JJ said back to Emily and Aaron.  
"Alright boys, and adults. Just make sure to keep a good distance away from anyone. Especially, the little kids."  
Henry and Jack looked at each other and nodded, "We will."  
Then the sparklers were handed out to everyone that wanted one and were lit. Ally and Spencer just watched waiting.   
It was Penelope that finally made a comment. "Why are they pink? Red, Blue or clear I get but pink?"  
Ally and Spencer looked at each other chuckling before leaning into each other for a kiss, which did not get missed by Penelope.  
"OMG!!! Seriously!! Are we getting another baby girl genius?"  
Spencer pulled back from Ally's kiss, "I told you we would tell you when you least expected it. Yes. It's a girl."  
There were hugs and congratulations coming from every direction then. Even JJ tried to show happiness for them, while she was breaking inside. This was the hardest thing she felt she had ever done, but she knew for sure now. He was Ally's now. She would never get between him and his kids. She could tell he was over the moon about this baby and the woman carrying her.  
Penelope then started asking if they had picked out a name yet.  
"She does have a name, but we are keeping that to ourselves until she gets here just in case we feel it doesn't suit her," Ally answered.  
"Leave it to the kid to give this team more girls," Rossi commented.  
"Well, she may not be the only girl," Aaron countered. Which made everyone stop and look at him and Emily.  
"I guess since he let the cat out of the bag, I get to confirm. Yes we are expecting!" Emily said grinning. "But we're barely six weeks so we won't know for a while yet what it is."  
"And we really don't care one way or the other just so he or she is healthy," Aaron said grinning beside her wrapping an arm around her back.  
Another round of hugs and congratulations went around before everyone slowly gathered everything up and went home tired but in a strange way feeling rested and content from finally having a day of fun without being interrupted by psychopaths.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! Finally getting back to writing. Thank you for your Patience.

By the first of August, Ally was thirty weeks and Spencer was finally mostly back to normal, he would occasionally have to use a cane if he had been up walking for long periods of time. On the second of August while Spencer was in the shower getting ready for work his phone rang. He had left it on Ally's side of their bed just in case it rang while he was in the shower. Ally picked it up and answered it for him.  
"Hello."  
"Hello, is Dr. Reid available?"  
"He's a little busy at the moment. Is there something I can help you with?"  
"My name is Meredith. Dr. Norman has had me call Dr. Reid regarding his mother."  
"I am Dr. Reid's wife and Mrs. Reid's secondary emergency contact. Ally Reid. What is going on?"  
"I'm afraid Mrs. Reid is in the hospital in critical condition. Another nurse found her unresponsive this morning. We don't know exactly what happened, but one of the night nurses is missing some medication. While we don't know for sure, it is possible that Mrs. Reid somehow got into the nurses cart and has overdosed herself. She's not been well the last few weeks, she has kept going on about someone stealing her baby."  
"We were aware of her outbursts. Spencer and I will be there as soon as we can. Thank you," Ally said hanging up. She immediately got out of bed and pulled out a fresh suitcase to start packing Spencer up. She also then, called Hotch from Spencer's phone and explained the situation. He explained that he was just about to call Spencer that they had a case in Kingman, Arizona. However given the circumstances, if Ally and Spencer could meet them at the jet, they could stop in Las Vegas for them and then continue on to Kingman. She quickly agreed and hung up trying to pack as quickly as possible. Spencer came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, to find her throwing clothes on the bed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Packing. We have to meet your team at the Jet in a little over an hour now."  
"Why?"  
"Bennington called."  
Spencer felt his heart drop. "Is my mom...?" he couldn't bring himself to finish.  
"Not yet, but she's critical and they don't really know what happened. We have to get there and find out," she explained tears flowing down her face.  
He quickly got dressed then took over finishing packing his things. Then while she dressed and got around as quickly as possible, he finished packing her things and started throwing things in a bag for Molli. As soon as Ally was dressed she came in and changed and dressed Molli and on their way out the door grabbed a box of Molli's crackers and yogurt drops. They made it to the jet with seconds to spare apologizing as they boarded.  
Ally put Molli's headphones on her and handed her a tablet that had picture books on it so that the team could continue to discuss the case as they normally did. Ally sat in the back with Molli tuning it all out and reading a book herself after she booked them a room for the night from her phone. Once they got to Las Vegas, the team left them behind and they went and got a rental car before going to the hospital to check on Spencer's mom.

They finally got to the hospital and were directed to his mom's room. Her doctor was waiting on them. Spencer quietly asked, "How is she?" with tears falling down his face at the sight before him. Diana was laid out with tubes and wires going everywhere.  
"I'm afraid, we've done all we can. She is being kept alive right now by the machines so you can say your goodbyes. We don't know how long she had been unconscious. She's not breathing on her own and her pulse when she got here was so weak. I'm sorry. We've done all we can, but she's ready to go."  
Ally wrapped an arm around Spencer at his waist, he turned to her wrapping her in his arms and allowing himself to let go and cry on her shoulder. Molli not knowing what was going on and why her daddy was so sad laid her head on his shoulder patting him saying "Ok daee," over and over again crying with him. He picked his head up and looked at her smiling.   
"It will be baby. It will be. Let's go say goodbye to Grandma. She's sick and going to see her mommy and daddy. One day a long time from now we'll get to go see her again. But until then, I have plenty of stories to tell you about her."  
He took Molli from Ally and they walked into Diana's room. He sat in the chair closest to Diana and pulled it closer. Ally pulled the other chair beside Spencer and sat wrapping her arm around his arm that was holding Molli in his lap. He took his free hand and held Diana's hand in his and quietly told her how much he loved her and would miss her, how proud he was that he was the only one to call her mom. He told her everything he had waited to tell her then eventually he leaned over and kissed her brow. After watching Spencer, Molli went to stand up in his lap. He held on to her but allowed her to stand on his leg then step over to his other leg. While he held her with his hands on her little waist, she bent over and kissed Diana just as Spencer had, and quietly whispered to her "Yee Geema." Then she sat back down on Spencer's leg and laid her head down on Diana's bed. The tears that Ally and Spencer had somewhat quit started fresh watching Molli tell her grandma goodbye. They sat there in silence for quite a while before Spencer handed Molli back over to Ally and went to get the doctor. He discussed a few more things with the doctor then made the decision to let her go and let the doctor come unhook her from all the machines. 

Eventually they made their way to their hotel for the night and ordered room service. They ate and dressed for bed in silence. Spencer did get Molli curled up in his lap and told her a story about his mom for a bedtime story and then when she finally went to sleep he laid her down in the crib they had called down to the concierge for. Then he went to bed and curled up behind Ally wrapping his arm around her craddling her belly rubbing it, while he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning they somberly got showered and dressed and got Molli around after eating another room service breakfast and went to the funeral home to plan the service for Diana. After they made the arrangements for a simple graveside service, on the sixth since the funeral home was pretty busy unfortunately, they went to find suitable clothes for the service. When they finally got back to the hotel that evening Ally asked, "Have you called Hotch yet?"  
"No. I need to."  
"I'll take Molli downstairs to the playground so you can make the call."  
"I'd rather you didn't go down there by yourself. I know it's part of the hotel but this is still Vegas."  
"Ok. I'll go on and let her take a bath and play in the tub a while."  
"Ok. Sorry."  
"No it's fine. I just wish I could take this hurt away."  
"I know. But I have my memories of her and time will help heal as will Bunny. We'll get through this and then look forward to her arrival."  
Ally grinned rubbing her stomach. "It won't be long. Only ten more weeks."  
Molli saw them rubbing the bump and came over and kissed Ally's bump. "Issy ok maee."  
"Yes baby sissy is ok."  
"Issy ok daee."  
"Yes she is. Daddy and Mommy can't wait until she makes her arrival and comes out to meet you."  
Molli then went back to playing with her few toys they had grabbed for her. Ally chuckled and got up to take her to the bathroom to take her bath.  
After the bathroom door closed, Spencer called Hotch.  
"Hotchner."  
"Hey Hotch."  
"Spencer, how is your mom? How are things there?"  
"The doctor did everything he could, but she didn't make it," he choked out holding another round of tears at bay.  
"I'm so sorry Spencer. Have you made arrangements yet?"  
"The service will be at one on the sixth. This is Vegas the funeral homes are just as busy as the gas stations. That's the soonest we could schedule it for."  
"We will be there, we're almost done with this case. I can feel it."   
"If you need anything just call."  
"Thank you. I just want this done so we can go home. It's just a body, her spirit will stay with us wherever we are."  
"Yes it will. I've got to go, but we'll be there as soon as we can."  
"Thank you. Bye," Spencer said hanging up his phone. Once he was off the phone and had it plugged in to charge, he went to check on his girls. "How's the bath going?" He asked watching from the door.  
"I might as well be in the water with her. She's clean. Just playing now. And splashing. Lots of splashing."  
"Are you having fun princess?"  
She just looked up at him grinning and splashed again. 

The next morning Emily, Will, Krystall, Fran & Hank were boarding a plane to go be with Spencer and show their support. Luckily JJ's mom had been visiting, and offered to keep Henry & Michael so Will could go and then volunteered to keep Jack too since he and Henry went to the same school and were so close. Penelope had a flight out that afternoon, but had to stay at least for the morning because of the case the team was working.   
Spencer, Ally & Molli were in the hotel restaurant eating a late lunch when Emily and everyone walked in after checking in. Spencer stood and there were hugs from everyone and words of consolation and more tears from all around. They ended up switching tables and all sitting together and enjoying each other's company. After lunch everyone else went to their rooms and rest. Spencer and Ally however took Molli to the playground so she could run off some energy from being cooped up in their room for so long. When she was finally worn out from playing, they took a walk around the hotel grounds before going back up to their room and watching a movie before dinner. By the time they had agreed to meet the new arrivals for dinner, the rest of the team had just landed and were on their way to the hotel as was Penelope. They surprised Spencer by all being in the lobby as he and Ally were on their way to the restaurant. They all had a nice yet big dinner and then everyone returned to their respective rooms to rest. 

The morning of the fifth, they all met again in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. It was Krystall that volunteered to take Molli for the day so that Spencer and Ally could have a little time to themselves for a while. Molli didn't want to go with her at first, then Rossi piped up, "Oh now. You don't want to go with Pappi. We can go play in the park or maybe even go swimming."  
When she heard that her Pappi was going to be with Krystall, she practically jumped out of Spencer's arms and into Rossi's.  
"Paee pwaee!"  
"Yes Pappi with play with you," he said laughing as he quickly caught her.   
"Thank you," Ally said laughing at Molli's excitement.  
"No problem. Go take care of him. I know how hard that can be with a toddler underfoot," Krystall said before she and Dave turned to take Molli out to play.  
The rest of the team went their separate ways to give Spencer and Ally time to themselves before the funeral.  
Spencer and Ally went up to their room where Spencer fell back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know what to do with myself."  
"Well, could you help me out with something I need to do, but it's hard to do alone right now?"  
He turned to look at her, "Why haven't you said something earlier? You know anything you need me to do, I'll do for you."  
"Well, we haven't had time alone yet. One of us has had to watch Molli."  
"Ok, so what is it?"  
"I can't reach my legs to shave them without turning into a contortionist and that's nearly impossible while B is still in here," she said rubbing her hands over her stomach.  
"You want me to shave your legs?"  
"Please. I have to wear that dress tomorrow. I really don't want to wear a dress that has a hemline at my knees and hairy yeti legs."  
For the first time since the call came in, Spencer really laughed at the visual in his head. "We can't have that. Let's get your legs shaved," he said standing and going to her bending to kiss her before leading her into the bathroom. He drew her water and helped her to undress then helped her down into the tub. He then removed his shirt and pants so that it wouldn't matter if he got wet too. He gathered her shave cream and razor and while she rested her leg up on the side of the tub he got a pile of shave cream on his hands before working it onto her leg. Once he got her leg lathered up, he rinsed his hands off and got her razor and slowly started shaving her leg. When the first leg was done, Ally switched which end of the tub she was sitting on so she could better rest her other leg on the side of the tub. He then did the same to the second leg. After he was done with her legs, he commented, "You haven't been able to do anything else either. Would you like that done too, while we're doing this?"  
"Seriously, you want me naked on my back legs spread just so you can look at me."  
"While that is definitely something that I want to see, I really was just thinking of you. You like to keep it groomed and hairless, I know if your legs have waited this long so has that. It's got to be driving you crazy. I can help, anytime you need it done."  
"You have to help me get out of here first."  
"Done," he said standing and reaching down to help her. Once she was standing and stepped out of the bathtub, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed and gently laid her down, kissing her before going back to the bathroom and grabbing the supplies. He returned to find her propped up on the pillows legs spread wide. His mouth started to water at the sight. "We'll see about taking care of that in a little bit. But for now you've got work to do," she said motioning to the tent growing in his boxers.  
He swallowed and then went to work taking his time. By the time he finished Ally was laid back against the pillows head back biting her lip lightly moaning. He took full advantage and spread her lips open latching onto her clit sucking on it and slipping his fingers inside to opening her up for him feeling how wet she already was.   
She grabbed handfuls of the sheets arching her back, before moving to grab his hair and pull him up to her to devour his lips with hers. Then while keeping his lips bust with hers she started pulling on his boxers to rid him of the final barrier between them.   
Spencer pulled back, "Hold on just a second. Roll onto your side," he panted rolling himself to give her room.   
"Spencer Reid if you're not..."  
"Don't worry. I just want to make sure you are more comfortable," he explained while she rolled. Once she had rolled onto her side he was up on his knees straddling her bottom leg, and lifting her top leg over his and then he finally slowly entered her leaning over her finding her lips again kissing her deeply.   
"Oh God, Spencer don't hold back. Deeper. I need you so much. I need to feel you."  
"I need you too Al's," he panted out before driving into her as hard and deep as possible. He kept himself up on his arms so he wasn't putting his weight down on her. She twisted her upper body just enough to wrap her arms around him and pull his head back down to attack his lips with hers, their tongues mimicking their lower halves.   
They got so lost in each other they forgot where they were and were both loudly moaning and calling out for each other. Eventually screaming out as they found completion, before he collapsed behind her cradling her in his arms resting his head on the back of her shoulder trying to catch his breath. She had a hand reaching up behind her running her fingers through his hair as she was trying to catch her breath. Before long her hand fell to join his resting over her baby bump where their daughter was kicking away. Then they both quietly fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Spencer woke up several hours later rested and content. He grinned to himself and wrapped his arms a little tighter around Ally breathing in the scent of her hair loving the feel of their naked bodies wrapped together.   
"Mmmmm, don't get any more ideas doctor. As much as I would love a second round. I am thirty weeks pregnant here."  
"Even if you did feel like a second round. I don't think it would be possible. I'm sure Dave and Krystall will be ready to give us our daughter back soon."  
Ally chuckled, "What time is it? Bunny and I are getting hungry."  
Spencer looked over at the clock on the nightstand, "It's right at three pm. We should get a shower and head downstairs to find you something to eat."  
"Why don't you just call everyone and tell them we are going to go get an early dinner and then go back to the room get ready for bed watch a movie with Molli and turn in early to get plenty of rest for tomorrow."  
"I'll do that and then join you in the shower," he said getting out of bed and going around to help her out of bed, pulling her close wrapping his arms around her grabbing her butt and pulling her against him kissing her hard before squeezing her ass then letting her go take her shower. He then picked up his phone and sent out a text to everyone letting them know their plan for the evening. Then he went and joined Ally as promised. 

Just before five they left their room and went down to the restaurant. They had just gotten seated at the largest table just in case the they were joined by anyone else, when Rossi and Krystall walked in with a freshly bathed hair still wet Molli. As soon as she saw Ally and Spencer, Molli started squirming to get down hollering, "Maee! Daee!" Rossi let her down and she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her. Spencer put his arms out and caught her pulling her into his lap.  
"Did you have fun with Pappi and Ms. Krystall today?"  
"Were you good for them?" Ally asked.  
Molli nodded, "Paee, pway wim. Mee pway op"  
"Pappi played with you and swam with you," Spencer tried to clarify.   
Molli nodded. Then Krystall translated the rest, "And Mimi played and took her shopping."  
"Mimi?" Ally asked.   
"After playing with her and Dave for a while, somehow I became Mimi. Which is fine with me, as long as you both are ok with it."  
"It's fine. Dave is Pappi and soon enough you will be married to him. It would be weird if he's Pappi and your still Ms. Krystall," Spencer said.   
"So what did you and Mimi shop for?" Ally asked Molli.  
"Keenee"  
Ally and Spencer looked at each other then at Krystall for a translation.   
Krystall laughed, "We didn't want to bother you and in the rush to get out here, we didn't figure you packed a bathing suit, so we took her and bought her one so they could go swimming. I guess bikini is easier for her to try to say than bathing suit. We got a one piece not a bikini. Dave wouldn't allow a bikini."  
Ally and Spencer chuckled. "Hey, she's too little for that and some of those things even for her age try to make her look too grown. It's ridiculous."  
"I'm not debating it. I've seen some way too inappropriate for her age. That said she does have a few at home, that are age appropriate," Spencer said.   
About that time, the rest of the team started trickling in. They all ate and enjoyed easy conversation.   
"By the way have any of you heard the rumor around here today?" Penelope asked.  
"What's that?" Emily asked.  
"Well, rumor has it on the fifth floor this afternoon some couple was going at it so loud they pretty much cleared the floor."  
Spencer immediately started to choke on his bite of food and turned redder than anyone had ever seen before. He managed to cough it up and clear his throat, but everyone was looking at him concerned. "Sorry, you just kind of shocked me with that out of the blue," Spencer said trying to cover.   
Ally chuckled trying to hide her embarrassment.   
Hotch realized first what was going on. "Ok. I think that is the end of that conversation. Penelope do you want Hank's first words to be about that. And at least whoever it was has a healthy adult relationship."  
"I think I want desert," Ally said getting up and going to the desert carts.   
JJ and Emily followed, "Is everything ok?" Emily asked.  
"It's fine. Just a touch of embarrassment. But we'll live."  
"What do you have to be embarrassed about?" JJ asked.  
"I understand that you all still see him as a kid, but he's not. We are married and even though she's technically adopted, we have a daughter and another one will be joining us before too long. I took care of him today, the only way that can completely restart that enormous brain of his. I get him to concentrate on me and what I need. Sometimes that IS sexual. And have you seen him this relaxed since you've been here?"  
"Wait, That rumor was about you and Spence?" Emily asked laughing.  
"I got him to completely clear his head of everything that's been going on lately. I'm not ashamed of that. Just a little embarrassed that the whole hotel is talking about it."  
"And you shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed. Aaron is right at least you two have a healthy relationship in all aspects," Emily encouraged.  
"Ok, so let's grab some of these desserts and get back to the table," JJ said trying not to show her embarrassment at this conversation. She did not want to know about their sex life. It was hard enough just knowing they had one, much less that he could get vocal with it.

Before long they all left the restaurant and went their separate ways. Spencer and Ally took Molli and all got ready for bed then climbed into the bed and turned on a movie. Molli instead of sitting between them or in Spencer's lap like normal crawled into Ally's lap straddling Ally's legs and hugging her baby bump quietly talking to it and kissing it. The only word Spencer and Ally could make out was Issy. Spencer wrapped an arm around Ally and rubbed Molli's back. Not even halfway through the movie Molli was sound asleep slumped over onto Spencer's lap too. He picked her up and gently put her in the crib covering her with her blanket and making sure her stuffed Stitch was close to her. She instantly wrapped an arm around it in her sleep snuggling it close.   
Then he went back and crawled into bed behind Ally wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.

The next morning Spencer woke up and the reason for this extended visit came back. He looked over to check on Molli. She was laying in her crib staring back at him clutching her stuffed Stitch. When their eyes met, she grinned back at him and sat up. "Uu Daee."   
He grinned back at her and got up and got her out of the crib. He grabbed a clean diaper and wipes from the dresser and laid her on the bed and got her changed before letting her down to play. He sat in the floor playing with her and telling her more stories about her grandma.   
Ally woke up to Molli's laughter. She got out of bed rushing to the bathroom then coming back and ordering room service for breakfast.   
After breakfast they let Molli play while they started packing back up. After the funeral and lunch they would all be getting on the BAU jet and heading home. Around eleven they started getting ready for the funeral. While Ally was getting Molli dressed, Spencer took everything but Ally's purse and and a regular diaper bag for Molli out to the rental car. He came back up to carry Molli down. They got in the car and went straight to the cemetery. The rest of the team following them.   
They got to the cemetery and Spencer helped Ally out of the car before getting Molli out. He held onto Molli and Ally linked an arm with his as they walked to the burial site. They made quite a striking couple dressed in black. He had gotten a new tailored all black suit and even wore almost matching black socks. The differences between them were hidden by his shoes. Ally was wearing a black dress that stopped just short of her knees with capped sleeves that wrapped around with little hidden hooks that made the dress able to expand with her. It had a black ribbon hiding the hooks and tied to further make it look like a wrap dress. She wore black flat shoes because being this far along heals were just too uncomfortable. She also wore her hair rolled up in a French twist with a little black pill box hat with a little bit of a bird cage veil just touching her brow. Molli was even dressed in a little black dress with a tutu skirt white tights and black Mary Jane's and her hair up in a little ponytail with a matching black bow. They all took a seat in chairs that had been set up.   
The minister stood and read the twenty third Psalm. Then Amazing Grace was played before Ally stood and gave the eulogy, because Spencer knew he just wouldn't be able. Spencer sat holding Molli close as tears fell from his eyes as Ally talked about how wonderful his mother was and how much she would be missed. He felt the hands on his shoulders of Aaron and Dave. He even felt the rest team behind him. And he knew this family would always be there for him. After Ally sat back down, the minister said a prayer and they lowered Diana's body into the ground.   
Ally happened to look up and see a figure in the distance. She waited until everyone was getting back up and hugging Spencer and went to JJ, "Keep him here for me. Don't let him follow me," she said before walking towards the figure.

"What in the hell are you doing here? This is not the time or place for more of your shit, Lex."  
"I know. I don't want to cause a scene. I'm sorry. I just hoped that you would be here, when I heard that she had passed. I tried to find you a year ago. Mom was killed by a drunk driver. Dad blamed himself. They had a fight. She wouldn't have been on the road otherwise. I tried to find you again four months ago when he committed suicide. You are all the family I have left. Ben left me for a younger man. I had no idea."  
"I'm sorry that all that happened to you, but we have never been close. And I can't ever trust you with him. He's my husband. We have two small kids together. He's my priority. You caused us both enough damage when we were kids. I understand that circumstances can change you, but that doesn't mean I can ever trust that you won't revert to your old self. Learn to love yourself and start a new life, just leave me and my husband and family alone."  
Tears flowed down Lex's face. But, she nodded. "I understand. Just please accept my apologies for both of you. And my condolences. I know I did horrible things to both of you. I know why you can't trust me. I've brought this on myself and I will live with that for the rest of my life. I'm sorry," she said turning and walking away.

Spencer watched Ally walk away and tried to hand Molli over to whoever was closest. Aaron took her not asking questions. JJ stepped up in front of him, "No, Spence. Let her take care of it. She doesn't want you there."  
He looked at her with rage in his eyes. Without saying a word he picked her up and put her down out of his way and slowly started walking towards Ally. He got close enough to hear what Ally had told her and Lex's subsequent apology. He stopped and waited until Lex walked back to her car before continuing on and wrapping his arms around Ally. "Are you ok honey?"  
"I'm fine. She's gone. I don't think we'll ever have to worry about running into her again. I know we won't my parents."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Her. She said mom was killed by a drunk driver a year ago. Dad killed himself four months ago out of guilt. We are clear of all the worst of our childhood."  
"Well let's go home and forget that part of our lives. And go forward only remembering the good things. And finish getting ready for this one," he said running his hands over the baby.  
"Agreed let's go home. But don't be mad at JJ. I asked her to keep you back. I didn't want Lex to be able to get to you. Not today."  
"I realized that when I heard you. But I didn't want her to get to you either. Let's go get our daughter and go home."  
Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet his lips with hers. Spencer pulled her further in wrapping his arms around her. Everyone turned to give them some semblance of privacy. Eventually they pulled apart lovingly gazing into each other's eyes. "Let's go," she said smiling up at him.   
They then turned and walked back to the team. Ally took Molli back from Aaron and without another word they all went to their vehicles and on to lunch. After which they returned rental cars and then got on the jet and went home.


	25. Chapter 25

The next eight weeks seemed to fly by but yet they drug on as well. The team had twelve cases during that time and Spencer was away more than he wanted to be, but he was also trying to wait until Ally went into labor, but being away from her had him worried that he wouldn't be there when it happened. Fran, Krystall and Emily took turns going and staying with Ally while he was away to help ease his worry. At Ally's thirty eighth week doctors appointment, they were told that it could be anytime. She had started to dilate, but was only about at a one and a half. He decided then that if it hadn't happened by be actual due date on the ninth, he would start his leave then.  
When Fran came over on Tuesdays and Thursdays, she cleaned house. Krystall came on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and cooked leaving enough food for several days, just in case this would be the day. Emily came on weekends with Jack. Jack kept Molli occupied while Emily and Ally compared pregnancies. Emily was now at the half way point and starting to really show. She and Aaron kept going back and forth on whether or not to find out what they were having.  
Spencer ended up taking his leave on the due date, which came and went with no signs of labor. On the eleventh, the day before his birthday, the team came to their house and brought dinner and gifts for an early birthday celebration. They all enjoyed the company and Spencer had Molli help him blow out the candles of the cake that was brought for him. Then Molli had to help daddy open his birthday presents, a gift card to his favorite coffee shop from JJ and Will, a new tie from Henry and Michael, a gift card to his favorite book store from Aaron and Emily, a t-shirt from Jack reading World's smartest Dad, Fran and Garcia had gotten him a framed picture of him reading Molli and Hank a story, from Hank was an empty picture frame for a picture of the new baby. "There isn't something from Krystall and I to open, but our gift is to take Molli for a night or two or until you bring that one home from the hospital. One so you can go straight to the hospital when it happens and not scare her trying to get her to one of us on the way to the hospital. And two, so you two can try some old school methods of inducing labor if you choose to," Rossi said wiggling his eyebrows.  
"What does that mean?" Henry asked.  
"Taking a long walk or eating spicy foods," JJ answered quickly.  
"I think on that note, we all need to head out," Fran said grinning. "You two do need a little time alone before she chooses to make her appearance."  
They all started to get up then and help clean up before they left. Spencer went upstairs and grabbed a bag for Molli. By the time he was back downstairs, everything had been cleaned up and everyone was putting on jackets getting ready to leave. They all gave him hugs and wished him Happy Birthday again. When it was down to Rossi and Krystal, Spencer picked up Molli, "Hey princess. would you like to go stay with Pappi and Mimi tonight."  
She nodded her head vigorously and reached for Rossi, who gladly took her.  
Spencer ran a hand over her head and kissed her hair, "You be good for Pappi and Mimi, ok."  
"otay."  
"Tell mommy bye and goodnight."  
"igh igh maee. eye."  
"Bye bye baby. Goodnight. Be a good girl for Pappi and Mimi," Ally said before kissing her little cheek. Then turning to Krystal, "Just call if she gets fussy or scared and wants us. She's only ever stayed with Fran overnight before."  
"She'll be fine. If she does get fussy, we'll try dealing with it first. But don't worry, she'll be fine."  
Then Krystall took the bag out to the car, where Spencer and Rossi were headed. Spencer opened the garage and took her car seat out of their car and transferred it over to Rossi's car, then took her back from Rossi kissing her cheeks again before getting her strapped into her seat.  
When Spencer got back up onto the porch, he put an arm around Ally's back and they watched Rossi leave before going back inside.  
"I've walked those stairs as many times as I could make excused to go up them. I'm gong to go take a bath and go to bed."  
"Ok. I'll be up in a few minutes. I just want to get the trash out," he said kissing her head before watching her climb the stairs. He got the rest of the trash together and out into the garage bins and loaded the dishwasher before going up himself. He took a shower, while she relaxed in the bath. Then helped her out of the bath when he was done with his shower. Then they both, dressed and went to bed.  
"Maybe in the morning we can try some of Rossi's 'old school labor inducing methods' right now I just want to sleep."  
"Whatever you want," he said grinning and gently kissing her before pulling the covers up and turning out the light and quickly falling asleep.  
Ally fell asleep quickly too, but after about two hours she woke up with a soreness spreading across her back and all the way around her belly. She sat up breathing through it and rubbing her stomach. It passed and she went back to sleep. About an hour and forty-five minutes later it happened again. She went back to sleep again and continued to wake up with these light contractions starting in her back off and on with no real consistency until around five am. Then at five, she gave up trying to sleep and just sat up breathing through them. Around six he started to stir. "What are you doing awake?" he asked.  
Her answer was to start breathing through another one. He sat up and put one hand on their headboard and one hovering over her belly, "Are you..." he started half panicked.  
She grabbed his hand and squeezed through the worst of the contraction. "She's getting ready. But they are still about a half hour apart," she said as it passed. "I think she want's to see her daddy for his birthday. Happy Birthday."  
"Best Birthday present ever. What do you need?"  
"Nothing yet. I'm just trying to rest between them. We don't have to go to the hospital until they are about ten minutes apart. I think we are still quite a ways from that."  
"Do I need to check to see where you're at?"  
"You're just looking for an excuse to look at my vag. No you don't need to check. I'm no where close to pushing yet. I could use a glass of ice water though."  
He rolled out of bed, "I'll be right back."  
He came back and handed her the glass of water. When she was through with it, he put it on a coaster on her nightstand. Then got back in the bed on his side. They spent the day watching movies between her contractions. The contractions slowed down and sped up but by late afternoon were still barely less than half an hour apart. Rossi called to check on them half way through the day, and Spencer explained what was going on, but didn't want anyone to worry or come wait. He reassured Rossi he would call when they headed to the hospital. Which he didn't have to do until eight that evening. Her contractions were still a little over ten minutes apart, but we intensifying.   
They got to the hospital and got checked in. The nurse came in to check Ally as soon as they got a room and got somewhat settled. The nurse told them she was at a seven so it would still probably be a little while. But within an hour, Ally's contractions had definitely sped up they were less than three minutes apart and Ally was miserable. Spencer sat beside her doing everything he could to ease her pain. He rubbed her back and held her hand trying to cheer her on and kept telling her she could do this and how great she was doing. He hated to see her in pain, but knew the end was coming and the reward was coming. Suddenly without warning she rolled back onto her back, "I've got to push. She's coming now."  
He hit the button for the nurse. The nurse came in and checked. "OK. On your next contraction I need you to bear down and push," the nurse said pushing a button to page the doctor to her room. The nurse continued to finish prepping the room and the doctor came in just as the next one hit. Ally took a deep breath and pushed. Spencer couldn't help himself, he was holding her leg up and watching the progress. When Ally stopped to take a breath, the baby's head was starting to crown. "She's right there Als, you can do this."  
"Would you like to catch her, dad?" the doctor asked.  
"I can do that?" Spencer asked.  
"Sure. Get over here. Nurse take his place."  
Spencer quickly put on gloves and a cover over his clothes and sat on the little stool between Ally's spread legs, barely making it before the next contraction hit and she started pushing again. The doctor talked him through what to do. It was two more pushes before the head was delivered. Spencer did everything the doctor told him to do and got her little nose and mouth suctioned out and gently turned her as Ally pushed again delivering her shoulders. After which she just slipped out into Spencer's waiting arms. He stood as the doctor told him and put the baby on Ally's blanket covered chest. "Oh God, Als, she's here. She's perfect," Spencer said beaming at her as his tears started to fall.   
Ally fell back against the bed trying to hold her close and cover her with the blanket while the nurse tried to help wipe her off. She definitely had a great set of lungs crying loudly announcing her arrival. She finally quieted down as both Spencer and Ally talked quietly to her "You're ok. I'm your mommy." "I'm your daddy. You are ok, angel." While they were talking to her and getting her settled down, Ally kept contracting and even though she held the baby she lightly pushed again and delivered the placenta without even realizing she had.   
The doctor eventually interrupted them, " Does dad want to cut the cord?"  
Spencer pulled away from Ally and nodded taking the scissors cutting where instructed.   
Then the nurse asked to take the baby and get her weighed. Ally reluctantly let her take the baby and Spencer went with the nurse. Another nurse came in and finished cleaning Ally up and got her into a fresh bed.   
The nurse taking care of the baby eventually handed her over to Spencer and talked him through getting her cleaned up. Then while he held the baby's hand in his and caressed her head, the nurse gave her the shots and took the blood samples she needed to take to make sure the baby was healthy. Eventually she was done and she instructed Spencer how to swaddle her and let him take the baby back to Ally.   
He laid her back in Ally's arms.  
"We did it Spence. We have a baby."  
"She's perfect, Als. And so beautiful. Just like her mommy and big sister," he said kissing Ally's hair.  
"What time is it?"  
"Almost midnight why?"  
"She still managed to share your birthday. But I don't think we need to call anyone this late. Let everyone sleep. We'll call them in the morning."  
"Ok. I really don't want to wake Rossi which would end up waking Molli. They would never get her back to sleep."  
"What do you think? Does the name we picked out fit her."  
"Perfectly."  
They did eventually put her in a bassinet and got a little sleep, Ally in her bed and Spencer on the little couch in her room. They woke up when the nurses hit shift change at around 6:30. They were still tired but also beyond ready to cuddle this new addition to their family. Once the nurses finished their evaluations, they had one of them take a picture while Spencer sat next to Ally in the bed with an arm around Ally and the other keeping the blanket the baby was wrapped in from her face as Ally held her cradling her close but turning her towards the camera on Spencer's phone. After the nurses left, Spencer went to forward that picture to the team and Ally who in turn forwarded the picture to Nikki and the boys both of them adding the caption "Blythe Tate Reid born 10:27pm 10/12 weighing 7 lbs. 5 oz."


	26. Chapter 26

Before long both of their phones were blowing up with Congratulations and being asked when they could come see her in person. They both asked that everyone wait until after lunch so that Dave and Krystall could bring Molli by first to be the first one to meet her little sister. The team agreed to wait and Rossi said he and Krystall would have Molli there as soon as she finished her breakfast and they could get her dressed.  
It was about two hours later when Spencer's phone rang, "Reid," he answered.  
"Hey kid, we're in the waiting room. Someone is very excited to meet her baby sister."  
"Thanks, Rossi. I'll be out to get her in just a minute," he said hanging up his phone. "Rossi is in the waiting area with Molli. Are you ready to introduce her to her little sister?"  
"Yeah, she just ate and you just changed her. Just give her to me, before you go get Molli."  
Spencer went to the little clear bassinet and picked the baby up and gently handed her over to Ally. "I'll be right back," he said going to get Molli.

He got to the waiting area and as soon as Molli saw him she launched herself at him "Daee!"  
"Hey princess. Did you have fun with Pappi and Mimi?"  
She just nodded her head.  
"Were you a good girl for them?"  
Again a nod.  
"She's been fine. She wouldn't go to sleep until we let her sleep with us, but once we put her in bed with us she was out," Krystall explained.  
"Ok. Sorry."  
"Hey, kid don't worry about it. We have a big bed, we all slept fine."  
"Ok. Are you ready to go see mommy and meet your baby sister?"  
"Maee! Issy!"  
They all laughed. "We're going to go find some lunch and give the four of you a little time. Well be back in a little bit and hopefully get to meet the new addition and then take this one back home with us for the night."  
"Thank you again. We'll see you in a little bit," Spencer said before they left and he took Molli to meet her sister.

He got to the door to Ally's room and slowly opened the door. He looked at Molli and whispered, "You have to be quiet and careful. Mommy is very sore. Remember when daddy had his owies and you had to be careful with me. You have to be just as careful and gentle with mommy and sissy." He then walked into the room and over to the bed.  
Ally smiled at them, "Hey baby."  
Molli whispered like Spencer had, "Maee! Issy?" She asked pointing at the baby.  
Spencer sat on the edge of the bed and sat Molli on his leg closest to Ally.  
"Yes this is your baby sister, Blythe. Do you want to come sit with mommy and hold her? You have to be careful with her. Remember how we showed you with your dolls?"  
Molli nodded and moved to sit next to Ally. Spencer moved a chair closer to the bed and helped move the baby into Molli's little arms before sitting in the chair and keeping an arm out litely helping Molli hold the baby. Molli leaned in and kissed the baby's head. "Uv Issy. Uv maee. Uv daee."  
Ally and Spencer looked at each other, "We love you too baby," Ally managed to choke out through her happy tears.  
The baby wiggled and made a face before whimpering and starting to cry.  
Molli wasn't quite sure how to take that. "Otay Issy. Otay Issy."  
"Why don't you let daddy check on her? Sissy just ate not to long ago, she may need a new diaper."  
"Issy oo oee. I oo oee on paee oee."  
Ally raised an eyebrow, and wrapped an arm around Molli as Spencer took the baby. "You went potty on pappi's potty."  
Molli nodded. "Mee ig irl oee on oee. Moee ig irl."  
"Mimi said big girls go potty on the potty," Spencer asked.  
"Moee ig irl."  
"Yes you are a big girl. Mommy and daddy will have to talk to Mimi about that and ultimately thank her for getting you to go to the big girl potty."  
"Especially since you wont do it for us," Spencer said more to Ally while he finished changing the baby's diaper.  
"Issy iaer assee daee."  
"Yes sissy's diaper was nasty. Yours were too when you were this little. Als are you ok. You don't look right."  
"I think my blood pressure is up. I don't feel bad, but not right."  
About that time a nurse came in checking her over. Spencer put the baby in the bassinet and then picked Molli up so the nurse could do her job easier. The nurse kept her head and didn't show any signs of concern so she didn't scare Molli. "Your bp is a little elevated. I'm going to go let your doctor know. You also feel a little warm. I'm going to check your temperature." While she did that she smiled at Molli and asked her, "Did you come to meet your baby sister?"  
Molli nodded and smiled back, "Issy!"  
The nurse turned back to Ally, "You have a low grade fever. Let me go get your doctor."  
She left and then came back fairly quickly with the doctor.  
He checked Ally over and then said, "I'm going to give you an antibiotic for the fever and a low grade aspirin that will hopefully help with the bp. I don't want to give you anything major. This is common after giving birth. We need to monitor it, but it's not a huge concern unless it keeps going up. I will say that while on the antibiotic you can not breastfeed. I know you had discussed not being sure about that since you have a toddler too."  
"Ok. We gave her formula earlier, because she wasn't latching on. But she did a bottle."  
"Well it's ultimately your choice but since you are running a fever, you need the antibiotics."  
"I understand. I'll take them."  
"Good. We'll have to keep you here to make sure you even out and get through this. The nurse will be back in a few minutes with the medication," he said leaving the room.  
The nurse came back and gave Ally a couple of tylenol and put the antibiotics into her iv. "Do you need anything else?"  
"Could I get an extra blanket?"  
"Of course, I'll be right back," she said leaving.  
"How do you feel, Als?"  
"Cool. And a little off, but not bad. Sore, but that's to be expected I did just have a baby."  
"Yes you did. And she's beautiful and perfect just like her mommy and big sister."  
"Maee otay."  
They both looked at Molli, but Spencer answered, "Mommy will be, princess. Her doctor just gave her some medicine that will help her feel better."  
Ally stayed covered up in bed hoping that her blood pressure and temperature would regulate soon. She laid there watching Spencer with Molli. He told her stories and held her up when she had to check on her sister. When the baby started whimpering again, Molli ran to the bassinet, "Issy otay."  
"Yes sissy is ok. She just can't tell us yet like you can what she needs but, I believe she's hungry again. Her tummy is tiny like she is. She eats tiny bits at a time more often."  
Ally reached and hit the call button for a nurse. The nurse came walking in just a few minutes later, "I take it someone is hungry. Do you need some formula?"  
"Please," Ally answered.  
The nurse left and came back with a package of very small bottles. "This way next time you're prepared," she said opening the package and handing Spencer one after she removed the inside seal. Then she put the rest on a shelf under the bassinet.  
As the nurse was leaving an orderly brought in Ally's lunch tray. "Maee, ewo," Molli said when she saw the tray had jello on it.  
Ally chuckled, "When daddy is done feeding your sister you and daddy can have my jello."  
Molli smiled big then.  
After the baby had taken just over an ounce of formula, Spencer grabbed another blanket and covered his shirt before holding her up to burp her. She eventually burped and Molli giggled and patted her on the back like Spencer had been doing. Spencer held her down laying in his lap, and Molli kissed her head again.  
After Ally finished her lunch, Spencer put the baby back in the bassinet and got the jello. He and Molli shared the jello while Ally dozed off. Just about the time they finished the jello Rossi texted that they were back. He then texted Rossi the room number and told him to come on back. Within a few minutes there was a light knock on the door and Rossi slowly and quietly opened the door. He and Krystall stepped in. Molli saw them and ran to him. He scooped her up as she whisper yelled, "paee, Issy!"  
"Ok. Are you going to show me your new sister? We need to be quiet it looks like mommy is taking a nap."  
"After you left her blood pressure and temperature spiked. They've given her some medicine, but she needs the rest."  
"We won't stay long," Krystall said.  
"Issy, mee."  
"Yes, I see. She's beautiful, Spencer. Oh, here we thought dad might be hungry too."  
"Thank you," he said taking the offered bag. He then picked up the baby and offered her to Krystall to hold. Krystall took her and cradled her in her arms. She rocked her for just a few minutes before, Molli went back to Spencer. So while Spencer was explaining to her that she needed to go back with Pappi and Mimi and to be good for them, Krystall transferred the baby over to Rossi.  
"You are going to be a heartbreaker just like your big sister aren't you. Kid how in the world did you end up with three of the most beautiful women in the world?"  
Krystall giggled, "I think these two have their Pappi already wrapped around their little fingers."  
"And I'm not afraid to admit it. But we need to head out so you can get some rest," he agreed putting the baby down into the bassinet.  
Spencer took Molli over to the bassinet and let her lean over and kiss the baby's head. Then he took her over and held her over so she could give Ally a kiss too, before passing her back to Krystall. He kissed her head and told her again to be good.  
The rest of the afternoon the rest of the team stopped by and met Blythe, all gushing about how adorable she was. But not staying long since Ally's blood pressure and temperature were still not completely stable.  
Eventually after a couple days, she did finally regulate to a normal temperature and blood pressure.  
When they were finally released to go home, Dave and Krystall agreed to keep Molli a couple more days just to let them rest and somewhat adjust to having a newborn in the house again. But Dave or Krystall did take Molli to the hospital every day to visit for a few minutes at least.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the long awaited chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Rossi had just sat down at his desk in the library when the door bell rang. He got back up and went to answer the door, since Krystall was in the other end of the house attempting to give Molli a bath and get her ready for bed. He was not prepared to find the one and only Derek Morgan smiling at him on his doorstep. Nor was he prepared for a very naked little girl to come running laughing and squealing down the hallway to him at the same time. He scooped her up and let Mogan in. "Molli Elizabeth, you can not go running through the house naked. You have to go take a bath."  
"No mee bath. Paee bath."  
"Pappi has a visitor. You go let mimi give you a bath and Pappi will read you a bedtime story," he said handing her back over to Krystall.  
Molli went with a frown and a curious look at her pappi's visitor.  
"Sorry about that. It's good to see you back. When did you get back?"  
"This afternoon and you've got to explain all that."  
"A lot has changed since you've been gone."  
"Tell me about it. I went to see Reid first. He's moved. Then went to see Emily she moved. Garcia has moved. Hotch has moved. Has JJ moved too? It's getting late so I didn't want to wake up her boys if they were already in bed. And I come here... You're here, but there's a naked child running through here and a woman you are calling mimi. Not to mention you're calling yourself pappi."  
"You'll have to get everyone else's explanations from them. But the woman is Krystall ex-wife number 3 and soon to be wife number 4. We've reconnected and are getting remarried on New Year's eve. As for the little one, that's one of our grand daughters, Molli. She just had a little sister born a week ago. Her mother had a few issues with her blood pressure and temperature after the birth and had to stay in the hospital until yesterday. We've been keeping Molli for her parents until they get to go home and get settled in and get a little rest. Her dad is going to come get her tomorrow."  
"Ok. That's a lot of changes for you."  
"Mine are minor compared to some. Do you have somewhere to stay tonight? You can stay here. I can have the team come by tomorrow and they can tell you everything you've missed."  
"Thanks man. I haven't gotten a room for the night yet. My place is still sublet for another week."  
"Stay here as long as you need to. It's not like I don't have the room. So anything new with you?"  
"Not really. I feel like my real life was put on hold and it's time to get back to it. And I have no idea where to start. I feel like I really need to see Garcia and talk about the night I left, but I'm scared she's going to be mad at me. Did she ever mention that night to you?"  
"We all know what happened, but it's not my place to comment on it. But I don't think she could ever be mad at you forever."  
"What about Reid? Why did he move?"  
"That's a long story with a lot of information that needs to come from him. All I can say is he's happier than I have ever seen him."  
"Ok."  
"It's getting late and you look tired. Go get your bags and I'll show you to a room so you can rest."  
Derek nodded and went back outside to grab his bag from the truck.   
While he was outside Dave sent out a text to the team. 'Operation reintegrate Morgan begins tomorrow say around 11 am." He was just pocketing his phone when Molli ran back to him with Krystall following and Morgan came back inside.  
"Krys, honey. This is Derek Morgan, he's been working under cover on a case the last year and what... almost nine months. Derek this is Krystall. And this little fireball is our grand daughter Molli."  
"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Derek said holding a hand out to shake Krystall's hand. "You too little princess," he said smiling at Molli, who smiled back shyly cuddling into Dave. "And yeah. A year and eight and a half months."  
Krystall gave Dave a questioning look and he just nodded, knowing she was asking if this was Hank's father. Then Dave's phone dinged in his pocket. He pulled it out and quickly read the text from Hotch. 'Ok. JJ and Will first, Em and I will be 20 minutes later. Anderson, and Tara 20 after us. Reid at noon. We all understand Ally probably won't be able to come with Blythe. But everyone else will be there when Pen and Fran show up with Hank. We all need to be there to support her for that reveal.'  
He quickly texted back 'Agreed'.  
"Ok. Morgan let's get you a room," he said starting down the hallway. He led him to a room with an attached bathroom so he would have as much privacy as possible.   
Morgan made himself comfortable for the evening and was quickly in bed asleep.  
Dave and Krystall took Molli up to their room and while Dave changed into his pajamas, Krystall rocked Molli singing softly to her. When Dave got into the bed with them Molli crawled over to him and curled up in his lap waiting for his story. Which he quickly started. Before long, she was sound asleep in his arms. He laid her down, between himself and Krystall and then he and Krystall laid down on either side of Molli watching her sleep until they both fell asleep. 

Krystall was the first one up in the morning. She got up took a quick shower and dressed before going downstairs to start breakfast.   
Before long Rossi was woken up by Molli tapping him on the nose, "Paee oeee. Paee oee."   
"Ok. Let's go," he said getting out of bed and holding his arms out to pick her up. She jumped into his arms. He took her to the bathroom then and while she was doing her business, he pulled her pull up off and got a new one ready to put on her. Then he took her downstairs to Krystall so he could get around and get dressed. Molli climbed into a dinning chair on her knees when Krystall took her a plate of cut up pancake pieces and bacon pieces with a sippy cup of milk.   
Dave was just coming back downstairs when Derek emerged from his room. The adults then sat down and had breakfast together, while Molli sat still finishing hers.  
By nine am the kitchen was cleaned and Krystall was getting Molli dressed.  
Derek looked at Dave, "I don't know where to start. I need to start getting back to normal, but how do I start."  
"Well there are trails back behind the house if you want to go for a run. I know you ran a lot before like Aaron does. The team is going to be coming by for lunch today. I thought I'd go to town and get some steaks for the grill. If you want to go with me."  
"I think that run sounds pretty good. Maybe it'll help clear my head and I'll know what I need to do first."  
"Ok. The team is going to start showing up around eleven."  
"I'll be back by then and be cleaned up."

At promptly eleven am, the doorbell rang. Dave opened the door and let JJ, Will and the boys in. "Come on in. He's in the kitchen with Krystall and Molli. He has no idea Molli is Reid's."   
"Ok. Henry, you have to be careful until uncle Spence gets here not to mention him as Molli's dad."  
"Ok. I will."   
Then they all went into the kitchen.   
"No way is that baby Michael and Henry. They've grown so much."  
"They tend to do that when you're gone for so long. It's great to finally see you here and healthy."  
"You too blondie. Will good to see you too. And these boys. It's so good to be home. So anything new with you guys?"  
"Not really. We've decided to go on and try for baby number three hoping for a girl. But hasn't happened yet."   
"It will. Good luck."  
"Thank you. With all the changes lately we just don't want such an age difference between the next one."  
"You haven't told the rest of us that. It will happen. This family is growing by leaps and bounds."  
They all sat around the table and chatted until the doorbell rang again. Krystall went to get the door this time since Molli had taken up residence in Dave's lap.   
"We're all in the kitchen. He doesn't know Molli is Spencer's and she's here. We kept her another couple of nights to give them time to rest and settle in."  
"Ok. Jack..."  
"I won't give it away. Can Henry and I go play games in a little bit?"  
"Of course."  
They then walked into the kitchen. Hotch kept his arm around Emily's waist.   
"No way. You two...together."  
Emily beamed at him. "We got married a year ago in July," she said hugging him tightly.  
"And evidently you're expanding the family."  
"My sister will be here in February," Jack announced.  
"My man. Are you ready for a little sister?"  
Jack smiled really big and nodded. "Can we go now?" he asked Aaron.  
"I guess just don't make a mess or break anything."  
"We won't," he said motioning for Henry to follow as they ran down the hallway to the living room.   
"So how long had this been going on before I left?" Derek asked motioning between Emily and Aaron.  
"Casually about six months," Aaron said.   
"But it didn't get really serious until right after you left. Then he proposed on July fourth."  
"And we married on July twentieth. Then we spent some time making the adjustment to married, before trying for this one," Aaron explained rubbing Emily's growing baby bump.  
"We didn't however expect it to happen quite so quickly," Emily laughed.  
"And we don't really know for sure it's a girl. Jack believes it is, but that has not been confirmed."  
Just then the doorbell rang again. Krystall again this went to the door and explained to the new arrivals about Molli. Then escorted them to the kitchen. Tara was introduced and Anderson expressed his relief that Derek was back and Anderson would soon be returning to research. The next time the doorbell rang, Molli heard Spencer's voice saying hello to Krystall. She jumped out of Dave's lap and ran towards the door hollering "Daee," the whole way. Spencer scooped her up and kept walking with her to the kitchen. "We're you a good girl for Pappi and Mimi? Did you have fun?"  
Molli nodded vigorously, then looked behind Spencer, and holding her hands up palms up in question, "Maee...Issy?"  
"Mommy stayed home with sissy. Mommy is still pretty sore. Remember how you had to be careful with daddy when I had my owwies?"  
She nodded again. "Well you have to be careful with Mommy now. And sissy. Sissy is still so little. She doesn't need around a lot of people just yet."  
"Oo Issy."  
"Yes you are going home tonight and will get to see mommy and sissy."  
Derek was in shock. Was he really hearing this?  
"Woa...wait a minute. Is she calling Reid daddy? Am I really hearing him talk about her mom and a sister like they're his too?"  
Spencer laughed. "Yes you are hearing right. It's a long story, which I will eventually explain. But short version. A friend and I adopted this one as an infant then moved in together because I didn't want to be a part time dad, we dated, got married and a week ago welcomed our second daughter Blythe Tate."  
"You are so going to have to give me more details than that."  
"I will, but not today. Once you've had time to get back into reality, you will have to come out to our house and I will tell you everything."  
"I'm holding you to that, pretty boy. Where's Garcia? Everyone else is here. Where is she?"  
As if on que the doorbell rang yet again. JJ and Emily went to get it this time. Fran went ahead of them into the kitchen.  
"Mama? What are you doing here?"  
"I moved here in January to help Penelope."  
"Help Penelope how? What happened to baby girl?" he asked just before Penelope entered the kitchen with JJ and Emily on either side of her. Everyone else got up and flanked around her. Derek had yet to notice the little boy in her arms.  
"She came to help me with my son," Penelope answered.   
It was then that he looked at the little boy. A little boy with dark curly hair, his eyes and nose and Penelope's lips. He was in shock not really believing what he was seeing.   
"I had no way of getting in touch with you to tell you. I waited and waited to tell anyone about him, until I couldn't wait anymore. I waited until he was born to know what he was, because I wanted to share that moment with you. I waited until he was born to call Fran and tell her because it should have been you to tell her and your sisters, but I couldn't wait after he was born. I couldn't keep him from them."  
"And I couldn't stay away from him. I keep him while Pen is at work. And I help Ally with Molli when she needs me."  
"He's... I have a.... We have a son?" Derek asked his eyes glassing over as tears started falling.  
"Yes," Penelope answered going towards Derek and slowly offering the boy to him. "I could never keep him from you. I know you did what you had to do. I hate that you missed so much. But you are here now."  
Derek cautiously took the boy and held him close to his chest, looking him over while tears still flowed down his face committing every inch to memory. He ran a hand over his head feeling the soft black curls so much like his own had been at this age, and yet the texture of Penelope's blonde waves. Hank was just as interested in him, looking him over then looking at Penelope to make sure she was close.  
"What's his name?" Derek eventually managed to choke out.  
"I named him after his grandfather, like you said you wanted to do once and his godfather, who I don't know what I would have done without him. I know the whole team was there for me and would have tried to do the same thing, but he opened his home to us and never once complained that we got in the way. His name is Hank Spencer Morgan. Your name is on his birth certificate even if you weren't here to sign it."  
"You named him after my pops?"  
"Yes. Is that ok?"  
"It's beyond ok. It's more than I could hope for. I can't believe this is real. I...we have a son. God, I can't begin to imagine what it was like for you to go through that alone."  
"Though I didn't have you, who I wanted there most, I wasn't alone. I had the team and eventually mom. When my lease was up, I knew my appartment was too small to bring him home to, so Spencer and Ally opened their home to me and I stayed with them far longer than we thought I would, but I couldn't find a place that fit my needs and then mom decided to move here to help out when I went back to work and they never said a word they just opened their home to her too. She and I finally found a house and moved out in May."  
"We have room for you too, if you want to. So you can get to know your son finally," Fran added.  
"You lived with Reid?"  
"Yes, they did. Hank and Molli are still adjusting to not being together every day. Molli will still wake up and go looking for him. But they have play dates about three times a week," Spencer answered.   
"And Hank loves when Uncle Spencer reads to them," Penelope added.  
The rest of the team slowly left them to themselves and went outside to sit and start eating lunch. Spencer and Molli went to join the team before having to go home and check on Ally and the baby.  
Fran eventually went to eat too, leaving Derek and Penelope alone with their son. They did eventually go to the library and sat down. Derek didn't want to let go of Hank, but Hank was tired of being held and wanted down. So Derek put him down on the floor and sat down with him his eyes never leaving the boy.   
Derek finally spoke again, "What about the delivery that had to be hard alone?"  
"I was only alone the first few months. Once I told the team, I was never alone. My water broke just after every one left Spence and Ally's after Thanksgiving dinner. Ally drove while Spence tried coaching me through contractions on the way. When we got to the hospital Spencer went in with me to get settled and carry my bag. Ally was supposed to switch out with him and he would be in the waiting room with Molli and Ally would have been with me. But by the time we got to a room and the nurse was checking me, he was coming. There was no time to switch. Spencer was there holding my hand trying to fill in for you. I even let him cut the cord. I couldn't do it myself and I didn't want a stranger to do it. I don't want you to be mad at him. He was just trying to be there as my friend and yours."  
"I'm not mad at him. I get that. I'm mad at myself for not trying harder to find a way to talk to you after that night. I couldn't be happier that it was him with you. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this. And not just that we have a son. Rossi's getting remarried. JJ and Will are trying for number three. Emily and Hotch are married and expecting a baby. New team members. Reid married with two kids. Then my ma moved here and then this. I'm a little overwhelmed with it all. I'm so sorry I missed all this."  
"You are here now and he's so little still he won't remember you not being here. And between your mom and me videoing so much to send to your sisters, there is a lot you can see. I know it's not the same as seeing it as it happened, but it's something."  
"Yeah. OK. I have to ask. Pretty Boy's girl...Is she good enough for him?"  
"Ally is wonderful. Wait until you see them together. They've been friends since they were twelve and are so in sync with each other it's surreal. They really are two sides of the same coin."  
"Wait up, since they were twelve? Twelve and he never introduced her to anyone of us until after I was gone on assignment."  
"He'll have to explain that, but yes twelve. Oh and she's a former first runner up Miss Teen Nevada. And she personally knows Motley Crue. Nikki Sixx walked her down the aisle at their wedding."  
"I have got to meet this woman."  
"Yes you do, but give her time to be up to visitors. She did just have a baby. And you need to get to know your son too."  
"Don't worry about that. I'm taking some time. I want to stay home with little man for a little while...give us time to get to know each other. Just have to figure out where I'll be staying now."  
"We have room at our house. The basement is somewhat finished. It won't take much to make you a bedroom down there. I think for now we need time to figure out where we are too."  
"Definitely." 

By the time they decided to get back to everyone else, everyone else had left to give them time to themselves. Fran was the only one left since she had rode over with Penelope. Rossi and Krystall pulled warm plates out of the oven and made them sit and eat, while Fran fed Hank. They ate then thanked Rossi and Krystall and then Derek packed up his things and went home to try to build his family.


	28. Chapter 28

Spencer got home and dropped Molli's bag in the washroom and then carried her up to check on Ally and Blythe. Ally was in the rocking chair they had moved from Molli's room to their room, rocking Blythe and feeding her a bottle. She looked up when Spencer came into the room still carrying Molli. "How was Morgan?"  
"He's in shock. Rightfully so. He just found out he has a son, who is closing in on his first birthday very quickly."  
"Other than that how was he?"  
"Good. There have been a lot of changes since he left so it was a lot to take in all in one day."  
"True. Did you ask Krystall about the bathroom situation?"  
"I did have a chance when we were packing Molli's things back up right before we left. She said Dave had gone to the store and she had to go and Molli was playing, so she left the door open so she could still see Molli and went. Molli followed her and looked confused, and what did you ask Mimi when she went potty, princess?"  
"Ooo oee maee"  
"You asked mimi if she went potty like mommy?"  
Molli smiled and nodded. "Owi ig irl, Owi oee in ig irl oee ow daee"  
"You need to go potty now?"  
She nodded again and shimmied out of his lap. He got up and followed her to the bathroom and she pulled her little pants and pull up down. He sat her on the toilet and sure enough she did her business. "Stay right there. Don't move. Daddy will be right back," Spencer said before going and getting a package of wipes. He got back and helped her clean herself up and redress herself. "You are getting to big. Daddy doesn't like it. You should still be a baby like Blythe."  
"O daee. Owi ig irl."  
He chuckled and picked her up planting a kiss on her cheek. "Yes you are a big girl. Let's go back and see if Blythe has finished her bottle yet."  
"Issy!"  
He laughed again grateful that she was so enthused about her little sister. He got back to the window and sat back in the other chair opposite Ally. Ally had set the bottle down on the little table between the chairs and was trying to burp the baby, while laughing. "What's so funny?"  
"You. They can't stay this little for long. They have to grow up."  
"I know, but..."  
"But nothing. It's life it has to happen. And as much as I love this stage and all the cuddles with them, I don't want to change diapers forever. And it's fun to watch them learn new things."  
"Yes it is. Do you think you'll want another one eventually?"  
"Eventually. But for right now, you keep that weapon holstered. I am no where near ready for that yet."  
He couldn't help it, he laughed. "Did you seriously just say that?"  
"I'm trying to keep it somewhat clean here. I want to wait until at least one of these girls is in school before we try for a third. I know that will put us over forty, but I want to enjoy just these two a little while before expanding."  
"You are the one that does ninety-nine percent of the work to get them here. My part is over pretty quickly in comparison."  
"Well, I would like to try for a boy, but like I said give me a few years. I'm back on the pill now, but I still have to finish healing from this one too."  
"I know. Six to Eight weeks minimum before you are healed enough for regular activities. Therefore I am, as you put it holstered, until you are healed and up to it again."  
"Eed daee!"  
Spencer chuckled and then started telling her a story, fully enjoying just being at home in the moment with his girls.

The weekend before Spencer was to go back to work, he woke up and made a phone call.  
"Hey, Reid. What do you need?"  
"I wanted to ask you a favor."  
"Anything, what do you need."  
"Well, you know I'm coming back to work next week. Ally hasn't gotten out of the house for much of anything since we brought Blythe home. I want her to get out and have a girls day before I go back to work. I'll give you my card again. Take yourself, Fran, Emily, JJ, and Krystall. You girls get together and have a girls day and if you would come pick Ally up bring Morgan and Hank and they can hang out here with the little girls and I. She's just been cooped up in the house for a month and I want her to have a day out, before I go back and she's stuck here longer, because I know her she won't get out much with Blythe until Blythe is at least another month old."  
"I'm on it. I'll hit you back as soon as I've made plans."  
"Thanks Penelope."  
"No problem, lover boy."  
He laughed as he hung up with Penelope and then he took the few steps and checked on the baby in the bassinet. She was sound asleep still though she had just been up about an hour ago for a bottle. But as soon as she went back to sleep so did Ally. He then went to check on Molli. She however was sitting up in her bed telling her stuffed stitch a story. She was talking so quietly that he couldn't tell what she was telling the toy, but he couldn't help but smile watching her. She eventually looked up and immediately stood up raising her hands out to him, "DAEE! Oo oee."  
He laughed as he went to her and got her out of the bed taking her to get cleaned up then downstairs for breakfast. Just as he got her in her highchair with a bowl of cereal, his phone rang.  
"Hello Penelope."  
"Good Morning, my favorite genius. All systems are go. We will be there to force her out the door at eleven thirty for lunch and a spa day, hair, nails & massages."  
"Thank you. I'm not going to say anything until you get here."  
"No. Thank you. I think we all need this."  
"I'm sure you do. See you in a little while."  
"Ok. Bye."  
They both hung up their phones and Spencer then went on to fix his and Ally's breakfast.  
Ally woke up to the smell of bacon and Blythe's whimpers. She got up and first checked the baby, changing her diaper, before taking her downstairs. "Did my incredible husband fix breakfast this morning?" she said walking into the kitchen.  
"He did," he smiled back before leaning over to kiss her and then kiss Blythe on the head. "I see someone woke up again."  
"She did. She needed a change. She'll probably be hungry again soon too."  
"You eat," he said handing her a plate full of bacon eggs and a pancake. "When she starts fussing, I'll feed her."  
"I can do it."  
"I know you can, but I want to. I'm going back to work Monday and won't get to as often. And Garcia called this morning, they are coming over a little before lunch. So I figure, you would like to have a nice shower and be in a little more than sleep pants and a tank top."  
"Are you saying I'm not dressed enough?"  
"Not at all. I love you in sleep pants and a tank top. What I am saying is, Derek will be with them and as much as I love this look and Penelope and Fran wouldn't care, I don't care to share this incredibly sexy comfortable bra-less look with Derek," he said bringing his own plate to the table to sit and eat his breakfast.  
"Ok. I'll shower and get dressed. I just figured we would have a nice quiet weekend alone since it is your last weekend home with us."  
"I think Derek finally wants to really catch up. And since it is the last weekend I am assured of being home..."  
"I get that too. So I guess I need to figure out lunch and what us girls can do with the kids while you guys catch up."  
"Actually, I wasn't going to say anything, but I don't want you to start planning things and all. Penelope and Fran are going to take you out for a girls day. Derek and I will be watching the kids."  
"But I can't leave the girls."  
"Yes you can. I can handle one afternoon with Derek and Hank. I won't be alone. Even if I was, I can do this."  
"I know you can. I just feel guilty leaving them. I'm their mom, I should be here with them."  
"Yes you are their mom, but sometimes you need to take some time to yourself and let me have a day with them."  
"It's not that I don't want you to have a day with them. I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of them. I just feel like I'm abandoning them, if I leave them to do something I know I really do need to do."  
"You are going to have to get past that. Go with the girls and enjoy yourself. You know Garcia won't take no for an answer anyway."  
"Fine."  
"Daee. Maee. Issy ee."  
"Not yet princess. Sissy will let us know when she gets hungry. Have you finished your cereal?" He asked looking at the tray on her high chair, which was covered in cheerios and milk.  
"oo."  
"Then finish your breakfast so we can get you cleaned up so you can play with Hank when he gets here," Ally said laughing.  
"AAK pwaee!"  
"Yes. Hank is coming over so you can play with him, while daddy and uncle Derek talk."  
She smiled then went back to her cereal. When Ally and Spencer finished their breakfast, Spencer cleared their dishes and got the dishwasher started. Then he went on and got a bottle ready for Blythe since he knew she would want one soon. Then he cleaned Molli's tray while Ally managed to hold the baby and get Molli down and wiped off. Just about the time they had everything straightened up, Blythe started to let them know she needed something. "I've got a bottle ready. Let me take her. You go relax and take a bath. I'll get Molli clean when you're through."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. We'll be fine. Molli can play until then. It's not like she's been outside playing in the mud," Spencer reasoned while he took the baby from Ally then kissed her before she went upstairs. While Ally was upstairs enjoying a nice long hot bath, Spencer sat in his chair in the living room rocking and feeding Blythe, while Molli played with her toys and watched The Little Mermaid.  
When Ally finally came back downstairs, Blythe was in her swing sound asleep and Spencer and Molli were in the floor playing. "Are you two having fun?" she asked mainly to Molli.  
"Daee pwaee!"  
"I see, but I think it's time you go get cleaned up so you can play with Hank in a little bit."  
"Come on princess, let's go get you a bath. Then Daddy can take a shower."  
"I'm going to give Blythe a bath down here in the sink, while you are getting Molli clean. I brought down clothes for both of them, so I can get her dressed when you're through."  
"Ok. I'll bring her back down as soon as she's clean," he said scooping her up and heading up the stairs.  
Ally was just getting Blythe buttoned up to put her back in her swing, when Spencer brought Molli back down. As soon as Blythe was buttoned up, Spencer sat Molli in Ally's lap and picked Blythe up putting her in her swing. Then he gave Ally a quick kiss before going back upstairs to take his shower.

By the time Penelope and the Morgan's got to Spencer and Ally's house, Spencer was putting a homemade pizza in the oven for his Derek & Molli's lunch. And, Ally was in the living room floor playing with Molli, while Blythe was napping again in her swing. When the doorbell rang, Spencer went to answer it and let them all in.  
Derek was didn't know what to think when Ally stood from the floor. She was nothing like what he had pictured for his little brother's wife. He had expected someone like that geneticist that had helped him several years back, kind of mousy and while still pretty. This woman was beyond his expectations. She was just past Spencer's shoulders, long seemingly dark hair pulled up in a messy bun, even with no makeup on her emerald eyes sparkled complimenting her complexion. He wondered to himself if her breasts were normally that big or was that just because of the baby, then berated himself for thinking that. She still had a little baby weight to loose, but it was obvious she was normally very well built, not too thin but not to thick either. And, the way she and Spencer looked at each other, it was obvious how much they loved each other. He was brought back to the moment, when he heard Spencer ask if he was ok, and then noticed everyone was looking at him funny. "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine."  
Spencer looked at Penelope, "Since this is the first time you have gotten to meet my wife, Penelope and I will forgive you this time, but please quit checking her out. I know she's hot, but she's mine," Spencer laughed.  
"Possessive much," Derek countered.  
"Definitely. Of all my girls."  
"Daee uu," Molli demanded holding her arms up for him to pick her up. He bent and picked her up kissing her cheek, as he got her situated in his arms. "AAk!" she said reaching over trying to hug Hank, in Derek's arms.  
"On that note, It's very nice to finally meet you Derek. But, I think us big girls are going to head on out and let you two talk," Ally said grabbing her purse, before kissing Molli's head and then Spencer and walking out the door laughing with Penelope and Fran.  
Once the door was shut, Derek looked at Spencer, "Where in the hell did you find her, pretty boy?"  
"She is something isn't she."  
"I'll say."  
"Come on in and we can let the kids play in the living room, while I tell you the story."  
"I gotta hear this," Derek said following Spencer.  
They put the kids down in the living area on Molli's play rug so they would be able to see them from the kitchen, while Spencer watched their lunch and got the table ready, pulling out Molli's folding seat for a regular chair. And Spencer started his story from the beginning finally telling Derek the whole story. They had eaten and finished putting everything away by the time Spencer finally finished his story and Blythe was waking up and letting them know it was time for her lunch. He fixed her a bottle and then picked her up from her swing taking her to sit in his chair and feed her.  
"Daee Issy ury."  
"I know sissy is hungry. I've got her. You keep playing with Hank."  
"Otay daee."  
"How old is she?"  
"She'll be two the second of March."  
"And she's already talking that much?"  
"She may not biologically be mine, but she does show signs of having above average intelligence. But then Ally and Maggie both are too. Ally and Maggie were closer to twins than cousins, both having IQ's around 145. So it's entirely possible that Molli inherited the trait. Ally says that we will be better able to cope with it and help her cope with what comes with being so smart."  
"That's for sure."  
"I take it she likes her sister."  
"We've had a couple jealous meltdowns, but for the most part, she is always the first one there when Blythe cries. She tries to calm her down and talks to her all the time. She always wants to hold her after we feed and change her."  
"Has it been hard transitioning from one to two?"  
"I know JJ had a hard time transitioning, but I haven't really. I think the hard part is going to be when I'm gone on a case and Ally has them both to herself. I mean I have them both today, but you and Hank are here and Hank is keeping Molli entertained or vise versa. The hardest part so far has been making sure Molli doesn't wake Blythe from her naps."  
"So over all you're good?"  
"I'm great. I've never been happier."  
"Ok. I just want to make sure you really are happy."  
"Like I said earlier. I've been in love with Ally since I was twelve. I may not have realized it for years, but I finally have all I ever wanted."  
"Ok. Then I couldn't be happier for you."  
"Thank you."  
"So you planning on another one yet."  
Spencer chuckled, "Not yet. We discussed when we might try again, but we're waiting until Molli at least is in school."  
"But you do want another one?"  
"Ally would like to try for a boy, but I don't care what it is. If it happens it happens and we're more blessed. If not, I love my girls. I never believed I'd have one so..."  
"And now you have two and they are beautiful, pretty boy. You're going to need help when the boys start coming around."  
"I think I'll have help. Between Rossi, Hotch, Jack, Henry..."  
"Hey you think I won't be there right beside you?"  
"I was getting there. You, Will, Ally, Krystall, Emily, Penelope, JJ. I would hope Hank and Michael too, but it may be them we're keeping her from. There is only nine months basically between her and Michael and her and Hank."  
"Well there's no way the boys could do any better," Derek said smiling.  
Spencer just smiled back and took the bottle from Blythe threw a rag over his shoulder and moved her to try to burp her.

Meanwhile, the girls all met at a local sandwich shop and ate a lite lunch before going to the spa that Penelope had scheduled their appointments at. They had a room all to themselves and got manicures, pedicures and all got their hair at least trimmed and fixed after massages.  
"So how are things going? Or really how is the transition from one to two kids going?" JJ asked. "That was not easy for Will and I."  
"We've had a couple jealousy meltdowns, but for the most part Molli is being a good big sister. She always wants to love on Blythe."  
"I think the bigger question is how are you two handling the recovery hiatus," Penelope said wiggling her eyebrows.  
"I'm curious there too, because I'm next. And I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle that one," Emily commented.  
"Seriously, you don't think you can go six short weeks without," JJ laughed.  
"It's hard going twenty-four hours with nothing," Emily whined.  
"I'm with Em there. But, the first two weeks, I was still bleeding and so sore. These last two weeks, I keep telling myself. When I finally do get released, it's going to be worth the wait. But it's not easy. In the last year and a half we've gone up to two weeks without, but I know when he's tired of waiting. He has tells in his sleep, and it's not like he's dry humping me in his sleep. It's little things."  
"Like what?" Krystall asked curious.  
"Well when we have been active, he falls asleep with his arm around my waist and I wake up with it there. But, if it's been a while, when I wake up he's got a handful of boob or ..."  
"OMG!! I never would have thought he would be one to do that," Penelope laughed.  
"I don't think I need to know this about him," Fran said shaking her head. "He's like another son to me."  
"Dave has done that before. It's not a tell, but he's definitely done it."  
"It's not a tell for Aaron either, but he does it a lot."  
"Will, has never grabbed anything but a boob in his sleep."  
"I was only with Derek in that way once, so he hasn't had the opportunity."  
"I'm afraid by the time I get released, I'll be grabbing him in my sleep."  
"I definitely didn't need to know that," Fran said hiding her face.  
"Ok, changing the subject for Fran, what do you think Spence is going to say about your hair?" JJ asked.  
"I don't think he'll care. I've had blue, purple and a hidden rainbow before. He just shook his head and went with it. And, I said for years I was going to go red one day. Maggie teased me for years saying I needed to go blonde. I am not a blonde. This I'm loving so far. I know it's only been a little bit, but I always wanted to do it, but kept putting it off, because I knew I would like it so much I'd keep it. I really think I will for a while. This makes me feel more me and it's not like it's bright fire truck red, it's more mahogany. I went natural while I was pregnant, but I needed this. Thank you Penelope."  
"Don't thank me. Thank your gorgeous hunk of a husband and Dave. It was all Reid's idea and when I called to see if Krystall could join us, Dave offered to pay for it all. And that color looks amazing on you."  
"He said it was your idea."  
"Oh I love these days and think we need more of them, but it was definitely his idea. He wanted you to have a day of pampering before he goes back to work and you are left with both girls all to yourself. I agree."  
"Well Krystall will have to give Dave a big kiss from all of us. As for Spence, I guess I have to wait at least another two weeks to thank him properly," Ally laughed.  
Fran groaned, but laughed. The others laughed too.  
All too early they were done and went their separate ways.

When Ally, Penelope and Fran walked back into the Reid house, Spencer was speachless for the first time in a long time. Molli came running up to Ally, "Maee! aer ed pwetty."  
Ally scooped her up, "Thank you baby," she said kissing Molli's cheeks.  
Spencer finally found his voice, "I did not expect that, but it really is beautiful, Als. Of course you are always, beautiful, but I get what you always said. You really should have been born a red head."  
She laughed and then he bent and kissed her.  
"Well as much as I'd like us to stay so I can get to know pretty boy's pretty lady. I think little man is getting tired. It's not long before his bed time, so we better get going. Why don't we stop and eat dinner out somewhere, so I can show off my two pretty ladies."  
"It was good to meet you, Derek. And sometime soon we will have to get to know each other a little better, even though I feel like I've know you for years."  
"Well I only recently got to know about you, so as much as I've heard about you, I'd like to see how accurate it is, not that I doubt any of it. As long as he's happy, I'm happy."  
She juat smiled back at him and nodded.  
"There is nothing to worry about, and yes little man is getting sleepy. We better get going before he's so sleepy he's cranky. You haven't had to deal with him really cranky yet," Penelope said taking Hank and heading to the car.  
"She's right we better go. I had a lovely day. Thank you both for including me."  
"Anytime," Ally said hugging her before she turned and followed Penelope to the car.  
Derek and Spencer had a bro hug before he too went out to leave.  
Spencer and Ally watched them leave from the front porch with Spencer's arms wrapped around Ally from behind his chin on her shoulder. "This color really does suit you. I'm not sure how I'm going to survive the next two to four weeks."  
"Me either, but we will. Where is Blythe by the way?"  
"She's in her bouncy seat in the pack n' play. Probably asleep again. I put her in it about fifteen minutes before you got home. She stayed awake for a couple hours after her noon bottle. She was really studying Derek while he held her. I think Hank got a little jealous, but he just frowned while he kept playing with Mols."  
"No meltdowns?"  
"Nope. They were all good today."  
"Ok. I need to see my baby now though. Just to check on her. If she's asleep, I'm not bothering her," Ally said before checking on the sleeping infant.  
"This really is the life isn't it, " Spencer said kissing the back of her head as Ally just watched the baby sleep, while still holding Molli.  
"Yes it is."


	29. Chapter 29

Sunday Ally, Spencer and the girls, just had a lazy day, playing, and resting as much as possible before Spencer went to work Monday morning. Monday morning Spencer woke up extra early to spend as much time with Blythe and Molli as he could before he had to leave. Blythe was wiggling, starting to wake up so he picked her up changed her diaper and then went downstairs and fixed her a bottle. He then went and sat in his chair with her rocking her while he fed her. Ally stirred not long after he woke up and she went downstairs and started breakfast, knowing that he would want to take care of the girls this morning. Once Blythe had finished her bottle and he had burped her, he put her in her bouncy seat and went upstairs to get Molli up. When he got to her room, she was sitting up in her bed waiting for him. He picked her up took her to the bathroom and got her changed before taking her downstairs for breakfast. He got Molli situated in her high chair just as Ally was putting breakfast plates on the table. They sat and ate and then once Spencer and Ally were through with their breakfast, Spencer got the dishes loaded in the dishwasher while Ally went upstairs to grab a change of clothes for Molli once she got her cleaned up. Once Ally was back downstairs, Spencer went up to take his shower. Once he was dressed and ready for work he came back downstairs, kissed Blythe and Molli on their heads and gave Ally a lingering kiss before he was out the door on his way to work.

He got to work and everyone was asking the normal questions: how was the baby, how was Ally. He answered them all with a smile on his face and showing pictures of the girls. The team luckily had most of the week for paperwork, but on Friday they got a case. This case hit a little too close to home for Spencer. They were sent to Austin, Texas on a serial rape case. All the victims were raped and beaten severely then left along the Colorado River or Lake Travis area. They had three victims so far, when they landed. And there was something in the back of Spencer's mind that he knew if he could figure out what he was missing he could solve this case in an instant. But he couldn't put his finger on what he was missing. The victims were from all different parts of and around Austin, and his geographical profile wasn't helping. The only connection they all had was that they were found along the River or Lake Travis which was ultimately part of the river. He poured over the geographical profile and the victims lives for three days, and was still missing something. Then they had a fourth victim, he finally really looked at the victims. He had heard the team talk about they all had similar hair and eye color and were all in their early twenties. When he backed up and looked at the victim board, his brain started scrambling the victims together and he finally got it. He sucked in a breath and went white falling into a chair barely catching himself before he passed out.   
Rossi was standing beside him and was able to catch him before he fell out of the chair and hit his head. Rossi got a chair close and held him up trying to get him to wake up.  
When he did wake up, he jumped up and immediately with no explanation called Penelope. "Penelope, get me everything on a Anthony Michael Swain."  
"Ok. I'll hit you back as soon as I have something."  
"What's going on Reid?" Hotch asked.  
"This is about Ally. All the victims favor her when she went to school here. I hadn't been with the Bureau that long. It was right after the Lila Archer stalker case. Ally went out with Tony, that's what he went by, a couple of times. I learned, within the last year and a half, she only went out with him to try to make me jealous, because she was jealous over Lila. Anyway, after just a couple dinner dates, she knew something wasn't right with him. She tried to distance herself and let him down easily. But, he continued to call her and leave ten to fifteen messages a day. We managed to get a long weekend off on stand down and instead of going to see my mom, I came here to surprise her. I got here, got a cab and went straight to her apartment. When I got there, I was just a few doors down from her apartment when I heard her scream. I got to her door, which was unlocked. That was not like her. She is notorious for locking her keys in the car or the house. I pulled my gun and went in. He had her pinned down on the bed trying to pull her pants off. I announced myself and told him I was FBI. I told him to get off of her and put his hands up. He instead ran after me knocking me down and then ran from the apartment. I called 911, they came and took our statements, but she was never contacted after that. She moved back to the ranch and drove in everyday to finish school. Then once she graduated and got her license, she stayed on the ranch barely ever coming to town. The ranch books kept her busy and she got a percentage of the profits so she never really had to work outside of it. She did mine too. I tried to pay her, but she wouldn't ever take anything from me. He's trying to find her and finish what he started way back then. She said she never told him about the ranch, but once she did mention the lake house. She still owns the family lake house on Lake Travis."  
"Reid, you're off this case. Either go home or go back to the hotel. It's too close for you," Hotch said.  
"I'm not going anywhere until this ass hole is behind bars."  
"Fine then go to the hotel and stay there. If I have to put a guard outside your door to make sure you stay there I will."  
"We'll keep you updated, kid, but he's right. Go. Call Ally. Reassure yourself she and the girls are ok," Rossi said.  
His shoulders slumped, but he knew they were right. He went outside got in one of their SUVs and went to the hotel. Once he was in his room, he first called Derek.  
"Hey man. What's up?"  
"Morgan, can you do me a favor?"  
"Anything."  
"Take your mom and Hank and go stay at my house until I get home in a few days."  
"What's going on?" Derek asked on high alert.  
"I'll explain everything later, but this unsub is looking for Ally. Or at least the Ally he remembers from over ten years ago. I know he's in Austin somewhere and she's safe in Virginia, but I need extra reassurance on this one."  
"Done. We'll be there within a couple hours."  
"I'm going to call her and let her know you are coming as soon as we hang up. I'm not going to tell her anything much though, until I get home."  
"Fine. Tell her we have developed an insect problem and are fumigating the house, then will need to air it out for a day or two."  
"Ok. Thank you."  
"No problem, Anything for my little brother."  
They hung up then and he called Ally telling her what Derek had told her to say. She didn't fully buy what he was saying, she knew him too well. But, she knew something was bothering him and if this made him feel better it was fine with her. She missed having Fran and Hank around anyway.

Meanwhile back at the Police Station, Hotch called Penelope. "Garcia, have you found anything from Reid's request?"  
"I was just about to call him, sir."  
"Don't. We'll explain later. He's off this case. Give us what you've got."  
"Ok. Anthony Michael Swain, born and raised in Leon County Texas. Nothing much there, was a high school jock played football and was a star power lifter whatever that is. Moved to Austin fifteen years ago. Has had several DUI's since the move. Had an assault charge against him eight years ago. Was sentenced to two years for the assault. Served five, evidently he got in several fights that extended his sentence. He's been in and out of jail on several other lesser charges in the last three years. He was picked up on an attempted rape case that was dropped twelve years ago. Says the accuser was not able to be found after he was arrested."  
"Do you have a current address?"  
"Sent to your phones. But, sir. His cell phone is pinging at an area of the river called Hippie Hollow."  
"Send the coordinates," Hotch said as the rest of the team all headed outside to the SUVs.  
Unfortunately, when they got there, the suspect was gone and the fifth victim was found beaten so badly she died on the way to the hospital. And they couldn't trace his cell phone to find him anymore because it had fallen out of his pocket between where the victim was found and where his tire tracks were. They did however get an APB out on his vehicle, and were tripling the police presence in the area trying to find him and kept surveillance around his last known address. It was another two days, before he was found. He got picked up on sixth street for a fight he started in the middle of the street after getting himself kicked out of a bar during the busiest hours of the night. It wasn't until they were booking him in that the station he was taken to was alerted that he was wanted in connection with the rape cases. He was then transferred to the station the team was working out of.   
Rossi lead the interrogation not that it was much of one. He gave himself away after barely three questions from Rossi. He claimed "That bitch, Alex had to pay for breaking his heart. That he loved her and she broke him."  
Hotch called Spencer after that asking about the name.  
"Her full given name was Alexandria Faith Lisbon. When she changed her last name after we got married she went through the courts and legally changed her first name to Ally. Back then she went by Alex most of the time. Only myself, Maggie and Gran called her Ally. She was trying to reinvent herself, but later went back Ally."  
"The statute of limitations is up on her case, but we've got him on four rape and assault cases and a fifth rape and murder charge. He's going away for a long time."  
"Thank you."  
"I'm sorry, I had to pull you."  
"I understand. When are we going home?"  
"It's late. We're all tired. We're about to come back to the hotel. We all need to get a few hours sleep then we'll go home in the morning. The jet will be ready by eight."  
"Ok. I'll see you all in the morning," Spencer said before hanging up and trying to go to sleep. He wanted to call Ally or Derek, but it was too late to wake them up.

The next morning they all loaded up and headed out to the jet to head home. Everyone hugged Spencer or patted him on the shoulder. They all knew what it felt like to be sidelined on cases that hit too close to home. He knew Ally and the girls were ok. Morgan and Fran were still there with them, but he could barely contain himself with nervous energy just to be able to see with his own eyes that they were ok. As soon as they landed, Spencer was off the plane and headed to his old Amazon. He got to the car and headed home. 

He got home to find the Ally's garage door open and her car gone, but Derek was in the driveway loading their bags into his truck. Spencer parked the old car in his side of the garage and got out to greet Derek.   
Derek was walking back to the garage and met Spencer hugging him. "You ok, man."  
"I will be. Where's Ally?"  
"She had some errands in town. Ma's inside with the kids. I think she just needed to get out for a bit. Have some time to herself. It can't be easy to stay home almost six weeks with two kids."  
"No, it's not."  
"Come lets go in and you can at least see the girls. Ally will be home before too much longer," Derek said slinging an arm around Spencer's shoulders and guiding him into the house.   
They walked in the house through the wash room, where Spencer dropped his go bag and for now his messenger bag. He continued on to the living room and stood just watching Molli play with Hank on the floor, while Fran was giving Blythe a bottle. As soon as Molli noticed him standing there, she ran to him, "DAEE!!" she squealed as she ran. He scooped her up wrapping his arms around her hugging her tight kissing her cheeks and her forehead as she laughed. He just kept holding her tight reassuring himself that she was ok and happy.  
"Daddy has missed you so much princess. Were you good for Mommy, Gram and Uncle Derek?"  
"Es. pway AAk. Issy wy ot."  
"Sissy will cry a lot. That's the only way she can tell us she needs something. One day she'll be a big girl like you and will be able to tell us what she needs, but right now that's how she talks."  
"Oo pway."  
He put her down finally, "Ok. Go play, princess."  
Fran approached him then, "I think dad may need this one next, while she's awake," she said.  
Spencer took Blythe from her and much like with Molli, he held her close kissing her little cheeks and forehead too. He carried her to his chair and just watched her wiggle in his arms. He held her tiny hands in his as she wrapped her hand around a finger and tried to pull it to her mouth. As he sat there with her, everything else faded away. He missed the smiles Derek and Fran shared watching him. Eventually Blythe scrunched her little face up turning red as she started grunting, then he felt her fill her diaper. Fran heard the little grunting noises. "Would you like me to take care of that? I think I just heard a door in the garage."   
If it hadn't been for that second part, he would have done it himself, but he desperately needed to see Ally too. He handed Blythe back over to Fran and looked towards the washroom door across the kitchen, just as Ally walked through the door. He was up tripping over himself to get to her. Once they met half in the kitchen area and half in the living room, he grabbed her face with both of his hands and kissed her pouring everything he had felt in the last week into the kiss. Her hands found his hair anchoring them further together as she melted into him. Then he moved his hands to wrap his arms around her back pulling her as close as he could to him, deepening their kiss even further. They were lost in their own world.  
Fran just smiled and shook her head as she changed the baby's diaper.   
Derek stood shocked. He didn't know what to think, seeing this side of Spencer for the first time. Eventually he had to shake his head and walk away, going to sit in the floor to play with Hank and Molli.  
After a while, Spencer and Ally did come up for air, leaning their foreheads together. Then he hugged her again tightening his hold on her dropping his head to her shoulder burying his face in her hair breathing as much of her in as he could. She buried her head in his neck breathing in his scent, waiting for him to finally say something. Once he was secure that she really was here in his arms and ok, he pulled back looking deep into her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Als. I wanted to be the one to put him away, but Hotch pulled me. I wanted to come home and make sure he couldn't get to you and the girls if he left Austin, but I didn't want to leave until he was behind bars either. I'm so sorry, I couldn't do it for you."  
The pieces of the puzzle fell into place for her. She wiped the tears that had started falling from his eyes away and kissed him gently. "Listen to me, Stick. Look at me. It doesn't matter who put him there, he's behind bars. He can't get to me or the girls. And not that it was a game anyway, but you won. You won a long time ago. All this...the house, the girls, and myself, it's all yours. Nothing can change that. I love YOU."  
"I love you too, Als. I was just so afraid that he would leave Austin and come here to find you."  
"So you sent reinforcements to make sure we would be ok. We are ok. He didn't leave Austin. He's still there locked up. He won't find us because your team found him and put him away."  
He nodded and hugged her close again not wanting to let go of her.   
Derek sat in the floor fighting back his own tears knowing that if someone was a threat to Penelope or Hank he would feel the same.   
Fran was also fighting back her tears, not that Spencer had felt that insecure, but that Ally let him get it all out and then vehemently reassured him that it wasn't necessary. Now if she could just knock her biological son in the head and show him, that he could have all this too. If he'd just get his head out of his butt and wake up. He and Penelope were working things out, but were both hesitating, not wanting to hurt the other or not wanting to be hurt. Fran put Blythe in her swing and got Derek's attention motioning towards the door. He nodded and got up picking Hank up with him.  
"Hey, Pretty Boy. Ma and I are going to take off. You need anything before we go?"  
"Would you like us to take the girls for the night? Give you two a little privacy."  
Derek laughed, "Maybe work on number three?"  
Spencer and Ally pulled away from each other. Ally rolled her eyes at Derek. Spencer smiled, "No thank you. I need them all here under the same roof tonight. And she's not cleared yet to work on number three, even if we wanted a third now, which we don't. Not yet anyway."  
"I would like at least one of these two to be in school, before a third comes along."  
"I don't know, didn't you say, Pretty Boy, number two over there was a bit of an oops," Derek joked.  
"More of a medicinal glitch blessing. And who are you to be talking about an oops. We were celebrating getting engaged. Not so inebriated that we forgot a condom," Spencer laughed.  
"Hey not in front of ma."  
"It's not like i didn't already know son. Besides how do you think you got here. You weren't the first nor will you be the last."  
"And I was on birth control, just my antibiotics counteracted. And, If she hadn't happened when she did, chances are she would be on her way now. We talked about it not long before the wedding. If she hadn't come when she did, we were going to start trying in August. So really she was just a little early."  
"I think you, son, need to quit worrying about them having number three and start worrying about you and Penelope catching up to them. Hank will be a year old in three days and Thanksgiving is tomorrow."  
"MA!"  
"What? I'm not getting any younger. I want to enjoy my grand-babies both actual and honorary."  
"Why aren't you after Sara and Des for more?"  
"They are both seeing people. You on the other hand have exactly what he has waiting for you to wake up and smell the coffee. And Hank needs a little brother or sister. He's curious about Blythe."  
Ally and Spencer looked at each other grinning.  
"I'm going. I don't think they want to hear this. Will we see you tomorrow at Rossi's?"  
"We'll be there," Ally said still chuckling at the Morgans.  
"Alright. Little man, can you say bye?"  
Hank waved and blew kisses at them saying "ye" as they walked out to the truck.  
Ally picked Molli up and held her, so she wouldn't try to run to them, while they watched the truck leave.   
Once they were back in the house with the door closed, Ally put Molli back down and looked up at Spencer. "Why don't we watch a movie before dinner? Then after dinner we can put the girls down a little early and have a little us time."  
"That sounds wonderful. We have the weekend. I know we've got to go to Rossi's tomorrow, but the rest of the weekend is just us."  
"That really sounds wonderful. We've missed having you home with us."  
"I've missed being here."  
"Go pick out a movie and I'll be right back with drinks and a snack."  
He leaned over and kissed her again, before going to find a movie.  
When she came back to the living room, she sat the tray with their drinks, a box of crackers and a package of cheese pieces on the coffee table. Molli ran up and climbed on the couch with her. Spencer carefully picked up a sleeping Blythe and carried her to sit with Ally and Molli on the couch as the credits started. Since Molli was watching with them, he had picked one of Ally's childhood favorite Disney movies 'Toby Tyler'. He knew Molli would at least like the animals and circus theme of the movie. He sat watching with them cradling Blythe against his chest while she slept with one arm and his other around Ally while Molli stayed either in Allys lap or between them resting her head against him. After the movie, Blythe woke up and Spencer gave her a bottle while Molli played and Ally went to fix dinner.   
After dinner, Spencer took Molli up gave her a bath and got her ready for bed then sat with her in the rocking chair and told her a story until she fell asleep. Then he laid her down, covered her up with her blanket and pulled her lovie close to her hand so she would find it easier when she needed it.  
While he was taking care of Molli, Ally cleared the table and got the dishes in the dishwasher. She then took Blythe upstairs and started giving her a bath on the counter in her and Spencer's bathroom.   
When Spencer got Molli down he went in and took over giving Blythe her bath and got her ready for bed, while Ally took her bath. Once he had her all cleaned and dressed, Spencer went and sat in one of the chairs by the window of their room and rocked her telling her a story while giving her a final bottle for the night. He put her in the bassinet, after he burped her and she went to sleep. Ally was just getting out of the bath and going to the closet to dress for bed as he laid Blythe down. While Ally dressed, Spencer went and took his shower. When he got out of the shower and headed to his closet to get dressed for bed he found Ally sitting up in bed wearing a deep blue spaghetti strapped night gown with a deep v in the lace top, the satin of the bottom stopping mid thigh. His mouth went dry at the sight.  
"Did I forget to tell you one of my errands today was to see my doctor? He went on and cleared me a couple days early, since I couldn't get in again for another month."  
"Are you serious?" he asked dumbstruck.  
She sat up on her knees looking him in the eye, "Very. Now are you going to drop that towel and get over here or just stand there staring?"  
"But, Blythe..."  
"Is asleep, too young to know what's going on, and can't see this bed through that bassinet. And you can get up and put on some pants before you go to sleep. Just get over here already. I need you just as much as I know you need me after the week you've had."  
That was it, the next thing they both knew their arms were wrapped around each other as their lips met and she was laying back pulling him on top of her. Before long her gown was on the floor by the towel he had dropped before he made it to the bed. When he finally slowly entered her, it took both of their breath away. To finally be able to express their love this way again. It wasn't hurried or wild or anything crazy. They took their time reacquainting their bodies.   
After they had found their bliss in each other, they lay there still wrapped in each other's arms lightly kissing as they came back down to earth. When they felt themselves start falling asleep, they got up making sure to pick up the towel and clothes on the floor, then took a quick lite shower pulling on pajamas before crawling back in bed snuggling up together and falling asleep.  
Spencer was the one to wake up when he heard Blythe start whimpering. He had only been asleep about an hour, but he gladly got up changed her and then got her another bottle when she still wouldn't settle down. He had just put her back down when he notice Molli moving around a lot in her sleep on the baby monitor. He went to check on her and picked her up rocking her close trying to get her to settle down. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and held on for dear life crying softly in her sleep. He eventually got her to calm down and loosen her grip on him, but he didn't have the heart to put her back in her bed alone. He took her and laid her down between Ally and himself. Ally stirred a bit when he climbed back into bed, smiling at him before wrapping an arm around Molli and going back to sleep. He kissed both of their heads before laying back down and wrapping his arm around them both and letting sleep claim him again.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning he was up again hearing Blythe waking up. He got up and took her downstairs, so that she wouldn't wake Molli or Ally. He got her changed and then fixed her morning bottle and sat in his chair with her. He fed her then burped her and then he put her in the pack 'n play on the play mat that had an arch over her with toys hanging from it. Ordinarily the mat would be on the floor, but Molli would try to play with her on it then and sometimes Molli could be a little rough for Blythe. Then he went and started breakfast. He put a package of cinnamon rolls in a cake pan and put them in the oven. He got bacon frying in one pan while he got eggs scrambled and ready to start in another pan when Ally came down.   
It wasn't long before he saw her coming down the stairs with Molli on her hip. "Breakfast is just about ready. Just have to cook the eggs. Did you sleep good princess?"  
Molli nodded her head then reached out for him. "Daddy's cooking right now princess. I don't want you to get too close to the stove," he said leaning over to give her a quick kiss. Then he gave Ally a good morning kiss too.  
Ally then took Molli and got her seated in her high chair strapped in so she wouldn't fall before going to get them all some juice poured. On her way to the table with Molli's sippy cup tucked in her arm against her body and herself a glass of orange juice in that hand with one hand free to shut the refrigerator door, she grinned to herself before pinching Spencer on the butt with her free hand giggling as she continued on to the table sitting the drinks down. She went back and refilled his coffee and fixed him a glass of juice too. She sat his coffee cup back on the counter next to the stove as he grabbed her with his free hand and kissed her soundly. She smiled into the kiss and then ran her free hand over the front of his pajama pants. He pulled back, "Not in front of the kids. Save that for later."  
"Don't burn my eggs," she said kissing him again, then taking his juice to the table.  
"I need to check the cinnamon rolls."  
"I'll get them."  
She opened the oven door and pulled them out sitting them on a hot pad on the counter. She got them iced, while he separated the eggs onto the three plates he had waiting. He got the bacon separated onto the plates while she put a cinnamon roll on each one. Then he picked up his and her plates and she grabbed Molli's plate and took them to the table. Since the cinnamon rolls were still hot, being fresh out of the oven, they kept Molli's plate on the table between them and took turns giving her a bite between their own bites. After they finished, Ally cleaned up and got the left over cinnamon rolls put up for later, the dishes washed or put in the dishwasher. Spencer took Molli up and got her cleaned up. After she was cleaned up he brought her back downstairs and let her play.   
"Why don't you go on and take your bath before we go to Rossi's? I've got the girls," Spencer said picking Blythe up from the pack n' play. He grabbed a blanket and laid it on the floor, then he got down on the floor laying Blythe on the blanket. Molli was instantly on the blanket beside Blythe. "Molli, be careful. Remember lightly touch sissy. Love on her."  
Molli laid down beside Blythe rubbed one little hand on Blythe's belly and kissed her cheek. "Uv oo issy."  
Spencer laid on his side on the other side of Blythe propped up on his elbow with his hand holding his head up. "Sissy loves you too, princess. She's just too little to tell you yet."  
"Uv oo Daee"  
"I love you too princess."  
"Uv maee"  
"Mommy loves you too," Ally said watching them before going upstairs.  
"eed Daee."  
Ally went and grabbed a book for Spencer and handed it to him on her way upstairs. He turned laying on his back so he could hold the book up for Molli to see while he read to them.  
Ally came back downstairs about an hour later to the three of them still in the same positions sound asleep. She grabbed her phone and took a picture before squatting and waking Spencer. "Hey. Your turn. I'm going to let them sleep for now. It's going to be a long day. They'll need their rest."  
He turned his head to see the girls both sound asleep. He smiled at them and as he started getting up, he leaned over and kissed each of their heads. Then he got up and went to take his shower. When he came back down, Molli was sitting in the floor playing with her stuffed Stitch. And Ally was sitting on the couch leaned back with her feet up knees in the air with Blythe laid back against her legs sitting on her stomach taking her bottle. He sat on the opposite end of the couch. "We need to be heading out in about an hour for Rossi's. When she's done with her bottle, should we divide and conquer to get them ready?"  
"I guess. You could take this one and finish with her bottle if you want and I can go on and get Molli started. I got them special Thanksgiving themed matching outfits for today."  
"I will gladly finish her bottle, but I can get started on Molli too."  
"I know you can, but you ultimately gave them both baths last night. I can do morning baths. Then later tonight when they are asleep, I might let you give me a bath. Who knows I might even help you with yours later," she teased giving him a sexy grin.  
He grinned back and then stalked towards her, kissing her soundly when he reached her. When he pulled back, he stood up and then lifted Blythe from Ally taking her bottle once he had her cradled in his arm.   
Ally stood up from the couch then kissing him again before stalking towards Molli and grabbing her tickling her. Molli erupted into a fit of laughter. "Alright little miss. It's time to go get a bath and get cleaned up."  
"Oo maee pway."  
"Nope. No more playing right now. We have to get you ready to go to Pappi and Mimi's house. Then you can play with Michael and Hank."  
"Paee!! Aak!"  
Ally continued talking to her all the way up stairs. She was just getting Molli out of the bath tub and wrapping her in a towel, when Spencer came upstairs with Blythe. "Swap?" he asked.  
"Hold on just a minute. Let me get her little tub out," Ally said getting up and going to the linen closet and pulling out the baby bath and putting it on the bathroom counter. She got water starting to warm in the sink and then turned to take the baby from him. "Her clothes are laying out in her bed. I know you need to change, but if you could at least get her clothes on her too. When I'm done with Miss B, if you're dressed and have Molli dressed, could you get Blythe dressed while I change. Then I'll get their hair done."  
"Don't worry. I've got this," he said picking Molli up and taking her to get her dressed. He went to her room and got her dressed other than her shoes and hair, then took her back to their bedroom and sat her in one of the chairs by the window handing her a book. "Be good for Daddy and sit here reading your book while I change, ok."  
"Otay Daee!"  
He went to his closet quickly changing coming back with his socks and shoes, sitting down opposite Molli and putting them on. He was finishing tying his second shoe when Ally came out of the bathroom with Blythe. He jumped up and took the baby.   
"Her clothes are right here, just a second," she said before going into her closet and pulling out an outfit just like Molli's just much smaller. He took it and then laid the baby on the bed and got her dressed. Ally came out of her closet only missing her shoes. She sat at her dressing table and pulled her hair up then put on light makeup. Then she turned and looked at Molli still sitting in the chair reading. "Alright Molliboo, come on and let's get your hair done."  
Molli wiggled out of the chair and ran over. Ally chuckled as she picked her up and put her in her lap. She brushed Molli's hair and then pulled what she could up into her little sprout pigtails with little bows on each one. Then she let her down and while Spencer held Blythe she brushed her hair and put a wrap with a bow on it around Blythe's head.   
Spencer then took Blythe downstairs and grabbed their diaper bag going on outside to get her strapped into her car seat.  
Ally slipped her shoes on and took Molli to get her shoes on before heading down the stairs and out to the garage also. She got Molli in her car seat while Spencer got in the car and got it started. Once Molli was secure in her seat, Ally got in the car and they were off.

They got to Rossi's and Spencer got Blythe out of the car leaving her in her bucket seat, while Ally got Molli and the diaper bag out. Rossi was standing just outside the door waiting to greet them by the time they headed to the door. Molli saw him and took off running yelling, "Paee!!"  
He scooped her hugging her and kissing her cheeks. "Hey Doodlebug. Have you been a good girl for mommy while daddy was working?"  
She nodded her head. "Issy eye ot."  
"Well give her some time she'll grow out of that like you did."  
"Mee"  
"Mimi is in the house. She was in the kitchen when I came outside. Do you want to go find her?"  
She nodded again and tried to get down. Rossi carried her inside and waited for Ally and Spencer to be inside and the door closed behind them before he put her down. She was off like a shot yelling, "Mee," as she went.  
"Molli inside voice, no yelling, " Spencer called after her pointlessly.   
Krystall came around the kitchen island waiting when she heard Molli. She scooped the little girl up and hugged her. "Goodness there's our big girl. I'm so happy to see you swert girl, but listen to daddy. Let's be a little quieter in the house."  
"Otay. Uka D Aak?" She asked holding her little hands up and out.  
"They should be here anytime now. Aunty JJ, Uncle Will, Henry and Michael are in the living room with Jack. Would you like to go play with Michael while I help finish getting dinner ready."  
Molli nodded and Krystall put her down. She ran off to the living room.   
Spencer, Ally and Dave were just walking into the living room, when she came running. Spencer scooped her up, "Molli Elizabeth. No running. I know you're excited, but you could trip and fall or run into someone. Walk," he said before kissing her forehead and then putting her down again.  
"She is a little bundle of energy, isn't she?" Dave said grinning.  
"This is just the tip of the iceberg," Ally said.  
"Oh, with all the new additions popping up, Krystall and I bought a pack n' play and a bouncy seat. The seat is in the pack n' play over there, if you want to use it for Blythe," Dave said pointing beside the windows.   
"Thank you. I'm sure she will prefer that to her car seat while we eat," Ally said squatting to take the baby out as Spencer sat the car seat down. She stood cradling the baby, then Spencer moved the car seat behind a chair with the diaper bag in it.  
"Can I....?" Dave asked motioning towards the baby.  
Ally just grinned and handed her over.  
Dave got her situated and cradled in his arms. "There we go. How is Pappi's girl?" He kept talking to her and holding her patting her on the bottom, all while she studied his face.  
"I paee irl."  
"Yes you are. You are pappi's big girl. Sister is pappi's baby girl."  
Molli just shrugged her shoulders and went back to playing with Michael.  
Before long the doorbell rang, "Ok, Pappi, it's time for you to hand her over so you can answer the door," JJ says standing and going to take the baby from him. He reluctantly handed her over and went to the door. He opened the door to find Penelope, Derek, Fran and little Hank. He let them in and before he could close the door Aaron and Emily were there with Tara.   
Before too long Krystall was telling them that dinner was ready. Spencer took Blythe from Aaron who had taken her from Emily just a few minutes before. She was starting to fall asleep, so Spencer put her in the bouncy seat and put her blanket over her legs all in the pack n' play. Once she was secure, Spencer went to join everyone in the dinning room. Ally was getting Molli situated in a high chair between his and her seat. They all got seated and Rossi stood. "Last year we did this at Spencer and Ally's home. This year Krystall and I didn't want anyone to work themselves too hard so here we are. We've always gone around the table and said what each person is Thankful for, well, this family has grown a lot lately, so I'd like to change it a little and each branch of the family say what your branch is thankful for. I'd like to start and say that Krystall and I are thankful for every person here and those that we're missing here today."  
Aaron stood next, "I think this is going to be a theme this year, but Em, Jack and I are thankful for everyone here and those soon to be here."  
They continued around the table with JJ next, "We are thankful for the health of all of those joined here today. It's been a rough year between injuries and the kids getting sick," JJ said looking pointedly at Spencer.   
"What was that? There's more to that," Derek said.  
"Well since it is our turn, I'll try to quickly explain for our family. After Ally and I got married, we took Molli on part of our honeymoon with us and before coming home, we went to see my mom. We had just found out that Blythe was on her way, and we were having a good visit, but mom fell asleep and when she woke up she attacked Ally claiming that she stole her baby. Ally had just picked Molli up out of Mom's lap. Luckily everything ended up fine, but for a little while we had to make sure Ally took it easy so we wouldn't loose Blythe. Then not long after Easter, I got shot in my right shoulder and thigh. That was a tough case all the way around. Everyone but Penelope ended up injured in some way on that case. Then I lost my mom over the summer. But things are looking up now. Which brings me to what we are thankful for, and I hope Ally will agree with me. I am most thankful for all of the incredibly strong wonderful women I've been blessed to have in my life. And I mean all of you not just Ally. JJ, Emily, Penelope, Fran, Krystall, my mom and these two beautiful little girls that I get to watch grow and become just like their mom and all of the rest of you, beautiful ladies."  
"Why did you leave out loosing your mom the other Saturday? I had no idea and Pen, you could have told me that one."  
"I don't like talking about it. It's still a little raw and very painful."  
"And that's his news to tell. I couldn't. We all still hurt talking about her."  
"Sorry, man. I wish I could have been there for you."  
"I know. But everyone else was. Eventually I'll be alright. The girls help every day."  
"Well, I guess we need to move on. I'm thankful that I finally got to come home and be with my family, to find out I have a son. To finally get to be home and get to be his father. To start over with baby girl. Just thankful for everything life has blessed me with since I came home."  
Then it was Tara's turn, "Well I am thankful that you all have been so accepting. This team is a very tightly knit family and you all have welcomed me with open arms and accepted me into your family. I couldn't be more thankful for all of you ."  
Then Rossi blessed the food and they all dug in. After everyone had their fill and were full from the Thanksgiving lunch, Penelope pulled out a cake decorated with dinosaurs and brought it out sitting it in front of Hank. He looked at the cake then at Derek and started making roaring noises. Everyone got tickled and laughed at Hank and Derek roaring at each other.   
"I'm sorry we had to combine this. Hopefully next year we won't, but this year we want his actual birthday to just be the four of us. That said..." Penelope said before leaning to light the big number one candle on top of the cake.  
Then they all sang Happy Birthday to Hank and with help and encouragement from Penelope and Derek, Hank blew out his candle. Then they cut the cake and sent pieces around the table to everyone. Derek stripped him down to a plain onsie and his diaper before handing him his piece of cake. Spencer managed to do strip Molli down to her diaper too, then he handed her a piece of cake. After everyone was through with the cake, Spencer took Molli and Derek took Hank to the bathroom and gave them a quick bath to clean them up. Once they got them stripped and in the water, Derek laughed, "Who would have ever thought we'd be sitting here doing this?"  
Spencer looked at him grinning, "Definitely not me."  
"We can't let them play too long, Pen would kill me."  
"I know, but they've been good so far. Let them play a little bit."  
Before too long they did have the kids clean, but were still letting them play in the water when Penelope came looking for them. "Alright you four, bath time is over. Everyone else is waiting for a little man to come open his presents. Hurry up and get them dressed and out there with everyone else."  
Derek and Spencer looked at each other then grabbed towels and got the kids out of the bath, quickly getting them dressed and back out to the living room. While they had been having bath time, Blythe had been passed around the room a bit, but was now taking her bottle from Jack who had insisted that he had to give it to her so he would have practice for when his little sister got here. It took Hank a little bit to get used to ripping into the wrapping paper, but he was delighted with each package. There were lots of books, stuffed animals, dinosaurs, cars, and even a football and a baseball.   
Not long after he finished opening his birthday presents, everyone gradually started making their excuses and going home. Spencer and Ally got home and had sandwiches for supper then got the girls cleaned up and in their pajamas. Then they all crawled into Spencer and Ally's bed and watched a movie while Blythe took her bottle. Maybe half way through the movie, Molli was sound asleep and Blythe was just about out. Spencer took Molli to her room and laid her in bed covering her and her stitch with her blanket. Ally laid Blythe down in her bassinet and covered her with a blanket then went straight to the bathroom. She started the bathwater then stripped her clothes off putting them in the dirty clothes hamper. Then she pulled her hair up into a messy bun and stood naked in front of the mirror over her sink washing her face. Spencer came back and watched her do all of this from the bathroom door, admiring his view.   
"Just what are you waiting for at that door?"  
"Nothing really, just watching my gloriously naked wife."  
She rolled her eyes at him. "What you need to be doing is stripping yourself and getting in that bathtub. I'm about to get in it myself."  
He pulled himself from the door and while he started undoing the buttons on his shirt, he leaned down and kissed her. Then he pulled back and finished taking his clothes off and put them in the hamper.   
She was just stepping into the tub when he walked over and stepped in with her. They sat down at just about the same time with her leaning back her back to his chest with her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her cupping her breasts as he did. His thumbs lazily rubbing her nipples as he kissed the little freckle on her shoulder then up her neck eventually finding her lips with his. As they lost themselves in the kiss one of his hands ventured down separating her nether lips and sinking a finger inside keeping his thumb on her clit teasing her. One of her hands made it's way into his hair running her fingers through those lushious messy curls. Her other hand made its way behind her finding his hardness stroking it. Before long she was pulling away from him and moving to turn around and wrap her legs around him sinking down over him pulling him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck cradling his head in her arms while his lips found her breasts teasing her nipples one at a time while she rocked and ground over him with the waves of the jets in the tub. She could feel him grow inside her and knew he wouldn't last mush longer nor would she. He moved his hands from her bottom to one on the breast not in his mouth and the other between them using his fingers to tease her clit, causing her to throw her head back and her hands to grip the sides of the tub as she started convulsing around him. That was all it took for him, her walls clamping down on him in involuntary muscle movements had him grunting out his release coating her insides with long hot involuntary bursts. Eventually he collapsed back against the tub, bringing her down with him keeping her wrapped in his arms leaving them still connected. She curled into him resting her head on his shoulder again. "We should get out of here and clean up in the shower. This water is getting cold."  
"I know, but I love this. It's still and quiet, and I can hear and feel your heart beating."  
He chuckled lightly, "And I love holding you in my arms still inside you feeling those last few little tremors knowing I did that to you."  
She snuggled closer if it was even possible, "Love you and our life so much."  
"Love you too, Als. I've been thinking about something. I would like to hear what you think."  
She sat up then and moved back and off of him, "What?" she asked leaning back to turn the jets off and let the water out.  
They both stood then and stepped out of the tub. He went to the shower and turned on the water making sure it was nice and warm before they stepped into it. "Blythe is going to outgrow the bassinet soon and will need the crib."  
"Yes."  
"I know she's not two yet, but I thought about turning my old room into a big girl room for Molli. I have it all in my head, but weren't sure if you would agree to it."  
"I'm fine with it. Did you have a theme or colors picked out?" she asked grabbing the soap and getting his loofa as he grabbed hers. She squirted soap on both and they started to wash each other.   
"I was thinking of painting the room pink with white accents. I sent the toddler bed back, but I found a twin that looks like Cinderella's carriage. The top bubble part comes off though when she outgrows it. The built-ins could be painted white. I could put in a little reading nook."  
"Whatever you do, she will love. Because her daddy did it just for her."  
"Are you sure your ok with it?"  
"Yes I'm sure. I even give you free reign to do whatever you want for her," she said as they moved more under the sprays to rinse off before getting out of the shower and wrapping themselves in towels. They went to their respective closets and Spencer pulled on a pair of sleep pants while Ally threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in. Then Ally went down the hall to check on Molli who was sound asleep holding her stitch. She had kicked her blanket partially off so Ally covered her back up. Then she went and climbed into bed.  
"B still out over there," she asked as Spencer rolled onto his side facing her.  
"So far. Maybe she'll let us get a little sleep before waking us up. Are you really going to let me do whatever I want for Molli's room?"  
Ally curled into him tucking herself under his chin, "How long is it going to take for you to realize this is your house too and she's your daughter too. I trust you with our house and our girls. If you want or need my help just ask, but I believe the best way for me to help is keeping her out of there until you are ready to reveal it to her."  
"Have I told you how much I love you today."  
"Never gets old hearing it."  
He chuckled, "I love you, Als."  
"I love you more, my husband."  
"Not possible, my wife."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so late. I've been a little under the weather, allergies not the "Virus". And we've been crazy busy at work.

While the team had a long weekend off and the girls were napping, Spencer started working on Molli's big girl room. By Monday, when he had to go back to work he had it almost completely cleaned out and emptied. All he had to move out was the bed and dresser, those were just heavy enough that he couldn't move them by themselves and he didn't want Ally to get hurt trying to help move it since she had only been released for a few days. He planned to call Morgan and see if he could help move it out to the range sometime the next week. He had gone to the hardware store and bought paint both a pale pink and white. He had gotten online and ordered a Cinderella's carriage bed frame, mattress, a chair, bedding and an antique Victorian dresser and dressing table. With everything he was doing for their girls, Ally got an idea for his Christmas present. She called an architect and between emails they drew up plans and she got with contractors and got bids to build him a new gun range with state of the art bullet proofing and moving targets like they had at the FBI practice ranges. Where she had them build it was right beside the old one and pretty well hidden by the old one. The next weekend, Derek came over and helped move the last pieces. out of Spencer's old room.  
"What did you taking all that out for, pretty boy?"  
"I'm going to turn this room into Molli's big girl room. Blythe is going to be outgrowing the bassinet soon and will need the crib. So Molli needs a big girl room."  
"Ok. Are you going to paint this?"  
"Yes. Now that all that is out and I can tape it off, the walls are going to be a pale pink and the trim work and built ins re going to be white. I'm going with an elegant princess theme."  
"Did Ally pick that out?"  
"Nope. I've called Molli princess since she was born. It's fitting."  
"Never thought I'd see the day."  
Spencer smiled, "I didn't either. But I wouldn't trade my girls for anything."  
Derek smiled back, "I understand. I wouldn't trade Hank either. I hate that I missed most of his first year, but my little dude is amazing."  
"They are all pretty amazing. And I know some will say I'm really spoiling my girls, but I can't help it. I never hoped to believe that I'd have kids and now I have two. I want to give them everything I never had."  
"I get it. So other than colors what do you have planned for in here?"  
"Well that corner with the windows, I'm going to make a reading nook. I've ordered her a little chase lounge to put in the corner so she can sit and read by the built ins. I have a dressing table that will go in front of the bathroom door. She's a little young still to be able to go into the bathroom without one of us so I want to block that door off for now. Her dresser will go next to the closet door and her bed is a metal frame with removable top that looks like Cinderella's carriage it will be parallel to the dresser from the back wall. I've got some collapsible storage containers for the bottom shelves of the built ins for toys. Her curtains have tutu valances all in pale pink with little white polka dots, that will match her bedding. I even got outlet plates and light switch covers that are covered in white glitter. Oh, and I got a ceiling fan that the light fixture on it is more like a chandelier."  
"So it's not like Disney princess, this is real princess."  
"Yes."  
"Oh lord, you're going to have Penelope jealous of a two year old."  
"Then you just have to step up and make her feel like you're queen."  
"Oh! No you didn't go there!"  
"You know what I mean. You're mom has been trying to get you to see it. The rest of the team has been trying to get you to see it. I was there, I saw every day how much she loves you. We all saw it, but she lived here in this room. Ally and I watched her every day and night. She tried to hide it, but at night we could hear her. In her sleep crying for you begging you to come home."  
"I never should have left," Derek said sitting on the floor.  
"You didn't have a choice. She understands that, but now is the time to start trying to make it up to her. You've been home over a month now. You've spent every minute you can to get to know your son. Now that he's adjusted to you being here in his life, it's time to start making it up to Penelope. Show her how much you love her. Show her that you are here for her as much as you are for Hank."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Do you really have to ask?" Spencer asked curiously sitting in the middle of the floor in the now bare room.  
"How did you know without any doubt that Ally was it for you?"  
"Well I guess I can tell you something I've never told anyone. Your story will probably be very different. Every story is different. Anyway. You know how Ally and I met. Skip forward just over five years. I had just turned eighteen. I was finishing my first doctorate. I came home for Christmas and I saw for myself how much my mom's condition was deteriorating. I sat and thought about what I needed to do. I thought about a LOT of stuff. I thought about Ally and how much she had been helping keep an eye on my mom for me. I realized then that I loved her. I never hesitated to bring her into my house or to introduce her to my mom. There was one time a bomb scare happened at my school and when I got to where we normally separated to go to our respective schools, instead of going home or to the library, i sat on a bench and waited for her for hours. I think that was the first time I realized how much she meant to me. I was days from thirteen. I had known her less than a month. I sat there at eighteen remembering all those little things. I finally made up my mind that I couldn't continue to let her be my mom's babysitter basically anymore. She would have done it no questions, but it wasn't fair to her. So I decided to get my mom real help now that I was old enough to. The night I had my mom committed further cemented it that I loved her. She was in the library at my house when the doctors came and took mom away, packing some books for mom. I went outside while they loaded mom up and while we were outside, Ally went to my mom's room and packed her personal items and clothes up. Once they had left, Ally loaded the car and told me that even if mom wouldn't see us, she still needed her things. We went and took the suitcase. She filled out the sheet outlining everything we brought for mom. Then we went back home. She went straight to my bedroom and sat on my bed. I sat down beside her and that was when she broke. I put an arm around her and she fell into me sobbing. I couldn't stop myself, I broke too. Eventually we laid down on my bed both of us with tears streaming down our faces. I looked at her and thanked her for being there with me. She told me there was no where else she would be. Then she kissed me. I had been in college for a while and then and heard all the stories about the first time always being awkward and a little weird. But from that kiss there was no awkwardness no weirdness no hesitation. Later as I lay there while she slept, staring at the ceiling I knew there would never be another person I would come close to being comfortable enough to be that open and raw with. I knew that I loved her with everything in me. Yes, for years there were miles and miles between us and neither of us were ready for what we have now then. Because of the distance I entertained the idea of Lila and of Austin, but in the end, I would think about that night and I knew I would never be that comfortable with them. She's got me to do things even I never thought I'd do. And I did them without hesitation with her."  
"Like what?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I didn't mean it like that. Though I guess that would be true too. In all the years we've worked together have you ever seen me without a shirt?"  
"Now that I think about it...No."  
Spencer stood then and pulled the tshirt he had been wearing off.  
"Ok, you've got more definition than I would have thought, but what am I supposed to be looking at?"  
Spencer turned slightly and moved his arm, exposing the black line down his ribs.  
"Pretty Boy has INK! When did you get that, it's not new. That ink is older."  
"Right before I went to the academy. She was determined to get one and drug me with her. She was going to get some trendy little something. I decided what the hell, I'm here, I needed to do something unexpected once. I drew this out, my drawing was a bit rough. She asked what it was since she was a bit rusty on her roman numerals. I told her and she started crying and changed her mind on hers. She has the same one. It's the day we met."  
"Damn. All this time, I never knew you were inked. And i knew you were a bit of a romantic, but damn. Pretty boy, got game we never knew about. So wait, though... Is she the only..." Derek asked finishing the question with his eyes.  
Knowing what he was asking, Spencer rolled his eyes. "I know for someone that has had women throwing themselves at him forever it would be hard to believe. But yes Ally is the one and only woman I have ever been intimate with. And believe it or not, I am her only. We are a very rare couple I know. Oh do you think you might be able to watch the girls for us on our Anniversary. We are going to add the girls birthdays and our anniversary to our ribs."  
"You are really going to get more ink?"  
"Yes. They are the most important dates in our life."  
"All this is a little overwhelming."  
"Well I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Spencer said pulling his shirt back on and leaving the room. He came back a few minutes later, "Come here I want you to see something."  
Derek followed him down the hallway where they stopped outside Spencer and Ally's bedroom.  
"I want you to look at this and picture Penelope and Hank like this. If it doesn't pull your heartstrings, then maybe it's time you move on and be friends and co-parents. If it does, you know you have to work as hard as you have to, to get what you need," Spencer said before opening the door, where Ally was laying in bed fully covered with Blythe cuddled against her one arm cradled around the sleeping baby and the other arm over both Blythe and a sleeping Molli who was cuddled up behind her sister also facing Ally.  
It was the sweetest most innocently beautiful sight he had ever seen. He tried to imagine that it was Penelope and Hank and the tears started to fall. He knew he had to try harder to get Penelope back at all costs. And not just for their son, but for himself. He wiped his eyes, "Hey man, you need anymore help today?"  
"No. Go. Thank you for your help today."  
"Yeah. No problem."

By the time Derek made his way to his truck, he couldn't stop the tears if he had tried. He flew home in a blur. Once he got home he got out of the truck and as if on a mission, he stalked into the house. He bypassed Hank and went straight to Penelope. He grabbed her face with his hands and before she could say or do anything, his lips claimed hers.  
Fran smiled to herself and then went and picked up Hank, taking him up to play in his bedroom.  
Penelope didn't know what to think when he came through the door. His eyes were blood shot and he still had tears running down his face, She started to say something, but before she could his lips were devouring hers. Tears started flowing from her eyes as he kissed her. She had waited so long for this.  
When he finally pulled back, he kept his hands on her face and their foreheads together, "Baby Girl...Penelope...I'm sorry. I never want you to feel neglected. It's always been you. No one has ever or will ever measure up to you. I'm sorry I've spent all my time back with Hank. You are my goddess and my queen. I never want you to forget that. I love you with every thing in me. Coming home to you was the only thing that kept me going while I was away. I'll never do that to you again. Please forgive me."  
As the tears continued to flow down both of their faces, she moved back to make him look her in her eyes, "Derek Morgan, you needed time to adjust especially to having a son. I don't begrudge one minute you have spent getting to know him. I don't feel neglected, well maybe just a tinge, but I understand. And it's always been you for me too. I love you too."


	32. Chapter 32

It took longer than Spencer thought it would, with his schedule, But on Christmas Eve he was putting the finishing touches in the room. The girls had just been put in bed for the night. And Ally was taking a much needed hot soaking bath. Derek had come over and helped move the furniture into the room and helped put together the bed frame when it proved to be more complicated than Spencer had thought it would be. Now he was just hanging a few pictures on the walls, hanging the curtains and making the bed with the new bedding. He had just hung the final picture, when Ally leaned on the door frame. "She's going to love this. You did a wonderful job, honey."  
"Thank you. I hope she loves it."  
"She will. I can't believe she's almost two."  
"Me either or that Blythe is already two months. It seems like yesterday we got married and you told me Blythe was on her way."  
"It's been a whirlwind couple of years, but I wouldn't change it. We finally have the life we should have started on years ago."  
"I wouldn't change it either. I love you and our girls more than I dreamed possible."  
"I need you to do one little thing for me and then, Mrs. Claus has a little something for Santa."  
"HMM. What do you need me to do?"  
"I need you to put one last wall hanger above her lamp by the bed please."  
"Can I ask what it's for?"  
"Nope. You'll see later tomorrow."  
"I guess, I can wait. After all Santa really wants a little time with Mrs. Claus too before the baby wakes up. Where exactly do you want it?"  
She showed him a general area and he located a stud and put a nail in the wall keeping just a little bit sticking out to hang something on. Then they left the room and stopped by the nursery to check on Molli who was sleeping soundly. Then they went on to their bedroom finding Blythe also sound asleep in her bassinet.  
Ally took Spencer's hand in hers and led him to the bed and then pushed him down onto the bed. She untied her robe and let it slip to the floor revealing a very skimpy red negligee. It had a bra like top that tied in the center with a big red bow. With two long streams of ribbon hanging loose and one stream of ribbon running down her body between her legs and up her back. His mouth watered at the sight and he reached out to untie the bow. But she caught his hands before he could. Then she sunk down onto her knees on the floor bringing his flannel pajama pants and underwear with her, his rapidly hardening length bouncing up freely. She kissed his bad knee first then the other then she trailed kisses up his thighs ignoring, his straining member. When she finally took him in her mouth, he almost lost it then. Then her hands were cupping and rolling his balls in them. He had to pull her off of him with a naughty little pop. He then picked her up and laid her on the bed teasing her as she had him kissing and licking up her legs. As he did he watched the ribbon covering her center getting darker and darker as she got wetter waiting for him to finally make his way there. When he finally pulled the ribbon to the side, he licked up between her lips before opening them and holding them open with one hand and used his tongue slipping it inside her drinking her juices before slipping his fingers inside and sucking on her clit, bringing her to the edge before pulling back and grabbing the ties to the top in his teeth and untying the top pulling it completely off of her and entering her in one rough thrust claiming her lips with his. It only took a few rough thrusts before they were biting down on each other's shoulders to keep from screaming out each other's names and waking the baby. He collapsed beside her, trying to catch his breath, while his erection never softened.   
Before long she rose up and straddled him taking him inside again. She moved his arms and made him hold onto the bed above his head and not letting him touch her. Then she used one hand to play with her breasts pinching her nipples, and the other hand working her clit while she rode him. He watched her bucking up into her as she drove them both over the edge again, her walls clamping down on him as he exploded inside her again and wrapped his arms around her pulling her down to kiss her again. "Where did that come from?" he asked catching his breath.  
"Mrs. Clause was feeling a little neglected since Santa has been working so much on Molli's present. She needed him."  
"He's sorry. He never meant for that to happen."  
"I know you didn't. Now we've made up for a little of it. Come shower with me before we call it a night. We have a big day tomorrow."  
"Yes we do. But I'm kinda glad we're not going anywhere and we get Christmas day just the four of us. It was nice to have the team Christmas the other night."  
"Yes, and since we probably won't get our bed to ourselves again for a while tonight was perfect."  
"Why won't we have our bed to ourselves for a while?" he asked getting out of bed with her and following her to the bathroom.  
"Don't you remember when we moved Molli to the nursery and into her crib. It took almost a month befor she slept more than a couple hours in her bed. Now we're moving her even further away from our room and moving Blythe into her own room. We are going to be waking up and having to bring both girls to bed with us."  
"Well when the adjust to their own beds, we'll miss them," he said stepping into the ahower with her and pulling her to him to kiss her.  
She giggled into his kiss. "It's crazy, but we will. I think that's why I nap with them."  
"That is one of the most perfect visions. I could watch the three of you nap all day."

Spencer got up with Blythe when she woke up around one am. Then when Ally got up around six she quietly went to the bathroom then gathered up the dirty burp rag and bottle and took them downstairs put the burp rag in the dirty clothes and the bottle in the dishwasher. Then she got Blythe's cereal bottle ready and got Molli a sippy cup of juice and a package of her yogurt melts, then she headed back upstairs. She checked on Molli and found her awake, but still laying down. When Molli saw Ally she grinned and stood up holding her arms out. Ally put the bottle, sippy cup and melt package down and got Molli out of bed and grabbed a pullup and the rest of the stuff she had brought upstairs. Molli ran into Ally and Spencer's room. Ally stopped her just before she crawled on the bed to wake Spencer up. Ally emptied her hands other than the pullup and took Molli to the bathroom. Once Molli was done, cleaned up and in a fresh pullup she let Molli crawl up on the bed, while she went and picked up a waking Blythe. Then she grabbed a diaper and changed the baby before getting back in the bed with the baby. She handed Molli her cup and grabbed Blythes bottle to start feeding her. Molli giggled and pinched Spencer's nose, trying to wake him up. He scrunched his nose and moved his head a bit. She got close to his ear. "Way uuu daee."  
"Molli, daddy will get up when he's ready. Let's find something to watch on TV until he gets up," she said getting the remote while holding the bottle in place with her chin. She turned the TV on and found an older Christmas cartoon for Molli. It didn't take long for Spencer to stir, between the noise and Molli bouncing excitedly over her cartoon. He kept his eyes closed, but Ally noticed the sly grin he got right before he reached out and grabbed Molli surprising her with tickles and growling before peppering her with little kisses. She shrieked and laughed startling Blythe who started crying. "Daee issy rying."   
" I know. We startled her. She'll be ok. Mommy may get onto us for upsetting her though."  
"No, but i should make you settle her down," Ally said putting the bottle down and adjusting the baby up onto her shoulder to rock her in hopes of her calming down to finish her bottle. Spencer got up on his knees and over Molli, kissed first Ally and then caressed Blythe's head before kissing the back of her head too. Then he saw the yogurt melts and grabbed them before sitting up against his pillows and pulling Molli into his lap. Blythe did eventually calm down and finish her bottle. When she was done and the movie was over, Ally got out of the bed with Blythe and the finished bottle. And, Spencer got out of the bed carrying Molli and her yogurt melts while she carried her cup. And with smiles on all their faces they went downstairs. When they got to the foot of the stairs, Spencer put Molli down and let her walk into the living room. She stopped when she saw new toys under the tree. She looked up at Ally then at Spencer. "Maee, Daee. Oys."  
"Did Santa bring you and Sissy new toys!?" Spencer asked excitedly. "Let's go look at what he brought you."  
With that Molli took off running to see what was under the tree. Spencer and Ally following behind her laughing. They sat in the floor in front of the tree watching Molli's excitement pulling toys and books from under the tree. She even pulled Blythe's things from under the tree and tried to play with her with them. Molli got her first Cabbage Patch doll and Blythe got her first baby doll. There were lots of books for both girls, and a few Disney princess dresses for Molli to play in and lots of clothes for Blythe. Once all the toys were out and Molli was playing with them, Ally handed Blythe over to Spencer and went to fix breakfast.  
Once they had sat and ate breakfast, Ally went to the garage and pulled her jeep out the back garage doors and left it running to warm up. Then she went inside and bundled up Blythe and Molli. "Where are we going?" Spencer asked.  
"It's a surprise," Ally said. "Now get your coat on and lets go."  
He grabbed his coat and they went out to the car. Ally was carrying Molli and just got in the driver side with Molli in her lap. Spencer looked at her questioningly, "We're not leaving the property. Just get in and hold Blythe. Not going very far at all."  
He got in and held the baby close. And Molli climbed over and sat in his lap too. Ally started driving went through the gate to the pasture behind the house and over towards the range. Spencer was so busy talking to and keeping the girls entertained he didn't notice where they were until the car stopped. Then he looked up. "What is that?" he asked seeing the new building just a few yards away from his old range.  
Ally took Molli from his lap and got out of the car.  
Spencer got out pulling a blanket tighter around Blythe.  
Ally pulled a key out of her pocket and handed it to him. He took it and went and opened the door, luckily the building already had the heating and air conditioning installed and was warm inside. Spencer was looking around curious about what this was and why they were here.  
"Thou I wouldn't change a thing, Over the last almost two years, we've changed your gun range into a storage building. And we will still need a storage building for who knows how long. So, to Thank you for all you do for us, the girls and I are giving you a new state of the art gun range. It's not done yet, obviously, but soon you will have your own little escape and place to practice for your qualifications again. This framing will eventually be a wall separating your 'man cave' from the actual range."  
Spencer was speechless.   
So Ally continued, "The actual range plans so far has four stalls with tracks in the ceiling for moving targets. The walls will be lined with bullet proofing. Each stall will have a switch for it's track and noise cancelling headphones. in one corner of the room behind the stalls there will be a bench for extra seating for at least four other people. The benches will double as storage by lifting the seat. On the other side there will be a half bath, so you won't have to leave to go to the bathroom. In the front foyer area, the plan so far is to have a floor to ceiling bookshelf on one side of the door to the actual range. That side will also have a sectional, a couple of easy chairs and a coffee table . The other side will have a mini kitchen, a sink, and fridge, and a microwave. And I thought about putting a game table on that side, so if you wanted to have Derek, Aaron, and Dave or whoever else out to have a guys night without being interrupted by a couple little girls. But you can change anything you want. This is your space."  
"I can't believe you did this. This is amazing. I love it. I love you," he said kissing her. "And I love my girls," he said kissing Molli and then Blythe on their heads.   
"We love you too, Stick."  
"Wuv ooo daee!"  
Before long they went back to the house. Once they got back to the house, Spencer pulled one last bag from the under the tree at the back of the tree. "It's your turn," he said handing Ally the bag. It's not a new gun range, but I hope it shows you how much I love and appreciate everything you do for the girls and I."  
Ally sat on the couch and started pulling packages out of the bag. The packages were all numbered one thru four. She took the package numbered one and started to open it. Inside was a black drawstring bag. She pulled the drawstrings open and pulled out a black cloud satin evening bag with a big crystal bow on the clasp. "You don't have an evening bag that you would use. You only have grans, and never use them for fear of them getting messed up or loosing it. I want to take you out for a nice dinner sometime and you deserve to have a nice bag for those evenings."  
"This is Jimmy Choo! I'll still be scared something would happen to it."  
"If it does, I'll get you a new one."  
"You're too much sometimes."  
"And you're not? You are building me a new gun range! That bag is not quite as ostentatious as a new gun range, but I hope it makes you see even a tiny amount of how much I love you. Now go on open the next one."  
She picked up the second package and opened it to find a long iconic blue velvet box. She slowly opened it to find a platinum bracelet with a diamond eternity symbol in the middle. Spencer took the bracelet out of the box and clasped it around her wrist. "You are my beginning, my ending and everything in between," he said before handing her the third box. She took it from him and opened it to find another iconic blue box. She slowly opened it to find platinum and diamond bow earrings.   
"They made me think of the bag and they were different than any you have."  
"Pwetty maee!"  
"They are aren't they. Daddy has good taste. And knows what mommy likes."  
"I have known you over half of our lives. Now come on open the last one."  
Ally rolled her eyes and then took the last package from him and opened it. There was yet another iconic blue box. She slowly opened it to find a very elegant platinum and diamond key necklace with a single sapphire in the middle of the top of the key.  
"I know how much you love sapphires and since we met in September who's birth stone is the Sapphire, it seemed only appropriate, since you have held the key to my heart since the day we met," he said before taking the box and taking the necklace out to clasp it around her neck. She kissed him once he had clasped it.   
"Have I told you how much I love you?"  
"Not in the last five minutes, but I love you too Als. So when are we going to do the last reveal?"  
"After their naps. I've still got to change out the other one."

Several hours later after a quick lunch the girls were out, Blythe in the pack 'n play and Molli finally fell asleep while playing in the floor with Spencer. As soon as they were out, Ally and Spencer made sure all the doors were locked and moved the baby monitor to the living room so they could be upstairs in the nursery getting it ready for Blythe and still be able to see the girls if they woke up. They were just finishing up when Molli sat up. Spencer went downstairs to keep the girls entertained, while Ally finished up the room. Once she was done she gathered up Molli's baby bedding and took it all downstairs to the laundry room.  
"Molli would you like one more present?" Spencer asked as Ally came back to the living room.   
"Mo oys!"  
"No. not toys this is a little bigger than a toy."  
"Is it?" she asked.  
"Well come here," he said and she ran to him. He stood and picked her up. "You know you are getting to be a big girl."  
"Ess. Mowi ig irl."  
"Yes you are and Sissy is growing too. Sissy is getting too big for her little bed in Mommy and Daddy's room. And you are getting too big for a baby bed," he started explaining as Ally picked up the baby and they all started to the stairs. As they climbed the stairs, he continued. "So Mommy and Daddy thought it was time for you to have a big girl room and sissy needs your baby room."  
"I it ig irl oom."  
"Do you want to see your new room?"  
"ESS!"  
Spencer laughed and opened the door to her new room. He carried her into the pink room with Ally following him.   
Molli gasped "Daee incss oom!"  
"Yes it's your princess room. Do you like it?"  
"Wuv it daee!" She ran all around the room exploring. She crawled up into the little lounge chair with a book. "Ook Daee EED!"  
"Yes you can read in your chair."  
She put her book down and got out of the chair and ran over to climb onto the bed. "Ig irl bed! I seep in Ella's umpin."  
"Yes you can sleep in Cinderella's pumpkin carriage."  
"Issy's oom?"  
"Well before we go to see sissy's room I think this room is missing one thing." Ally said handing the baby over to Spencer and going to pull a package out of the closet. She went over to the nail he had left in the wall as she had asked. She pulled out a little plaque with a pink ribbon to hang it with and put it on the nail. It had little flowers up the sides and a crown in the middle with the works 'I found my Prince. His name is Daddy.' on it.   
Tears came to Spencer's eyes when he saw it. "eed Maee."  
So Ally read it to her. Molli smiled and then went to Spencer, "UU Daee."  
He picked her up and she kissed his cheek. "Wuv ooo Daee."  
"I love you too princess." he said kissing her cheek back. "Let's go see sissy's room."  
They went to the nursery and let the girls play on the floor for quite a while before eventually going to eat dinner and then went on to get baths and go on to bed. And just as Ally had predicted, just before midnight Spencer and Ally ended up with two little girls between them in bed. They smiled at each other over the girls and snuggled in together falling peacefully asleep.


End file.
